Sense and Sensibility
by BlackPrince24
Summary: adopted Au/ooc Hector Potter is BWL or is he? Unknown to most Lily has twins Sickly Harry is sent to Petunia,rescued by Sirius He is raised by new parents in an old blood family Is Hector truly hero? And what happens when twins meet at school? slash/mprg
1. prologue: Halloween 1981

**An: Was in the summary, but to all who think this looks framiliar, it does for a reason. The orginal author has chosen to retire and hang up her writers hat, and has given me the amazing honor or adopting this story. ThaThe original plot, original characters and start of this story belongs to HarrySnapeAlways, but with their blessing, I am taking a stab at it. I hope you enjoy, and whatever support you'd like to show, I am thrilled for. This is my first story.**

Chapter 1

James and Lily had only been married for a few months now. They were young, and in better times, they'd have waited. But with the war, they knew there was a chance, there would be no time. When they learned they were pregnant, they were shocked. For a moment the thought crossed their mind, the prophecy which had been announced only weeks before. Lily and James had defied the man three times, and they had been told the due date, their child was due at about the right time. There was another possible; Lily's good friend Alice was pregnant, with her first child. The Longbottoms had defied him three times, and they were some of the best aurors, they put James to shame.

Albus summoned the couple to the school a few days after their ultrasound. They had been shocked to learn they were expecting not one but two sons. Twins were not common, and neither of them had twins in their families, that they knew of.

Albus looked at the couple. "I need to speak to you about your sons."

Lily sat down across from him. "I wasn't aware you knew."

James laughed. "Albus knows everything Lily."

Albus offered tea. "I have wondered if you have considered the risks of having twins."

Lily looked at him confused. "Risks?"

Albus nodded. "Often twins don't have the same kind of magic, one or both may be squibs, or close to it."

James was shocked. "I have seen many twins who have come here."

Albus nodded. "But one is always stronger, and none have gone that far. And we need your son to be strong."

Lily stared at him. "You believe our son is the chosen one don't you?"

James smiled when he realized his wife was right. "I knew our son was bound to be a hero."

Albus stopped. "The problem is, he needs to be strong enough, to survive an attack."

Lily understood. "You want us to abort one of the babies?"

Albus explained as best as he could. A spell could be performed, to see which baby was to be born first, and had the stronger magic. They could do selective abortion, and abort the little boy who was a weakling. The longer they waited, the more of his brother's magic he could sap. Albus assured them he believed all life was sacred, but this was life or death, they needed to win the war.

Lily looked at her stomach, and thought of her two sons. She had never thought in her entire life, of having an abortion. How could she allow her baby to be killed? But how could she deny the world a savior.

James looked at his wife and whispered. "We have to do this. Our little one will go to heaven, he will be with our parents."

Lily shook her head. "I can't kill a child."

Albus sighed. "There is another option."

James looked at him. "What?"

Albus sighed. "There is a spell that can be used. It will ensure all the magic in the womb goes to the one baby, and not the other."

Lily was shocked. "The other would be a squib?"

Albus nodded. "He could be put up for adoption if you choose. There is a chance he would have some magic, he is already four months along."

James put a hand on his wife. "It is for the best. Our son will be a hero, and save our world, and the other will live."

Lily finally agreed. "But no one is to know."

Albus agreed. "I will be sending you into hiding. The twins will be born in hiding, and only the marauders and a few others will know."

James knew, the marauders would know, he would not keep his brothers away from them. He knew they would keep quiet if he asked, of the second baby. And would support him, putting it up for adoption. He agreed with his wife, they couldn't kill their own son, but he would be an outcast in their world. It would be far less cruel to allow him to be raised in the muggle world.

Albus stopped James and whispered quietly. "There is a chance the baby may not survive the spell."

James looked at his wife and back. "Don't tell my wife."

Albus nodded. "I wish it didn't have to be, but if one child must die for the greater good…."

James nodded. "My wife will know it was simply the fates. We will both mourn our son."

Albus would have a healer come to them and perform the spell. Poppy or Severus would serve to deliver the twins, they were the only one who could be trusted. He knew James didn't like Severus, but he was one of the few who could be trusted.

Albus smiled when they were gone. "I am relieved they agreed, as I performed the spell, a week ago."

* * *

><p>July 31st, Alice and Lily both went into labor, both in hiding. Severus was summoned to Lily, as Poppy was busy with Alice. He knew James was not happy he was there, but Lily had been like a sister, and he was friends with Remus. Even he and Sirius had been on good terms, though not even James knew that, because of Regulus. He was there to deliver the twins.<p>

The eldest came into the world, a healthy screaming baby boy, they soon christened Hector James. He was the very image of James, and one could tell he had magic, before a spell was performed. The second baby was tiny, and almost looked like he was dead.

Lily looked at the tiny little boy. "Is he alive? He is blue."

Severus put the tiny form down on a table. "He isn't breathing."

James looked at his son. "Perhaps it is for the best."

Sirius looked at his brother like he had two heads. "How can you say that about your own son?"

Severus managed to get the little one to start crying. "He lives, but he is very weak. I doubt he will even nurse."

Lily looked at her stronger son in her arms. "I likely only have milk for one."

Remus shook his head. "Mothers nurse twins all the time."

James looked down at his smaller son. "He will have a bottle I assume. Hector will need all the good milk to remain strong."

Hector was everything that the world needed. James knew his son would be the true hero when the time came. The choice to use the spell was hard, he hadn't wanted to kill his own son, and it seemed the only way. He knew Hector would be an heir he could be proud of. This little one would likely die, and if not, he'd be adopted out when safe. He surely had no magic, why he was so scrawny and small.

Remus and Severus looked down at the small baby, who remained bundled in a cradle, Lily had not even held him. Remus told himself Lily worried, that her son would die, and she was depressed. Sirius had his doubts about that.

Sirius looked to the couple. "Your son needs a name."

James smiled. "We have already named him. He is Hector James."

Remus shook his head. "He meant the little one."

Lily looked over to the cradle. "We never thought a name."

Sirius shook his head. "You have known you had twins for five months now."

James shook his head. "Of course we did. We just never settled on a name."

Lily said. "Harry, for my father I guess."

James looked at Sirius. "Alice will be Hector's godmother, and we'd like you to be his godfather."

Sirius shook his head. "No."

Lily was shocked. "What do you mean no?"

Sirius looked at Remus. "Choose Remus, I will be Harry's."

James was shocked. "You are my brother, you need to be Hector's. Remus I guess can be the other's."

Sirius took up his tiny godson. "He needs at least one person willing to fight for him. I will be his or none."

James agreed, Remus was his brother too, and was named for Hector. Severus was shocked, when he stood as secondary godfather to Harry. He thought it was a sure sign this baby was an afterthought, even if not for the rest. James would never have thought to honor him before. As he looked down at the baby, he had to wonder how long his godson would live. He wasn't that sick, just tiny, but he already seemed forgotten.

Sirius took a bottle and sat down with his godson. "Harry Sirius Potter, you will show them all one day."

James shook his head. "Look how sickly he is, he is likely some squib."

Severus performed an old test. "No, he definitely has magic in there, an odd magic, but there."

Sirius looked down at the little boy. "Drink little one, you need your strength."

Severus watched, he may have made peace with the man, but his respect grew one step more. He thought the child was lucky to have the man. He was somehow not surprised by James, he had always had an ego, and this was just another sign.

He went to leave but he thought. 'I just wonder how his size and health didn't appear on any scans.'

* * *

><p>Halloween 1981, two attacks happened, as thought. Neville and his parents were attacked, not by Voldemort, but his stop supporters. Well loyal ones, as Lucius and Severus were of course spies. The couple was alive, but were left insane, from hours of torture. Neville had not been touched. The Potters had been attacked, Lily was home and knocked out, and her eldest son had defeated Voldemort. He was gone, the marks were gone, Severus had proven that, the war was over. The order had gathered at the private hospital in Wales for Lily.<p>

Lily and James were shaken by what happened, James had been away. They had known their son would be the hero, but the danger their son had been in and how close they had come, was still running deep. They were proud though, that their son was the hero.

Albus looked at them. "I think it best you go to France for a year or so. Just until the remaining criminals are caught."

Lily looked down at Hector. "It will be safer for him."

James reminded them. "The public will want to know their hero."

Albus smiled. "Absence will make them grow more happy to welcome him home in a few years. But it is for the best."

Lily looked at the other boy. "And him?"

James nodded. "His health is still rocky at best. Surely it would not be good."

Albus looked at the boy. "Perhaps muggle technology would be a better choice."

Sirius spoke up. "He is no squib, he has magic, he has done it earlier than Hector."

Albus turned to him. "I meant his Aunt and Uncle. Petunia can take him, and if he is strong enough for school, he will come."

Even if not a squib, he may not get into school, they reminded him. The world didn't know about him, only the few order members here, and he would not be missed. The muggles had good technology, and he would be safe with them, while his family was in hiding. Albus had no trouble convincing the parents, to sign off on it, they had never been loving parents. The baby had been raised by an elf, and the marauders when there, they were his only real human contact. Sirius had loved that little boy with all of his heart.

He shared a look with Severus, as Albus went to take the child. He and Severus had one thing in common, well now two, their godson. They both cared about the boy, Severus not paternal to most, but he cared deeply for both godsons.

They followed and watched as Albus placed the baby on a doorstep. "He is not even going to knock."

Severus was as shocked as him. "What do you plan to do? You can't simply take him, Albus will take him back."

Sirius shook his head. "I doubt they will even notice."

Severus smirked. "They may not notice him gone. But if you have a child, they will."

Sirius waited till the man was gone and went to the house. "I don't plan to raise him myself."

Severus looked down at the little boy. "I agree, our godson needs to be away from here, but where?"

Sirius looked down at the baby, and he never thought he would say it, but there was only one place. There was one place no one in their right mind would look for him, and Sirius knew he would be safe. He knew he took a chance, and it might not work, but he had to take it. From the moment this little guy was born, and he demanded to be made his godfather, he had been his protector.

Severus was surprised when he realized what the man was thinking. "Will they even allow you in the manor?"

Sirius shook his head. "No."

Severus agreed with him. "And what do you plan to do? Sneak him in and hope they take him in as a stray."

Sirius went to apparate. "Albus seems to think that works, but I have an in, or so I hope."

The baby needed to be in their world, he deserved to be, and needed protection. He never in a million years thought he would choose them, but there was only one family he knew of, who could offer Harry the life he deserved.

Severus knew who he spoke of. "I'm not sure even if he will make this hair brain scheme of yours work."


	2. new family

Sirius held his tiny godson to him. He didn't need Severus to tell him how slim the chances were, he knew better than anyone. But he had to try, he had sworn the day Harry was born, he'd make sure he was safe. Harry may be tiny, but he had magic, and he would one day do great things. Sirius just had to make sure that he got the chance. Severus came with him, knowing where he was going, or to whom. It was the one person they shared in common, other than Harry though they once shared Remus too, and made them friends. He was thought dead by most of the world, though known to be alive by the ministry, and by his family.

The book store was to be found on Knockturn, but just off the main alley. It had no dark roots, not even in war time, a surprise to everyone else. It was a place no one would ever look for the man; no one would suspect the owner, to be a pureblood heir.

Sirius knocked on the door. "I hope this works."

Harry let out a tiny little wail in his arms. "Paddy."

Severus shook his head. "Even when he seeks comfort, it's from you, not his parents."

Sirius watched as the man went to bring down the ward. "I wish I could take him. But even if I left the country, they would follow."

Severus looked at his godson. "If this hair brain scheme works, you may still see him."

Sirius smirked. "Yeah right, I might as well send him of to Budapest."

Severus couldn't deny that, and it may be something to consider. He didn't think this plan would work, and they may need to look to others. Lucius had a lot of contacts, and surely he could take the child, and find him a home. But Harry deserved to be here in the country, and Severus could admit, he would miss his little godson, if he was gone as well.

The door finally opened, and they went through a dark passage, into the private home in the back. They found the owner working away. The shop had been a surprise to Severus, when his lover bought it, he never thought he'd be one for owning a book store.

The man turned to them. "What are you two doing here? I would have thought you'd be celebrating."

Severus kissed him. "Without you? You know that this means you are free and safe."

Sirius agreed. "You have a pardon, and it is safe for you to come back from the dead, little brother."

Regulus shook his head. "No. Regulus Black is dead. I'm quite happy as Elias Black, a distant cousin."

Severus looked at Sirius and back. "We have come, as your brother has some mental belief, that you may be able to help."

Regulus turned to his brother. "Whatever you want help with, I assume has something to do with whatever you're hiding in your robe."

Sirius revealed Harry who had fallen slowly back to sleep. "I need your help."

Regulus knew who the baby was. "Where do his parents think their son is?"

Severus smirked. "Shivering on a doorstep, waiting for his repugnant muggle relatives to find him with the milk in the morning."

Regulus was surprised, and motioned them in, where he offered them a drink. He listened to the story, of what happened that night, and about Harry. He and Sirius had been extremely close, not after his brother left home, but they grew back together. His brother had helped him become a spy, well so had Severus and Lucius, and fake his death. The Blacks knew he was alive, and they were the ones who helped with the shop. Orion and Wallburga were powerful old bloods, but Orion at least, did have a family side to him. Well sort of.

Regulus looked at the baby. "And what exactly are you expecting me to do with him?"

Severus smirked. "Take him home to Mummy and daddy."

Sirius shrugged. "We both know, no one would look for him, among our family."

Regulus almost could laugh. "Because mother would never allow a half blood anywhere near her manor."

Severus knew that all too well. He had never been welcome in the family. "He hopes perhaps you can persuade them."

Sirius nodded. "I don't expect them to raise him. But they have contacts, places for him to go."

Regulus looked to Severus. "So does Lucius."

Severus agreed. "But mainly abroad. And he is under too much watch right now."

Sirius looked at his brother. "I for one know you are going to a lunch tomorrow."

Regulus couldn't deny it. "You know if you stopped spitting in their face, you'd be welcome home too."

Sirius would never be heir again, though Orion was now short one as his son was legally dead, but he'd be welcome back. Andromeda was invited to the lunch, even her daughter, which she would. She was cut off, but she was still part of the family. Sirius would be too, if he returned, and stopped constantly being in their face about things. Both brothers, and their choice in partners, were a sticking point. Wallburga was not quite certain what was worse, a werewolf, or a half blood potions master, as a future son in law. At least Remus was a pureblood.

Regulus sighed and nodded. "I don't think this will work, but I'll take him. You owe me one big brother."

* * *

><p>Regulus looked at the baby, and really had no idea what he was doing. His brother and Severus stayed with him the night before, with the baby. He loved his brother though, and he knew how much the child meant to his brother, and he would. If nothing else, Lucius would be there, and it would be a way to get the baby into his arms. Lucius would be sure to help, he was a good man, and a loving father.<p>

He found he was the last to arrive, his brother and Ted were the only ones not there. Ted was welcome, but he was likely at work, he had a position with the ministry. People would never believe it, if they were told the man was allowed in the manor, though he got a cold welcome.

Orion saw his son and his eyes went right to the baby. "What is this?"

Regulus smirked. "I believe it is called a baby, father."

Orion snapped. "I know what it is boy, I mean whose?"

Regulus had no idea what possessed him. "Mine, father."

Wallburga had turned to look at her son. "Yours?"

The couple knew he was gay, well bi, as he had gone both ways. And they were fully aware of Severus, the man he loved, and intended to marry. They couldn't cut him off, he already was, and Severus was soon to be Lord Prince. But he knew if they thought for one moment the baby was his, with Severus, Harry would never be allowed in the house. He never intended to claim Harry as his own, it had just popped out, but he knew it was right. It was the best way to assure Harry was safe, and he was not opposed to fatherhood, he just hoped Severus would agree.

Wallburga looked at the child and she had no idea how to react. She was never a woman to gush over her children, or now grandchildren. They were nothing but heirs, to fulfill the promise of the family, and both her sons were a disappointment in some way. Regulus for his lover.

Wallburga shook her head. "If you're going to tell me that is the child of your lover, you can leave now."

Regulus shook his head. "He isn't."

Orion was eying the child who was asleep against his son. "Then who is his father?"

Regulus thought quickly. "Mother, a pureblood witch I had a short affair with."

Wallburga thought it perhaps acceptable. "And the mother?"

He shook his head. "Dead. A year almost."

Orion was surprised. "And how long have you hid my grandchild from me?"

Regulus covered. "Not at all. He was with a guardian, who delivered him to me last night."

Wallburga nodded curtly. "Your father will see to the forms. He will need to be legitimized, to be heir."

Orion watched his son and took a look at the profile of the baby as best as he could. "The child obviously has a name."

Regulus had to think, and think quickly. The woman would have known who he was, obviously, as she had the baby sent to him. The woman never told him, about the baby, before she died. She had told the guardian to bring him the baby, or his family, when the war was over. It was through his brother, that the baby had come to him, that day. Of course the world believed him dead. He had to be careful with this lie he spun.

He knew the sure fire way to win his father's support. "Orion. His name is Orion Regulus Black."

Orion for a moment had a flash almost a smile, briefly. "I will see to the papers tomorrow."

Regulus nodded. "Thank you father."

Orion motioned him to take the child. "Go show this new heir off to the rest of his family."

Wallburga stopped him. "That man will not be around him?"

He turned to her. "That man and I plan to wed. He will be Lord Prince one day."

Orion stiffened. "If he plans to have any part in my heir's life, he will present himself here for the next dinner. No argument."

Regulus nodded. "Of course father.."

Regulus would not argue, but he knew Severus would. Severus would have his family title, as he was not cut out of the will, and his Uncle was dying with no children. Severus hated that side, and other than Lucius, had no use for the Blacks. But he would have to come, like it or not. Well Regulus hoped he would. He hadn't asked the man he loved, if he was willing to raise the child. He had his hopes, he knew Harry meant a lot to his lover, who was also godfather to the baby. He was known as a cousin to the Black family. If the baby was known as his son, even with him believed dead, it would not be odd a close cousin may raise the child.

He kissed Harry, thinking on the name. "Sorry to shoulder you with that, but I have just won you the best protector you could ask for."

* * *

><p>Severus thought Lucius had lost his mind, when he came and told him. Lucius of course knew, the truth about Regulus, and their romance. It seems Lucius had left the meal early, for business he had said, but it was personal. He had told Severus, that Regulus had brought his son to the meal, and showed him off. Severus of course knew who the child was, and though Regulus was lucky, the baby was sleeping. It seemed according to Lucius, the world would know baby Orion was Regulus' son. The family took him in, and a cousin was raising him, with his dad dead and Uncle in disgrace. Severus was surprised how fast his boyfriend acted.<p>

Regulus saw him waiting when he got back, and he knew from the look, he knew. He could usually read Severus well, but he couldn't, and he quickly told him what had gone down. He suddenly felt like when he faced his father, when in trouble as a child.

Severus looked at him. "And this woman who is his mother?"

Regulus laughed. "You know there has only ever been one person in my bed."

Severus shook his head. "And his looks? He is a mini Potter."

Sirius was there and smirked. "For a potions master, that seems a foolish question."

Regulus looked at his brother. "Are you okay with this?"

Sirius nodded. "I know Harry will be safe with you. And I just want to know he is taken care of."

Severus pointed out. "He isn't the one you are asking to change diapers and do midnight feedings."

Regulus knew he was right but kissed him. "We both know how much you love him."

Severus couldn't deny it, and he was playing, he wasn't upset with his lover. He had a feeling, when Regulus took the baby, it may happen. Regulus wanted to do what he could for Harry, and there were few options, when it came to the Black family. Wallburga's reaction was no surprise to her older son or her future son in law of course. Or Orion's for that matter.

Severus looked at the baby, his beloved godson, and realized he would be the one to raise him. He had been looking to leave the school, and had bought a shop recently, to go into business for himself. And he was known to have some kind of lover.

Regulus looked at him. "Orion needs two dads."

Severus kissed him. "You know even if you didn't ask, I'd never say no."

Sirius smirked. "But what is with the horrible name for my cub?"

Regulus pointed out. "He obviously needed a new name."

Sirius agreed. "But for father?"

Regulus nodded. "Harry needs all the protection he can get. And I just assured him the best he can."

Orion was never dark, it was usually younger sons who had gone dark, but he was a power. He held a seat on the Wizengamot and the school governors, and there were other purebloods, he left shaking in their boots. The only one who ever went toe to toe with him, other than his own sons, had been Lucius' dad. No one would look at the Blacks, especially not among Orion's family, for Harry. And if renaming Harry for him, endeared him even more to his grandsire, all the more protection he was assured. Even Sirius had to agree.

Severus wondered as he was going about brewing a blood adoption potion. "Your mother hopes this will cause us to break up."

Regulus didn't deny it. "She tried to order us to separate."

Sirius snorted. "She should know by now, you will do the opposite."

His little brother snorted. "More like you. But father gave us his blessing to marry."

Severus practically choked on that. "Has your father lost his marbles? Next you'll say he played with his new grandson."

His boyfriend shook his head. "Not that far, but I saw a near smile, never seen that before. But you are expected at dinner next week."

Sirius smacked him on the back. "Marrying my brother, gains you a son, and entrance into my lovely family."

The potions master was pale. "Perhaps I should rethink this."

He was joking, he loved Regulus, and they planned to marry for some time. He assumed he could put up with them, Lucius was in it, and Andromeda seemed nice enough. There were very few family members who were still considered real family, even if the others went to dinners. Narcissa and Draco, and now little Orion, that is about it. Perhaps that would grow with time.

Regulus turned. "You will make peace with them. Our son will need you in his life, and for that, you need to make some peace with our parents."

**Author note: So Orion and Wallburga will be alive, we need more Blacks. Orion is a much scarier version of Lucius, when it comes to his family. And protecting Harry/Orion. We will jump in age a bit next chapter.**

**And just in case you missed it last chapter, this story was adopted. So please stop accusing me of plagiarism.**


	3. weasley twins

**Please, this story is ADOPTED. Three authors notes, and a summary of the story, please just stop please asking. Please.**

Regulus was busy at the shop for the day. Though his little book shop was off the beaten path, well just around the corner from the main alley but on Knockturn, it still was busy. The school term started in a week, and though they didn't sell text books here, there was an increase in shoppers. Originally his shop only sold rare books, but he had expanded, into the muggle world. Such things wouldn't have been possible during the war, but even old blood families, had seen the profits in such things. Many of the kids were coming to see the newest release of the detective novels. He had used a source to find the books, but he had thought many times, of expanding that side.

He saw the time, and swore under his breath, as he realized they would soon be there. His husband and brother were meant to be here, they knew full well they would all be expected for the monthly interrogation. For now he needed to find his son.

He knew where to find him and headed up to his son's nook. He had to laugh when he found him. "Little imp."

Ryan looked up from behind a massive book. "Yes Daddy?"

Regulus shook his head. "That book looks like it could swallow you up. I thought you were reading the book from Uncle Lucius."

Ryan pointed at the book. "I finished it. And I wanted to read about dragons, and charms to use on them."

Regulus didn't miss his son's impish smile. "You remembered your grandparents were coming for a visit today didn't you?"

Ryan put on his best fake smile. "Of course father, you know how much I love Grandmother."

Regulus didn't buy it for a moment. "If you were talking about Nanny, I might believe you. But you better watch it about dragon charms."

Ryan pointed out. "Uncle Padfoot is the one who called her that."

Regulus smirked. "Just make sure the woman doesn't hear you say it."

Regulus had told his brother to make peace, but he hadn't been certain Sirius would. He had run away from home so many years before, and had no desire to be a part of their parents. But it seemed a love for his nephew, and his brother, had won out. Sirius would never be heir, but he was welcome back at dinners, well demanded back at them. He was even living at Grimmauld, since their parents moved back to the manor full time, because of their mother's health. Regulus and his husband had been offered it, since Ryan was Orion's heir, but turned it down. They had compromised, when they moved into a Prince townhouse just down from Lucius', and out of Spinner's End. He and Severus had married a month after they adopted Orion, who they now called Ryan except when the couple were around. Severus had become Lord Prince less than a year later. Severus and Regulus could have no children, too much damage, and Ryan had been such a welcome addition to their family. He could act like a true little pure blood when his grandparents were around, but there was a lot of his Uncle in there too.

Regulus knew he needed to find his husband and brother. It was those two who needed a reminder to be on their best behavior. For the sake of their heir, Severus had been somewhat welcome in the family. Orion mainly, he could see the man was doing his best, by his son and grandson.

Regulus usually didn't allow it. "Ryan I want you to go up to Papa's shop."

Ryan looked surprised. "Really? You never allow me to go alone."

Regulus looked at his five year old. "It is just around the corner. And you will go straight there Orion, do you hear me?"

Ryan knew when his daddy called him his full name, he was very serious. "Yes Daddy."

Regulus kissed him on the head. "Remind Papa and that Uncle of yours that they have to be here."

Ryan had the smile which gave him the nickname, little imp. "Perhaps the three of us get lost on the way back?"

Regulus ruffled his son's curls. "The three of you come back right away. Or you three will have a sleepover this weekend with Grandmother."

Ryan paled with the very thought. "Right back Daddy, I promise."

Regulus laughed as he watched his son scamper off. The very thought of staying with his grandmother for even a night was scary. He was very fond of his grandsire, and the feelings were returned, in full. Orion was proud of his five year old grandson; he was extremely intelligent and well behaved. Ryan was very small for his age, and his health was often questionable, but he had amazing magic. Old bloods were never aurors any ways, and he would do his family proud, as a lawyer or healer. But grandmother, it was like with her sons, nothing was good enough. Ryan was very close with Nanny, Severus' mother, who doted endlessly on her only grandchild. Eileen was fully aware of who Ryan was, and never cared, he was her son's child and that was all she cared about. The world thought her dead, like Regulus, as her life had been at risk. After Abraxas was poisoned, not dying of the pox as others believed, she faked her death. She was at Hogwarts, right under Albus' nose.

He was surprised when his brother and husband came into the shop a few seconds later. He didn't think his son would get to them that soon, and they usually would not come, unless they were dragged by their ears. Or Ryan worked his magic on them.

Regulus didn't see his son with them. "Where is Ryan? I sent him to bring you."

Severus shook his head. "We didn't see him."

Sirius saw his brother's concern. "I assume we just passed him. I am sure the clerk will send him right back. You don't have to worry."

Regulus shook his head. "If you ever marry Remus and have some kids, you may know the feeling."

Sirius shook his head. "We're just friends. And considering James, barely that sometimes."

Wallburga was happy, when her son came, especially as he seemed free of the wolf. Remus and Sirius flirted for years, and everyone thought they were fools; it was obvious they were right for each other. Even Wallburga did, why she was so upset, worried she'd have a wolf as a son in law. But since Halloween, James and Sirius had not been friends, the marauders no longer existed. And Remus caught between the two, had found it sometimes easier, just to keep back from it. Regulus hoped for his brother's sake, that it would work out.

Sirius groaned as he saw the couple coming. "I wish I was the one missing."

* * *

><p>Ryan hurried into the alley, he had to be careful, it was very crowded. He didn't like all of the people, and didn't ever got out on his own. He spent his days with daddy at his shop, or sometimes Papa, watching him make potions. Papa owned an apothecary, but he didn't work in the front of the shop, he brewed in the back. Ryan was too young to help much, so he got bored sometimes, and had more fun with Daddy. He had his own little nook in the shop, where he could read, and few people ever saw him. He sometimes spent the day with Draco, his best friend and cousin, at the manor. But Draco was much bigger, well same age, but taller than him. Ryan had troubles breathing some times, the healer called it asthma or said it was similar to what muggles called asthma, but couldn't make it better. The healers had poked and prodded him for years, he hated needles, and finally daddy had said no more. He wished he could be bigger, or run faster so he could keep up with Draco, but hated healers.<p>

Ryan made his way to his Papa's shop. He had been to the shop so many times, but never alone, and he had to be careful. He went into the shop, it was busy, so Papa usually would be out front. They didn't sell the school supplies often, but it was always busy, all year around.

Ryan didn't see him so he went to the clerk. "Hi Peter."

Peter smiled. "Looking for your Papa and Uncle?"

Ryan nodded. "My Dad sent me to find them."

Peter laughed. "You just missed them. I believe your Uncle was grumbling something about dragons."

Ryan giggled a little. "Grandmother. I better get back."

Peter waved him off. "You should come with your Papa soon. I haven't seen you in here in a while."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow. Papa said he has to do a healing potion and I can help."

Ryan slipped out of the shop, wishing they had been there. Daddy said they were to come, but perhaps they would have delayed it, said the shop was busy. He loved Grandsire a lot, even though he knew many people thought him scary, and perhaps he didn't smile very much. But he was always telling Ryan how smart he was, and when Ryan did well, he usually got a cool gift. But Grandmother wasn't very nice, and was scary. He loved Nanny, Nanny baked with him, and played with him. He didn't get to see nanny often, she was up at school, and couldn't visit all the time. He knew she hid who she was, like daddy, but not why for either of them.

He got to the shop and he noticed they were there. He decided not to go through the front door, and snuck through the back door, well a special one. It only opened and closed for him, and led to where his little nook was.

He was surprised when he found two red headed boys who liked twins. "Hey what are you doing in here?"

One turned to look at him. "We came for a look; we were at the book signing next door. Mum was waiting for hours."

The other nodded. "You'd think mum had never met them before. I swear the Potters come to our house every other week."

Ryan had heard his Papa grumble about them. "Papa thinks they are dunderheads and can't be bothered with them."

One laughed. "I wish our mum felt the same way. Fred, Fred Weasley, by the way. This is George."

Ryan smiled. "Orion Black, but everyone calls me Ryan."

Fred looked around. "Is there some way out of here? We need to get out."

Ryan shook his head. "The door I came in only works for me. You'll have to wait for my grandparents to leave, and I'll get you out."

George looked. "Someone is coming."

Ryan motioned to a cabinet. "In there. You can't be found, or you'll get us all in trouble."

Fred whispered as Ryan was closing the door. "Thanks kiddo."

Ryan closed the door, and turned, just in time when he saw his Uncle. His Uncle was not a problem, but his grandparents, or Papa would be. Papa was cool, but he would not like two kids off on their own, they looked not much older than him. He didn't have too many friends, well really only one in his cousin Draco; it was nice to meet some other kids. Draco and his friends tried to include him, but he couldn't run and keep up with them. He knew there was a chance he may not see them again, but he would help.

His Uncle looked at him. "Here you are imp. What are you up to? You know your grandparents won't leave until they see you."

Ryan put on his most innocent smile. "I was just going to the bathroom Uncle Paddy. "

Sirius shook his head. "You know that innocent look doesn't work on me, I'm the one who invented it."

Ryan giggled a little. "Grandmother says you are the one to blame for teaching me it."

Sirius scooped him up and tickled him. "And almost got me, an adult, a spanking. What happened to your normal polished manners?"

Ryan didn't let his Uncle off. "I believe it was you and Draco who pulled the prank Uncle Paddy."

Sirius couldn't deny it. He had been allowed back into the family, but he was still a marauder, and always would be. If his mother was not grumbling about the wolf, which slowed down a bit as he didn't see Moony much, it was about his influence. She seemed to think his nephew and Draco would be well behaved little angels if it wasn't for him. While he encouraged them, he could admit, it was not all his doing.

He put his nephew down. "Well whatever you were up to, it is time to face the dragon."

* * *

><p>Severus and his husband shared a look with each other. They had no idea where their son was, but they weren't worried. Ryan may only be five, and most parents would not allow him out, but they trusted him. Everyone knew him on the street, and no one could take him, without notice. They were reminded of his secret door, which allowed him in and out of the shop, if he had to. Their house was also connected, through a spell though, since it was down the alley some. The secret entrance Regulus reminded his brother of it with a look, and Sirius disappeared.<p>

Orion was looking, for his grandson; surely they knew he would want to see him. His wife's birthday was in less than a week, but when they came to town, they always came to see their sons. Orion was always at one of the shops with his dads, unless he was at Malfoy manor.

Orion looked at his son. "Well where is he?"

Regulus turned to his father. "Ryan is…."

Wallburga snapped. "Orion, the boy has a fine name, you will not corrupt it. We know he is not at Malfoy manor, now where is he?"

Ryan appeared with his Uncle. "Here Grandmother. I apologize that I have kept you waiting. I returned to the house to get Grandsire's book."

Orion looked at the book. "You have finished it already? It took myself a week, and I was in school."

Ryan slipped into high elf. "I enjoyed it grandsire. Do you have the second in the series?"

Orion smiled, and responded in elf as well. "You have been practicing I see. And I would be pleased to lend you the second."

Ryan beamed with his compliment. "I have been practicing, and my French as well."

Orion handed him a gift. "You will do our family proud. Your father and Uncle couldn't even master English well, when they were teens."

Ryan turned to his grandmother and slipped into French for her. "Thank you Grandmother."

The woman smirked. "Keep your thanks to your grandsire, I do not approve of this spoiling."

Orion turned to her. "He has studied hard, and will do our name proud." And to Ryan. "Open, so I know you approve."

Ryan was expected to, whether it was dress robes or a book, but grandsire never disappointed. He'd likely have got something even if he hadn't impressed so well, but not like this. His grandsire believed everyone should speak three languages, and Latin didn't count, that was for spells. He knew elfish was a favorite of grandsire, and though he was only five, he had been studying for a year now. He was amazed when he found a beautiful star chart, he had shown a real interest in stars, which grandsire knew. He was a normal kid, his room did have toys like any five year old, but it was also filled with books and such. Grandsire's gifts were always something to encourage him to study.

Ryan turned to the man. "Thank you grandsire."

Orion smiled a tad. "I will expect you to show me what you learned, when you come to your grandmother's birthday."

Wallburga turned to her son. "You will see to a haircut for your son and husband before."

Regulus cut his husband off, as they were about to leave. "Yes mother."

Sirius let out a breath when they were gone. "Thank Merlin that's over."

Severus kissed his husband and son. "I need to head back up to my shop. Ryan would you like to come?"

Ryan shook his head. "No Papa, I'll come tomorrow though, for those potions."

Regulus watched his son scurry off. "I have no doubt he will soon be pouring over that star chart."

Sirius watched him go. "I wonder."

Ryan would look at it, but he had other things on his mind, well two people. He went back to the cabinet, and he let the twins out, and went to sneak them out of the shop. His dad had opened again, and he was in his office, and he thought Uncle Paddy had left with Papa. But they were almost out the door, when Uncle Paddy appeared in the doorway.

Sirius eyed them. "I knew you were up to something."

Fred spoke up. "We snuck into the shop, and he was just trying to help us out."

George agreed. "We were without mum at the book shop. He didn't do anything, just trying to help us."

Sirius laughed. "I have no doubt. I will take you back to Molly, as I assume you are Weasleys, from that red hair."

Fred nodded. "We are. But she'll be very angry if she knows where we are."

Sirius sighed. "I will tell her I found you, but not where."

George turned and waved to Ryan. "Maybe we'll see you soon. Thanks kiddo."

Ryan watched them go, and hoped they'd not get into too much trouble, and he'd see them soon. Sirius took them to the shop, which was not much further than Severus', and could see Molly hadn't seen them missing. He had tried to avoid the shop, as Lily was having a book signing, but he kept away from her. Molly and Lily were friends, but the woman still had come, to support her. It was a joint book, with Lockhart, and Molly was hoping for his signature as she loved the man. Sirius saved the boys from being grounded, by swearing he found them just outside.

Molly laughed a little when she heard about Ryan. "Your nephew? If he is anything like you, he must be a real little scamp like these two."


	4. book store

**an: Please review. The story may not be new to you, but it is to me, as is the site. The sudden disappearance of reviews except for plagiarism comments, is jarring.**

Severus came into his husband's shop, looking for their son. He usually avoided shopping on a day like today, so close to the start of the school term, but his son had insisted. It was his grandmother's sixty fifth birthday coming up, and the little seven year old decided he needed a gift, for the woman. Severus had no idea why, the woman was a thorn in all their sides, and his son was no more fond of her than he was. But he didn't argue, and since his husband was busy, he was taking him. He really only agreed, as he heard Orion and Wallburga may be paying a visit, and it was away to escape another visit with them. They had stopped warning their sons before they suddenly appeared. And the topic would be tense, as Lucius and Narcissa had offered to take Ryan with them, when they were in the US for four months. Severus and his husband had said no, they thought it was too long, and Ryan was scared to go. If he had a health problem, he would have to go to a doctor, and he hated doctors.

Severus went up to his son's little nook, it was usually the sure fire way to find him. But he was surprised to find his son's chair empty in the corner. Ryan was getting a bit bigger, and could help Severus with more, so he spent half his time with his Papa now.

He found his husband. "Have you seen our little imp?"

Regulus kissed him. "He went through to the house for a moment. He seems oddly excited."

Severus smirked. "What is he up to?"

Regulus shrugged. "No idea. His cousin and Uncle aren't around though."

Severus shook his head. "They must be rubbing off on him, or something. Especially now Sirius is around so much more."

Regulus agreed. "I think we need to get my brother dating again."

Severus smirked. "He is still love sick over the wolf. He won't admit it."

Ryan appeared next to his daddy. "The wolf?"

Regulus looked down at his son. "Your Uncle's friend Remus."

Ryan smiled a little. "I have heard of him before. Why have I not met him Dad?"

Severus answered for his husband. "Remus has been a bit busy lately. He hasn't seen much of your uncle in the past few years."

Ryan looked sad. "I wouldn't like if Draco and I didn't see each other. Maybe they need a play date."

Regulus laughed when he heard his son. "I doubt that is the kind of date your Uncle wants."

Severus changed topics. "Are you sure you want to go shopping?"

Ryan nodded. "It's grandmother's birthday, and I need a gift. I want a book for her."

Severus looked around. "Am I missing something?"

Ryan shook his head. "There isn't the right one for Grandmother. Besides I like seeing Mr. Flourish."

Sighing, Severus led his son from the shop, not overly excited by this. His son did shop at Flourish and Blotts, for the rare kids' books he read, he did like them from time to time, or for his cousin. His dad didn't really specialize in those books. He felt bad for his brother in law a bit. The past two years the distance had grown a bit. Remus had lost another job, and James had got him a contract with a text publisher, and had helped to find him a flat which would accept him. Remus cared deeply about Sirius, but being caught in the middle, was just eating away at him.

Severus groaned when they came into the shop. He had forgotten, the Potters were having a new book signing, happened almost every year. This time it was Hector's first book, a kids' book based on the life of the hero. It was of course to be a best seller.

Severus looked at his son. "We have a few more days to pick a gift."

Ryan shook his head. "You have that big order. Plus you have to pick up a book."

Severus sighed and couldn't deny it. "Just hurry up imp, I'd like to avoid the crowds."

Ryan nodded. "Okay Papa."

Frank came over. "Severus, I was going to send your order to your shop. I didn't think you'd come in during this."

Severus turned to the owner. "I was hoping not to. But my son wanted to pick a book for his grandmother."

The man laughed and handed him his bag. "One of my best customers, even with his dad owning a book store."

A voice came from behind. "Well isn't it Snivellus, come to get a copy of my son's book?"

Severus turned to see James. "I am shopping with my own. Some of us have egos that fit in buildings."

James smirked. "I heard some poor man married you, and allowed you to raise his child. He must really be desperate."

Severus kept his temper in check. "I once said the same thing about your wife."

He had once been friends with Lily, before the mudblood comment he made, back in fifth year. They had still been friends of sorts, why he was godfather to Harry, and he thought she could have done so much better. But seeing how the woman had changed, he didn't think so any more, they seemed to be fit perfectly for each other. He thought of his precious son, and keeping him as far away from this man, as possible.

He went to leave. "I need to find my son and head back to work."

James snorted. "Your pathetic little shop? Is your son going to take over for you?"

Severus turned. "At least I don't live off of mummy and daddy, or got fired as an auror. And I'd be proud if my son took over one day."

James shook his head. "I quit being an auror, best decision I ever made."

Severus scanned the room for his son. "Tell yourself that James. You may convince someone some day."

James was interested to see this boy, wondering what Severus' child was like, he had never heard of him. He wanted to see what this child was. But before Severus could find his son, there was a horrible sound of crashing, and screams all around the room. When the dust settled, they realized there were book cases lying on the floor, heavy huge ones which should never fall.

Severus was stopped dead when someone shouted. "Help. There are three children under there."

* * *

><p>Ryan knew they had to be there. He had only seen them last year for a few moments, when they had come through Papa's shop, with their brothers. He was reminded, they said they always came to the book signings, to support Lily. He wanted to see the twins. He only had one friend, and Draco was leaving in a week, to go away for four months. His Aunt and Uncle invited him to go, but he didn't want to go, he'd miss his dads and he was scared about his health. He wanted to see the twins, even if only for a few minutes.<p>

He was looking around, and he saw the rest of the family, so he knew they were there. He avoided Hector, he had seen his photos, in the papers. There was a red head with him, and he assumed he was a Weasley, he looked a bit like the twins.

He spotted the twins off to one side and smiled. 'There they are.'

Fred was showing his brother some trick. "This is so cool."

George agreed. "Yeah, we better not let Ron see it."

Ryan whispered. "See what?"

Fred turned to see him. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?"

George agreed. "Didn't sneak here did you? You know our mother will kill us if we are a bad influence on you."

Ryan shook his head. "I tricked Papa to bring me. Told him I needed a gift for grandmother."

Fred laughed. "Oh Merlin, can't allow you near mum, or she will think we seriously corrupted you."

George agreed. "She will be worried your family will come after us."

Ryan giggled a bit. "Grandmother you may be right, but Grandsire might smile. What are you doing?"

Fred showed him the game. "Our big brother Bill gave it to us."

Ryan was soon pouring over the game with them. He had found a book already, and had known where it was, so he could get it right away. He knew Papa would be distracted for a bit, and as long as he remained in sight range, Papa would not get upset. His Papa had made that rule, as he proved he could be trusted, when they went into shops. He didn't want Papa to change the rule on him.

The three of them were so busy talking, that they didn't notice that they weren't alone. Hector was bored, this was about him, but his mother was the one who was answering all of the questions. He and Ron were bored, and looking for some entertainment.

Hector sneered. "What are you dweebs up to?"

Fred smirked. "Are you sure you are not talking about yourselves?"

Ron sneered at his brothers. "You guys are just jealous because you're not cool enough to hang out with us."

Ryan laughed a little at that. "I can see what you mean about him."

Hector turned to look at him. "Look at this pathetic little gnat you are with. You look framiliar, one of my fans?"

Ryan smirked at him. "Fan? What would I be a fan of yours for?"

Hector went red in the face. "Don't pretend you don't know who I am."

George shrugged. "He isn't a little old lady or child. And I doubt his grandmother reads the tabloids."

Hector was reaching in his pocket. "I will show you."

Fred went to lead Ryan away. "Probably going to try and force an autograph off on us."

They were shocked when the kid pulled a wand out of his pocket. He was only seven like Ryan, though he looked older, as Ryan was so small. They were sure he must have snuck it, likely from his dad, or maybe his dad allowed him to play with it. Molly never spoke ill of the couple, she idolized them, like some pathetic celebrities, as bad as Lockhart. But Arthur had been heard to make comments about their character.

Fred shook his head. "Ooh, you picked your dad's pocket. We're so proud."

Hector laughed. "The wand is mine. Father bought it for me in Germany. He thinks it is ridiculous I have to wait till I am eleven to have one."

George looked at him appalled. "I'd ask who in their right mind would give you a wand, but you just answered my question."

Ron was not letting it go. "You know he has let me try it. You are jealous, because you have to wait two more years."

Hector looked at Ryan. "I'll make your day, and show you one of the spells my father has been teaching us."

Ryan didn't look impressed. "I should be finding my Papa."

Hector didn't take it kindly, and he aimed his wand, at the row of bookshelves behind them. Before any of the boys could react, a spell rebounded off the shelves, and they started to rumble. Fred and George realized they were about to topple, and not able to get out of the way, they pulled Ryan down under them, George covering his head as best as he could.

Hector watched as the three disappeared under the shelves and looked at Ron and whispered. "Not a word to anyone."

* * *

><p>Regulus was at the shop, wondering how his husband and son had such good timing. He sometimes thought one or both of them was psychic. This had been one of the unannounced visits from their parents. They had once been common, when Ryan was a baby and toddler, when the couple still lived in London. They were definitely more rare since those days, and they were meant to have come in a few more days.<p>

Of course he had nown the subject. His parents had made it clear before, they thought Lucius' idea was good, for their grandson. And Wallburga seemed bent on convincing them to let Ryan go with them on the trip.

Wallburga was frustrated. "This is a good opportunity for your son."

Regulus nodded. "It is."

Orion added. "Think about all the amazing learning experiences for him."

Regulus sighed. "It is four months."

Wallburga wasn't backing down. "You baby the boy. Four months is nothing. He will be away for school soon."

Regulus pointed out. "In four years, and we will be close, if he needs us."

Wallburga turned to her husband. "Say something."

Orion looked at his son. "You know how much your son loves his Aunt and Uncle. They will take the best care possible."

Regulus agreed. "I know. But Orion doesn't like other healers, and he is not ready for the trip. We have made the choice, as a family."

Wallburga ground her teeth. "This is the apothecary's idea."

Orion turned to his wife. "Our son and his husband know what is the best for their son."

Orion and Severus had come to terms over the past few years. He may not approve the man was a half blood, but he was a good man, who was a good husband and father. Severus was a good influence on his grandson, he encouraged him to learn, and had taught him to be a true old blood. Severus may be a half blood, but he knew the traditions, and was Lord Prince. Severus had grown to respect him in his own way. Orion knew, he had his say in the way his grandson was raised, but in the end he left it up to the dads. Wallburga was another story all together.

Their talk was interrupted when there was a commotion in the street. Regulus had no idea why, but he was suddenly filled with dread, at the sound. Before he could head to the door, the door opened, and Severus' store clerk had come in.

The man looked at them. "Is Severus here or not?"

Regulus shook his head. "He took our son to the book store, they have yet to return."

Peter went pale when he heard that. "I was worried about that."

Orion snapped. "What are you speaking about boy?"

Peter turned. "There was an accident at the book store, the aurors and healers were brought in."

Regulus' heart was pounding through his chest. "We need to find out, now."

Wallburga grumbled. "Just like that apothecary to put our grandson in danger."

Regulus snapped. "My husband took our son to buy you a birthday gift, though heaven knows why, you ungrateful old bat."

Orion led the way and looked at the aurors blocking the way into the shop. "What is going on in there?"

The man turned to him. "I'm sorry sir but…."

Orion snapped. "I am Lord Black, and if you want a job, you will tell me what is going on and now."

The man snapped to attention. "Three children were caught when book cases were knocked over. They are trying to save their lives."

Regulus felt his heart racing through his chest. "We have to go in."

The man stopped them. "I am under orders from Moody, not to allow anyone else into the scene."

Sirius had appeared in the door. "And now you have orders to allow them to pass."

Regulus looked at his brother, and any doubt his son was involved, slipped away. His brother was ghastly white, and he knew his brother was never like this, on the job. Sirius had a big heart, but he had been an auror for a long time, and the job didn't shake him like this. Not even when kids were involved, unless they were kids he knew, and only after he went home. Regulus knew it was his son in there.

Moody and Severus were in the shop. Severus had got the store cleared, and was doing his best, but he wanted to run over and clear the shelves from his son. He had no idea who Ryan was with, but there were three people alive.

His husband came to his side. "Our son, where is our son?"

Severus didn't want his son to look. "The aurors are working with the healers."

Regulus was shaking. "He's under there? Our son is under that? How did this happen?"

Severus did his best to calm him. "He's alive Reg, he's alive."

Regulus wanted to slap him. "My son is alive? My son is alive? My son is crushed under shelves, and all you will say, is my son is alive?"

Sirius took his brother into his arms. "He will be okay Reg, he will."

Orion looked to Moody. "What happened here?"

Alastair shook his head. "We're not sure yet. But there was only two witnesses."

Severus nodded over to where Hector stood with his mother. "And he seems to have forgotten anything."

Sirius knew his brother in law, he was in horrible shape, when he went like this. His husband needed him, but it was Severus' coping measure, when dealing with something horrific. He was like Sirius, when dealing with an emergency, he went clinical. He had been a spy, and a medic, and it came out in times like this. Regulus may once have been a spy, but when it came to his son, it didn't help.

One of the healers shouted as the shelves were moved. "We need to get this one to the hospital immediately. He might not make it."


	5. hospital trials

**An: Hoping this ends this once and for all. This story was adopted with the blessing of the original author HarrySnapeAlways (thank you lc1831). This story is not plagiarism. Please stop the accusations once and for all, and allow me to write. This is my first story. If you'd like to show your support with reviews, they are most welcome, but please 4 now author notes, and in the summary, should be enough.**

**Chapter 5 Hospital trials**

Ryan had been whisked off to the hospital by the medics. His dads followed, Orion and Wallburga came with them, and Sirius. The twins didn't look to be in bad shape, but they were taken to the hospital, to be looked over. They were told how lucky the kids were, the shelves should have killed all three boys, they had no idea how any of them survived it. Regulus was holding to his brother, his husband was in no shape to comfort him right now, and Regulus was barely standing. The only thing keeping him going, was getting to the hospital, to find out how his son was. He needed to know his little boy was going to make it. Ryan was all he and his husband had, and they couldn't lose him, not now.

Lily and James were upset, but they were made to come to the hospital. They were reminded they cared about the Weasleys, but they just wanted to take their son, and get out of there. But Moody was not about to allow them to leave.

Orion turned to Moody. "I expect you to find out what happened to my grandson."

Moody smirked. "Stop telling me how to do my job, and allow me to do it."

Severus had come over to the man. "Hector and Ron were there. They must know something."

Sirius agreed with him. "We know those two are just playing shy."

One of the aurors had come over. "The shelves were tested. Someone used a spell to bring down the shelves."

Severus looked at the kids. "You don't think?"

Moody pointed a wand at the piece of shelf his man brought. "One way to find out."

A wand was torn from an internal pocket of Lily and flew across the room. Sirius looked at it. "You."

Lily turned to look at him. "I was at the front doing a book signing. I have nothing to do with any of this."

Moody performed a spell on the wand. "It seems it is your son's. How does a seven year old have a wand?"

James looked pale when he heard that. "One of the top wand makers in Europe made a gift of it. It is only for practice."

Sirius growled. "For practice? He had it in town, he could have killed three people."

Orion came over. "I demand you do something about this. My heir could have been killed."

James turned to him. "He is a child, and made a mistake. If your grandson had…."

Orion growled. "My grandson would not have a wand at seven. Alastor I expect you to do something."

Lily shook her head. "You can't arrest my son, he is only seven."

Moody agreed. "But I can arrest your husband for purchasing the wand. And Hector can be removed from your care."

Moody went to take the couple, and Hector would be removed by social services. The chances were, Hector would be returned home, in a few weeks time. But James would have to go to trial, for buying the wand, and child endangerment. And his son would likely have to do community service for his actions as well. Right now they had to be removed from there, but James called to his wife as he was led out, to get Albus. They knew the man would do his best, and may get James on bail, but Orion would see the man punished.

They were distracted with the arrest, when a healer came out, looking very grim. Molly and Arthur were still there, George had a concussion, and Fred needed to have a broken arm set with a spell and cast. They would both be home tonight though.

Sirius saw the healer first. "News on my nephew?"

The man sighed. "I need permission from his fathers to take him into surgery."

Regulus was shaking badly from that. "Surgery? What is wrong with my son?"

The healer had little time to explain. "Many of his bones were broken, and he has sustained internal injuries to a few organs."

Severus took the forms from his husband who couldn't sign them. "He will make it?"

Orion snapped. "Of course he will make it."

The healer took the forms. "He will have some weeks to recover, but he should make a full recovery."

Severus took his husband into his arms when the healer was gone. "Our little boy is a fighter, he will be home soon."

Regulus sagged against his husband in desperation. "He has to be. We can't lose him."

Wallburga was not into all this sign of emotion. "We are in a public place, pull it together."

Orion looked at his wife. "We will go and get coffee."

The woman was ready to argue, but something about the look from her husband, made her keep her tongue. If there was anyone she listened to, it was her husband, though even he, had trouble controlling her at times. He could see the men, none of them were in any shape to deal with this. The men waited, for news of how their son and nephew were doing, desperate for some kind of good news, any at all.

The healer returned about an hour later. "Your son has been moved out of surgery."

Regulus stood. "Can we see him now please?"

The man shook his head. "He is being moved into the private room your father arranged. You will have to wait until he is settled in."

Orion had returned with his wife and asked. "Where are the other boys? I have been told one of them saved my grandchild."

The healer motioned through a door. "They are about to leave."

Molly was surprised when the man came in. "I have been told what happened. I apologize for any part our son had in it."

Orion looked at the twins. "Which is George?"

George looked up. "I am."

Arthur was confused. "What do you want with him?"

Orion spoke. "I am told you protected my grandson's head, he could have been killed. I am grateful for the aid."

George shook his head. "I was just saving our little friend."

Orion promised the couple, he would cover the medical bills, for the twins. And if they wished to sue the Potters, for the danger they put the twins in, he would help with that as well. Molly and Arthur were not sure, the couple were their friends, but this left them shaken. They had never thought that Hector would almost cost them two of their sons' lives like this. They knew how lucky their sons had been.

The healer came back as the Weasleys left. "You may go up and see him now."

* * *

><p>James had been released after being booked, because his charges were minor enough. He knew he would get nothing more than community service. The problem was his son had been charged too, though a minor, and was not arrested. Until this was seen to, Hector was removed from their custody, and was being put into foster care. They knew they needed to get these charges dropped, and while the Weasleys were one thing, they knew the Blacks would be another. There was definitely bad blood between them.<p>

James and Lily went to the school, trying to get some help from Albus, if anyone could help it was him. He had sent the attorney, which had seen James free, before he had to stand trial. They needed to do more though. Remus was to meet them at the hospital later.

Albus shook his head. "There is nothing more that I can do."

James balked at him. "You always have something you can do."

Lily agreed. "Our son is with strangers. He needs to be home with us."

Albus shook his head. "I tried to have him placed with the Weasleys, but they have refused to have him in their home."

James smirked. "I assume the Blacks likely bought them. I know money drives them."

Lily shook her head. "Molly is just upset about the twins. She is a better woman than that."

Albus suggested. "Have you spoken to Sirius? It seems the victim is his nephew."

James shook his head. "I didn't even know his brother had a child, nor that Severus and his husband were now raising the brat."

Lily agreed. "The man has not spoken to us since the whole episode."

Albus sighed. "It is possible he can be made to see reason. You were once like brothers. And Remus is coming is he not?"

James agreed. "He said he'd meet us there. But he and Sirius haven't seen much of each other either."

Albus went to come with them. "I knew Sirius was upset about the child, but years have passed."

Sirius had always loved their younger son, even when they were sure he would die. He had never forgiven them for what they had done, and he didn't even know of the spell. James had always wondered, what had made Sirius make peace with his family, and this seemed to be the answer. Albus had searched, and found nothing of the mother, or history of the boy. It seems Severus had married a Black cousin, and the two had been raising the Black heir, since the end of the war. The family was big though, and such records weren't public.

Remus was waiting for them when they got to the hospital. He looked a bit white, he had been told what happened, before they had come. They hoped he would speak to Sirius, and help him see reason, and get Hector home.

Sirius wasn't happy when he saw them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

James smirked. "This is a public hospital."

Sirius pointed at the painting on the wall. "This is a private ward, and I ask again, what the hell are you doing here?"

Lily spoke. "We have come to speak to you. You need to see this was an accident, and that our son doesn't deserve to be taken away."

Severus had come out of a room. "You have to be kidding. My son is nearly dead, and you think your son should be home free?"

James tried to calm it down. "He made a mistake, and he won't have a wand again. He needs to be home with his family."

Sirius turned to Remus. "I can't believe you're here for them."

Remus shook his head. "I'm not. I came to find out how you and your nephew are doing."

James turned to look at him. "What do you mean? You said you would come here for us."

Remus looked at him. "You need to have your ears cleaned out. I said I would come with you, to check on the boy, and I have."

Lily looked towards the room. "Perhaps I can speak to his dad. I am sure when we talk parent to parent, he'll understand."

Sirius barred her way. "Neither of his dads want or need you in that room. They have enough to deal with, without you."

Remus had to ask him. "How is he?"

Sirius shook his head. "He hasn't woken up yet. And we can barely see his body, for all the bandages."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "If you need anything."

James sneered. "You know we will get out son back soon. This is a farce."

Orion appeared. "You will leave, or you will be removed, and add charges of trespassing to your list."

James and Lily left, Remus going with them, but because he knew Sirius was in no shape. He had seen little of his friend, and while he had known about Sirius' nephew, this was still a shock to him. He knew James and Lily were hoping he would testify for them, but he had no intention of doing it for them, he knew they were wrong. He had done a lot, and over looked a lot, in favor of the couple. He had very few friends, and work had been hard, and he had been reluctant to lose them. He had thrown away Sirius over much of it.

Sirius returned to his nephew's room, where the little boy was lying unconscious and on oxygen, though only a mask. He had ovdf twenty broken bones, a punctured spleen and lungs at the moment. It had been repaired, but the healer couldn't assure them, when he'd wake up.

He looked down at his nephew. "You'll be home soon, I know you will."

Severus took up his seat again with his husband, as Sirius put down a book. "Not your usual sort of gift."

Sirius shook his head. "From Moony."

Regulus was surprised to hear that. "He came to the hospital? I know it has been a while since the two of you spoke."

Sirius agreed. "He came with James and Lily."

Seeing his brother's confusion, Sirius and Severus explained what had happened. Severus had put a spell on the room, to prevent his husband from hearing, he hadn't needed the stress right now. Neither had slept or had much rest since this happened, and his husband was almost as pale as their son was. Neither would be able to go to the trial tomorrow, they would not leave their son like this. Sirius promised he would go.

Orion had come in the door. "I will be there as well. I can assure you, those three will pay, for putting Orion in this bed."

* * *

><p>James and Lily had hoped it would go well. They had character witnesses, well it turns out they had one, in the end. Molly and Arthur had turned, they had joined in on the law suit in the end, instead of supporting them. And Remus had refused to testify on their behalf as well. James was sentenced to 2,000 community service hours, and both he and Lily got parenting classes. And until they were done, it would take at least a month, their son would remain in foster care. He too had been sentenced to 200 community service hours for what he had done. The couple were also made to pay the bills for the medical care of all three of the victims of the accident.<p>

Orion and Sirius were there, they had promised to come, and give a full report to the dads. Ryan had not woken up yet, and they hadn't left his bed side, except when they had to use the washroom. And even that, they had used spells, from time to time.

James looked at Orion. "You got me, I have to do community service, now drop this."

Orion shrugged. "Why would I do that? I think you got off light."

Lily spoke up. "Our son should be home with us."

Sirius pointed out. "And my nephew should be home with his dads. And yet he is lying in a hospital bed, and yet to wake up."

Albus went to lead the couple out. "I am sure in a week or two, we can convince the courts, Hector would be better off home."

James looked to Sirius. "I would find Remus if I were you, I have a feeling he'll be needing a friend."

Sirius had noticed he hadn't been in court. "What the hell have you done to him?"

Lily spoke before they left. "Made him realize, that siding with the Blacks, will never lead to any good."

Orion looked at his son. "Go check. I will inform your brother of what happened."

Sirius was grateful. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Orion went back to the hospital where he was surprised to find his son away from his grandson. "What is happening?"

Regulus was shaken. "They wanted to run some more tests."

Wallburga had returned, she had left the hospital the night before, just before he had. Wallburga was not one to stay at the hospital, even if her health had not been going down the hill, for anyone. The woman did love her husband and sons in her own way, but she would never be a feely person before. And she sure as heck was not about to start with her grandson.

Regulus and his husband heard what happened in the court room. They were relieved to find out that the couple were being made to pay at least. They thought they should get more, and Hector, but he was just a child.

Regulus looked around. "Where is Sirius?"

Orion explained. "He went to visit the wolf of his."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "It seems an odd time."

Orion was no more sure. "James made a cryptic comment about the man. He will return soon."

Regulus was surprise to learn the man had not testified. "I can only guess what James may have pulled."

Wallburga wanted to move away from such a topic. "Your brother should be here, not dealing with that wolf."

Severus changed topics when he noticed the healer come out of the room. "How is our son?"

The healer was Orion's specialist. "Your son has woken up. He is extremely upset and calling for his dads."

They were not surprised, Ryan had always hated doctors, ever since he was tiny. They had taken him to healers for years, including this man, to see if there was something to be done to help his health. They had poked and prodded, and run both muggle and wizard tests on him, during it. He begged them to stop, he hated needles, and he couldn't take any more of it. They had stopped, knowing their son would live, and he would always be smaller. But he never liked anyone, but Papa or Poppy, to take care of him now.

Wallburga went to stop her son. "We have more to discus."

Regulus shook her off. "I am going to see my son."

Wallburga held. "You will not baby the child again. He can wait, a pureblood child will not act like this in public."

Regulus lost it. "My little boy was almost killed, and broke over twenty bones, so if he needs his daddy to hold him, he will have it. Now move."

Wallburga moved but she looked at her husband in shock. "Are you going to allow your son to speak to me like that?"

Orion just looked at his son. "Go see Orion, your mother and I will wait out here."

The two men headed into the room. Severus had never heard his husband speak to his mother like that, he must have been channeling his older brother Severus thought. But when Regulus was usually better behaved, when it came to his son, there was a lot of Sirius in him. They both just needed to get to their son, who they knew if he was crying for them, was in very bad pain.

Their son's tears reached their ears as they entered the room. "I want my Daddy, I want my daddy please."


	6. special visits

The healer had sent the dads out of the room. Really he hadn't needed to, he could have run the tests with them there, but thought it best. Neither man had left their son's side since he was brought in, and they needed out, if only to stretch their legs. He had heard others try to convince them, to at least take turns, but they refused. He had seen it with much younger children, but it was obvious how much the little boy was loved, and by a lot of people as well. He had been family healer to the Blacks for a long time, he had gone to school with Orion, and was on the case because of it. He had also had the child brought to him, a year ago, to see if he could help with the size.

They were just finishing the tests when he began to wake up. The healer knew it would happen soon, but had hoped he'd wait, until his dads were back. He knew the child, he didn't like healers, and Ryan soon made that clear.

Ryan groaned as he came around in the bed. The light hurt his eyes when he tried to open them. "Where am I?"

Healer Bryx sat down on the bed. "You're in the hospital Orion. There was a little accident at the book store."

Ryan shook his head. "Where are my daddy and Papa?"

The man tried to calm him. "They just stepped outside, they'll be back soon. How about I give you something for the pain?"

Ryan shook his head. "No."

The man sighed. "I can see you are in pain. You remember me don't you?"

Ryan pulled away from him. "Grandsire's healer. You stuck me full of big needles."

The man should have known the boy would remember. "I was just trying to help you feel better, like I am now. Your grandsire asked."

Ryan shook his head. "I don't like you, I don't want you, I want Papa."

The healer was aware his Papa was a medic. "I will get him for you."

Ryan sobbed. "I want my daddy. I just want my daddy and Papa."

The door opened moments later and Regulus came into the room. "Oh prince, we're here, I promise we're here."

Both his daddies sunk down onto the bed with him, and Ryan buried his head against his daddy. Regulus was as careful as possible, even though his son's bones had all been set, as not to jostle him too much. He had not been this worried, about his son being so fragile, since he was a baby. He knew he had been assured his son would be home in a week or so, though on bed rest for some time, but it was still hard to see him like this.

Severus sat with them, and they gently probed their son, asking what he remembered. At first he didn't say anything, he just remained in his daddy's arms, but eventually his muffled voice could be heard. Both men ground their teeth when he was telling them.

Severus ran a hand through his son's curls. "You must be in pain prince. Will you take a potion for us?"

Ryan hated potions even for his Papa. They got a muffled. "No."

Regulus kissed his head. "I have a book from Nanny, she sent it, and you know you can't read if you aren't feeling well."

Severus saw his son look up a bit. "And Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy are bringing Draco by later. But only if you are feeling up to it."

Ryan looked up all the way. "Okay Papa."

Severus had hospital privileges and summoned a potion. "Come on prince, this should help."

Regulus was relieved when he could feel some of the tension release from his little boy. "You know you will soon have a library of new books."

Ryan looked at the new one from Nanny and over at another. "Who is that from? Grandsire?"

Severus shook his head. "He might be hurt he got beat to the punch twice. That is from your Uncle's friend Moony."

Ryan looked around. "Where is Uncle Padfoot? I know Nanny can't come, but where is Padfoot?"

Regulus assured his son, as he opened the book, his Uncle would be back soon. He knew something must be going on, more than James' cryptic message, since his brother was gone so long. Sirius had been just as reluctant to leave Ryan, but had gone to court, for his brother's sake. As he read to his son, he wasn't upset; he knew how much the wolf meant to his brother. Severus thought of his mum, as he watched his husband and son drift off to sleep together, only a page in. The potion had a sleeping potion included, and his husband was finally able to sleep, knowing his son was doing better. Severus knew his mother would come as soon as safe, but she had to be careful, living at school. The world thought her dead, and if Albus knew she was there, she'd be at risk. Abraxas was poisoned, to get Lucius the Malfoy estate, as his father was not dark. When Eileen's brother was dying, she stood to be Lady Prince, and she knew she may be next. She faked her death, and had been in hiding ever since.

A few hours later, Severus managing to drift off for a time as well, the three of them awoke to promised visitors. Orion had come in, and seeing them asleep, had gone home for a bit. Lucius and Narcissa had brought Draco, who on learning what happened, demanded to come.

Draco looked worried at his cousin. "You look bad. Daddy said you were almost flattened like a pancake."

Lucius scolded his son. "Draco."

Narcissa kissed her nephew on the head. "Glad you're okay Ryan."

Draco bounced on the bed. "I got the best surprise for you. Mummy and daddy said you get to come on the trip with us."

Lucius shook his head. "I told you, that you had to ask your Uncles first."

Severus shook his head. "You leave in a week. Besides, we said before this happened, we didn't think it was a good idea."

Narcissa assured them. "We thought perhaps the last few weeks. Lucius had to be back for a meeting, and can bring Ryan than."

Lucius agreed. "We will be in California for those weeks, and there is plenty for the boys to do. Including Disney Land?"

Draco reminded his cousin. "Morkey Moose lives there. Uncle Sirius showed us those cartoons."

Ryan smiled a little. "He'll be jealous."

Seeing Ryan was happy, his dads thought it would be good. They always did, it was the length of time, which worried them. But three weeks wouldn't be bad, and Ryan would have fun, in California with them. Narcissa and Regulus shared a laugh, that a grown man like Sirius, would use his television he had installed, to watch cartoons. He had done a lot to introduce the boys to it.

Sirius appeared when Lucius was enquiring in surprise to where he was. "Right here. Just needed to pick up a guest."

* * *

><p>Sirius had to find Remus. He knew James, James was spiteful, when he didn't get his own way. He thought James had changed since school, but Severus thought he was the same man, he had always been. He just thought it took the whole HarryRyan incident, for Sirius to finally open his eyes, and see him for real. And Sirius was starting to think his brother in law may be right on that. James was pissed Remus didn't help, and he knew the man would do something to hurt Remus, even before what he said in court. He needed to find Moony.

He was shocked, when he came to Moony's apartment building, and found an eviction notice on Remus' door. He was not surprised when he read who the owner of the building was. He knew James owned a lot of real estate from his parents, but thought this building, likely a new one.

He had no idea but he went to the one place where he thought to find Remus. Sure enough. "Moony."

Remus didn't turn to look at him. "I guess you know."

Sirius went to his side. "That James evicted you from your flat, yes."

Remus's shoulders slumped. "I didn't know he owned the building. I was locked out, my few possessions, in the trash can when I got home."

Sirius snarled in anger. "He has no right to pull this shit just because you wouldn't testify."

Remus sunk down onto a rock. "That's not all."

Sirius took a place next to him. "It can't be worse."

Remus shook his head. "It can."

Sirius was worried. "What did he pull?"

Remus wouldn't look at him. "The publisher for my text books, he dropped me."

Sirius was in rage. "He can't do that. You have a contract."

Remus shook his head. "I don't have the money to fight it. He claims I never disclosed I was a wolf."

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. The man would have known, even if Remus and James hadn't told him, which one would have. And being a wolf was not grounds for breaking a contract, the discrimination laws had been over turned, over the years. As long as the curse didn't interfere with their work, or put people in danger hey couldn't be refused a job. Of course the full moons always put into question that.

Remus looked at the home in front of him. It was the one he grew up in, but had been forced to sell, after his parents had died. The new owner had never lived there, and the home had fallen into disrepair, over the years. It was only a small cottage, but was his childhood home.

Sirius said. "Let me buy this place for you. You deserve somewhere else to live."

Remus shook his head. "I will just have to sell it again. I don't have a job."

Sirius stopped him. "You know I would never let that happen to you."

Remus stopped him. "I wouldn't take charity before, from James, or from you. And not now either."

Sirius cut him off. "It's not charity; I want to take care of you. You can come and stay with me, and you can pay me back for this place."

Remus shook his head. "I could never pay you back in a hundred years."

Sirius assured him. "We own publishing houses. And Severus' husband owns a book shop. We will find you work."

Remus hated accepting charity, but like James' offer, this was a job not money. "I will accept a job, but not this home or your…."

Sirius cut off his ranting. "You are moving into one of my rooms Moony and that is final. And I am buying this place as well."

Remus shook his head. "You really have been around your family too long. You think you can buy…."

Sirius pulled him in for a long kiss. "I love you, you stupid obstinate fool. I am not offering charity; I want to take care of you."

Remus just stared at him for a moment, lost in his words, having no idea how to take them. Lily had accused him, of flirting with Sirius, over the years. He had known perhaps it was true, but he had never thought the attraction was returned, Sirius was too much of a playboy. The word love may have been a bit too strong, but Sirius did care deeply for him, and far more than just a friend. He needed Remus to get that.

Remus returned the kiss, not as long, but a kiss just the same. He had thought Lily and James were wrong; they were just upset he was still friends with Sirius, when they had said such things. Perhaps he had been the one fooling himself.

Sirius pulled away. "Now are you coming with me of your own free will, or do I have to kidnap you?"

Remus smirked. "I am not a child last time I looked, and do I have to remind you, you're an auror?"

Sirius went to pick him up. "Abduct it is, and don't worry, I can afford the best attorneys."

Remus laughed and stopped him. "I'll come with you. But kissing or not, I will be paying you back for this place."

Sirius had a mischevious look on his face. "You know one day it might be yours another way."

Remus knew what he meant but joked. "Oh you left me in your will? Shouldn't have told me that, I might see to an accident."

Sirius smirked. "I can remember suddenly why you and Severus were once good friends."

Remus shook his head. "You're not the only one I gave up for them."

Sirius put an arm around him. "And I'm not the only one who is willing to give you a second chance. Come with me to the hospital."

Remus smiled a little. "I'd like to see him. And perhaps your nephew."

Sirius couldn't tell him yet, about who Ryan was, it was not his place to tell. But as Remus came to the hospital, he hoped he would one day. Severus was a bit surprised, but happy to see Remus there, and that he had come to his senses. And Regulus smiled, when his brother introduced Remus to Ryan, not as his friend, but as his boyfriend. He thought it took his brother long enough.

Regulus looked at the man. "If my father can't offer you a contract, I am sure you could be of a lot of help at my book store."

* * *

><p>Ryan had been in the hospital for a few days, well since he woke up. He was doing better, and since his Papa was a medic, he was to be allowed home in less than a week. Like at the hospital, one of his dads would be home with him every day, during that time. Hopefully after a week, he could go back to the shop with his dad, he missed it. Remus it seemed was going to be put to work right away. Orion was willing to get him a contract, doing charms and runes texts, not defense as he did before. But Regulus wanted to expand more in the muggle books, and Remus had good contacts, and was to partner on it. He would also be helping to run the shop, while Ryan was in here, and on bed rest.<p>

The day of his grandmother's birthday dawned. He wasn't too disappointed not to be able to go, though he had the book collected, he wanted for her. She may not be as fun as nanny was, but she was his grandmother, and it was important to remember that.

Ryan was surprised when Arthur and the twins came in. "What are you doing here?"

Fred smiled. "Came to check on our little friend."

George agreed and handed him a gift. "Had to make sure that you were on the mend."

Arthur turned to his dads. "I hope it is okay, brought Ron to join Hector, they are cleaning bed pans down below."

Severus nodded. "I think it would do a good job to lift our son's spirits. I wasn't aware the boys knew each other though."

Arthur laughed and told them what the twins had told him, including the first visit. "Of course Molly doesn't know that part."

Regulus shook his head when he heard. "I knew there was a lot of my brother in there."

Arthur motioned to the bag he brought. "Molly thought you may be tired of hospital food, and sent this along for you."

Ryan looked up. "Thank you. Me and Papa will be missing the feast tonight. Daddy gets to go though."

Regulus groaned when he was reminded. "Don't remind me prince."

Sirius who had come in agreed. "I think your grandmother would love to see her son in law, and your Papa has been with you all day."

Ryan shook his head. "You and Daddy have to go; you know she would be disappointed if you didn't."

Ryan knew enough, not to say her sons, as he knew Daddy's cover. But he was right, Wallburga would expect to see both of her sons, she always did. The fact her son in law wasn't there, would seem like icing on the cake, for the woman. She had given birth to both the boys, something she reminded of them constantly, and them coming was not too much to ask for. Her sons reluctantly left Ryan, with his company, to go.

Ryan and the twins were soon talking and looking at the gift. They had brought him the same type of game they showed him in the shop. Severus was happy to see his son smiling, and knew the visit was good for him.

He looked at Arthur as their time was coming to an end. "Perhaps the twins can come visit more. My son has few friends, he'd like it."

Arthur laughed when the twins turned and nodded a lot. "I don't think that should be an issue."

Fred whispered to Ryan when they were about to leave. "You know that blue bubble thing was cool, that saved us."

Ryan went pale and wouldn't look at them. "I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt you."

George assured him. "You saved us, and it was so cool. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

Ryan whispered. "Thanks."

Severus saw his son's face fall a bit when they were gone. "You will have another visitor soon, when it is safe, and hours are over."

Ryan knew who it had to be, and was so excited. He thought he had to wait till he was out, to see Nanny, as the hospital was way too public. But Severus had arranged, with some help from his father in law and the healer, for her to come. She would come for a weekend, when he was out of the hospital, but for now just for a visit. She was anxious to see her grandson.

Ryan smiled when they were eating deassert later and Eileen came into the room. "Nanny."

**Author note: One last chapter, before we jump to Ryan at 11. Yes, for those who didn't read the original, we'll find out who Eileen is at school.**

**Please continue to read and REVIEW, reviews are important even for adoptions. PLEASE review.**


	7. finally released

Poppy had been preparing to leave the school. Usually she didn't leave this soon into the school year, but she had promised Irma. Her and Irma had been friends since they were young girls, and she was the one who helped the woman get her job. She was one of the few people who knew Eileen was alive, and when the woman faked her death, helped arrange the job. She and Eileen had practically been sisters, neither had any of their own, and they had always leaned on each other. Poppy had tried to get her to leave her husband before the drunk killed himself. The school knew, when Severus taught here, they were close but not why. He had called the woman Aunt Poppy when he was little, and still called her family. She wanted to go to London as well, to check on Severus, and his son as well. Being able to give Eileen a cover was part of it.

She was waiting for the woman when the door opened. She turned around expecting to find her, but found Albus, and had to hide a grimace. She wasn't happy to see him, he didn't come often, and when he did it was to meddle.

Albus smiled. "I heard a rumor you were leaving school."

Poppy turned to him. "I don't recall when I had to check in with you. I am on call if needed."

Albus looked around. "On the first weekend you have no patients. But I was surprised."

Poppy shrugged. "I got an invitation to go to the new wizard and witch spa that opened in Kent."

Before he could speak Irma came into the room. "Are you ready to go Poppy?"

Albus was surprised to see her. "You're leaving as well?"

Irma nodded. "Poppy got two passes for a weekend at the spa. Few witches would turn down such a chance."

Poppy picked up her bag. "Did you need something Albus before we go?"

Albus nodded. "I was wondering if you had heard from Severus. I know you are friends, you and Filius with him."

Poppy smirked. "He is busy as you can guess."

Albus didn't back off. "I thought perhaps he would have contacted you about his son."

Poppy shook her head. "He hasn't, but if he wishes me to see his son, I will."

Albus pushed a bit. "I am concerned after what happened. I was interested to know how Rodger was doing."

Poppy went to leave. "If you're going to pretend to care, get the name right, it's Ryan, short for Orion, after his grandsire."

The two women left, and Albus was stewing in his own anger. James and his son had been sentenced to community service in the hospital. Orion had made sure the newspapers were there, for their first day, when cleaning bed pans. Hector would be home in a few days, but he still had all the hours, and the publicity was bad. Hector's fame was not as big as they had thought it would continue to be. If he was going to salvage this, he had to get the community service changed, and the Blacks were key to all of this.

Poppy and Irma headed for the hospital. Lucius, who knew about Eileen and had helped after losing his father, had helped arrange it. They took the floo into the healer's private office, and were able to come in unnoticed, after visiting hours.

Ryan's entire face lit up when he saw Irma in the door. "Nanny."

Eileen went across the room. "Oh prince, I have been so worried. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Ryan accepted a hug. "I know you came as soon as you could Nanny."

She sat on the bed. "I see you got my book. I promise I'll come for a longer visit when you're home."

Ryan's eyes went to the container she held. "Snicker doodles?"

Eileen smiled. "What else would I make? I know how much both my boys love them."

Severus smiled at his mum and turned to Poppy. "Thank you for coming and making it possible."

Poppy smiled. "You know I wanted to see Ryan too. Albus was faking a concern for your son, well a child named Rodger, actually."

Severus smirked. "The man never learns. You'd think he could get simple facts straight."

Poppy watched the two. "Your mother has been so worried. You and Ryan mean the world to her."

Severus knew. "I wish she would leave the school. I worry about her."

Poppy stopped him. "She loves you, but the job means a lot to her. It is the first time she has had a life of her own."

Eileen had been the only daughter of an old blood family. A lot was expected of her, and when she fell for a muggle, she was kicked out. Poppy had been one of her few friends from this world she remained in contact with. She gave up career, family, and friends for Tobias. He had soon turned abusive, soon after their son was born. For the first time, she had a job and a life, outside of her son. As much as she loved her son, and she adored her grandson, the school meant a lot. She knew who Ryan was, as did Poppy, but it meant nothing to her.

Severus knew the woman was right and changed topics. "Ryan will be happy you came too, when he notices you."

Poppy laughed. "I can't compete with Nanny."

Ryan proved him right when a huge smile spread across his face. "Hi Aunty Poppy."

Poppy went over and put down a stuffed monkey. "Glad to see you are doing better. I know you hate hospitals."

Ryan nodded a bit. "I only like you and Papa. Grandsire's healer, the one with the big needles, keeps trying to sneak in."

Severus laughed when he saw his mother's look. "He is under orders from Orion to look after Ryan. Your grandson is not making it easy."

Ryan pouted a little. "He wants to stick me."

Shaking his head, Severus assured his son the man didn't. He had run a lot of tests on Ryan, and though needles weren't usually used in their world, he had done some muggle inspired tests too. Ryan was always well behaved, but the man was giving him bad dreams, and the only time he could come near Ryan, was when he was asleep. Severus hoped they could take their son home soon, he wasn't getting much rest here.

Eileen smiled. "Well you need to get better, so next time I visit, you and I can bake some cookies together."

* * *

><p>Though they had wanted him to stay longer, Severus and his husband had convinced the hospital to release their son. He would have Severus there, and Poppy would come, if she was needed. But he was starting to heal, and the lack of sleep, was doing him no good. He refused sleeping potions, and the few he took, had little effect on him. The hospital had still been reluctant, but Orion had pulled some strings, to get him out. He also stopped sending his healer, though the man kept up on reports, of how Ryan was doing.<p>

Ryan was happy to be going home only a week after he woke up. Draco had gone away, and his dads and Uncle Sirius were his only company. He was worried grandsire was angry at him, he hadn't come to visit, the entire time.

Regulus helped his son into a magical wheelchair. "You'll be home soon. And you'll be able to have more company."

Severus agreed. "You know a certain grandmother is already planning a visit."

Ryan pouted. "Nanny right?"

Regulus had a coy smile. "Your grandmother has volunteered to baby-sit so I can return to work. She thought you'd be excited."

Ryan knew he spoke of Wallburga. "She didn't, daddy she didn't, please tell me she didn't."

Severus laughed. "Do you think the old bat would actually volunteer to baby-sit?"

Regulus kissed his son on the head. "Remus is watching the store for me. And hopefully next week, you'll be back in the shop with me."

Ryan smiled a little. "I'd like that Daddy."

Severus looked at the door. "I would have thought your grandsire would be here by now. We may have to make a break for it."

Ryan looked up at him. "Grandsire is coming?"

Regulus nodded. "He is the one who helped us get you released a few days early."

Ryan was surprised. "I thought he was angry at me."

Regulus knelt. "Why would you think that?"

Ryan looked down at his lap, and wouldn't answer. They knew the answer, the little doubts that came up in their son, from time to time. He knew he was small, and he wasn't quick or healthy like Draco, or strong. He had magic, it saved him and the twins, but not normal magic. He often worried his grandsire would rather have Draco as heir, Draco was stronger and more like a true Black. Now he was in the hospital, and even more useless than usual, and Grandsire had not come to see him even once.

Severus shared a look with his husband. They knew it was hard for Ryan to understand, but it was just the way the old man was. He was positively affectionate with Ryan, compared to what he had been with his own sons, as kids. He loved his grandson dearly.

Regulus squeezed his hand gently. "Your grandsire has been here every day. You were asleep though."

Ryan nodded his head a bit. "He is busy."

Regulus kissed his head. "Never doubt that old man loves you Ryan. He is very proud of you, of how smart you are, how clever you are."

Orion had appeared in the door. "The papers are filed, you are free to leave."

Ryan looked up at the man. "Thank you Grandsire."

Orion surprised them all when he handed Ryan a stuffed giraffe. "I will come check on you soon. I expect to see you taking healer's orders."

Ryan nodded as he held the stuffed animal. "Yes Grandsire, I promise."

The healer appeared in the door but his news wasn't good. "I received word Albus was on his way up."

Severus grit his teeth. "That man never learns."

Orion motioned them to go. "Take Orion home, I will deal with him."

Albus appeared as they were about to head down the hall. "You're still here. I was hoping for a chance to check on the boy."

Orion got between them. "One step further, and I will have you arrested. I believe you were served with the papers."

Ryan whispered as his Papa wheeled him off. "Oh oh, Grandsire is using his no-no voice. He only uses that when he is really mad."

Regulus agreed with his son. "I think we should be grateful it is not directed at us."

Ryan had not had the voice directed at him, but he had heard it more than once. Grandsire was a scary man when he got angry. His daddy told him grandsire scared many people, he liked to be in control, and didn't like when people stepped in. Orion had told him once, that he would grow into a real little Black, and one day people would quake when they saw him too. He was not sure, he didn't know if he could be scary like that.

They got him home to his own room, and they could see Ryan's relief when he looked around. His room looked like a library, but also had tons of toys. Orion had given Ryan gifts before, but a stuffed animal was a shock, his gifts were usually for teaching.

Regulus agreed when his son said that. "I happen to think you're turning the old man soft. One of these days he might even manage a smile."

Severus heard the doorbell and smiled. "Speaking of smiles, I think two sources just arrived."

Fred appeared in the doorway with George right behind him. "Hey kiddo, so glad you're home safe. Cool house."

George agreed. "Percy would love this room. He is as book obsessed as you."

Arthur turned to the dads. "I'll be back for the boys at dinner time."

When they were alone Fred looked at Ryan. "You have to tell us how you did that bubble thing. It was so cool."

George assured him when he saw Ryan look worried again. "You saved us remember? We won't tell anyone."

Ryan trusted them. "I don't know how, I just do it, when I feel in danger."

He had done it a few times before, the last time, when he had tried to climb a tree. He had been sick of being left behind, when Draco and his friends played, and wanted to climb a tree with them. He had fallen, and would likely have broken a leg, but for the spell. The twins thought it cool, their accidental magic had been boring so far, well except Fred blowing up a chicken. Regulus checked in on the boys every so often, but other than bringing them lunch, left them in peace. He was happy to see his son smiling so much.

Regulus watched his son pout a bit when they left. "They'll come back soon."

* * *

><p>Ryan had spent nearly a month recovering from the accident. He had returned to work with daddy ten days after he left the hospital though. Daddy had moved his chair down, out of the nook, and closer to the office. Ryan had missed being at the shop, and didn't mind the move, in case he needed his dad. Remus was now off, hunting for muggle books, and that side of the business was thriving. Ryan had got a chance to meet the man, who had yet to learn who Ryan was, but he had been told about Regulus. Ryan liked his Uncle was dating, and he liked the man, Remus loved books nearly as much as he did. He was not sure how his Uncle fell in love with a book worm though.<p>

Lucius came in the first few days of December. He had assured his nephew, he had to come for a meeting anyways, and not to feel guilty if he decided not to come. His Uncle, his dads and everyone wanted him to go, but didn't want him to feel pressured, but he went.

A few days into their trip they were off to their first trip to Disney land. Lucius smiled. "I know you boys are anxious."

Draco nodded. "All the rides, and we promised Uncle Siri, some Morkie Moose ears."

Ryan shook his head. "I think Uncle Siri said it was actually Mickey Mouse."

Draco smirked. "Why would anyone want Mouse ears? Moose ones are cooler."

Lucius looked at his wife. "He's your cousin."

Narcissa laughed when she heard that. "I still think Kreacher must have dropped him on his head as a baby."

Ryan looked at his Aunt. "Papa said he would never trust Kreacher with a baby. That is why Uncle Siri has him, not us."

Lucius ruffled his nephew's curls. "But your dads like you, your grandmother on the other hand….."

Draco smiled a little. "She is scary, but not as scary as Old Abe, when you wake him up."

Narcissa had to smile at her husband's expression. "Your grandfather was even scarier to wake up, when he was alive."

Lucius shook his head. "If he heard you call him Old Abe, he would have tanned your bum so hard, you'd not sit for a week."

Ryan giggled. "Uncle Siri told us that one. But he said it is like calling Grandsire, Grandpa or Ryan like me."

Orion and Abraxas were both cut from the same fabric. Orion had softened a bit in old age, well where his grandson was concerned, it seemed. He had come to see Ryan a few times, after the hospital incident. He would never be overly warm, even in private, but he loved Ryan a lot. He left no doubt, he would kill anyone, who tried to hurt his grandson. Abraxas had never mellowed in old age, before he died, though even he could be put to shame by Orion. Orion took no prisoners when he was in public. And neither were fond of nicknames, though the once or twice he had heard his grandson's, he had not protested. Wallburga was another story all together.

The boys were excited to go. They had so far swam with dolphins, been to the beach and Sea World, and Hollywood. They had another ten days, and the couple were sure it wouldn't be their last trip to Disney Land. Draco was happy, the other three months, had been lots of adult things.

When they got there Narcissa was surprised when the boys wanted to shop first. "I just got groans when we were in New York."

Draco put his hands on his hips. "Mother that was boring, that was for shoes."

Lucius had to agree with his son. "And purses."

Ryan hadn't been there. "Glad I missed that part."

Narcissa gently swatted all three males with her. "And you were so good about not showing it."

Lucius kissed his wife and laughed at her tone. "What did you expect?"

Narcissa led them into the store. "Well I guess I shouldn't complain, you want to do some shopping."

Ryan pointed at the ears. "There they are."

Draco noticed. "We can have his name put on it."

The boys got a pair for themselves too, and Lucius ended up with a pirate hat and Narcissa with Minnie ears. The boys both had a bag of souvenirs, Ryan had some for the twins, when they left the shop. Draco had heard about the twins, and thought they sounded cool. He was happy his cousin had someone to hang out with, when he had been away on his trip. He wasn't jealous, he had other friends too.

Lucius brought out a map when he sent the bags back to their hotel. "So what ride should we go on first?"

Draco and Ryan both pointed at the pirates ride. "That one."

Lucius folded up the map. "I should have known."

Narcissa watched as they got to the ride, and her husband used as spell. "Helping them get to the front of the line?"

Lucius reminded her restrictions were less here. "I believe you used the spell enough, when shopping."

Narcissa couldn't deny it, no witch in her right mind, would wait in a line up when she didn't have to. For the most part, she watched as the boys and Lucius went on rides, but she went on a few. As long as it was not too scary, or had water, she would go with them. They got some photos along the way, as they had all trip, and had dinner before going to watch the fireworks.

Ryan shook his head when his Aunt was worried he looked pale. "I'm okay Aunty, just a bit tired I promise."

**An: So we will jump to age 11 next chapter. Please show your support with reviews. Input on PLOT is welcome, the story has stuck close to the original as it was so popular as it was, and nobody has spoken of any interest in changes.**

**So Review please.**


	8. turning eleven

Their son was about to turn eleven, and neither dad could believe it. He was still their little boy, when they looked at him. He had not grown much, which helped that image, he looked at least two years younger. His health had been improving, and so had his accidental magic, not just when his life was in danger. Orion had reminded him, that Blacks were usually politicians and lawyers, he didn't have to be auror level. His dads thought he may be a healer, or potions master, but knew Orion would be proud. The man had got better over the years, had been more open with his grandson, about how proud he was. He had even become a bit more open with both of his sons. Wallburga's health was failing, and they had to wonder if it was affecting their dad. The couple had been married for nearly forty years, and though an arranged marriage, real love had come. Wallburga had not left the manor in the past few months now, refusing to be in a hospital.

Their son's birthday was approaching, but their thoughts were on school. Part of them were wondering, if they were not wrong, to not send their son away to school. He would never fit in at Durmstang, but he would have had a place at Beauxbautons, with no issue.

Regulus sighed as he and his husband were talking. "I am starting to think we're wrong."

Severus knew his husband too well. "To not send Ryan to Beauxbautons?"

Regulus nodded. "Albus already poses a risk. We are putting out son right under his nose."

Severus held him. "You know Albus has no reason to believe Ryan is Harry."

Regulus knew. "But he has it out for our family."

Severus was not feeling much better. "Our son knows to be careful. And he can call on us if needed."

Regulus rested his head on his husband. "And your Mum, as well as Poppy are there. And father and Lucius are governors."

Severus reminded him. "Horace may not know about him, but you know he will watch over my son for me."

Regulus was reminded of his husband's mentor. "I hope he is a snake. He will be better in Horace's house, and with his cousin."

Severus smiled a little. "There is a little snake there in him. He'd be fine in Ravenclaw, Filius can be trusted with him."

Regulus tried to smile a little. "And Draco will watch his back, and the twins, no matter what house he is in."

It had been four years, and the twins began school two years ago, but they remained close to Ryan. Besides Draco, they were the only real friends their son had, on his own. Draco and his friends always tried to include Ryan, but it was different. Susan Bones had become a friend of late, her father and Severus were friends for years, and she had more in common with Ryan than others. Ryan had wanted to go to school, he had his cousin and friends there, and Nanny was there too. He also knew about Horace, who was a second class, but a capable potions master. He had paid for Severus to take his exams, as he was not Lord Prince yet, and thought of him as a son. Ryan had no idea he once was Harry, and they had no intention of him knowing. He was aware Papa was not his second parent, his grandmother made sure of that, but he didn't care. He was told his mother was dead, and the only parents he had, were the dads he loved.

They told themselves they had taken every precaution with their son. They had no idea what Albus would do, about Harry, as there were those who knew he existed in the Order. They were worried what he'd do, if he ever found out who Ryan was, to

Orion had appeared in the door and heard some of their worries. "Your son will be okay."

Regulus turned to look at his father. "I wasn't aware you were coming."

Orion put something down. "Your son wished to borrow this. I thought you were convinced Orion should attend our school?"

Severus agreed. "There is just some under lying concerns with Albus, and the family."

Orion turned to his son in law. "The man is mistaken, if he thinks I will allow him to lay a hand on my grandson."

Regulus wished his father's words were any more comfort than his husband's. "There is more to worry after."

Orion shocked them both. "You worry that Albus will find our Ryan was once Harry Potter."

Regulus looked at his father in absolute shock. "How? How did you know?"

Severus was as bad as his husband. "We thought we covered our tracks."

Orion smirked. "You don't think you could present me with a new grandson, and I'd not do my research."

He had not got much of a look, but a quick one, of the baby. There had been slight changes in his looks the next time he had seen him. He had also had his doubts, in truth he thought the baby may be Severus', his son lying about that. He had gone looking, he heard rumors of the second Potter baby, and Sirius had unintentionally confirmed it a few years ago for him.

Regulus shared a confused and concerned look with his husband. He hated lying to his father, but he never thought Orion would accept this, and Ryan would have been in danger. To find out he knew, and for years, shocked them to the core.

Regulus tried. "Father I wanted to tell you, but Sirius begged me to take him, keep him safe. And I knew that….."

Orion finished. "No one would suspect my grandchild. And that I would protect them."

Severus tried to help. "Your son wanted to tell you, but it would have put Ryan in greater danger."

Regulus was desperate. "Father, please, I know we lied…."

Orion cut him off. "That boy is your son, you love him, and because of that he is my grandson and heir."

Regulus looked at his dad in shock. "Father….."

Orion shook his head. "If I was going to reveal him, or cast him out, I would have done it years ago."

Severus had to ask though he was sure he knew the answer. "Wallburga?"

The man almost laughed. "If she knew, blood adoption or not, do you think she'd have allowed him to remain in this family?"

To say he was shocked, was an understatement. By the time he had proof, the child had been in their family, three years. He had never seen his son like that, as a father, and the little boy brought even him great joy. He needed an heir, and though once a half blood, he had been blood adopted. Ryan had proven he was a true Black, even before he was blood adopted, and he was now a true Black.

He held his son by the arms. "He is my grandson. And Albus will rue the day, if he even thinks of interfering with him, mark my word."

* * *

><p>Ryan's eleventh birthday had arrived and he was so excited. He couldn't believe he was about to start school finally. He knew his dads had considered sending him to France, and he understood the worry about Albus, but he was happy. He would be careful around the man, he didn't want to leave the twins and Draco, or be so far away from his dads. Besides Grandsire was close, and the man would put the fear of Merlin into Albus as he usually did, if he came near Ryan. And since his magic had become more common, he felt far more at ease about school.<p>

That year he was having a party, not at Malfoy manor like usual, but the Black's main home. His grandmother could no longer leave, and had insisted that the party be held there, so she could be involved. It shocked most, she usually had no such interest in her grandson.

Ryan was smiling ear to ear when they got to the manor. "I can't wait. Susan is coming right?"

Sirius smiled a little. "Your little girlfriend?"

Severus shook his head. "My son still thinks girls have cooties."

Ryan put his hands on his hips. "Papa. Susan has no cooties, she just is a good friend."

Regulus came to his son's aid. "Her father will be bringing her soon I promise."

Sirius smiled while he watched his nephew. "Next year you will likely have double the guests."

Severus agreed. "Though we may have to host it, I am not sure if his grandmother would approve, of anything less than full bloods here."

Regulus sighed, quiet so his son didn't hear. "I hope that will still be an issue next year."

Sirius grudgingly agreed. "For some old reason, father loves the old bat. It will be rough when she passes away."

Her sons may not be close to the woman, but they didn't wish her dying either. She wasn't that old, only in her mid –sixties, but her health went downhill. Her husband had her to all the best specialists, and they had gone abroad even, but there was little for it. It was not some known illness, well there were a few minor ones, her magic just seemed to be weakening. It did with old age.

Ryan had no idea what was planned for the day. He had been pestering his dads, he usually had some say, and wanted to know what it was. His dads couldn't tell him, even if they wanted to, they only had a say in the guest list.

Severus reminded his husband as they walked. "Ryan may be a snake. And we all know they are full bloods, for the most part."

Regulus kissed his husband. "Glad you added the last part."

Sirius shook his head. "Not my nephew, I think he will make a good little Ravenclaw."

Severus could agree with his brother in law. "He would do well in any house, just as long as he isn't a lion. That is where Hector will be."

Orion appeared. "There is the birthday boy. I am extremely proud you are eleven, and will soon be making us prouder at school."

Ryan blushed a bit with the compliment. "Thank you grandsire. I promise to make you as proud as possible."

Wallburga was out in a wheelchair. "You have a very important reputation to live up to."

Orion shooed Ryan towards the door. "Go see what you think."

Ryan was amazed when he found an amusement park, and even mini golf. "Grandsire, this is too much. Thank you."

Wallburga agreed with him. "You spoiled him."

"You deserved it, not your friends are waiting." And to his wife. "It isn't every day our only grandchild turns eleven."

Wallburga spotted Remus with her son and grumbled. "Hopefully it stays that way."

Remus, who was dating Sirius but they were not even engaged, calmed her son. "I am used to it by now."

Orion shocked his sons. "The mini golf was your mother's ideas."

Orion had used some spells, and borrowed the rides, from a local amusement park. He knew his grandson had trouble keeping up with friends, and this helped. One of the things Ryan loved in California, even with Disney land and such, was mini golf. It and swimming with the dolphins had been two of his favorites. The fact his grandmother not only listened, but remembered this, definitely shocked her sons and son in law.

Susan, the twins, Draco and Blaise who was more Draco's friend but one to Ryan, were there. Ryan hoped his dads were right, and there would be more next year, that he might make some other friends at school. He had so much fun, and beat all of them in min golf, twice.

When it time came for gifts, many were for school. His Papa had a special one. "I hope you like."

Ryan found a new cauldron, much nicer than standard, but a book inside. "Papa, is this it?"

Severus nodded. "My journal, well in the back of the text, if you know the spell. All the potions and spells I came up with in school."

Ryan hugged his Papa. "Thank you."

Severus explained. "There is room to add. I have no doubt you will soon be out shinning me."

Orion handed his grandson a gift. "Not to be out done."

Ryan opened his gift and found a new astronomy ball. "Grandsire."

Orion smiled, and assured his grandson he deserved it. His grandson had shown a real keen passion for the stars over the years. In the past few years he had been a bit more active with his grandson. He had been playing chess with him, and had encouraged him, even had been teaching him about elemental magic. Orion had some Earth magic, and had been teaching Ryan, even showed him his dagger. He saw potential in Ryan.

Regulus smiled at the many gift certificates he got as well. "Well a week before school starts, we will take you shopping for the rest."

* * *

><p>Ryan's birthday was August 3rd, well the day his dads chose, when they had adopted him. It was a few weeks before they went shopping, as they chose to wait, until just before the school year began. Draco and his parents were coming as well, and Sirius was to meet them, after they had done the boring things like robes and books. He was so proud of both his nephew and cousin, and had bought them a voucher, for their own owl. Ryan had always been a bit more of a cat person, preferring a cuddlier thing, but he was okay with an owl too.<p>

The boys were so excited, they didn't even complain about their robes. Ryan had vouchers to use, at the book store, so it was not only text books which he bought. Severus had of course supplied the boys with their apothecary ingredients, and gave Draco a standard cauldron, for his.

Ryan was amazed when they stepped into the wand shop. "I can't believe we finally get one."

Draco nodded. "Though you can do a lot already."

Regulus reminded his nephew. "Mainly accidental, and you'll both need to learn how to use a wand."

Ollivander had come over. "So which of you boys will be going first?"

Draco saw his cousin back up a bit so he smiled. "I will."

The man made a tape measure appear. "And which arm is your wand hand?"

Draco produced his right hand. "This one sir."

Ryan watched on, with the adults, as Draco tried three wands. The third one, a ten inch wand of hawthorn and unicorn hair, was his wand. Ryan was a bit worried, when it took him much longer, worried he might not have one. His dads just assured him that it could take time for some. He eventually found one, an eight inch wand made from willow with phoenix.

The boys were proudly led off, headed towards the emporium, where they could choose a pet which was the last stop. The first year rule of brooms was over turned, but Draco already had one, from his parents.

Draco was quick to choose and picked a dark eagle owl. "I want him. He looks fast, and like father's."

The owner smiled. "Good eye, though it is a female, and not a male."

Draco shrugged. "So I will have to name her Nike, instead of Ares, like I planned."

Severus saw his son's concern. "You can have a cat if you choose."

Ryan shook his head. "Uncle Siri gave it to me for an owl. And Draco…."

Regulus agreed with his husband. "Your Uncle and cousin will understand, if you choose to have a cat instead."

Ryan was about to look at cats, when he came across a cage. "I want her."

The owner came over. "Our only snowy owl. They are rare, not natural in these parts."

Draco smiled. "What are you going to name her? You could pick a name from myth like me."

Ryan considered it but he remembered a book grandsire had given him. "I'm going to name her Hedwig."

Sirius was happy his nephew chose an owl, but Ryan's dads were right, he'd have been happy either way. It was why he bought a voucher for this store, and not strictly the owl emporium, to give the boys a choice on animals. There was no doubt Draco would have an owl, he had spoken of nothing else, but his nephew he had his doubts about. Ryan had a cat growing up, his cat was too old, to come to school with him.

Ryan noticed the crowd near the book shop and asked. "What is that about? It wasn't there an hour ago."

Severus shook his head. "The reason we came early, another book signing."

Draco whispered to his cousin. "The boy wonder might be upset. No old grannies and little kids to think him some hero."

Regulus motioned down the road. "How about we go get some ice cream and head home? I for one am in no mood for all of this shopping."

Ryan agreed. "We can't be late for dinner. I promised grandsire I would show him my wand."

They were spending the last few days before school at the manor. Wallburga insisted, at least the night before the train, so she could see him. It was nothing sentimental, he would of course want to give Ryan another lecture, about family honor. It was Ryan who wanted to go today. He wanted to spend some time with his grandsire, before he left. Uncle Siri had even been convinced to come.

Orion smiled later when he saw his grandson's wand. "Whatever house you're in, I'll be proud. You will soon be top of your class."

**An: So next chapter the boys are off to school, and Hector will make an appearance of course. Sorting hat too, so please please review.**


	9. sorting ceremony

Ryan and Draco were so excited to start school. The Malfoys had spent some time at the manor, but had chosen to spend the last night at home, with their son. Ryan was busy with his dads, his grandparents, and Uncle. He was excited about school, but he could admit a part of him was also nervous about it as well. He was worried a bit about Albus, he knew the man didn't like his family, and he was reminded of the book store. He knew Hector likely also had it out for him as well. Hector was not as famous, only among the young kids and the older women, as some hoped. His parents had doubled their fortune though, through parenting books, and now Hector's books as well. He had been told by his parents, though James was a pureblood lord, he had always been against them. He had married a muggle born, but like Albus, he was always against the powers. Ryan was just happy; he knew even his Uncle was, that there was no chance he would be a lion.

The morning he was to leave for school, he came downstairs feeling a bit sick to his stomach. His trunk was packed, and the elf had brought it and his owl down, for him. They would be leaving right after breakfast.

Regulus smiled when he saw his son. "Excited prince?"

Ryan nodded a little. "Yes."

Severus heard his tone. "You know it's okay to be a bit nervous."

Regulus agreed with his husband. "Even your cousin is."

Ryan shook his head. "Draco is so excited. Blacks aren't supposed to be nervous. I'm…."

Orion had appeared in the door. "Blacks can be nervous, they can be scared."

Ryan turned to look at his grandsire. "You and Uncle Paddy are not afraid of anything, grandsire."

Orion came to him. "That is not true, for either of us. I was nervous to start school; it is natural for a child."

Sirius once agreed with his dad. "And courage cub, is not the absence of fear, simply knowing there is something more important."

Ryan had heard his Uncle say that before. "I just want to make you guys proud. And I'm not very strong, I can't play quidditch…."

Orion shook his head. "You are intelligent, and have a lot of magic. You will make a wonderful healer, or perhaps teacher, one day."

Ryan smiled a little. "Thank you grandsire."

Wallburga wheeled in. "We will expect to hear good things about you. We will have updates on your scores as well."

Ryan turned to the woman. "I will study hard, I promise."

They had no doubt, even his grandmother, though she always pushed. Ryan was a book worm, he could read since three, and rarely stopped. He had been reading some of the old second and third year text books this summer. He had good magic, but he was nervous about the practical courses, as he did have trouble sustaining magic for periods. But he was excited about book classes, and especially potions, he wanted to meet Horace. His Papa spoke about him all the time, he wasn't Papa's level, but he was good. Ryan hadn't met him yet though.

The family had breakfast, and since she couldn't come, Wallburga gave her grandson another lecture. Ryan hugged Orion goodbye, he wasn't coming to the train station, but he reminded Ryan he was often at school. Lucius had taken over as head, but Orion was still a governor.

At the station Ryan was looking around. "I don't see any one."

Severus spotted some. "I see a familiar group of blondes coming our way."

Draco appeared at his cousin's side. "I can't believe that we're starting school."

Ryan nodded. "I was worried we might be late, grandmother giving another lecture."

Lucius shook his head. "I knew we were right to spend last night at home."

Fred appeared next to Ryan. "Hey kiddo, can't believe you're starting school this year."

George agreed with his brother. "You know no matter what house you're in, you're cool with us."

Ryan looked a bit nervous. "Even if I am a Hufflepuff?"

Draco shook his head. "Maybe a Ravenclaw, but there is no way you're a Hufflepuff. I still think you'll be with me."

Fred agreed with Draco. "And it doesn't matter. Even if a snake, we'll think you're cool."

Susan came their way, and the three of them got on the train, the twins promising to come later. They were joined by Hannah, one of Susan's female friends, and Draco's friend Blaise as well. Ryan waved to his dads, as the train pulled away from the station, until they were out of site. He was reminded though, how excited he had been about school, and he didn't have to be so nervous.

Draco looked at Ryan. "Come on, we're going to go and see the others. We'll be back in time for the food."

Susan saw his nerves and spoke up. "Ryan and I were going to play chess."

Ryan showed her. "Grandsire gave me a new set, and some money, this morning."

Draco waved. "I'll see you later."

Ryan sent a grateful smile at Susan, who assured him it was okay. She knew Ryan, how he felt uncomfortable at times, since he couldn't keep up. Draco and the twins were still his best friends, but Susan was a good friend, and had a lot in common. He knew her family were mainly Hufflepuffs, other than her Uncle Edgar, who had been a Gryffindor with his Uncle. They would be friends, even if they were in other houses.

Ryan took out his new set. "I'm going to make him proud."

* * *

><p>Ryan knew the trolley would come eventually. Draco would be back, he promised, before it came. Ryan had to go to the bathroom though, and since he and Susan were done a game, and Hannah was going to play, he headed out of the compartment. Susan and Hannah had been a team, Susan loved chess, but she was nowhere near Ryan's level. Ryan had still beaten them two games out of three.<p>

He was coming out of the bathroom, when he ran into two people, and two he had hoped to avoid. Hector and Ron were on the prowl, of course together, as they were best friends the twins had told him. He had not seen them up close, since the whole book store event.

His luck ran out when he ran into them both. "Excuse me."

Hector sneered. "You're not excused."

Ron agreed. "We have been looking for some fun, and it looks like we found it."

Ryan tried to keep away from them. "I am sure you could figure out exploding snap."

Hector got very close to him. "Is that some kind of crack about my intelligence?"

Ron had his wand out. "No one insults Hector and gets away with it."

Ryan looked around, wishing Draco was close. "I am sure between you and your bodyguard, you have a brain between the two of you."

Hector looked to the bathroom. "I think it is time to flush this little twit's head a few times, may teach him a few things."

Ryan went to dodge them. "Flush Ron, he could use a bath."

Hector snagged something which fell out of Ryan's pocket. "Perhaps we will just flush this instead."

Ryan spotted his beloved astronomy ball from his grandsire. "Give that back to me now."

Hector smirked as he dangled it high in the air. "It's yours if you can reach it, runt."

Suddenly Hector was screaming and the ball disappeared from his hand. Ron was confused. "What did you do?"

Fred's voice came from behind. "The same thing we'll do to you, if you don't scream."

George pointed his wand at his younger brother. "On second thought."

Ron suddenly had spiders on his arms and legs, and was screaming, trying to shake them off. Hector's hand looked like he had touched fire, there were burn like marks, on his hands from the ball. As Hector fled after Ron, Ryan saw that Fred had his ball in his hand, and he was relieved. Ryan was relieved, his grandsire would be upset if he lost it, it cost a lot of money.

Fred and George smiled, and handed Ryan back the ball. They had been growing bored, and had come looking for Ryan, and to find some fun. They were grateful that they had good timing, though they had heard Ryan, and he stood up for himself before they came.

Ryan was relieved when he pocketed the ball. "Thanks. Grandsire would have been upset."

Fred put him in a headlock. "You know we wouldn't let those twerps mess with our little buddy."

George agreed with him. "Besides playing pranks on those two is one of our favorite past times."

Draco had appeared beside them. "Hector made an appearance did he?"

Fred nodded and went into the compartment with them, telling Draco. "We'll have a new person to try our pranks out on."

Ryan reminded him. "You know he is going to be in your house."

George groaned. "Please don't remind us. Perhaps he could be the first Weasley to be a Hufflepuff."

Susan shook her head. "We don't want him any more than you do."

The food trolley came, and Ryan bought the twins some, to thank them for saving him. The twins remained for much of the train ride, and joined him and Draco for some games of exploding snap. Soon enough they were getting into their robes, as the train pulled into the station, and Hagrid was waiting for the first years. Ryan, Draco, Susan and Blaise got in a boat, Hannah going with some other kids, including a boy Neville. Ryan knew Neville, he knew about the kid's parents, because of his Papa.

Ryan and the others had their speech from Minerva, and were led into the hall. The others looked at the roof, but his eyes went to the head table, where he spotted Nanny among the others on staff. He knew he would get to see her so much more. The sorting started.

Draco looked at Ryan as Susan made a Hufflepuff. "Well hopefully this means family traditions will continue."

Ryan was still worried. "I may be a Hufflepuff like Susan"

Draco shook his head. "You know we'll still hang out with you. But I think you'll be a Slytherin with us."

Ryan watched as Neville was a Hufflepuff, Hannah had been one too. "You're coming up."

Draco sure enough was called, Ryan went by his second last name, Prince. Draco to no surprise was. "Slytherin."

Hector was called next and after a few moments the hat called. "Gryffindor."

Ryan was nervous when his name was finally called. "Black-Prince, Orion Regulus."

He sat on the stool, and after only a few moments, the hat called. "Slytherin."

Draco beamed when Ryan went over. "I saved you a spot. I knew you'd be one of us."

There were no surprises, when Ron joined Hector, and Blaise joined them. Ryan wouldn't have minded being with Susan, she was a good friend, but he was worried grandsire may be disappointed. All Blacks, except a few like Uncle Padfoot, were Slytherins. He knew Grandsire would be happy, when he learned Ryan was a Slytherin like the rest of the family. He would send his grandsire an Owl that night.

Draco was so happy. "We have flying class tomorrow, and quidditch try outs this weekend. I know I'm going to make the team."

* * *

><p>Ryan had sent an owl to his grandsire the night before, before they had gone to bed. He had asked his Papa to tell grandsire what house he was in. He knew grandsire would be happy, when he learned, and he was sure to get an owl soon. He knew Papa and Daddy would be proud, even if they swore they would be happy whatever house he was in, they both were ones. Ryan was not looking forward to flying, but he was excited to start classes, especially potions class. He had worked with Papa for years, but he wanted to learn in the classroom.<p>

Ryan and his friends headed down to the hall for breakfast that morning. Ryan may be small, but he was lucky, for the house he was in. He was a pureblood, and the others in his house, would watch his back. He had already endeared himself to most of them.

Draco looked up from his one package to see Ryan had two. "Two? Uncle Sirius?"

Ryan shook his head. "No he sent a treat with Papa's. The other is from grandsire."

Draco was surprised. "He already gave you the new chess set."

Ryan was just as surprised. He took out a pendant. "Wow."

Blaise saw the Slytherin crest on a pendant. "Not even your grandfather could have acted so fast."

Ryan turned to him. "It's old. He had them made for his sons years ago."

Marcus interrupted them when he handed them their schedule. "And quidditch try outs tomorrow. But warn you, first years never make it."

Draco looked at the time. "We should be going."

Ryan put the pendant around his neck. "We don't want to be late for potions class."

Blaise grumbled. "Speak for yourself."

Draco agreed. "I don't mind potions, but we have it with the lions."

They groaned as they headed for the doors. They were not looking forward to any classes that they had with Hector. Ryan's hand was on his pendant as they went. A few people knew, like Blaise, who his dad really was. Those who didn't, thought the pendant must have belonged to his dad, and was given to him. In reality his dad wore his to this day. This one was meant for his Uncle, and went into the safe, when his Uncle was a Gryffindor. Two had already been made, so it hadn't been given to Regulus, when he began school.

Ryan was so excited to start potions, along with astronomy, it was the one he wanted to start the most. He also knew about the teacher, Papa had told him about the man a lot, he had helped Papa become a potions master.

Horace smiled when he came in. "Orion Black, I'd know Severus' son anywhere."

Ryan smiled. "Papa told me all about you sir. I am pleased to meet you."

Draco had sunk down at the front desk. "Come on Ryan."

Blaise sat with them. "We need all the help we can get."

Hector had come into the room. "With that dweeb? Likely will blow up your potion."

Horace looked at the kid. "I'd sit down Mr. Potter and write down the potion on the board."

Ron made Hector come with him. "We want to be as far away from his cauldron as possible."

Horace did the usual speech and then set them on a potion. He turned to Hector. "Where would you find a groat?"

Hector shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, in an apothecary."

Ryan put up his hand, and when Horace nodded, he answered. "In the belly of a goat sir."

Hector grumbled when Ryan got points. "The twit cheated, he is the son of a low apothecary."

Draco smirked at him. "Or he just read it in the first page of the book."

Hector looked ready to kill someone, especially when Ryan kept answering questions, he couldn't. Ryan scored 20 points for his house that afternoon, after his team brewed a flawless potion, as well as his answers. There was one potion which blew up, but it wasn't Ryan's, but Hector and Ron's. Well it would have blown up, but Horace acted, and stopped it from.

Hector was stewing when he left the class. "That little know it all sabotaged our potion."

Ron agreed with him. "You know he must have slipped something in it."

Draco shook his head. "Perhaps if you learn how to read, you may absolutely brew a potion."

Blaise agreed. "Ryan doesn't need to sabotage you brats. You sabotage yourself quite well."

Hector watched as they were heading off. "You know I will get you back, for making a disgrace of me."

Hector was not about to be shown up by a brat like that. He had found he was not as famous here as he had hoped. But he would soon change that, he would soon be the most popular kid here. But he needed to show people like the snake brat, that no one could mess with him. They wouldn't make a fool of him. He knew the kid's Papa, his daddy had made a joke of the man in school, and he'd do the same.

Hector looked at Ron. "You know I have an idea. I think flying class is the perfect time to show that little brat up for good."


	10. flying incident

Ryan was not excited at all, when they headed out to the lawns, for their first flying class. He knew he might not be the worst, there were muggle borns in the class after all. But he knew he would not be able to keep up, he never could, when he was growing up. His Uncle and grandfather had offered to get him a broom, but he didn't think he'd use it enough, and had said no. They only had to take the lesson for three weeks, and then they had the choice, to continue or not. He had loved his other classes, but unlike Draco, this petrified him completely.

Ryan stood between Draco and Blaise near the brooms. He looked down the lawn, and he could see at least he was not the most nervous of them. He could see Neville, and a girl whose name he heard in class was Hermione, looked a bit sick to the stomach.

The lesson was barely in when Neville shot up and was dancing off the ground. "Help."

Hector sneered. "I guess one can see pigs fly."

Ron smirked as he looked over to where Ryan was on his broom, but on the ground. "And snakes as well."

Dean whispered. "Madam Hooch is busy with the pig."

Hermione who was in their house spoke up. "You don't need to get detention on the first day of class."

Hector sneered and turned to look at her. "No one asked you, you stupid know it all. Should have been a Ravenclaw."

Ryan was looking at Draco who was above the ground. "I'm not sure."

Draco tried to encourage his cousin. "You'll be okay. I'll let you use my broom if you'd feel better."

Ryan shook his head. "No. I don't need a faster broom, this one is bad enough."

Blaise thought Draco had a good point. "But his broom is more stable. You may feel safer."

Ryan allowed his feet to get just off the ground. "I want back on the ground as soon as possible."

Ron whispered to Hector. "Now or never."

Hector sent a spell at the broom. "That should teach the little know it all."

Ryan's broom suddenly went crazy, nothing like Neville's, it was insane. The broom shot up in the sky, he had to cling to the broom handle, to prevent himself from falling off the back of the broom. Just as he thought the broom calmed, as it leveled out, it suddenly went into a deep nose dive towards the earth. He closed his eyes, he was scared the broom was going to crash into the ground, as he desperately tried to pull out. The broom didn't crash though, and he opened his eyes, as he felt himself skimming the grass. The broom was still wild, and was heading for the lake, and he was too scared to jump off the broom. He was moving way too fast as it was.

The others in the class watched in horror, as the broom was heading for the lake. They had been amazed when he pulled out of the dive, but they all began shouting for him to jump, knowing the squid was in the lake. Few knew the squid would help.

They watched in horror as he fell from the broom into the lake. Draco shouted. "We have to get him. He can barely swim."

Madam Hooch headed for the water. "Stay back."

Of course no one listened but Blaise pointed. "Look."

One of the older kids who had been down by the water had jumped in. His friend shouted. "Marcus has him."

Draco watched when they got to the shore as Marcus swam towards the shore with Ryan. "Thank Merlin, how is he?"

Marcus was helped ashore by the tentacles of the squid. "I don't think he's breathing."

Madam Hooch had Ryan laid on the grass and used a spell to clear his lungs. "Come on boy, breathe."

Draco was shaken as he watched his cousin cough out water. "He could have drown, if not for Marcus."

Hagrid had come over. "Professor, do you need my help?"

Madam Hooch motioned for him to pick up Ryan. "I think Poppy should take a look at him."

Draco looked at Hector when his cousin was being carried off. "You will pay for what you did to him."

Hector tried to look innocent. "You won't pin this on me you snake. The little twit just can't fly."

Blaise looked at him. "We heard you after potions. We'll prove it was you."

Madam Hooch turned, but the broom was in the bottom of the lake, and couldn't be tested. The broom must have broken, as the magic of it was no longer working properly, and couldn't be summoned. She had a feeling it was the boy, the teachers had already spoken of him at lunch, but she couldn't give him detention without proof. She turned instead to the boys, Ryan's cousin and the others in his house.

She looked at Draco. "I am sure he would likely use a friend when he wakes."

Draco nodded but he turned to Marcus. "Thanks."

Marcus just shook his head. "Not about to allow the newest member of our house to drown."

Madam Hooch looked at him. "I have a feeling when his family learns, they will want to thank you."

Draco agreed. "His grandsire will likely make an appearance."

Being an old blood, Marcus was of course aware of who his grandsire was. There were some who may try to kiss up to them, and make influential contacts, but it had not been Marcus' intention. He had seen the kid looking like he may drown, and had gone in for him. He asked Draco to keep him updated on how the kid was. Ryan would likely spend the night in the infirmary.

Blaise led Draco off. "We will get Hector back for this. But you know Ryan won't want to be alone when he wakes up."

* * *

><p>Regulus and Severus headed for school, accompanied by Orion and Lucius. None of them could believe this, Ryan had been at school only a day, and they were being summoned to school. They hadn't been contacted by Albus, as they should have been when their son was in the hospital wing, but by Poppy. She had assured them Ryan hadn't stopped breathing, and the quick thinking of Marcus, had seen him caused little harm. But they were coming, Orion and Lucius as governors as well as family, to check on him.<p>

Ryan was still out when they arrived, so while Regulus chose to stay with his son, Severus went with the other two. They headed to the headmaster's office, where they were surprised to find, James and Lily were there.

Orion sneered. "You contacted the culprit's parents but not the family of the victim?"

Albus looked up. "I am not aware of what you speak of."

Severus shook his head. "You didn't really think Poppy wouldn't tell us Orion was in the hospital wing?"

Albus cut in. "It was a small accident, and there is no evidence to whom was involved."

Lucius motioned for a girl to come in. "It seems you didn't have any interest to look."

Hermione appeared in the room. "I saw what happened sir. Hector hexed the broom."

James sneered at the girl and back. "My son has told me about her, she was hurt by a mean word he said."

Severus held up a bottle. "That may be true, but she took a truth serum. As did the other two witnesses who saw what happened."

Albus watched the girl leave. "It was a simple prank. Hector will have detention with myself tomorrow morning…."

Orion cut in. "He will spend the next two weeks in detention for nearly killing my grandson. And with Filch."

Albus shook his head. "What are you even doing here? You retired from the governors four years ago."

Orion pointed out. "I stepped down as head, but I still hold my seat, until my grandson comes of age."

Lucius agreed with Orion. "The governors have every right to act. I am sure you will make sure this doesn't happen again."

Albus glared. "In all the years I have been headmaster I have never had a student die…"

Orion turned to leave. "And it is just coincidence it was my grandson who came close? I am keeping my eye on you Albus."

Albus watched them leave, and was simmering in anger. He should have known they'd come, but he had not told them about the boy. He was not going to take this laying down. He had convinced Poppy she needed to run some tests, it was obvious the boy was small, and might be ill. He had slipped in an extra test, a paternity test, he needed to have done. He had to find out who the second parent of the boy was, and soon. He had been told the second parent was dead, but she must have family, and perhaps they could be useful in this.

Orion headed down for the great hall. He would check on hos his grandson was doing later, but he and Lucius were heading out. But he made a stop in the great hall first, as he had someone he wanted to speak with.

Orion went towards the Slytherin table. He stopped at the older kids. "I am seeking the Flint heir."

Marcus, who was a fourth year stood. "I am Marcus Flint, Lord Flint's eldest son and heir."

Orion turned to him. "I am told you saved my grandson from drowning."

Marcus nodded. "I had help from the squid, but yes sir. I wasn't about to allow him to drown."

Orion offered his hand. "I will ensure your father is aware of your bravery. Our house owes you a debt."

Marcus accepted the hand but shook his head. "No one in our house wouldn't have done the same. We have his back, sir."

Orion turned to his son in law out in the hall. "Join my son. I'll expect an update about my grandson, in the morning."

Severus nodded. "Your son or I will floo you."

Orion headed to leave. "Wallburga will be expecting an update."

Lucius went to follow. "Narcissa will as well. She told me to give her nephew a kiss for her."

Severus clapped his friend on the back. "I will. I doubt Ryan will wish to be over whelmed by too much company."

Lucius knew he was right. "He will likely feel a bit bad, this is his first day of class."

Severus headed up for the hospital wing, sorry for his son. Ryan was looking forward to school so much, and before the end of his first day, ended up in the hospital wing. His son was so set on making them proud, making new friends, and doing well in school. Luckily, Poppy had assured them, he could return to the dorms tomorrow. She was just planning to keep him over night, to be careful, and run some tests.

He was waking up when Severus got there. "Dad. Papa."

Regulus kissed his son on the head. "We were worried when we heard."

Ryan was a bit pale. "I don't really remember, not after I hit the water."

Draco plunked down on the bed. "You were amazing, the dive you pulled out, you know you could make a seeker."

Fred had come up with George and nodded. "If you were in Gryffindor with us, Oliver would be recruiting you for the team."

Ryan blushed a little when he heard that. "I'm not a lion, and I wouldn't make a good seeker."

Draco shook his head. "I heard the team talking, they want you to train. I will be a chaser, we can practice together."

Regulus sat down with his son. "Perhaps you can be team manager, and when you are more confident, start flying with them?"

Severus reminded his son. "Your Uncle and grandsire both promised you a broom."

Ryan shook his head. "I just want to return to class."

That was the son they knew, and his dads were happy, he was not more shaken. They knew he was a bit, and would have stayed with him tonight, if he wanted them to. But he wasn't asking, and even with his friends in front of him, he'd have asked. They knew Eileen would come and look in on him, later, when she knew there were no other guests. Poppy of course was able to make that possible for her.

Regulus kissed his son on the head. "You will be in your dorms tomorrow, and in class Monday. And you will soon show Hector up."

* * *

><p>Eileen had sure enough appeared, not long after the others had gone, and Ryan's face lit up. He hadn't seen her since he began school, but in the distance, in the hall. She told him about a passage from the library, which he could use, to come to her private rooms. He could also come to here, and Poppy would allow him through the floo, both of which Albus couldn't trace. He was told, whenever he was worried, to come to one of them. But he could also just go to them if he wanted some company. He also knew he could trust Horace.<p>

Eileen was with her grandson until he fell asleep. She felt so bad for him, it was only his second night at school, and he was in here. But Draco promised to pick him up in the morning, and had told Ryan he'd take him to quidditch practice.

Eileen was in Poppy's office when Albus was about to enter. "I will come back through when he is gone."

Poppy nodded. "I'd like to talk to you."

Albus appeared moments after he had left. "Poppy, I came to see how young Ryan was doing."

Poppy smirked. "At least this time you got his name correct."

Albus shook his head. "It was a slip of my tongue years ago. Have you thought of what I said?"

Poppy shook her head. "Albus I am not going to run some unnecessary medical tests on him."

Albus tried to reason with her. "You know he is quite small. And Orion will come down on us, if anything happens to his precious heir."

Poppy couldn't deny that. "I really can't run all of these tests. I'd need to send them to the hospital."

Albus waived her off. "They are simple enough, Horace can run the tests for you, that you can't."

Poppy knew he was right. "I guess I did take a blood sample from him already."

Albus smiled as he was sure she had finally come to her senses. "I am sure Severus will be pleased to know you take such an interest in his son."

Poppy smirked. "In the years since he worked here, you have forgotten Severus so well?"

Albus was reminded the man hated him interfering. "Fatherhood can change a person, or so I am told."

As the man left, Poppy for once had to agree with him. She had known Severus all of his life, and she had been proud of the man he grew into. He like Lucius had been forced into the mark, as had his husband, and had gone spy as soon as possible. Like Eileen, she had never been so proud of her honorary nephew and godson, as since he had become a dad. Ryan had quickly become the love of the life of many in his family.

She was going over the forms, when Eileen came back through the floo. She had told an elf, before Albus had come in, to get Eileen when he was gone. The man knew her and Eileen were friendly, she helped get her the job, but with Ryan in the ward they had to be careful.

Eileen looked at the papers. "What are those?"

Poppy didn't look up from the forms. "Albus gave them to me."

Eileen perched on a chair arm. "Are they anything to be worried about?"

Poppy was still reading. "He wants me to run some tests on your grandson."

Eileen wasn't surprised. "What does he hope to gain from this?"

Poppy shook her head. "I'm not sure yet."

Eileen looked into the room where her grandson was sleeping. "He may not know who Ryan is, but he knows he is key."

Poppy's head snapped up. "Damn."

Eileen turned to her. "What is it?"

Poppy shook her head. "He slipped a DNA test into the tests."

Eileen sunk fully into the chair. "No. If he has the results, he will know that Ryan was blood adopted."

Poppy shook her head. "You can't tell when someone has been blood adopted. Your son in law will show up…."

Eileen cut her off. "As the only parent. He blood adopted Ryan alone. The only way for a DNA test to show one parent…."

Is for a blood adoption, was the obvious answer. Regulus had never considered it, when he adopted his son years before. He knew his husband's blood couldn't be used, or Ryan would never be accepted by the Blacks, which was the whole purpose of it. In magic DNA tests, a form would be produced, showing both parents. In the case of a blood adoption, it worked to show the blood adopted parents, but in this case Ryan had one. There was only one way a person would only possibly have one parent.

Eileen began pacing. "We have to do something. This can't be happening."

Poppy tried to calm the woman. "We won't allow him to find out."

Eileen turned to look at her. "If he finds out Ryan was blood adopted, it won't take long for him to sort out who he may be."

Poppy knew it would put Ryan at risk. "He may see to an accident, or the Potters may try to claim their son."

Eileen couldn't allow this to happen. "What are we going to do?"

Poppy thought and she shocked Eileen with her answer. "We are going to run the DNA test for him."

Eileen looked at her friend like she had lost her mind. Poppy pointed out, if they didn't do it for him now, he would find his way. But there was no way to trick the test she thought, he would want the test run a second time, by someone else. Eileen couldn't allow her son to lose his son, and more than that, she loved Ryan so much and needed to keep him safe too. Ryan was a Black, and he needed to remain one.

Poppy went over to the floo and grabbed for the floo powder. "There is one person I know that we can trust to help with this."

**AN: Please keep up the reviews. This story will be updated, when there are some reviews showing it is worth continuing.**


	11. DNA test

Poppy knew she took a chance, and it wasn't her son's life, but she had to act. If she didn't perform the test, Albus would find some other way. He needed to have the test results, and have no doubts, that it had been performed correct. She knew even if Severus came, if he added his blood now, it would cause problems with the Blacks. Orion was aware of whom his grandson was, but his wife was not, and would not allow it. And Ryan didn't know he was adopted, and they planned to keep it that way, if possible.

Horace was a bit surprised when he was summoned to the hospital wing. He had been alerted to the fact that Ryan was in the hospital wing. He was always close to Severus, he looked at him as a son, and Ryan was showing he would follow in his Papa's steps.

Horace was not surprised when he found Eileen, as he knew who she was. "It seems a bit late for tea."

Eileen sighed. "I'm glad you were willing to come, I'm sorry about the late hour."

Horace took a seat. "I must say I was intrigued to find out why."

Poppy did pour him some tea. "I am sure you are aware Ryan is in my wing today."

Horace nodded. "I wasn't, until dinner, when Mr. Flint informed me. And then Albus spoke to me."

Poppy should have known Albus would act. "He spoke to you about the tests he wants run."

Horace agreed. "I assume he is trying to have a DNA test slipped into it."

Eileen nodded. "Is Albus aware that you and my son have remained in contact?"

Horace shook his head. "No. Albus knows my opinion on the dark arts."

Poppy remembered. "Your niece."

Horace sighed. "It broke my heart. But unlike Severus, I knew she became involved, of her own free will."

Eileen hoped Poppy was right. "We need your help, but also your discretion. It's a lot to ask, but for my son and grandson's sake."

The man didn't pause. "I'd do anything for Severus and his son. You have my oath this doesn't leave the room."

Over the years there had always been staff with family. Horace had been one; he had been married, though his wife had died a few years ago. They had no children of their own, but his wife was Astrid Krum, the younger sister of Lord Viktor Krum. When her brother was killed, in the war against Grindewald, he left two children. His son Borden was grown, but his daughter Penny was young, and needed a home. Penny had come to live with her Aunt and her husband at the school. Penny unfortunately fell in with the wrong crowd. Unlike Severus, she never took the mark, but she had slept with many of the inner circle. Severus was tortured into the mark, and when he and Lucius had turned spy, Horace had been one to help. Horace had turned his back on his niece, when she fell into that crowd, and he had not seen her again till she died. Lucius and Severus, and Regulus later, had not chosen to take the mark, and had made up for mistakes too.

Eileen listened to the man take the oath, and she knew deep down, it wasn't required. She always regretted she couldn't help her son pay for exams, as her brother hadn't died, and she didn't have the money. Horace had refused to take the money, when they tried to repay him.

Eileen took a deep breath. "We need your help with the DNA test."

Horace wasn't surprised. "I had thought so. I was under the impression his mother was dead. Is there concern about her family?"

Eileen shook her head. "There isn't a mother."

Horace understood. "He was blood adopted."

Poppy nodded. "And only by one parent."

Horace felt their concern. "Of course it will show up on the test. May I ask who he is?"

Poppy looked at Eileen. "It is your choice."

Horace said. "I will help either way."

Eileen took a moment. "You deserve to know it all. He was born Harry Potter, the twin of Hector Potter."

Horace of course hadn't known there was twins, and listened. "And do the Blacks know?"

Eileen shook her head. "Sirius of course, and Orion. The others, no."

They hoped the man could help, and would help. They knew he wouldn't break his oath, but if he would help, was another matter. The world didn't know about Harry, and they were worried. They doubted the Potters would claim him, they had told those who knew of him, that he had died from a childhood illness. The couple, and Albus, would want to cover their tracks any way they could.

Horace was thinking and quick. He knew he needed to help, any way he could. He cared about Severus, and he knew how much he loved that boy. He had been too late to help Penny; he had realized too late, he should have tried. He wouldn't let Severus down.

He finally said. "I have some hair from my niece."

Poppy was surprised. "You are proposing, naming your niece his mother?"

Horace nodded. "I will have to check with my nephew. I will not involve him without his permission."

Eileen was surprised. "I know he is friends with Lucius, though Lucius isn't aware, who Ryan is. But I don't know about this."

Horace tried to reassure them. "He is a good man. And his friendship with Lucius will help."

Poppy pointed out. "Ryan doesn't know he is adopted. Besides, a blood adoption, will change his looks."

Horace shook his head. "We will use the potion on several blood samples, not on Ryan."

He knew Albus would never trust his results alone, even if he didn't know he was close to Severus. He would want a sample sent on for a second test, especially if Horace was claiming to be Ryan's Uncle. So they would use the potion on a dozen or so samples, so if required down the line, they would have more blood. There would be no need for Ryan to know, he already believed he had a mum, that Papa wasn't his dad.

Horace stood. "Give me tonight, and I will speak with my nephew, and see if he approves."

* * *

><p>Albus was in his office the next morning. He hadn't thought that it would happen so fast, but it seemed Horace was quick to act. Poppy had supplied him the blood, and he had run the tests, the night before. Albus knew they were simple tests, but he had thought Horace or Poppy may put him off, at first. Horace had told him he wished to speak, and assumed it had to do with the DNA test, that he had to slip in with the rest. He asked the man to bring Ryan with him, and was waiting for them after breakfast in his office.<p>

He was surprised when the man came into his office alone. He had asked him to bring Ryan, and he usually could count on Horace to do so. But he reminded himself he should be happy, and perhaps there was some reason for his reluctance.

He motioned Horace to sit. "I thought you were bringing Ryan with you."

Horace shook his head. "He was going to quidditch with his friends. I thought after last night he could deserve it."

Albus pretended to agree. "Of course. I was surprised the results were done so soon. You must have been up late last night."

Horace took some forms out. "Early this morning really. I thought it important. There is another reason I didn't bring Ryan with me."

Albus played it calm. "Is there some worry about his health? Perhaps we should summon his family."

Horace shook his head and handed over forms. "I was a bit surprised, but I for some reason ran a DNA test."

Albus smiled inside. "Is there some troubling results?"

Horace handed him the forms with the results. "I was just shocked."

Albus thought aloud. "I often thought that it was perhaps Severus, and he just didn't want the world to know."

He looked at the forms, praying that it wasn't Severus. He needed to have some kind of ally in this. He had to believe that the mother of the child had some kind of family out there. He hoped he could spin it, and gain some control over Ryan, and his family. Severus he had never been able to control, well barely when he was a spy, but not since he had been given a full pardon. He knew if there was a mother, she must be an old blood, but there were some old blood families he could handle. They weren't all Slytherins, though he knew he was hoping for a miracle.

He was relieved to find that it wasn't Severus who was the father of the boy. The father was listed sure enough as Regulus Black, but the mother was a surprise to him, as it was a name he recognized. Penelope Victoria Krum, her family was foreign, but he remembered her.

He looked at Horace. "I wasn't aware your niece had a child."

Horace was ashen. "Either was I. You know my wife and I had no contact with her, after she got in with that crowd."

Albus did. He remembered the scene. "She never took the mark did she?"

Horace shook his head. "No. My wife and I claimed her body for burial, and there was none. She is buried at home in Bulgaria."

Albus nodded. "She has a brother, if I recall, who was older."

Horace hid a smirk. The man was more than aware of her brother. "Yes Borden, he is Lord Krum now. I remain in contact with him."

Albus was reminded Astrid was dead, and the Krums would be his only family. "And he is not aware he has a nephew?"

Horace shook his head. "I contacted him this morning. He was surprised to learn he had a nephew."

Albus looked at the forms and back. "Do you have any more of the blood left? I'd like to send it to the hospital for more tests."

Horace handed him a vial. "I thought perhaps you might. Now I know he is family, I'd like to ensure he is safe."

Albus stopped him before he left. "I am surprised Severus didn't let you know he was raising your nephew."

Horace shook his head. "I have not spoken to him, since I learned he took the mark."

Albus wasn't surprised. "Have you thought of perhaps taking an active part in your nephew's life?"

Horace stopped. "I am distant kin, only through marriage. I don't see a reason to interfere. I will keep an eye on my nephew."

Albus motioned to the door. "I will let you know if the hospital comes back with more results."

Horace smiled. "I am thankful. For all her faults, Penny was my niece, and I'd like to ensure her son is safe."

Albus watched the man go, and slumping into his chair, shook his head. He had been hoping that he would have something to work with. He thought even if the family was Slytherin, he could perhaps blackmail them, with their past. But he would never touch a Krum. Borden Krum was public about his thoughts on the dark arts. He had been old enough to know how brutally his parents had been murdered. Borden was also a very good friend of Lucius, and that of course was the nail in the coffin. And though Horace was sometimes slow, he was not one to be tricked, and he didn't seem like he was going to act. But there was perhaps still some he could do there.

He went to the floo, and summoned James and Lily come to the school. They had been planning on coming later, their son was trying out for the quidditch team after lunch, but he wanted to speak to them first. He of course had told them what he was up to.

James didn't wait long when he came in. "Did you find out?"

Albus sighed. "He is a Krum. His mother was Horace's niece."

Lily pointed out. "Are you sure? I mean Severus was Horace's little pet."

Albus reminded her. "For a head of Slytherin, he was against the dark arts."

James reminded his wife. "The whole school heard him when he kicked his niece out."

Lily looked at Albus. "Can we use this?"

Albus shook his head. "Borden Krum is no friend of mine, and a friend of Lucius'. Horace may be a slight help."

James shook his head. "What are we going to do? That brat is showing up our son."

Albus smirked. "Teach your son some restraint. He walked right into that."

Lily wasn't happy. "You have to get him out of cleaning the bathrooms"

Albus shook his head. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. That boy needs to learn self-control."

He had put up with the marauders, but this was different. The marauders were smart, they could pull off pranks, and not be caught. They also knew better than to do them with witnesses, and with a teacher, as well. He knew Hector's fame was dying, and they needed to act. The older generations, and some little kids still saw him as a hero, but they needed the mid-range. He needed Hector to work with him.

He told the couple. "Hector will begin training with me and Quirell. Hopefully we can at least make him shine in classes soon."

* * *

><p>Regulus and his husband were headed back to school, and once again with Lucius in tow. They didn't really know why. Well in part, they had told Ryan they would come see him in the morning. They had not wanted him to feel bad, like he was a baby, to need them. They had head he was going to quidditch practice, and had said they would come, and be there for him. They didn't think he'd train with the team, not yet, but they hoped he would consider it. He was getting a bit stronger, and it would likely be good for his health, for him to get the exercise.<p>

Lucius had an odd look on his face when he came with them. They thought he was going to see Draco try out, for the reserve chaser position, but he took them into town first. They had no idea what was happening, and when led into a backroom at the Three broomsticks, were worried.

Severus saw his mother as well as Poppy and Horace were there. "What is going on?"

His mother motioned. "We needed to speak to you about Ryan."

Regulus looked at his mother in law and Poppy. "Is there something wrong?"

Poppy nodded. "Unfortunately Albus has had a DNA test slipped into the tests he had me run. Horace was to run the test."

Regulus began shaking. "Oh Merlin, we have to get our son out of there."

Severus knelt as his husband sunk into a chair. "We will. You know your father will help us. He loves Ryan, he will help us."

Regulus looked at Horace and Poppy. "How long before Albus has the results?"

Horace spoke up. "I gave them to him just after breakfast."

Severus' pulse was racing through his chest. "He knows, we have to get Ryan and now."

Severus couldn't blame the man, he had never told Horace, the truth about his son. They had never even told Lucius, his best friend, and closest thing to a brother he had. They had been honest, when they had told Orion, they had kept it a secret as it was safer fewer people knew. He had no idea why Albus had not acted, but they needed to get their son out, and as soon as possible.

Lucius shared a look with the others. He had been shocked to learn the truth about the child he considered to be his nephew. It changed nothing for him, that little boy was family, and there was nothing in the world that would change that for him.

Lucius spoke up. "I had an interesting floo call this morning from Borden Krum. He was surprised to learn we had a nephew in common."

Severus looked at his brother in confusion. "Borden Krum? Nephew? What do you mean?"

Eileen spoke up. "We knew we needed to trick Albus, and we needed help."

Poppy added. "He needed to believe the DNA test. We went to Horace for help, we knew we could trust him."

Horace smiled. "You know you are the only family I have since my wife died. I wouldn't let your son be hurt."

Severus realized what they were saying. "You faked the DNA test? But if Lucius and Borden share a nephew…."

Horace finished. "I used my niece's hair. I did a blood adoption on a dozen samples. Albus believes Penny was your son's mother."

Regulus was amazed. "You really did this for us?"

Horace nodded. "It seems fitting he is now officially my nephew. Borden agreed with me, I of course asked his permission first."

Severus clapped the man on the back. "Thank you. Thank you."

Lucius looked at him. "You know you could have told me. Narcissa and I love that boy, we would never care about this."

Severus turned to his brother. "Believe me, it was the hardest secret I ever have had to keep."

Lucius embraced his brother, and swore he understood, and the secret remained safe with him. Regulus and Severus headed for school, relieved that Eileen and Poppy had gone to Horace, even without their knowledge. They knew the women were right, Albus would press until he got it some way, if they didn't do the DNA test. They had to convince him he had the results, and they had done just that. Lucius came with them, and quidditch try outs were just ending when they arrived. Draco came bounding over, with Ryan in tow.

He looked at his dad. "You missed it. I made the new reserve chaser for the team."

Lucius kissed his son. "I am very proud, and you know your mum and I will be at the first game."

Ryan looked at his dads. "I was made team manager. They want me to train with the seeker too."

Regulus kissed his son's head. "The seeker is your choice, but I am happy you will be team manager."

Severus agreed with his husband. "Your grandsire will be as well."

Ryan was reluctant, he knew they wanted him to practice, and be seeker next year. He wasn't just worried about his health. He didn't think he was as good as they thought he was, and worried he'd embarrass the team, if he was on it. He was happy to be team manager, as long as he didn't get convinced to practice, he liked to be involved. He knew it would make grandsire happy, like his dads had told him. He worried, that they had come just to check up on him, after what happened the day before.

Severus shook his head. "We came to cheer Draco on in try outs too. Unfortunately we didn't realize try outs would be done so quickly."

**AN: Please keep up the reviews. This story will be updated, when there are some reviews showing it is worth continuing.**


	12. coot meddles

Ryan had been at school for just over a week now. Hector had kept his distance, well all his free time was filled up, it seemed. If he was not cleaning bathrooms with Filch, he had special lessons with the headmaster, or Quirell. Many students commented on that, the special treatment he was getting, but that was nothing new of course. It wasn't that unusual, a teacher may take a special interest in a student, but often an older one. And the headmaster had never been known to tutor a student before like he was doing now. Ryan didn't have any special lessons, but he had become a favorite of many of his teachers, even in his practical classes.

Ryan was a bit worried when on Friday night; he was told he was to meet with the headmaster. Minerva had come to him at dinner, and told him he was to go to the headmaster's office, and escorted him there. Well she left him at the bottom of the stairs.

Ryan got to the top of the stairs and knocked. "Headmaster."

The door was open and the man motioned him to come in. "Come in Orion. Thank you for joining me for dinner."

Ryan spotted the food. "Professor McGonagall didn't tell me why sir."

The headmaster motioned him to sit. "I haven't spoken to you since your accident. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Ryan was surprised. "Fine sit. I was released the next morning."

Albus handed him a plate. "And you are enjoying your classes?"

Ryan nodded. "I am. I'm sorry sir, but is there some reason you want to know?"

Albus nodded. "I was speaking to your Uncle the other evening. He was concerned."

Ryan was confused. "I have had three owls from Uncle Sirius since I was in the hospital sir. And he is coming to see me."

Albus shook his head. "I was referring to your maternal Uncle."

Ryan was not understanding at all. "My maternal Uncle?"

Albus continued. "Your mother's older brother. You were aware you had an Uncle weren't you?"

Ryan shook his head. "No sir."

Albus' smile dipped a bit. "It seems a shame. You of course knew your Papa wasn't your dad?"

Ryan was a mix of upset and angry. "Yes. If I didn't before, I would now."

Ryan had no idea why the man was doing this. He of course knew Papa wasn't his biological father; he had since he was six, his grandmother made sure of that. He didn't understand why the man cared, or what business it was of his. The headmaster didn't even seem to know if he had known about his real parents. He of course knew his Daddy was thought dead, and the world thought him adopted, by both of his dads. He had never heard any mention of his mother, or a brother, an Uncle. He had one Uncle, well and Ted and Luc.

The headmaster watched the boy, and gave him more credit, than before. He had expected the boy to break down; he was a bit of a weakling. Maybe there was a bit more of a Black in him than he thought. And then there was the Krum blood as well.

Albus pushed. "Your Uncle's name is Borden Krum. Do you even know your mother's name?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. Because I have never asked. My dad and Papa would have told me if I wanted to know."

Albus pushed. "Her name was Penelope. You have an Uncle and a cousin, you have been denied."

Ryan was desperately trying to remain calm. "I haven't been denied them. My dads' offered, I didn't want to know about her."

Albus tried to keep him there. "Your Uncle is coming to visit in a few months. But I promised I'd keep a…."

Ryan stood up. "I have two parents, and I don't want to or need to know about my mother."

Albus tried to stop him. "You haven't finished your dinner."

Ryan was not hungry. "I have lost my appetite."

Albus went to summon an elf. "How about some dessert? I'll have anything you want brought."

Ryan shook his head. "I was supposed to meet Professor Slughorn."

Albus sighed as he headed for the door. "We will be speaking again."

Horace was concerned when Ryan appeared in his office, and could see he was upset. "Ryan?"

Ryan had wanted his grandmother, but had to be careful. He knew Horace knew about Nanny. "My grandmother."

Horace led him into his private rooms. "I'll summon her."

Eileen was surprised, and concerned, when Horace summoned her to his rooms. She didn't need to be told, that it was about Ryan, it was the only real reason. They worked together, and were on good terms, but they wouldn't socialize on a regular basis. She had also been at dinner, and had seen her grandson lead off, for some meeting with the headmaster. She had expected him to come to her.

Ryan held it together pretty well, but when Nanny came through, he went into her arms. Eileen coaxed her grandson into telling her what had happened. She shared a look with Horace. It had been decided, if Ryan asked, he would be told the mother story they came up with.

He shook. "He said my Uncle is coming. Does my Uncle want to take me away?"

Horace was the one to answer. "I don't know if Borden is coming, but I can assure you, my nephew wouldn't."

Ryan turned to look at the man in confusion. "Your nephew?"

Eileen explained. "Your mother and Borden were the children of Horace's brother in law."

Horace nodded. "My wife Astrid was a Krum before marriage. I helped raise your mother."

Ryan looked a bit surprised. "You're my family? Papa never told me that."

Horace explained, that he had never known either, but he understood. He knew Severus was Ryan's dad in every way. Penny had not had any contact with him, or her brother, in the years before she died. Neither of them had even known she was pregnant, or had a child. The man wouldn't take him from his dads, or try to interfere, he may just want to see his nephew.

Eileen kissed his head. "You have nothing to worry about prince. Don't allow that man to get to you please."

* * *

><p>Regulus was not pleased at all, when his mother in law had placed a floo call, that morning. She told her son and son in law what Albus pulled. Part of Regulus had wanted to storm to school, and rip the man another head, but it was a serious decision. He had a full pardon, and most old bloods knew he was alive, as well as the ministry. Both his husband and his brother had reminded him, when the war ended, he could come back. He would never be heir, his son was, but he could claim his name and life again. But he had said he was happy to remain Elias Black.<p>

He had spoken with his father, and it was decided, that the time had come. He had remained in hiding, for his son's sake in some cases, but it was no longer protecting his son. Both he and his father knew they needed to nip this at the bud.

Albus was surprised when they came into the office. "What do I owe the pleasure of another visit?"

Orion sneered. "My grandson."

Albus was not surprised. "He is not in the hospital wing this week."

Orion sneered. "You don't really think you could speak with my grandson, and I'd not know."

Albus shook his head. "I have little chats with my students all the time. Nothing more than that."

Regulus spoke up. "Do you talk to them all about their families? And being adopted?"

Albus turned to look at him. "I was sure he must be aware he was adopted, since he is by both dads."

Orion growled. "Whether my grandson knows or not, has nothing to do with you."

Albus had an innocent smile on. "His Uncle is coming to visit. I didn't think he should be unprepared."

Orion wasn't buying it. "Borden has notified us, and we would have told our grandson in our own time."

Regulus added. "And don't think we don't know why Borden has suddenly decided to come"

Albus smirked. "I thought a man should know he has a nephew. And be able to make sure that child is taken care of properly as well."

Albus could admit he was grasping at straws. He thought perhaps, he knew the man and Lucius were friends, but there might be a slim chance. Borden might be friends with Lucius, but he had to know the Blacks, had some issues. Surely he would want some say in the life of his nephew. He wasn't here in the UK, so he would need someone to act as guardian to the boy, on his behalf. He didn't think Borden would name him, but he would likely name Horace, and Horace was easier to deal with than the Blacks.

Orion and Regulus had no doubts about his intentions. Even if they did, they had spoken to Borden, who had told them what his own conversation had been like. He thought Albus must truly be desperate, if he thought he could somehow use Borden as an ally in this.

Regulus was holding some forms. "You will not interfere with my son again."

Albus looked at him. "I thought he was entitled to know he had blood family. You seem bent on denying him it."

Orion growled. "Blood family? Last I looked, as his grandsire, I am his blood family. As are numerous other members of our family."

Albus corrected himself. "His mother's family. It seems a shame, since both his parents are dead, he would not know them."

Regulus thrust the forms at him. "He has all the biological parents he needs thanks."

Albus looked down at the forms and was shocked when he read. "Regulus Black? But you were….."

Regulus sneered. "Dead? I doubt you need help understanding how that can be faked."

Orion agreed with his son. "As you can see, my grandson is being raised properly, by his true parent."

Albus shook his head in realization that Regulus had been alive all this time. "There is still his mother to…."

Regulus was losing his temper. "His mother left him with a caretaker, the entire time she was alive. She didn't even notify her family of him."

Albus knew that. "That doesn't change the fact, they should know he exists. And have the right to have access to him."

Regulus ground his teeth. "Horace and Borden are welcome to have contact if they choose. But that is our choice, you are no courts."

Albus sat back in his chair. "It could perhaps be taken to the courts."

Orion went to lead his son out. "Neither Borden, nor Horace, see any reason to mess with my grandson's life."

Albus called as they left. "I was just doing what I thought was best for the boy."

Regulus turned back to look at him. "Leave what is best for him, to his Family. And focus on running your little school."

Orion added. "And if you don't, Lucius and I will make sure, you don't even have the school to run."

Albus was amazed, that Regulus Black was alive, and under his nose all of this time. There had been others who faked their death, during the war, for protection. He had to wonder if some of the other old bloods were alive out there. He had looked for Elias Black, but had found little record of him, other than birth records, and going to school abroad. Now he understood why, he had seemed to clean, for a Black.

Orion and Regulus were not leaving school just yet. They headed down for the dungeons, where they had promised to meet with Ryan, and Horace as well. Horace may not really have been Ryan's family, but he saw Severus like a son, so he was happy to call Ryan his family.

Ryan hugged them both when they came in. "I'm surprised you came. I am fine."

Regulus kissed his son. "We just wanted to clear up a few things with the headmaster."

Orion agreed. "I was proud to hear you made team manager. Now what is this I hear about potions?"

Ryan turned to his grandsire. "Professor Slughorn is going to let me come work in his lab with him, once or twice a week. Extra practice."

Horace smiled. "He already shows as much potential as his Papa. I thought simply to encourage my nephew."

Regulus was happy to hear that. "My husband will be as well. Ryan we need to tell you something though."

Ryan was a little worried. "Yes Dad?"

Regulus made him sit. "The headmaster is aware of who I am now."

Ryan knew, like Nanny, about why his dad had hid who he was. He knew many of the old bloods, like the Flints, knew the truth already. He was told it might hit the papers, well would, Albus would allow it to leak somehow. Ryan didn't mind, the world knew who his birth dad was, and now they would just know he was alive. He was proud of who his dads were, and not ashamed at all.

Regulus held his son to him. "That goes both ways prince. Your Papa and I couldn't be any more proud of the amazing son we have."

* * *

><p>Ryan was happy at school. The news breaking about his dad, didn't shake him at all. His family had hit back first, they had published a story, before the headmaster could leak it. All the truth about Regulus, forced into the mark and spying from the start, had been published as well. The newspaper had not made him to look like any villain, that he hid for his safety and his family's, nothing else. The look on Albus' face was clear, when he read the newspaper, and realized they beat him to it. He had been hoping to spin it, and use it with the Krums, for certain.<p>

Ryan was doing well in his classes, and he was happy with his two outside activities as well. He was team manager, and though he had not been convinced to fly, he went to all of the practices. And he was working with Horace in his lab as well.

Halloween had finally arrived and Horace stopped Ryan after class. "I wanted to speak to you a moment."

Ryan nodded. "Of course sir."

Draco stopped. "Blaise and I will just be out in the hall."

Horace smiled. "I thought we would postpone our usual lab work for the evening. I assume you'd like to attend the Halloween party."

Ryan nodded. "I heard it was one of the best feasts in school. But what about the potion we were working on?"

Horace laughed. "I put it in stasis, no worries there. We can work on it tomorrow just as easily."

Ryan reminded him. "I have quidditch practice in the morning. I never fly, but I never miss it."

Horace smiled. "Marcus tells me you are learning a lot about the strategies, he is quite impressed."

Ryan blushed a bit with the compliment. "He has been teaching me a lot. You can't learn it much from a book."

Horace agreed. "Well I think after lunch will work fine, unless you have too much homework."

Ryan shook his head. "We didn't get much, because of the weekend. And I can do my extra credit work on Sunday."

Horace directed him to the door. "I don't want you boys late for your next class. Enjoy the Halloween party."

Ryan went to leave but he turned back. "Thanks for letting me work with you in the lab."

Horace smiled a bit bigger. "It brings back memories with your Papa. I enjoy it just as much as you."

Horace watched the boy go, and meant the words. He was right, it made sense Ryan was officially known as his family, he felt like it. He had mentored Severus, and had been proud, when the boy had become a first class. Horace wasn't, he was only a second class, but he knew Ryan would likely be quicker than his Papa to reach that level. It was almost, for him, like having a grandson in the lab to work with.

Ryan with Draco and Blaise had to rush, as they had charms next, their last class before the Halloween party. Flying was cancelled for the day. Luckily for them the teacher was Flitwick, and they didn't get a lecture when they slid in, just on time for the class.

Ryan was having trouble getting his feather to levitate very high above the desk. "Well it's floating."

Hector smirked. "It is barely above the desk, you have to squint to see. But no surprise from a pathetic whelp."

Filius heard. "Five points from Gryffindor. And if you don't watch your tongue, you will clean toilets and not attend the feast."

Hermione who was just down from him said. "Besides that is better than you have managed."

Hector turned to look at her. "Oh shut up, you stupid know it all. No wonder you have no friends."

Seamus who had been blowing up feathers, intentionally blew up the one in front of Hector. "Oops, I must have missed."

Hector went red in the face, under the soot, from the laughter of his own house. "You will pay for that leprechaun."

Seamus handed Hermione a tissue. "Don't listen to the twit, his ego is too big for his skull."

Draco smiled when Ryan was able to get the feather to lift even more. "See, you just needed the right inspiration."

Ryan laughed a little. "Should thank Seamus, the laughter definitely made me less nervous."

Ryan got a point from Filius for performing the spell correct. Filius and the other teachers, those who taught practical, had done their best to encourage him. He did good in the theory, but his practical skills needed improvement. The older kids in his house had been helping. Their house always encouraged that, but Ryan brought it out in them more. Besides he was tutoring many of the older ones, in their theory, in return.

They were heading from class, when Ryan spotted Fred, or he thought it was Fred. He was one of the few people who could tell the twins apart. Fred was motioning to him, from one of the alcoves, and he dragged Draco along with him.

Fred asked. "Do you have that map from your Uncle?"

Ryan nodded and took out the marauder's map. Uncle Siri had given it to him, Papa having rescued it from Filch before. "Yes."

George grinned. "It is Halloween, and we decided that it is the perfect time to prank our twit of a brother."

Draco agreed with hem. "After the stunt he pulled in class, I doubt even the younger lions would help him."

Ryan agreed and explained what had happened. "You should have seen his face from what Seamus did."

George laughed when he heard that. "Normally I wouldn't kick someone when they are already down but…."

Fred finished for his brother. "This is Hector we're talking about, and it makes it all the more fun."

Ryan laughed. "Somehow I think you already have something in mind."

The twins may have been two years older, and lions, but they were still some of Ryan's best friends. They had kept their promise, from when they became friends after the book store, that they would remain so. They had been trying to get Ryan involved in some of their pranks along the way. This was the first time he was that active in one of the pranks, and they were happy he was.

Draco shook his head when he heard. "The brat won't even know what is going to hit him."

**An: So the original story stopped just in the summer after first year. As I have had no requests for any changes, and the original story was so popular, I have just been adjusting the original chapters. If you'd like to see a change, say it, I am open for ideas. Since no one has, I assumed everyone wanted it to stick to the original in plot, and have continued. There have been slight changes, Ryan more confident, one less hospital stay, and such. His special magic will pop up here and there in the next few chapters too.**

**So please, please continue to review in support of this story continuing.**


	13. Halloween tricks

Hector and Ron were headed for the Halloween party. They were expecting a good night, Hector had let Ron in on, what would be happening. Hector was gloating, only he was so close to the headmaster, that he knew what was going down. He was also the only one, not even the older kids, who got to have private training with the headmaster. Sometimes he hated it, he wanted to be with his friends, but he understood. He was a hero, and one day he would be an auror like his father once was, and he would be world famous. He would never be a street auror, and he doubted they would ever need him to train, they'd beg him to take over the department. Moody better be retired by then, or he would find himself fired, to give Hector his job. Hector would spend the next seven years proving his bravery, Albus would ensure that, so the public would demand his appointment. Of course it would only be a stepping stone, he would one day be minister of magic, something Albus never managed.

Halloween had always been a favorite holiday for Hector. Last year his parents had taken him to the US, to have a proper Halloween there. Ron was happy to be at school, the twins always pulled pranks on him, at home. His mother was never able to catch them red handed.

Ron's stomach was grumbling. "Thank Merlin the party starts earlier than dinner."

Hector smirked but nodded. "The feast is supposed to be the best. Well Christmas, but no one except pathetic saps, stay for that."

Ron's face fell for a moment. "My parents are going to Romania this year. We'll be staying."

Hector shook his head. "No. Mum and dad will let you come with us, when they know."

Ron was so happy to hear that. "Your big Christmas eve parties are so cool."

Hector agreed. "Mum and dad hinted though we would not be having Christmas at home this year."

Ron was even happier. "The twins will be so jealous, if they have to stay at school, and I'm off with you."

Hector snorted. "If they weren't so pathetic, perhaps they'd make some friends to go home with."

Seamus was walking by with Neville and some others. "You're one to talk."

Hector looked at the kid. "Don't think I forgot what you pulled in class leprechaun. You'll pay, for defending your know it all girlfriend."

Ron laughed. "Only girl who would be desperate enough to date him."

Seamus looked at him. "She's not, but if she was, you'd just be jealous. The best you could get is Mrs. Norris."

Hector stopped Ron from hexing the kid. "We'll get back at him later. And at our other favorite target."

Ron was reminded of that night. "We need to get front row seats."

They had seen Hermione enter the girl's bathroom and Hector smiled. "Maybe some pre-dinner entertainment."

Hector used a spell, and blocked Hermione into the room. Someone could go in, but no one could leave the room, with the spell on the room. Hermione may think she knows all spells, but it was set, so it could only be removed from the outside. The little know it all was such a prat, she showed him up in class, and her and the leprechaun made him look the fool. She could spend Halloween on the toilet, and perhaps if the rest of the night worked, she may have some fun company as well. But even if not, well missing the party, was a start.

As they headed into the Great Hall, they didn't notice Ryan, Draco and the twins were with them. The three of them had their own Halloween surprise intended for those two twits. Unfortunately for Hermione, they hadn't seen what had happened to her, in the bathroom.

Ryan pointed to where Hector was approaching the hall. "If we are going to act, we need to act soon."

Fred picked out something from his bag of tricks. "It's ready."

George looked at Ryan. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Draco nodded. "You're the smallest, but not exactly the quickest….."

Ryan cut him off. "I can do this. I want to do this, I won't mess it up."

Fred clapped him on the back. "We know you won't. You know we trust you."

Draco didn't mean to upset or doubt his cousin. "Of course you can. Get at it."

Ryan took the item from Fred. "I'll do Uncle Siri proud."

Fred shook his head as they watched Ryan slip off. "If we get caught, his grandsire is going to kill us, isn't he?"

Draco shook his head. "His grandmother maybe. Great Uncle Orion might reward you."

They watched as Ryan went to work. Ryan had been the one to insist, that he get to do this. Uncle Siri taught him a trick, to remove his magical trace from the item, so no one could test him. Aurors used it, when they were doing things under cover. Besides it was a joke product, he didn't have to use any of their magic for it. The product was from a store, but the twins had adapted it, for their own purpose. They hoped to one day open their own store, and had been creating their own products, for the past two years.

Ryan was able to get just close enough to the prat, as they were going into the hall, to slip the item into his pocket, after activating it. He was about to get away, when he bumped into one of the other lions, headed to their table.

He looked up to see one of the older kids. "Sorry."

It was Oliver, who was a good friend of the twins. "No problem. Should I ask what you were doing?"

Ryan shook his head. "I need to get over to my table."

Katie was with Oliver. "What is the rush?"

Ryan knew it was about to happen. "You know I think the twins were looking for you."

Oliver understood the code well enough. "Maybe we should go find them. I guess they want to talk about the next game."

Suddenly Hector began shouting. "What the hell is happening? My arm is going to fall off. It's going to fall off."

Ron touched him to try and help and his arm started going green as well. "It's contagious."

Their arms, and the rest of their bodies as it began to spread, were going green and covered in warts of some kind. Originally the product was like a muggle itching powder, but it was meant to make someone look like they had the pox. The twins had added the green to it, for a better affect. Ryan was giggling, but he was not alone in it, everyone was. Albus came over, and helped stop, but by then several people had taken photos.

Hector looked at Ryan and pointed at him. "It was him. He did this to me."

Ryan shook his head. "I was on my way to the table."

Oliver stepped in and said. "The kid was nowhere near Hector when it began. He had come to tell me something."

Katie backed him up. "Hector was already screeching by then."

Albus shook his head. "You will have…."

Minerva spoke up. "You're not accusing members of my house, of lying for a Slytherin are you?"

Albus ground his teeth, but since no one had seen Ryan do it, he had no proof. The last thing he needed was Orion coming, and accusing him of setting up his grandson, over this. And other than the twins, he could see no reason, other lions would back up Ryan either. He had plans for tonight, and he couldn't allow them to be ruined, by a dumb prank like this. One day he would nail the Black brat, but not tonight it seems.

He looked at Ryan. "I'd be getting over to my own table now, before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>Ryan and Draco were laughing, as they joined Blaise at the table. The twins had shot them a thumbs up before they sat down. Albus didn't know, but Ryan had hung out with the twins' friends on more than one occasion. Though Oliver was super competitive, he had not minded when Ryan came to practice, he knew he was not actually on the team. Besides though he would play pranks on Hector, he would never spy on the team. Oliver had been happy to help tonight, especially since the victim was Hector, and even his own house was fed up with him. If it wasn't all of his bragging, it was all the points he lost, because of his big mouth in class. Oliver was just relieved, he couldn't fly at all, and was not the new seeker for the team. The team could only groan with the thought of being stuck with him on the team.<p>

Ryan was so happy. He wouldn't have minded really if he got caught, well he'd hate detention, but it was worth it. His Uncle always called him a mini marauder, and he never felt like one, he never thought he earned the title. He was sure he would now.

Draco was thinking the same thing. "You know the two of us and the twins should be the new marauders."

Ryan smiled a little. "New and improved. No rat traitor, and the false friend. Only Uncle Siri and Remus were true in the end."

Draco agreed. "We will be the new and improved. Maybe we can convince your Uncle to teach us, to you know transform."

Ryan smiled and whispered. "Uncle Siri promised he'd teach me and you, when we were fifteen."

Draco was not surprised. "Your dads both are, and my dad is. We should be naturals at it."

Ryan's smile faltered a bit. "I don't know, maybe Blaise would be better than me."

Draco shook his head. "Hey you just pulled off that prank for us."

Ryan cut in. "You were right to doubt me. Unless Oliver saved me, I'd have been caught."

Draco stopped. "You weren't caught. You could have been in another room, and you'd have been blamed still."

Ryan sighed. "But I am still not quick like you. Or can come up with pranks like the twins or…."

Draco pointed out. "You're like Moony. Uncle Sirius always said they needed the prefect in the bunch, to keep them in control."

Ryan laughed a little at that. "Uncle Siri did say I was a book worm like Moony."

Draco pointed out. "Considering how love sick he is, you know being compared to Remus is a huge compliment."

Ryan knew he was right. "I guess there is a lot worse people to like."

Blaise heard that part and shook his head. "Like the green troll over there for instance."

Feeling better, and happy to have pulled off his prank, Ryan finally turned to the feast. When their parents were in school, Hogsmeade had been more often, and seniors could leave campus all the time. There had also been more parties and social events for kids. The rules were starting to change for seniors, and this year, there would be some more parties too.

It seemed though, their prank which had the whole room laughing, would soon be forgotten. Well for a while at least, photos had been taken, but something else was about to have something else to think about.

Quirell came into the hall screaming. "Troll, there is a troll in the dungeons."

Albus could be heard as the hall broke into chaos. "Prefects take your houses back to their dorms. Teachers with me."

Horace was down near their table. "Slytherins go to the library, until we have the all clear for the dungeons."

Draco shook his head. "I have never wished our rooms were not in the dungeons as much as right now."

Ron could be heard as they filed out. "Too bad the snakes weren't down there. But the little know it all may still get a show."

Hector smirked. "Too bad we couldn't ensure the troll would go to the girl's bathroom."

Ryan looked at Draco. "Hermione, it must be Hermione. She won't know about the troll."

Draco nodded and grabbed him. "We have to go get her. It doesn't sound like she is in there by choice."

Fred popped up as they headed away from their house. "I didn't think our bookworm would forget his way to the library."

Ryan quickly explained what they had overheard. "We have to get her out of there."

The twins agreed, and came with them, avoiding the sight of the prefects as they went. They found the bathroom, but as they were bringing down the wards, they heard a scream from inside the room. Draco almost burst into the room, but they had to bring down the wards, or they would be stuck as well. They realized the troll was in there, and they had to hope Hector didn't really think this out, he trapped her in there.

They got into the room and found Hermione against a wall, screaming as a troll was swinging a club at her. "Help, please help."

Fred started throwing things at the troll. "Look over here, look over here."

George ground his teeth when the troll did. "Now what?"

Draco through a hex at a troll. "We haven't studied trolls yet in class."

Ryan felt his arm be sliced upon by a shard of glass as a sink broke. "We have to do something."

They were all throwing spells, but it was Ryan who finally managed to knock out the troll. He used the spell that they had learned in charms. He had barely been able to lift a feather, but with the adrenaline going, he managed to lift the club. The troll was knocked out, and Hermione threw herself into their arms, as the bathroom door burst open. Hector and Ron came in, wands drawn, having come to be the hero it seemed. They were soon followed by the teachers, and the headmaster, all shocked by this. Albus was irate,

Minerva though calmed it down. "I think the kids better be taken to the hospital wing, we can have explanations there."

* * *

><p>The parents of all of the children involved were summoned to the school. Well Hermione's weren't, they were muggles, and it was hard to do. Muggles could come to the school, accompanied, for an emergency or something important. Their daughter was not hurt, just shaken badly, and she insisted they didn't need to be brought. The Potters, the Weasleys and Blacks came. Both of Ryan's dads came, and his grandsire too.<p>

Though Albus was quick to look to the snakes, Minerva took control. Hermione told them how she got trapped, and how the others had come to her rescue. And having taken truth serum, just to prove Albus wrong, the boys explained what they had seen and heard.

Albus' teeth were grinding. The troll was meant to be for Hector. "The boys were meant to be with their houses. They will…"

Minerva cut him off. "They will each get ten points for their house. Their bravery saved this young woman."

Hermione nodded. "I would have been pulverized. I was stuck in the bathroom for hours, I couldn't get out."

Ryan looked over at Hector. "He was the one who trapped them in the room."

James growled. "There is no proof my son was involved. You are just trying to get him in trouble."

Albus looked at the boy. "After the prank you got away with…."

Orion looked at the truth serum. "It seems perhaps he should have to answer the same test as our boys."

Lily tried to defend her son. "He wouldn't have put a girl in danger like that."

Fred smirked. "He would if he would look the hero. How else did he know she was in the bathroom?"

Minerva agreed with them. "You demanded the boys take it, it only seems fair, Hector faces the same."

Hector looked at his parents. "This isn't fair, I went there to save the know it all."

Against all protests, Hector and Ron were both made to take it. The others hadn't though Ryan and his friends should have to, they had not given the others any reason to not believe them, but they had to. It had worked, it had proven not only they saved Hermione, but had heard Hector talk. Now Albus forcing them to, thinking they were lying, was going to come back to bite them for a second time in a row.

Hector of course couldn't help it, he admitted that he had been the one to lock Hermione in the bathroom. He had gone to confront the troll, to be a hero, and when he realized the troll was in with her, went to stop it. Saving Hermione had been an afterthought.

Orion thought to ask. "Did you know the troll was being let into the school?"

Albus cut in before Hector had to answer. "How would he know? You aren't accusing a student of allowing a troll in?"

James pointed out. "My son was in the hall, surrounded by all of the other kids."

Severus smirked. "No, we're not giving him that much credit, but he seemed to know ahead of time."

Lily went to take her son. "Of course not. He is just a natural hero, and he wanted to save someone."

Minerva stopped them. "Well he will spend another two weeks cleaning bathrooms, for his little stint with Hermione."

Hector was upset. "The little know it all showed me up in class. If she shut her mouth, it would never happen."

James knew his son had to leave, with the potion in him, before he said something else. "Come along Hector."

When Albus was gone too Hermione surprised them by hugging her saviors. "Thank you. I would have been killed, if not for you."

Ryan got the longest hug because he had been the one to knock the troll out. "We're just happy you're okay."

Orion and his son and son in law, accompanied the boys back down to the dungeons. Well the twins stayed with their parents, who were proud of what they had done. Orion had no doubt, that his grandson and Draco were involved, in the prank they were accused of. But he proved Draco right. Even if the troll hadn't happened, he would have been proud of the prank, that side of the boys.

Regulus ruffled his son's curls. "Your Uncle will be so proud."

Ryan smiled. "You can't tell him, I want to send him an owl myself."

Severus shook his head. "I don't know what he'll be more proud of, the prank you pulled, or saving Hermione from the troll."

Orion shook his head. "I am very proud of your bravery, and your skill tonight."

Marcus appeared in the door to their dorms. "The party has started down here. We need our guests of honor."

Regulus directed his son. "Go and enjoy the party. And I'll let you tell your Uncle."

Ryan and Draco headed in for the party, where they were toasted, twice. Once for their bravery, with the twins, in saving Hermione. Ryan especially, not just because he was the one to knock out the troll, but because of his lack of power sometimes. But also about the prank they had managed to pull as well. The Blacks left the school, very proud of Ryan, for both reasons as well.

Severus had to think though. "Ryan will have to be careful. Hector will be out for his blood even more, after showing him up twice today."

**So please, please continue to review in support of this story continuing.**


	14. christmas break

Ryan was always at quidditch practice, rain or shine, he came. The captain and Marcus laughed, that they had to drag the other players out of bed, but not Ryan. Marcus wasn't captain yet, but he was on the fast track, even though he was only a fourth year. He was dedicated to the sport, he was hoping to play professional one day, and he was one of the best chasers out there. He had his heart set on beating the lions for a second year. He also had every intention of getting Ryan back on a broom, and making him seeker, for next year. Ryan was dead set against it; he had refused to even mount a broom since he had the accident in his first flying class. The snakes had won their first game, but unlike the usual set up, they had played Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. The usual Gryffindor game would be after Christmas.

Christmas holidays approached and the kids were all excited. Very few stayed during the holidays, sometimes none actually. The Weasleys were meant to, as their parents and sister had gone to Romania. The twins though had been spared it by Ryan.

Fred had a huge grin the day they were leaving. "I am so happy we get to leave this place."

Draco smirked. "You may change your mind when you spend quality time with Ryan's grandmother."

George shook his head. "Better her than Ron. And she can't really be that bad can she?"

Draco looked at his cousin. "She is, isn't she?"

Fred noticed Ryan hadn't responded at all. "Hey kiddo, where did you go?"

Ryan turned to look at them. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Draco was a bit worried. "I wanted confirmation I am not exaggerating on your grandmother."

Ryan nodded. "She earned the nickname dragon lady for a reason."

George whispered to Draco. "What's up with him? He looks as depressed as Ron and Hector."

Draco sighed. "The Krums are coming to town. His dads are meeting him at the train station, and taking him to meet them."

Fred understood. "He is still worried?"

Draco shrugged. "I know Viktor, he is so cool. I am sure Ryan will like them if he gives them a chance."

George put an arm around Ryan. "A few weeks without the prat, to work on some pranks with him."

Ryan smiled a little. "I can't believe he is spending Christmas at school."

Hector had been sure, and bragging to everyone, he was going on some amazing trip. He had even told Ron he would be able to come. It turns out when his parents hinted he would not be at the manor for the holiday, they didn't mean a vacation after all. They had meant he would remain at school, so he could do his extra training, which meant Ron would be there too. They had promised, if he did his training well, they may go away for a few days before the start of next term. Ron was no more happy that he was, especially when he learned the twins weren't staying. The whole Black family would be at Black manor for the holidays. Ryan and his dads would spend a few days at their home, but the twins would go with Draco and his parents, to their manor. Ryan always had some alone time with his dads on the holidays.

The train ride, Ryan's spirits picked up a bit, but he wasn't his usual self. They distracted him the best they could, with talk of new pranks, and playing games of chess as well. It all came back, when Ryan found his Dad waiting for him.

Regulus took his son into his arms. "Ready to go prince? We will see the others at the manor soon."

Ryan nodded a bit. "I guess."

Draco reminded him. "Viktor is cool. I am sure you'll like him. He'll be your second coolest cousin."

Regulus reminded his son, Lucius there for the other boys. "They will just visit today. If you're not comfortable, they'll back off for now."

Ryan was apparated by his dad to their house in London. "I know."

Regulus kissed his head. "You know he won't take you from us. And you got to know Uncle Horace, you have become close."

Ryan nodded. "But he and Papa were close. He is my professor too, I know him."

Regulus saw Horace in the door of the house as they went up. "And Draco reminded you, he has known the Krums for years."

Horace smiled when they got up to the top. "Your Uncle and his family are inside. They are anxious to meet you finally."

Ryan looked a bit nervous but he didn't want them to think him a baby. "Okay."

Regulus turned to Horace. "I hope you got our invitation. You're welcome to join us for Christmas."

Horace nodded. "I am not needed as a chaperone this year. But we'll see how today goes."

Part of Regulus wasn't sure about this. He could see how upset his son was, and these people weren't even his family. But Ryan didn't know he was adopted, and Regulus had no intention of his son knowing. It wasn't just about the danger, though it was a big part, it would hurt his son. The Krums were wonderful people, and they had been happy to help protect Ryan. They knew Albus would be suspicious, if they didn't come to at least meet with Ryan, and thought Christmas was right. If Ryan was okay, the family would come to the manor later.

Borden Krum, his wife Nadia and their son Viktor were in the sitting room. Viktor was only fourteen, but he was already such a top quidditch player, he was likely to be professional in a year or so. Even Viktor knew the truth about the kid, but was happy to be part.

Horace motioned Borden over. "Borden may I introduce your nephew Ryan, and his dad Regulus. Ryan this is your Uncle Borden."

Ryan looked a bit nervous still. "Hi sir."

Borden smiled. "Hello. You know your Uncle has told me a lot about you. Especially about your love and skill for potions."

Horace saw Ryan's look. "I am sure you will one day be a potions master like your Papa."

Borden motioned his wife and son over. "This is your Aunt Nadia, and your cousin Viktor."

Ryan looked at Viktor. "Draco told me about you. He said you helped teach him how to fly."

Viktor nodded. "I did. And he told me about you. You know between the two of us, we'll get you back on a broom."

Regulus laughed from the look on his son, and told Viktor. "You're not winning any favors with that Viktor."

Borden handed Ryan a gift. "I wasn't certain we'd see you at Christmas."

Ryan looked down and after a moment, handed it back. "Maybe you could give it to me on Christmas instead."

Borden was happy to keep it for now. He may not be his nephew, but Borden was happy to help. Like his Uncle, he felt guilty sometimes, that he hadn't helped his sister more. He had barely known her, she had gone to England for years before she died, and he had been at school before that. But he could do right by this boy, even if not her son, and he was okay with the plan.

He looked to Regulus when they were about to go. "You can count on any help with Albus. Perhaps we can use this, to get more information."

* * *

><p>Christmas had been a bit of an odd occasion to say the least. Wallburga was not an issue; she spent most of the time, in her own rooms. She did come out from time to time. She didn't mind the twins being there, they didn't come from money of any kind, they were old blood at least. The real shock, was not the twins, but the non-family members. The Krums and the twins were not the only ones there, and the Krums were thought family, and the twins were distant. For the first time ever, Remus had come with Sirius, and not just for dinner. Sirius had told his mother, under no uncertain terms, that he and Remus would be together. And against all belief, he had been invited to spend the entire holiday there. Remus had been working with Regulus now for several years. He was a full partner in the muggle side of the business, but Orion had also hired him, and he wrote the charms and runes text books now. He lived with Sirius, and had his family cottage, but he now could have afforded a place of his own.<p>

As they headed back for school, Ryan was feeling better. He was u bit confused, but his Uncle Borden had come to school, with Horace too. He was happy, that Remus had come to Christmas, and was sure his Uncle would soon marry. He tried to focus on that.

Ryan was surprised on the train back when they ran into Hector. "What are you doing on here?"

Fred who was with him agreed. "So bored from school, you took the train back and forth."

Hector sneered. "You wish. My parents took Ron and I to Aruba for the holidays."

Ron beamed from next to Hector. "It was incredible. We even swam with the dolphins."

George shook his head. "Poor dolphins. They better check them for parasites."

Hector shook his head. "Just jealous. You had to spend the holiday at the dreary manor."

Ryan looked at Ron. "Good thing you are burned as red as your hair, or we may not believe. We all saw you stay at school."

Ron went even redder than his hair. "We may have stayed at school but it was awesome. We saw the coolest thing."

Draco went to lead his cousin off. "Yeah, sure you did."

Hector called as they went off. "You have no idea, but you will."

Ron called before Hector elbowed him to shut up. "And you will regret all you have done."

Back in their compartment Fred shook his head. "He only wishes."

They laughed, as they went back to their food, and games. Ryan had never been to Aruba, but he had traveled, and swam with the dolphins. His trip to California had been his only trip to that side of the world, but they traveled Europe. He had got a chance to talk to Uncle Borden, and he liked the man, and his cousin Viktor. The Krums had invited them to come visit in Bulgaria that summer. Ryan was okay with it, as long as his dad came with him, he was trusting finally that the man wasn't trying to take him.

His good mood ended, when they got back to the castle, and Professor McGonagall was waiting for him. She was meant to escort him up to the headmaster's office, but she wouldn't tell him why. He shared a look with his friends, as he was being lead off.

He was surprised when he found both of his Uncles, well his maternal Uncles, up there. "You wanted to see me."

Borden motioned him to sit. "The headmaster asked me to come to school, to speak about you."

Albus smiled. "I told you earlier this year your Uncle was coming. I wanted you to have a chance to…."

Ryan cut in. "I met Uncle Borden and my Aunt and cousin already sir. They met me in London."

Borden was relieved, Ryan had been told not to disclose they were at the manor. "Horace of course arranged for us to meet."

Albus simmered a bit. He had planned to have some control over this. "I wasn't aware."

Borden shrugged. "Horace let me know the plans. I was happy to have lunch with him."

Albus poured some tea. "I was sure when you came and met your nephew, you'd want to have more contact."

Borden agreed. "I hadn't seen my sister in years, but I'd like to ensure her son is well."

Albus passed him a cup. "I thought perhaps I could offer to tutor Ryan. Then perhaps I could give you updates and…."

Horace spoke up. "Ryan is already busy enough. He will be working with myself in my lab."

Ryan nodded. "I like potions. And he taught Papa."

Borden cut in before Albus responded. "My nephew seems to have an interest. But I'd appreciate if you keep an eye on him for me."

Albus smiled and offered him some biscuits. "Of course. I know how hard it must be to have him away."

Borden agreed. "I have family and my life in Bulgaria. I wish perhaps I was closer."

Albus thought. "Have you considered perhaps Durmstang? I know your own son is there."

Ryan went pale. "This is my school and my home."

Borden answered. "I see no need for him to change schools, he will get a top education here. His fathers of course have the decision."

Albus quietly said. "As his mother's family, I am certain you'd have some say."

Borden sipped his tea. "As long as I know Ryan is safe and happy here, he will remain. I'll trust you and Horace to keep me updated."

Albus of course assured him of that. When they were able to leave, Borden came with them to the dungeons, to speak to Ryan. He assured his nephew the meeting had meant nothing. He wouldn't ever think of making Ryan change schools, or taking him from his dads either. He just wanted Albus to think that he may be an ally for him. It would be harder to convince, since he knew Borden and Lucius were friends.

Albus watched them leave, and hoped even with Lucius in the picture, this may work. His own plan was set in action, he had shown Hector the mirror, and now it was up to the boy. He hoped perhaps it would be the push Borden needed, if nothing else.

Ryan was with his friends in time for dinner but on his way out of the hall he noticed. "I can't find my astronomy ball."

Draco looked at him. "I am sure it is in our rooms."

Ryan wasn't so sure. "I thought I had it on me from the train."

Blaise put a hand on his arm. "You were so distracted. You know you would never lose it."

Ryan hoped they were right. "Grandsire would be angry if I lost it. It cost a lot."

Draco shook his head. "I am sure you will find it soon."

Ryan went with his friends down to their rooms. He spent most of the evening, before they went to bed, looking for it. Draco wasn't worried, he thought Ryan may have left it at home, or someone would turn it in. Draco didn't really understand, it wasn't like it was a broom, or something. He didn't really get why his cousin thought that the thing was as cool as he did. He thought the class was boring. Ryan didn't want to tell his grandsire it may be lost, so he called one of their house elves, and asked him to look.

Ryan crawled into bed. "I have to find it. I can't have lost it, I can't."

* * *

><p>In the morning Ryan was up as early as he usually was. He was not up for practice though, or just practice alone. He was already awake, sorting through his things, when his house elf had come from home. The elf had told him, he and all the other house elves at the manor and home, had looked everywhere. Even Kreacher, who liked Ryan at least over Sirius, had looked at Grimmauld as he had visited his Uncles one day too. They couldn't find the ball anywhere. Ryan had known they wouldn't find it, he knew he had brought it, and he was upset.<p>

Draco had gone to take a shower. He had noticed his cousin was awake, which was not unusual of course, but was surprised Ryan was still in the room when he got back. Ryan was usually in the common room waiting for them.

Draco watched him. "What are you doing?"

Ryan didn't look up. "I have to find it."

Draco shook his head. "It is at the manor."

Ryan looked up. "It's not. I had the elves check."

Draco shook his head. "Ryan we have to go."

Ryan was not standing. "Grandsire will be so upset if I lost it. He had it made especially for me."

Blaise had woken up as had the others. "We will help find it."

Marcus had appeared in the door. "Come on, practice."

Draco looked at Ryan. "Come on Ryan, its quidditch. We'll find the stupid ball soon."

Blaise saw the hurt look. "We'll look while you're at practice. We promise to help find it."

Ryan saw the other two nod and sent a grateful look. "Thanks."

Blaise shook his head, he knew Draco could be a bit self-centered at times, but when it came to Ryan he was usually better. Ryan was always helping everyone else, and was such a good kid, even the older kids helped him all the time. Draco didn't seem to understand, because it wasn't some fancy broom, how special it was. Blaise didn't really understand Ryan's love for the stars, but he did understand how special the ball was. It wasn't just it was custom made, or for his favorite subject, but because of whom it was from.

Ryan came down to the stands, and he tried to focus on practice. He remained out in the stands, when the team went to change, they would come out for the pep talk when they were done. He usually stayed out, even in the cooler months.

Marcus looked at Draco when he noticed Ryan was upset. "What's wrong with him?"

Draco shrugged. "Worried about some class."

Marcus saw the pained look that crossed Ryan's face when he heard Draco. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ryan nodded. "Quidditch is more important."

He was watching practice when the twins appeared. Fred plopped down next to him. "Hey kiddo, what's with the long face?"

Ryan sighed. "My astronomy ball is still missing. I had the elves check at home, and they couldn't find it."

George put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you know we will help."

Ryan shook his head. "Like Draco said, it is just a dumb ball."

Fred smirked. "He has more in common sometimes with our brother, than we thought."

George piped up. "You know Draco can be single minded, but he didn't mean it. We will all help."

The twins shared a look, Draco was usually a good kid, but they were sharing the same thoughts as Blaise. They had to wonder what happened to the ball, and had some bad feelings about it. Ryan was always so careful with everything, and with something so special, he'd be extra careful. But they didn't want Ryan to be any more worried than he already seemed to be.

Ryan was watching when the snitch had been released. "It seems to be acting odd."

Fred agreed. "Madam Hooch may want to check the spell on it. That snitch is acting odd."

George pointed as Draco was playing the seeker for practice. "It looks like it is going to crash."

Sure enough it did and it smashed on the ground. Marcus called. "What the hell? These things are not made out of glass."

Draco watched as Ryan made it to the grass. "Look some spell is wearing off. It looks like some rememberall or something."

Ryan dropped to his knees. "My astronomy ball, it's my astronomy ball."

Draco watched as Ryan tried to pick it up. "Leave it Ryan, its junk now. I am sure your grandsire will get you a new one."

Ryan looked up with a shard of glass in his hand, but before he said anything, he stumbled to his feet and fled. Draco found the entire team, as well as the twins, staring daggers at him from his words. He was already feeling bad, from the tears on his cousin, and from his own words. He hadn't really meant what he said, and it wasn't just fear of being hexed, saying that.

Fred went to follow Ryan but called to Draco. "You really can be a jerk. You better not have had anything to do with it."

**An: So any who read the original, the next few chapters will definitely be different. The plot has stuck close to the original, but what happens with Ryan here, will reflect the stronger character, and his magic. It will definitely be different.**

**Please show your support and continue to review. Reviews equal updates.**


	15. magic mirror

Ryan was so upset, he didn't even notice the shard of glass in his hand, or the fact he was bleeding. He tried to tell himself it was just the ball, that he was upset it was broken, and worried his Grandsire would be really upset with him. But he could admit, deep down, it was his cousin. He told himself Draco would not be involved, he would never steal his ball, he knew how much it meant to Ryan. But even if he hadn't taken it, his words had really hurt, about the ball. Ryan knew it was not as cool as a broom, and perhaps not as expensive, but it was special to him. He didn't like to fly, but if Draco's broom had been stolen and then broken, he would be upset for his cousin. He would never have told Draco it was a stupid broom, that classes were more important, like Draco did with the ball and quidditch.

Ryan was in the hall when he saw Ron and Hector coming his way. He ducked into one of the alcoves, to avoid them, they were the last thing he needed to see right now. He had his map in hand, he wanted to avoid anyone, right now.

Hector could be heard. "Are you coming?"

Ron nodded. "You know I have been anxious to see it again."

Hector agreed. "The little snake slime are such fools. They think I was just here for nothing at Christmas."

Ron laughed. "My brothers would be so jealous if they saw this mirror."

Ryan wondered what they were talking about. "Mirror?"

Hector looked around. "We have to go, and be careful no one sees us."

Ron went to go with him under his cloak. "Good thing your dad gave you this for Christmas."

Ryan looked at the map and saw he could see them on it still. "Good thing Uncle Siri gave me this."

He followed them down the halls to an empty classroom but Hector took off the cloak. "I could look at this forever."

Ron nodded. "Do you think it really shows us our future?"

Hector shrugged. "That is what the headmaster told me. I doubt he'd lie."

Ryan looked at the mirror they stood in front of. "The future?"

Hector stood there. "Dad says it actually shows us what we can be. It is meant to help with my training.

Ron looked at the time. "I wish we could stay longer, but the others will wonder where we are."

Hector picked up his cloak. "We will come back later."

Ryan watched them go, and he slid out of his hiding spot, when he knew they were gone. He looked at the mirror, and had to wonder, if it was true. He knew the boys didn't know he was there, and Albus would likely not lie to Hector, if his dad had been there as well. He had never heard of such a thing before, but he knew the headmaster was known for inventing things. Or stealing credit for inventing them, he had been told.

Ryan stood in front of the mirror, and at first he thought something was wrong, nothing happened. But eventually the image changed, and he looked bigger like Draco, and he could see he looked powerful. He could be like that when he got older?

He was standing there watching, not sure how long, when he saw the mirror start to change. "What is this?"

It looked like a pond and someone had thrown a stone into the center, and sent ripples. He was worried he had broken it.

He shook his head as if he was coming out of some kind of daze. "I need to get out of here. I can't be caught, if I broke it."

Ryan slipped into the hall, his mind still on the mirror. Perhaps he'd go back and see it one day.

He ran into Fred when he was coming out. "Hey kiddo, we have been looking all over for you."

Ryan shook his head. "Why would you?"

George stopped. "Because we were worried about you. You know that."

Ryan tried to smirk. "It was just some stupid ball, I was acting like a baby."

Fred wasn't buying the look for a moment. "Draco was a jerk, and we told him. We know how much it meant to you."

George agreed with his twin. "Now we need to take you to the hospital wing."

Ryan was confused. "Why?"

Fred pointed at his hand. "Because you are bleeding. Did you forget about your hand?"

Ryan noticed his hand for the first time really. "I guess."

Fred put an arm around him. "We'll help you find out who did it, we promise. And you'll have your revenge."

Ryan allowed himself to be led. "At least you care."

The twins knew Draco did, he had just been a jerk, but they held their tongue. He had been an idiot, and they had a prank planned, for him He was a friend, but in many ways only because of Ryan. The twins had been his first friends, other than Draco, though Blaise had become his as well. Ryan had some of his own friends, the twins and Susan, apart from Draco. They could see Poppy's concern when she saw him bleeding, and how pale he was, and got Ryan seated on the bed to take care of his hand for him.

Poppy sent the twins off, assuring them Ryan would be okay, he just needed some rest. Ryan didn't protest, but they promised to come back and check on him, later on. When he was alone, Eileen came through the floo, to check on her grandson.

Eileen sat down on the bed with him. "Ryan?"

He was still shaken as he told her what happened. "Grandsire will be so angry."

Eileen kissed his head. "He'll know you had no part Ryan. I am sure he will send you a new one. And we'll find out who did it."

Ryan shook his head. "The twins might help, but Draco thinks it is stupid."

Eileen sighed. "Your cousin can say dumb things sometimes, but you know he loves you."

Ryan shook his head. "He thinks me some baby."

Eileen made him look. "Your cousin doesn't. No one does Prince, no one."

Ryan shook his head. "Everyone sees me as the poor little kid who needs to be watched out for."

Poppy shook her head. "You know the snakes always take care of each other. Older students take care of the younger, in your house."

Draco appeared in the door. "There you are Ryan. I was looking for you. Come on, we'll go down to our rooms."

Ryan shook his head. "The twins are coming back for me."

Draco looked a bit shocked by his cousin's words. He knew he couldn't be too upset, he had been a jerk to Ryan, he knew he had. He had to watch his back, he knew the twins would get back at him, and soon. He had to help find who stole his cousin's ball, to make it up to Ryan, and make them pay for what they had done. He had no doubt it was Hector, he just needed to prove it, so he got caught as well. The twins usually could be counted on to help, but as they sure enough came in and took Ryan, he knew no longer.

He watched them go and thought. "I have to find a way to make this up to Ryan."

* * *

><p>Ryan had been distracted of late. It had been a week since the accident with his ball in class. The twins and his other friends were all determined to find out who had stolen it, and destroyed it. The older snakes were only too happy to help out as well. When it came to Ryan, it seemed that the likes of Oliver, would even work with the snakes, to help Ryan out. Draco was hoping they would allow him to help, but he was finding that both the lions and his own house, were not happy with him. He was lucky so far, he had not been on the receiving end of their pranks as well.<p>

They all knew who was involved with the taking of the ball. They had no idea, how Hector had got his hands on it, but they knew he had. He must have had some help, he didn't have the brains or skill, for what he had done to the ball. And that partner definitely wasn't Ron.

Fred looked at Blaise in the morning. "Did you snag it?"

Blaise looked a bit ashamed as he took it from his pocket. "I don't like stealing from him."

George shook his head. "Ryan will forgive you. Once he knows why you borrowed it."

Fred looked over his shoulder. "Did you do the other thing?"

Blaise smirked and nodded. "That one might not be forgiven so soon or easily."

George shrugged. "The prat deserved it. He has to know it was coming sooner or later."

Marcus who had come up behind him agreed. "I think he may be relieved when he calms down. He has been pretty jumpy lately."

Blaise agreed. "I swear he has put wards around his bed at night. Even the goons have been staring daggers at him."

They were alerted to Draco's entrance with the sound of laughter. Draco refused to look up. "Keep it up."

Fred put an arm around him. "Hey Draco, I know you love us, but didn't think you wanted to join the family."

Draco glared at him. "I know you did this to me."

George pointed out. "How would we have got into your dorms?"

Draco glared at his housemates. "I am sure you had plenty of help."

Fred shrugged. "Considered making you look like a rat."

Draco simmered a bit. "I made a mistake. And I am trying to apologize."

George smiled. "Just a little reminder not to mess with Ryan. And now we have a way to help you make it up to him."

Draco was still glaring but he nodded. "What can I do?"

Draco's hair was now sticking up almost three feet, and curly, bright orange in color. He didn't look much like a Weasley, though his hair color was the same nearly to Ron, but he looked more like a clown. He had freckles all over him, but they were big, almost like polka dots instead. The spell would wear off in a day or two, well the product, which had been added to his shampoo and soap. It was one of the new products the twins developed, from some they had purchased, but it wouldn't be the only one they used today.

They had set up a plan, to make sure they caught Hector red handed. They didn't just want to pull a prank, they wanted to make sure he got caught, and by someone other than the headmaster. They knew the teacher who caught Hector, was just as important here.

They made sure Hector was near when Draco went down the hall with Blaise. "They will pay for this."

Blaise shook his head. "You have no idea it was the twins."

Draco sneered. "You know it was. They blame me for what happened to Ryan."

Hector smirked. "Like the slimy snake would ever pull that off."

Draco looked around and pulled something from his pocket. "Now to find Hector and plant this. The twins need to blame him for this."

Ron was simmering with his best friend. "He pulled a prank and he is going to pin it on us?"

Hector was irate. "Pin it on me it seems. We need to get our hands on the item. I am sure as hell not getting in trouble for this."

Ron watched as Hector pulled out his cloak. "Be careful. You don't need to get caught."

Hector smirked. "It would take more than those prats to catch me. Besides I have my cloak."

Ron watched, well he watched the group, as he couldn't see Hector. Hector used the same trick he used on Ryan, making Draco this time need to tie his laces, so he could get access to the bag. Last time it had been the stupid ball the baby was crying over, this time it was a bottle, though they weren't sure what it was. He knew something was wrong when Hector didn't come back.

Professor McGonagall appeared with Ryan, talking about classes. She looked. "What is going on here boys?"

Draco pulled off Hector's cloak. "Someone has been trying to steal from me."

Hector looked pissed. "I was doing no such thing."

Blaise pointed at his hand. "Then what is your hand doing in his bag?"

Hector desperately tried to remove it but his hand was stuck. "They tricked me. They were going to get me up for a prank."

Draco looked at his cousin and back. "They were the ones who stole Ryan's ball."

Minerva put an end to all of the bickering. "We are all going up to the headmaster's office. This will be settled there."

Albus was not happy when they were paraded into his office. He was even more unhappy, when Horace arrived, with the truth serums. All of the kids were made to take it, and Hector admitted, to what he had pulled with the ball. He would only admit that Ron had helped him with it though. They had chosen to do the prank, as they knew Minerva was near, and she wouldn't let them get away with it. Minerva proved them right.

Minerva looked at Albus. "Stealing is a very serious issue. I believe all the families should be involved."

* * *

><p>Molly and Arthur, James and Lily, and most of the Blacks arrived at school. Well Regulus was accompanied not by his husband, but by Lucius, his father and his brother. It wasn't a criminal issue, well stealing would be, but the school handled these things if less serious. The Blacks were furious, when they found out not only about Hector's theft, but what he had done to the ball as well.<p>

Ryan kept looking back and forth, between his grandsire, and between Draco. Lucius had to bite his lip, when he looked at his son, to stop from laughing. He had heard what his son had said, and he thought Draco deserved it, and hadn't offered his son a hand.

James was not happy to be there. "I don't see the issue. This was a minor prank."

Regulus looked at him. "If it was your son's broom let's say, you would want the aurors involved."

Lily pointed out. "It wasn't a broom, but a silly astronomy ball. This is such a minor issue, some fun."

Orion handed her the bill. "Them you won't mind paying for the new one."

James looked in shock at the price. "This, for a bloody ball? You could get a racing broom, not a Nimbus but a good one, for this."

Orion looked in pride at his grandson. "It was custom made. It was for his eleventh birthday after all."

Albus tried to calm it. "The Potters will of course cover the cost. Now it seems that this should be enough…."

Lucius smirked. "You think we will overlook Hector was caught not once but twice stealing from another student?"

Hector glared. "They claimed they were setting me up. I wouldn't let them."

Minerva spoke. "Be that as it may, that doesn't forgive you stealing in the first place."

Albus shook her off. "The family is paying for it."

Regulus pointed out. "And yet Hector is not. What lesson is he learning? That his parents will buy his way out of trouble? And Ron?"

Ron was stewing. "I wasn't the one who stole it."

Molly shot an angry look at her son. "No, you just helped. I have never been so ashamed of you."

Minerva spoke. "Both boys will spend every weekend for the next three months, helping Argus clean the school top to bottom."

Albus sighed and agreed. "Fine."

Orion looked at the cloak. "And that will be removed from the school, and not returned."

James tried to argue, but even Albus had no power to stop it. The item had been used, in one theft, and another attempt. Sirius cast a spell, which made sure once the cloak left the school with James, it wouldn't return either. James had always known, if he had been found with it at school, it would have been taken away. He had told his son to be careful, and he was irate, that Hector had been caught. He had pride in his son, thought he would be a true marauder like he had once been, but he didn't have the brains it seems to follow.

The Blacks went with Ryan and Draco, down to the dungeons, but to Horace's rooms, when it was done. They were confident the best had been done, and thought Draco and the twins had been smart, to make sure Minerva was involved.

Ryan looked at his grandsire. "I am sorry Grandsire. I…."

He stopped Ryan. "This was not your fault Orion. I have ordered a new one made, you shall have it in a week."

Draco looked at his cousin. "I hope you know I'm sorry about what I said."

Ryan looked at his cousin a little. "The trap you set for Hector was pretty good."

Draco smiled a little. "I'll send a photo of myself to the prophet, if it would help."

Ryan had a coy little smile. "I already did."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think even I was into this much mischief until at least third year."

Orion looked at his eldest son. "I recall coming to school every few weeks. And you were usually the one in detention."

Sirius shrugged. "I guess I just got better, at getting away with it when older."

Regulus turned his attention to his son. "You could have told us Ryan. You know we wouldn't have been angry at you for it."

Ryan looked down at his feet. "I know Dad, I'm sorry."

Orion shook his head. "The boy doesn't need to be made to feel guilty. Now I think it is time we head out."

Regulus knew his father was right. Ryan should have known, it wasn't his fault, and he'd not get into trouble for what happened to his ball. But the ball meant so much to Ryan, and it was a special gift, because his grandsire was proud of him. The only thing that would hurt Ryan more, was if the potions book his Papa had given him, was taken. It would have been worse, as the potions book could not be replaced, the ball could be.

Ryan stopped his grandsire before he left. "Grandsire I wanted to ask you something?"

His grandsire stopped. "You know I have all the time for you."

Ryan looked a bit nervous. "Grandsire is there a spell which can show you what you would be like in the future?"

Orion was a bit confused by that. "No. There are mirages, spells which can make you see what you wish. It feeds upon your desires alone."

Ryan was a bit shaken. "If someone used the spell on an item, but the image rippled….."

Orion stopped. "Is there something at school? Orion?"

Ryan wasn't sure to tell him. "I was just wondering."

Orion didn't push. "Some people have a skill to see through such. Alastor's eye for instance."

Ryan knew about Moody's eye and seeing through cloaks and such. "Oh, so if one didn't…"

Orion cut him off. "Earth bounds sometimes have the skill. I do not have the same skill as Moody, but seeing through allusions, at times."

Ryan was reminded his grandsire thought he may be an earth bound elemental as well. "Okay."

Orion took him by the shoulders. "You have magic, even if not the power some others have. If you ever need to talk, you know I am here."

Ryan surprised his grandsire by hugging him. "Thank you grandsire."

Orion returned the hug, and actually kissed his grandson on the head. "You are a true little Black. I know you will one day show the world."

Ryan watched his grandsire leave, and he had to wonder. He had to see the mirror again. He told himself it was just because he wanted to prove it wasn't a fluke. His grandsire had told him the spell was a fake, it was only an allusion, and that he would never be like that. But he could admit a part of him wanted to look in the mirror too. His grandsire's words about his magic ran through his head. Grandsire had once told him, elementals didn't mean he would be the strongest, but he would have a special and unique power. His magic had always been unique in a way.

Ryan planned to go back to the mirror. "I know it is an allusion, I know, I know. But I just want to see if the ripples goes. Nothing else."

**Please continue to review**


	16. mysterious spell

Ryan had the mirror in his mind for days after Hector had been caught. He kept telling himself that it was fake, his grandsire had explained, how the spells worked. He was reminded of Moody, he met the man many times, he was not only Uncle Siri's boss but friend. As well as cousin Tonks' boss, and Ryan sometimes thought, perhaps more. Ryan knew all about his eye, he had shown Ryan, when he was younger. The man scared some adults, he had something in common with Grandsire, though he wasn't an old blood. He had heard Uncle Siri once say, Moody owed Grandsire his job. No matter how good he was, Moody would never have been appointed head auror, without support. Back then, all the top positions were held by old bloods, even without skill. Moody and Amelia had been the first to rise, Amelia an old blood but from a lesser branch, but not the last. Moody though didn't allow it to cloud him, he didn't bow to anyone, not even Orion. Orion might not admit it, but Ryan knew, his grandsire had a certain respect for the man due to it. Ryan liked him, because the man taught him a lot of things, and played chess.

Ryan looked at his map, and planned to head out into the school. He knew that it might be taken, if found, like the cloak had been. The map couldn't make him disappear, but could help him get around, avoid people. He just had to be far more careful about it than Hector.

He was almost at the classroom when he ran into some of the lions. "Sorry."

Oliver looked at him. "No problem. What are you up to?"

Ryan looked at the others, the girls on the team and their seeker. "Nothing."

Oliver shook his head. "You have the same look, as two beaters I know, when they are up to a plan."

The seeker turned to the girls. "Let him get going. We're talking quidditch here."

Ryan went to slip by. "I didn't mean to interrupt, really."

Katie stopped him. "Don't listen to Colin, he is just a jerk sometimes."

Oliver agreed. "Worried really. He has heard how you fly, scared to face you next year."

Colin sneered. "Last I hear the little Snake prince won't even get off the ground."

Lee who was with the team snorted. "You barely did last game. Ball fell into your hands out of boredom."

Colin went to stomp off. "Maybe the golden boy wasn't so wrong."

Ryan looked worried. "I didn't mean to cause issues. I'll…."

Oliver stopped him. "Colin is a prat. If we had a better option, he'd never have made it up from the reserves."

Ryan had the map in hand but was hiding it. "I really should get going."

Oliver put a hand on his arm. "Do you need a hand? The twins would have us make sure."

Ryan shook his head. "Nothing I need your help with."

They shared a look, but they allowed him to pass. In the past Oliver would have been the first to trade insults with a Slytherin. He still wasn't certain he'd call one a friend, except the rare exception, like this kid. Ryan seemed to have a little snake in him, but he could have fit in any house, even his own Oliver thought at times. The twins laughed when he said that. They had thought the same thing, other than a lion, when he had been sorted. The twins were the reason Oliver, and the others except Colin, would back him up.

Ryan finally managed to make his way to the classroom. He kept looking at the map, to ensure Hector or the headmaster, were nowhere near. He needed time, he needed to see what this would do, it was nothing else he told himself.

Ryan looked at the mirror and saw what he saw before. "Come on."

He was shocked when Nick appeared next to him. "What are you doing?"

Ryan turned to the Gryffindor ghost. "I am waiting to see if it ripples."

Nick watched and he saw the mirror ripple. "It has never done it when he is here."

Ryan was confused. "He? Do you mean Hector?"

Nick went to leave. "I seem to have spoken out of turn."

Ryan called to stop him. "The twins told me you help with their pranks, not always Peeves."

Nick turned to look at him. "I have been known to help my lions. You are not a Gryffindor."

Ryan agreed. "But you know I am friends with your house. Who did you mean?"

Nick looked around and said. "The headmaster. He comes every evening. He performs a spell on it."

Ryan was not surprised, as he had shown Hector. "What spell?"

Nick shook his head and said the words to him. "I don't know what the words mean. I know I am no help."

Ryan wrote down the word quickly on a piece of parchment. "I will find out. Thank you."

Nick started floating towards the doors. "Do not let it be known I helped one of the Baron's kids."

Ryan called. "I won't tell. But no one can know I was asking either."

Nick turned back a moment. "It seems we both have a secret to keep."

Ryan looked at the mirror when the ghost was gone. He knew he needed to find out what the spell was, that the headmaster cast. He had no idea why this mirror was so important to him, and what good it would do for Hector. Ryan had this odd feeling, like he was meant to know about the mirror, but he wasn't sure how. Hector shouldn't have known, that he had followed him.

Ryan headed out of the room and thought to himself. 'I have to go to the library. The spell has to be there somewhere.'

He ran into Draco on the way to the library. "There you are Ryan. You know we have practice this evening."

Ryan forgot it was Thursday evening. "Oh yeah, I was on my way."

Draco turned his cousin around. "You're headed in the wrong way."

Ryan put the paper and his map back in his pocket. "I was going to the library for a moment."

Draco shook his head. "You can speak to her after practice."

Ryan nodded. "Our game against Gryffindor is coming up."

His mind was still on the mirror, and what it was. He spell had rippled again, and he had this tiny hope, he may be an elemental like Grandsire. He was reminded Grandsire promised he could tell him anything, and he knew he was true. But he needed to find out more, what he was dealing with, before he brought him in. He would make his Grandsire proud. Grandsire said he was a true Black, and he would prove it one day.

He put his mind into practice for now. "I like the twins, but I hope we whip their ass in the game."

* * *

><p>Eileen stood watching her grandson as he poured over the books. He had always been one to study, but there was something different. She knew what most of the classes were working on, well for his classes, she had a keen interest on him of course. She didn't see any reason for him to be looking through some of those books as well. She tried to tell herself, that it was some extra credit, he did a lot of that. But she wasn't sure. Between potions and quidditch, he was busy enough, and now he was here a lot. She wasn't sure sometimes when he ate.<p>

Ryan was growing frustrated, as he couldn't find the spell anywhere. He should have known, the headmaster likely knew millions of spells, and Nick said he didn't know it. Nick had once been a wizard, and he had been in a school of magic, for many years.

Eileen came over to him. "Can I help you find something?"

Ryan had to be careful as they weren't alone. "No. I am just doing some research."

Eileen sat down. "You have gone through a large pile. Perhaps there is something I can help you find."

Ryan shook his head. "No Na….Madam Pince."

Eileen resisted the urge to kiss him on the head. "You know I am always happy to help, if you change your mind."

Ryan nodded. "I know. Thank you."

Draco appeared and plopped down next to his cousin. "Are you done yet?"

Blaise nodded from his other side. "We were going to go outside. No one has practice tonight, some of us were going to fly."

Ryan shook his head. "You know I won't fly."

Draco pulled him up. "You are scared of the balls, and there won't be any."

Blaise reminded him. "And its Friday night. You know the two prats have started their weekend of detentions after dinner."

Ryan closed up his books and nodded. "I'll come and watch at least."

Draco put an arm around him. "The twins are coming. We will get you on the broom yet."

Ryan kept his mind on the spell, which he was determined to find. He knew he had only two options, to get into the forbidden section, or to ask Grandsire. He knew he could tell Nanny, and she may be able to help, but he had to be careful. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell grandsire yet, he needed to be sure. He always ran to others for help, but he wanted to prove for once, he could do this on his own.

He was in the stands watching some of the others playing in the air. On evenings when the teams didn't have practice, anyone could take to the air, using their own brooms, or a school broom. There was one sitting next to him on the stands.

Fred flew low. "Come on Ryan. You have to fly with us."

Ryan shook his head. "You shouldn't want me to. I will be the seeker on your opposition."

George laughed. "You know we promised competition remains on the field. But even Oliver would agree."

Draco smirked when he heard that. "I doubt that."

Fred agreed with his twin. "He always says the victory is only as good as the competition."

Ryan smiled a little. "He has a lot more in common with Marcus than he thinks."

Adrian who was with them laughed. "I don't think you better allow either of them to hear you say that."

Draco handed his cousin the broom. "Come on, just a bit."

Ryan finally stood up. "If only to get you guys to lay off. Just this once."

Fred nodded. "If you fly now, we won't bother you again before the game."

George whispered to his twin. "Nothing to say we won't after."

Ryan heard them but chose to ignore it for now. "There, are you happy?"

They were happy, that for the first time since the flying lesson, he was on a broom. Sirius had every intention, of buying his nephew a broom, for his next birthday. He was right on board with Draco and the others, wanting his nephew to get on a broom, and fly. Ryan's dads thought it would do him some good, but they wouldn't push him, unless he was ready.

Ryan could admit perhaps it was a bit fun. He wouldn't go too far from the ground, not like the others, but it was high enough for him. Draco was right, he could admit it, it was less scary on Draco's broom. He didn't need the speed of the Nimbus, it was the stability, which helped him.

Ryan was actually smiling a bit when they headed in. "Okay it wasn't too bad."

Draco clapped him on the back. "We will make a seeker out of you yet."

Hector had appeared from a bathroom. "Good to hear. Will make trouncing your team even easier."

Blaise looked at the kid. "You won't know will you? You'll be stuck playing toilet bowl ball the day of the game."

Ron glared at them. "You snakes will pay."

Hector looked at his friend and snickered. "You know the little Prince of snakes will soon pay for them all."

Draco knew who the term referred to. "You even try and mess with him again, you'll regret it."

Hector called to Ryan as he left. "You won't always have them around to protect you."

Ryan went red in the face from that. His mind went back to the mirror, and trying to find out what the spell was. He knew he should perhaps ask for help, but he shook it off, Hector was right. He always turned for help, he always needed someone to back him up, not this time. He would prove this time around, that he no longer needed to hide behind anyone. He kept telling himself that.

Ryan thought that perhaps he was thinking about help in the wrong way. "Perhaps there is someone who can give me a hand."

* * *

><p>Ryan had no idea if he would help, but he had to try. He sent an owl to London, asking him for some help. He hoped it wouldn't cause too much attention, and aimed for the weekend of the game, if nothing else. He wasn't sure the man could help, but something his grandfather had told him, made him think. Besides other than Uncle Padfoot, and maybe Remus, he was likely the only one who may know. He could tell Grandsire, and he would find out, but Ryan wanted to prove to his grandsire he could do this. Grandsire always said, that it didn't matter how powerful he was, he was clever and gifted, like a true Black. He was going to show his grandsire that he was right.<p>

The day of the big game had arrived. Neither Ryan or Draco were on the team yet, but they would be down with the team, for the game. They were on the team, just reserves and Ryan was manager as well. He quite liked the position.

Ryan smiled when he saw Uncle Padfoot. "Hi Uncle Padfoot. Where is Moony? Is he my Uncle yet?"

Sirius ruffled his nephew's curls. "Your Uncle? How would he be that? "

Ryan smirked. "You know you're going to marry him one day."

Sirius shook his head. "Whose dirty work are you doing? Your Aunt's, or Moony's?"

Ryan smiled a little. "So you admit he wants you to propose to."

Sirius laughed. "We may have spoken of it. I don't know, I don't know why he would want to enter our lovely family."

Ryan's smile broadened. "Because he would have the best nephew ever."

Sirius had a coy smile on. "Oh yes, I assume he and Draco will get along well."

Ryan didn't think he was funny at all. "Uncle Siri."

Sirius laughed. "You know I consider Draco my nephew too. But I guess you're pretty cool."

Ryan looked around. He saw his dad and Papa, and Uncle Luc. "So where is he?"

Sirius looked at his brother and back. "You'll have to ask your dad. He sent him off on business."

Regulus heard. "He is a partner last I looked. He will be back from Madrid in two days."

Ryan turned back to his Uncle. "You must be lonely. Well you could always spend the weekend with Grandmother."

Sirius smirked. "Brat."

Orion had come over. "Your mother would like a visit. She has not had a chance to speak to you since Christmas."

Sirius groaned. "Interrogate me you mean."

Orion glared at his son. "Your mother is unable to visit now. The least you can do, is show up, interrogation or not."

Sirius looked like he would say something, but he held his tongue. He felt like reminding his father, he had been disinherited years ago, there was no threat to be had. Other than his home, as Remus' job was secure. But he knew his father wasn't in the right place right now. Orion and his wife may have had an arranged marriage, but the love was deep, there was no doubt. The illness of his wife was hard on the stern man, and though most people couldn't see it, his sons could. Orion had watched his words, as Ryan was there, and he didn't need to worry. The healers wanted Wallburga to be hospitalized, but she refused. She may not even see her grandson's next birthday. Ryan may not have been close to her, but he had a big heart, and he would mourn his grandmother. It was not the time to think of it.

Ryan's eyes went to who had also come with the family. He hadn't been sure if he would come, or would just send Ryan a note. He had been hoping he would be able to help. Ryan just hoped he had not told anyone why he was there.

Draco saw him. "Mad Eye, what are you doing here?"

Mad Eye smirked. "Your Uncle was on and on about this game."

Sirius whispered to the boys. "Tonks was supposed to come."

Draco grinned. "We could have a double wedding, you and Tonks are both Blacks after all."

Sirius nudged his nephew in the ribs. "Watch it Draco. Besides Mad Eye we can't even convince to ask her out yet."

Mad eye looked at Ryan as they headed for the pitch. "I had an interesting owl last week."

Ryan looked at him sideways. "Oh."

Mad eye handed him something. "I think this should be of some aid."

Ryan pocketed the book. "Thanks."

Moody stopped. "You know if you need help translating, I or your grandsire will help."

Ryan understood what he meant. "I will if I need it. Thanks."

Moody clapped him on the arm. "I'd usually not lend such a book. But I trust Sirius' nephew."

Ryan touched the book. "I'll be careful."

Moody went to join the others. "It's not the book I mean for you to be careful with."

Ryan nodded. "I promise."

Draco dragged Ryan towards the bench. "Come on, the game is soon, and we don't want to miss the pep talk."

Ryan nodded. "Sebastian is as bad as Grandsire, and his lectures, about missing pep talks."

It was his senior year, and their captain had his heart set on winning this season. They had won last year, but it was the first time in six years, as the lion had won the cup every year Charlie was on the team. Charlie had made the team as a reserve first year, but starter second year, like Ryan was on path to being. The twins' older brother had graduated two years before.

Ryan tried to keep his mind on the game, and not the book in his pocket. It wasn't that hard, when the game began, as it was quite exciting. It was even more exciting for Draco, as a chaser took a blow, and he got to play for a few minutes.

Ryan was so excited when they won. "Yes, we won."

Draco was flush from having got to play though he hadn't scored. "That was awesome."

Marcus clapped them both on the back. "It was definitely a team effort, even you two."

Ryan shook his head. "I wasn't even on the field."

Draco pointed out. "And I didn't score."

Adrian agreed with Marcus. "Draco you helped with a couple of assists, pretty good for your first game."

Marcus looked at Ryan. "And you were the one who came up with the move I used to score the winning goal."

Ryan blushed a little when he heard that. "I guess."

Orion had come over. "I have sent for some sweets, for your team party after dinner tonight."

Lucius smiled at his son. "I am so proud. Your mother will be disappointed she didn't make it today."

Sirius looked at Moody. "You must have been psychic. You never let me drag you to a game before."

Moody smirked. "I happened to know Tonks was out for lunch with her mother today."

Laughter followed that comment. It had not gone unnoticed, by Tonks or Moody, that Sirius was trying to play matchmaker. Tonks thought it kind of funny, considering his own reluctance, to take the next step. It took him long enough to tell Remus how he felt, and now to propose. He had finally told Remus all, with Regulus' full agreement, about who Ryan was. Remus was shocked, but he could admit it didn't surprise him, really. He had been surprised Sirius had taken Harry being sent away so easily, and then his reunion with his family. He was happy to know the small twin was alive and safe, and had already been quite fond of his boyfriend's nephew.

Ryan touched the book after they said goodbye to their family and headed back to the school. "I have to find out what that spell was. I have to."

**Please continue to review**


	17. mystery cracked

Ryan hadn't looked at the book the day Moody gave it to him. He didn't want anyone to know, and if he missed the party, they'd worry. Besides he was excited about the party, his team had won, and he wanted to celebrate with them. But the book was somewhere in the back of his mind. He could admit the game was really exciting, and perhaps he might want to play. Draco and the twins kept pointing at Colin Hooper, and saying he needed to get on a broom, and wipe the smile off his face. Oliver was hoping, if he had full try outs next year, he could find a better seeker. He had been heard to mumble more than once; he wished Ryan was a lion, so he could be their seeker. Ryan didn't really understand, he had only really flown once, no matter how good of a dive he had pulled out of. But both captains seemed to agree on the topic.

The day after the game though, Ryan had headed up to the room of requirements. He needed a place where he could read and figure this out. He knew in the dorms, Draco would be asking, or in the library Nanny would. He knew Nanny would only want to help, but still.

Ryan was looking at the book when he found the spell. "I found it."

He was confused as he read through the spell a few times. "A compulsion spell?"

He understood, the spell was used to make people do things, and not just once. For instance, it could be used to make people eat too much food, so that they would get fat. It had been used for dangerous reasons in the past as well. He was just confused at what the spell could do. As far as he knew, Hector was the only one who knew about the mirror, he and Ron. He could see wanting to control Hector, but he had no idea what the mirror would do. Looking in the mirror couldn't help Hector be more controllable, or a better hero, for Albus.

Ryan's mind went to himself. But he kept thinking that no one could have known he had followed them. Or could they have? He needed to find out, but he knew he needed a hand. He knew he couldn't turn to his grandsire just yet. He needed someone like the twins.

He was headed for the Gryffindor tower, in hopes of running into them, when he bumped into another lion. "Oh sorry."

Oliver laughed a little when he steadied Ryan. "You know we have to stop meeting like this kiddo."

Ryan laughed a little too. "I'm usually not this clumsy."

Oliver agreed. "You just seem to be distracted both times."

Ryan couldn't deny it. "I was looking for the twins. I needed their help."

Oliver got his confirmation. "I should be worried. But unfortunately they are in detention."

Ryan groaned. "The day I need their help, is the day they actually get caught."

Oliver shrugged. "They got set up by their brother, they weren't even at fault. Can I be of help?"

Ryan shook his head. "I'll just wait for the twins."

Oliver stopped him. "You know I have helped them before. And no one would suspect me, like them."

Ryan knew he had a point. "It's not really a prank. I need to find something out."

Oliver moved him back towards the room of requirements where he knew Ryan came from. "Then perhaps I'll be better help."

Ryan agreed, and back in the room of requirements, he finally told Oliver what was going on. He ended with the book. "I found this."

Oliver looked at the spell. "I have only ever heard of this one. It is extremely powerful."

Ryan nodded. "It is why Moody was reluctant to let me have the book. Now I need to prove, they knew I'd follow them."

Oliver agreed. "But how are we going to do this?"

Ryan showed him an item. "Uncle Siri gave this to me. It records a voice, it is like a muggle item."

Oliver agreed with him, and they knew they were going to have to prove this. Ryan told him he would show him the mirror, when done. He swore he would turn to his grandsire, when they had proof, but not until then. He wanted to show his grandsire he found out about the mirror, the spell used on it, and why as well. He was sure his grandsire would be proud, even if he had Oliver by his side, to help him out.

Oliver thought they were going to need a hand, at least one other person, to pull this off. Ryan knew he was thinking the twins, but as they were talking, Ryan spotted Marcus' name on the map. Against some protest from Oliver, Marcus found himself dragged in on the conversation.

Marcus looked skeptically at Oliver when he heard the plan. "With him?"

Oliver smirked. "I was about to say the same thing about you."

Ryan cut in. "You worked together before. I need both of your help."

Oliver grunted. "I guess for a snake he isn't too bad."

Marcus shook his head. "I guess the same could be said for you."

Ryan shook his head. "Will you do it? I don't have time to explain it all over to the twins."

Oliver offered his hand to Marcus. "Not about to allow the twins to have all the fun."

Marcus grudgingly took his hand. "Not about to allow you lions to get all the credit."

Ryan smiled in relief. "I'm going to make friends out of you one of these days."

Marcus and Oliver both turned to him and said at the same time. "Don't count on it."

Ryan shook his head. "Maybe should set you up, already finishing each other's sentences."

Oliver shook his head. "Keep it up, and I will forget the twins will hex me, if I flush your head."

Marcus agreed. "I will tell our house I didn't see what happened."

Ryan laughed. "Okay I will leave off for now. I want your help."

For now he thought with a little smile. They were around the same age, and even if in different house, he thought they would be cute. He knew from Adrian, Marcus hadn't dated anyone seriously yet, and he thought they'd be cute. But he needed their help, and the time they were spending there, was time that they were wasting. He loved the twins, but he thought for this plan, he likely had the better two.

Ryan looked down at his map and pointed. "It doesn't look like we have too long to wait."

Oliver looked at them. "I'm still not sure about this."

Marcus smirked. "Just like a brave lion to back out."

Ryan got between the two of them. "Come on you guys, I need your help please."

They both turned to look at him, and they agreed. They weren't sure about working together, even if they had helped, when they had caught Hector for stealing. But they had never worked directly together like this, the twins had played the mediators, between the two sides. But it seemed to prove true, what when it came to Ryan, the two houses could work together.

Ryan thought to himself. 'The twins are going to be a bit jealous when they hear they weren't involved.'

* * *

><p>Hector and Ron had no idea what was going on, but that really was nothing new. They were both stewing, from the months' worth of detention they received, once again. The headmaster was the one who showed them the mirror, and had Hector do it, but he was promised his revenge. The detentions were bad enough, but the fact they were with Filch was even worse. They had spent the last two days cleaning bathrooms, with tooth brushes, and Friday evening as well. They had to listen to all of their housemates, talk about the quidditch game, that they had missed. Even if their house had lost, they should have been at the game, this was a load of crap.<p>

They were headed back for their dorms, stewing about the end of another horrible weekend. Hector couldn't believe that this was his life, he was the hero, and he should have been living like that. But he kept telling himself, that in time he would show all these fools, here at school.

Ron pointed. "Look there is Oliver and Katie. I wonder if those two are dating."

Hector sneered. "Not likely. Heard that Oliver is some homo, why he likes a broom so much."

Ron shook his head. "And you?"

Hector shared some of his mother's muggle leanings. "Like I'd ever."

Ron shook his head. "Better watch it. You sound more muggle born than Dean."

Hector leveled his wand at Ron. "If you ever utter such shit again, I swear you'll be hoping Hagrid will hang out with you."

Ron put up his hands. "Okay, I was just kidding."

Hector put his wand away. "You better be. I may not be pureblood, and I am proud of it, but the Potter family is old and prestigious."

Ron snickered under his breath. "In their own minds."

Hector turned to look at him. "Did you say something?"

Ron shrugged. "Was just wondering what we're going to do, to get back at the others."

Hector wasn't sure but shrugged. "I have been too tired to plot anything just yet."

Just as they were growing close to Oliver they heard him say. "You have to see this mirror."

Ron looked over at Hector. "He couldn't know about it, could he?"

Hector shrugged. "You know the little rat is friends with the twins. Your brothers have a big mouth."

They knew Ryan had followed them, it had been a setup of course. Hector didn't really understand, why the headmaster wanted the kid to see the mirror. It was cool, and it was something which Hector would have loved to keep a secret, from all but Ron. He knew it was a mirage, but he liked looking at the mirror, as it showed him who he knew he would be. The headmaster had told him he could look, but he needed to repeat a spell every time, before he looked. He had no idea what the spell was though, but he and Ron used it.

He and Ron knew they needed to find out what the two were talking about. They were bored, and needed something to do, and this was it. They didn't like Ryan knew about the mirror, but the thought Oliver or anyone else knew, made their blood boil.

Katie looked at Oliver. "I'm the girl here, I'm supposed to be the one into mirrors."

Hector laughed under his breath. "See she agrees with me."

Oliver shook his head. "No, that Black kid, I heard him telling Marcus."

Katie shook her head. "If it is so cool, why would he be blabbing it to everyone."

Oliver shrugged. "You know he is so small, he likely wanted to show off."

Katie agreed. "He is a sweet kid, but he likely sometimes feels like the older kids pity him."

Ron sneered. "He has to know they do. He can't be dumb enough to think they actually like him."

Oliver motioned Katie to follow. "I have no idea where it is, but Marcus and Ryan are headed for it."

Katie smirked. "Maybe it was code, for some kind of rendezvous."

Hector could barely contain his laughter. "Oh Merlin, I can just picture that."

Oliver shook his head. "Not unless it is some four way. The twins hinted about it."

Hector pulled Ron along as the two went. "We so have to see this."

He was pissed about what had happened, that he had to share about the mirror, but this was perfect for him. He had to find a way to set the little dweeb up and soon. He had a magic camera his dad gave him for Christmas, and he thought perhaps he could get some good photos, for it all. And he also needed to find out, who knew about the mirror, as Albus should know about it as well.

They sure enough walked into the room, and found Marcus and Ryan close together, looking at the mirror. Hector managed to snap a photo, as Oliver and Katie were whispering. They were just talking, but the photo had Ryan and Marcus close, could embarrass Marcus sure enough.

Ryan saw Oliver and Katie. "What are you two doing in here?"

Oliver shrugged. "We heard the twins mention this, and you."

Ryan looked upset. "I discovered this mirror, I am the only student who has even seen it. They had big mouths."

Marcus shook his head. "I knew you shouldn't tell lions, they can't be trusted."

Hector found himself jumping out. "You lying snake. You know that you weren't the one to find the mirror."

Ryan turned to look at him. "What would you know about it? Sneaking around, and following us."

Hector glared at him. "You know I saw it first. You followed me here. You are just trying to take credit."

Marcus shook his head. "You only wish."

Hector stomped his foot. "The headmaster showed me the mirror. He got me to make sure you followed me. And you know it full well."

Ryan shook his head. "And now we all do."

Hector watched, as not only Ryan and Marcus, but Oliver and Katie left together. Katie looked a bit confused, but the three boys shared a look with each other. Hector had no idea what was happening, but he didn't really care He was not about to allow the brat to tell people he had found the mirror. He knew that Hector had shown him it, and Hector would make sure, that others knew that as well.

Hector shook Ron off when he was worried. "What would they possibly do?"

* * *

><p>Ryan had listened to the magic recording twice over, to make sure that he had all that he needed. He had found out what the spell was, and he realized it had been a setup, from the start. They had known he had followed, and the spell was used, to make sure Ryan would keep coming back, though he wasn't sure for what purpose. He didn't know what looking into the mirror over and over again, would do for him. But he had enough, he knew he could go to Grandsire, and he would be able to help. He had enough, he knew Grandsire would be proud, even if he had some help along the way. Grandsire used help when he needed, he just knew who to use,<p>

Orion was not surprised when he received an owl from school, from his grandson, asking for him to come. He had just been unsure of when it would come. He knew the questions meant something, it wasn't pure curiosity from his grandson, it usually never was.

Ryan was waiting for him. "Grandsire, you came."

Orion smiled. "You knew I would come Orion."

Ryan took him to a room, an abandoned classroom. "You know when I asked about the spell?"

Orion nodded. "I do."

Ryan showed him an odd mirror. "This is what I was asking about. Hector led me to it."

Orion lifted an eyebrow. "And why would the young man do that?"

Ryan smiled. "The headmaster cast a spell on it, a compulsion spell. I am not sure really what he wanted."

Orion heard what Ryan saw. "He likely hoped you would grow sick from wasting away in front of the mirror."

Ryan was a bit confused. "Someone would have noticed."

Orion nodded. "Likely hopes we'd remove you, or your Uncle. Borden said he would consider, if you were in danger here."

Ryan shook when he heard that. "I'm not. You won't let me be hurt, or my dads."

Orion kissed him on the head. "No, I won't."

Ryan showed him the book and the tape. "This is all I found grandsire. I hope it's enough."

Orion smiled, and assured his grandson, that he had done a good job. He was very proud, and he understood why Ryan hadn't told him, till now. He had always said, and meant it, he knew Ryan would prove he was a true Black one day. His wife had no idea, that their grandson was blood adopted, she would never accept him. It was times like this, that confirmed for Orion, he had been all the more right to support it. His family needed new blood, and courage, and in this brilliant young boy, they had both. The Potters had no idea what they had given up.

Orion took Ryan over to the mirror, and side by side, they watched as the mirror rippled. He had seen it, when they first came in, Ryan had made it ripple alone. He knew Ryan was a true earth bound like him. He placed both their hands on the mirror, and the ripple caused it to shatter.

Ryan looked a bit worried. "I tried not to break it."

Orion shook his head. "The magic needed to be removed from here."

Albus appeared in the doorway moments later. "What are you doing in the school? And destroying….."

Orion turned on him. "Yes, destroying what? What would you like to tell us about this mirror?"

Albus stared at him. "I don't answer to you."

Orion laughed. "Oh we both know you do. Especially when you have a mirror with a compulsion charm, within the school."

Albus tried not to sputter. "You have no proof I have any link to it."

Ryan turned on the recording and played what Hector said. "I think we do."

Orion also did a spell on the mirror. "And your magic is all over the mirror."

Albus smirked. "You have no proof it meant any harm. And now it is destroyed, proof of nothing."

Orion stepped closer. "Your little party trick is destroyed. And I assure you, I have my eye closer on this school."

Albus looked at Ryan. "It seems I underestimated how young you would use spies."

Ryan was upset but he tried to remain calm like his grandsire. "I am no spy."

Orion went to lead his grandson out. "I don't need spies. I can promise you, you keep trying this, your days are numbered old man."

Orion left his grandson at the front entrance. He told Ryan how extremely proud he was, of how he had handled it all. And that he was an earth elemental, he promised he would work with Ryan more, that summer. He wasn't sure if it was from the blood adoption, or if it was from before, but he knew Ryan was truly his heir. His son in law had said, Ryan had shown an odd magical trace, when he was born.

Draco appeared when he was gone. "You have to come into the hall. You have to see this."

Ryan hid a small smile as he went. "What is it?"

Blaise had a huge grin. "I have no idea how the twins did it."

Fred shook his head. "We would love to take credit for it, but we had no hand in this."

Hector came through the hall in a foul mood. He looked at Ron. "I don't get what all the snickers are about."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know either."

George called to him. "You know Hector, you look good in your mother's high heels."

Hector went into the hall, but soon appeared back. Where the school banners had once been, were photos of Hector, from when he was little. The camera Hector had was new, but the photo spell was old, and linked to his mother's. Marcus got his hand on it, when Hector was stomping off, and used a little old reset spell on it. Hector had sent for the photos to be developed, to embarrass Ryan and Marcus, though it wouldn't have. Marcus had the photos sent to him instead, and he and Ryan had worked on this, but with a spell from Sirius, to cover tracks.

Ryan had a little grin when he saw the photos, and shared a smile with Marcus. "Hector will learn not to mess with Blacks."

**Please continue to review**


	18. summer break

Summer had finally arrived, and with it, the end of their first year. Ryan loved school, he finished top of his class, even above book worm Hermione. But as much as he loved school, Ryan was happy to be headed home, for the summer. The twins were coming for a few weeks, and they had every intention, of getting him to fly more. He had that past term, even after their team won the cup, with their third game. The twins knew he would be competition, but he was friends first, he always would be. They may have more help, as Ryan would also be seeing his cousin, believed one, that summer. He had accepted an invitation to Bulgaria. Draco had been before, but he wasn't going this time, it was for Ryan.

Though Regulus was the obvious choice, Severus was the one to accompany his son. Regulus wished he could, but a combination of work and family, kept him from going. Ryan was okay with it, as long as Papa came with him, he wasn't at all ready to go alone.

Ryan looked at the massive hunting manor. "Wow."

Severus smiled when he saw his son's reaction. "A few of our family manors are as big, but I agree, pretty imposing."

Ryan looked around as they headed in. "My…. Really grew up here?"

Borden answered from the door. "Until she was nine. We have other homes, but this is our main home."

Severus offered the man his hand. "Thank you for inviting us. My husband apologizes for being unable to come."

Ryan looked at the man. "Thank you."

Borden smiled. "I was happy you decided to come. It will be nice to know you a bit better."

Nadia had appeared in a door. "Your rooms are ready, but tea is about to come."

Viktor looked at Ryan. "I heard from Draco, you have been flying."

Ryan was a bit quiet in his answer. "Yes."

Viktor put an arm around him. "I promised him, I'd take you up, while here."

Ryan shook his head. "You are fifteen, and already being sought by professional teams."

Viktor laughed. "I helped teach Draco, I am sure I can work with you."

It seems Ryan's cousins, his real and his pretend, were joining forces. Draco in all technicality shared no more relation, but Ryan was blood adopted, so they were genetically and legally family. Viktor knew the truth about Ryan, well where it came to his Aunt he never knew, but he was always good about this. He had been at Christmas, and was happy now, to spend a week with the kid.

Ryan looked around the room. He was reminded the woman, his mother he reminded himself, had only lived here until she was nine. She had moved to the UK, and lived with Uncle Horace, after that. But even if he didn't want a mum, he couldn't help but think of her, and here.

He saw a photo and picked it up. "Was this her?"

Borden had come to his side. "It was."

Ryan touched the picture. "I don't look anything like her."

Borden shook his head. "No, other than the dark hair. I think she'd have been very proud of you."

Ryan looked up. "Uncle Horace said that, but…."

Borden stopped him. "My sister was a good woman. She fell in with the wrong people, but even then, she wasn't bad."

Ryan nodded. "Uncle Horace said that. He regrets not helping her more. It's nice to see her."

Borden put the picture down. "I'd have thought Horace would have photos of her still."

Ryan switched topics and picked up another photo. "Are these my grandparents?"

Borden knew not to push it. He knew Horace did in fact have photos. "My parents, so yes. I have something for you from my father in fact."

Ryan was amazed when his Uncle handed him a beautiful potions book. "This is beautiful. Salazar Slytherin?"

Severus was surprised, when he saw the book, and knew the history. It was extremely rare, only three copies were said to be made. One had been claimed, and was now in the school library, since the defeat of Voldemort. And a second one was lost, thought to be destroyed, but no one knew. The third, seemed to have been here. Borden's father had been quite the potions master in his day.

Ryan wasn't sure he should accept. "I can't accept such a precious book."

His Uncle refused to take it back. "Your grandfather treasured the book. He'd have liked to know it was in good hands."

Ryan touched it. "But maybe you or Viktor should…."

Viktor laughed. "I hate potions, torture for me, kiddo."

Borden smiled. "I'm not much better. I once considered giving it to Horace, he'd likely just give it to you, as he has no children."

Ryan held it to him. "I'll take the best care. And I'll let him use it too."

Borden smiled. "My father would be very proud. From what Horace says, we have another Krum potions whizz on our hands."

The book was long in their family, but Borden knew his father would approve. He'd not only approve of the gift, but of the fact they were protecting Ryan, as they were. He'd want the book to be used, and with Ryan, it was sure to be. Ryan was considering being a professor or likely healer, but he would likely also do his potions mastery. He was truly gifted, and Horace's letters, often mentioned it.

Borden said to Severus as the boys were away. "Horace really thinks of you as a son. The way he speaks of Ryan, it's like he is a grandson."

* * *

><p>Time in Bulgaria had been good for Ryan. He had hit the air with his cousin, and he could admit he was feeling a bit better. He was worried though, when he came back home. His dad had promised to come, for the last few days of the top, if he could. Ryan knew, though his dad never wanted to worry him, it was his grandmother. He knew she was sick, and was likely not to live long, but hadn't been told it all. Severus had been sworn to secrecy, by his husband, to keep it from their son. They knew he was worried enough about the trip, without this as well.<p>

Ryan returned to the UK, to the news that she was in and out, and her days were drawing near. The healers were wrong though, and she would see her grandson's birthday, though likely not much longer. The party was at Malfoy manor, as grandmother couldn't attend either way.

The twins were at the manor. Their few weeks stay had been moved to Malfoy manor instead. Fred clapped Ryan on the back. "Happy birthday."

George agreed. "How is your grandmother? I know she is the reason the party if here, and we're staying here."

Ryan sighed. "She doesn't have long."

Draco shook his head. "If you are so depressed staying here, you could always go home to Ron."

Fred shook his head. "Oh no, we earned these two weeks away. We were just meant to be brought to Black manor today, for two weeks."

George put an arm around Ryan. "You look like you were told your Nanny was dying. You have never been close to her."

Ryan shook his head. "She is still my grandmother. I love her, and I know how much grandsire loves her too.."

Severus had come out. "You know your grandsire would have you enjoy today."

Ryan turned to him. "I know. I just know he will be hurt when she dies, and he is alone."

Orion had appeared. "I won't be alone, I have my sons, and my grandson."

Ryan turned to the man. "I wasn't sure you were….."

Orion kissed him. "Your grandmother insisted. And I couldn't miss today."

Severus shared a look with the man, but Orion wasn't lying, about his wife. From time to time, she almost seemed human, though it was rare. Orion admitted just over a year ago, he knew the truth of his grandson, a truth he believed his wife would die never knowing. Orion wished today wasn't clouded, as he knew his grandson cared about his grandmother, no matter how she was. The twins knew some of the secrets, like they had been told who Irma Pince was, though only recent. The family believed the twins could be trusted that much.

They took Ryan out into the back gardens. The Malfoys were happy to have the party for Ryan that year, they had often in the past. Sirius and Remus appeared as well, Sirius had been seen visiting his mother, on the rare occasion.

Ryan smiled a little when he saw the party waiting for him. "I should have known."

Draco shrugged. "We have a pitch anyways, and many members of the lions and snakes are here for the party."

Sirius came over. "And it is the perfect time to test out your gift."

Ryan opened the package and was stunned. "Uncle Siri, this is the 2001, it's even better than Draco's."

Sirius kissed him. "You need a good broom. I am told you finally accepted the seeker position."

Draco answered for him. "We will both be starters this year. It will be so cool to actually play."

Fred smirked. "Good to have you on the field for some target practice."

Draco pointed out. "I thought you kept competition to the playing field?"

George pointed at Ryan. "That is for Ryan, he's our friend, you're just along for the ride."

Ryan laughed a bit at the joke. "You never know, I may allow them to use you once in a while."

Draco shook his head. "Keep that up little cousin, and I will pay off our own beaters."

Adrian had come up. "No chance. You know the team likes Ryan better."

Ryan shook his head. "No. They just see the need to protect me more."

Draco laughed. "Maybe a bit of both. You will have bodyguards this year, if Marcus has his say in it."

Vince spoke up as Marcus was grumbling. "He already asked."

It was no secret, Marcus would be the new captain, as the old one retired. He knew Ryan would be key, as seeker, to their win this year. He also knew, that though the end of the year had been quieter, Hector was still after Ryan. Marcus lived and breathed the game, and he would do anything to see they win, and make sure their seeker was safe.

Ryan hit the air with his team, and though still a bit shaky, he was doing much better. He even showed off a few moves from his cousin. The entire quidditch team for Slytherin and Gryffindor, except Gryffindor's seeker, were there. As well as a number of other friends.

Sirius smiled when Ryan landed for lunch. "Glad I insisted on the new broom?"

Ryan couldn't deny it. "I don't need the speed, but the stability is so much better."

Draco pointed out. "When you grow more confident, you will want the speed as well."

Ryan knew he may be right on that. "You could have mine, and mine yours, you need the speed more."

Lucius shook his head. "I upgraded your cousin's broom, a trade in deal, as his birthday gift this year."

Draco nodded, and Sirius planned to do it for Ryan, when the new Firebolt came out. Sirius may not be the Black heir, but he had a fortune from his Uncle, the brother of Wallburga and the dad of Narcissa and Andromeda. He never spent the money for himself, other than buying the home for Remus, but he did enjoy spoiling his nephew. He wasn't the only one, as Ryan opened gifts, after lunch, before the party moved to the pool.

Orion shook his head when his son thanked him for coming. "It gives me some peace, to see the next generation, and such hope there."

* * *

><p>A week after the party, the twins remained at the manor, when Ryan and Draco headed to Black manor. All of the family was summoned, but those like the Tonks and even the Malfoys, were only in the room a few moments. Wallburga had summoned the family, to see them, before she died. No one, but Orion, had warm feelings for her, but they all came as asked.<p>

Ryan was left with his dads, his Uncle Sirius, and to utter shock, Remus. The man had been confused, when he had been summoned to the manor, and had to wonder what was up. The woman couldn't hope to drive her son from Remus, as her last wish, Sirius wouldn't honor it.

She looked at Remus. "I assume you aren't so bad. You are a full blood, even if from a lower family, and the wolf part."

Remus ground his teeth. "My mother was a Greengrass."

The woman looked at her son. "Marry the wolf."

Sirius looked at his mother like she had two heads. "Excuse me?"

The woman smirked. "You heard me. You told me countless times, you would be with him, whatever I said. Marry the damned wolf."

Sirius thought this was a joke. "Is this some form of reverse psychology? You hope I will dump him to spite you."

She showed him forms. She had done the same with Andromeda and Tonks, who she left some money to. "Read this."

Sirius stared at it and up at her. "This….."

She shook her head. "Marry the wolf, and my dowry money, and the house I brought with it, are yours."

Sirius gulped. "I never thought you'd ever support this."

The woman shook her head. "If you are so insistent on being with the wolf, I will make peace with it."

Sirius shocked himself, when he kissed the woman on the head. "Thank you mother."

He left the room, Remus with him, he had said his peace with her before. His father threatened him for the first time, but he had come back at least once a week, for the past few months. He had not been expecting this, never in a life time, did he think she would approve of this union. Andromeda and Tonks had been surprised, by the money, even if welcome at dinners. Ryan was the family heir, nothing would change that, but there was other family there as well. Sirius had planned to propose to Remus, but he had thought deep down, to wait till the old lady died.

It seemed, the surprises of the day, were not about to end with that. The woman turned her attention to the remaining three, well past her husband, who had been in the room for all of this. He had not left her side much in the last two months.

She motioned Ryan over. "You have come I see."

Ryan stepped forward. "I have grandmother. I couldn't let you…."

She waved him off. "You don't have to pretend to be sad I am dying. I know I terrify you."

Ryan stopped her. "You aren't as nice as Nanny. But you are my grandmother. And Grandsire will miss you so much."

Wallburga sighed. "You are the Black heir. I have done my best to instill the meaning of that in to you."

Ryan nodded. "Yes Grandmother."

She went on. "You have done it proud so far. You must continue to do so, unlike your father, and your Uncle."

Ryan had a little spirit. "I will marry who I like, even if a half blood."

The woman made a sound almost like a laugh. "You will, you have too much of your father, and dare I say grandsire, in you."

Ryan smiled a little. The grandsire part, we the biggest compliment the woman could give. "I will make you proud."

She nodded and handed him a package. "I will have to trust your grandsire to ensure that."

Ryan was sent off from the room. He was relieved to leave, he had been uncomfortable, though happy for his Uncle. He was truthful, he'd miss the old woman, and wish she was alive for grandsire's sake. But it was nothing like if he lost his beloved Nanny. Nanny was younger, and in much better health, Wallburga really not that old for a witch. His Uncle and Remus were waiting for him.

Wallburga looked at her last son and his husband. "You disappointed me, first in taking the mark, and later in your husband."

Regulus gritted his teeth. "I will apologize again for the first. You will have to die, with never hearing the second."

Wallburga stopped him. "You have made up for the mark. And I guess your husband has not disgraced us too much. Or corrupted Orion."

Severus shook his head. "Corrupt my son?"

Regulus cut his husband off. "He will continue to do the family proud."

Wallburga's real shock of the day stunned even her husband. "I know he will. He has proven himself worthy of the name you granted him."

Regulus was a bit confused. "Orion…his mother…."

Wallburga laughed. "His mother named him Harry." And seeing their shock. "Do you think me a fool boy?"

Severus found his voice. "You knew?"

She shook her head. "You think only Orion knew? Oh I knew that boy was adopted. Why do you think I was so hard on him?"

Regulus shook his head. "You were on us."

Wallburga ignored that. "If he was going to have our name, he better damn well prove he was worthy of it. And he has."

She had known, longer than her husband, who the boy was. She had known, her son was too faithful for his own good, the story had to be lies. She thought originally, the child may have been a product of rape, or he had it with Severus. Like her husband, she had grudgingly accepted it, but she made sure the boy never forgot family honor. If he was going to carry the Black name, he better do it with honor, unlike his Uncle.

She looked at her husband. "He is truly your heir. Protect that boy at all costs; our family's future lays with him."

**Please continue to review**


	19. second year

Wallburga held on for one more day after she met with the family. She had left them all in shock, even Ryan, though he was not in for most. Not even her husband had known, that she knew who Ryan was, from the start. Orion never believed, she would ever accept him as a heir, if she had known he was blood adopted. He was a half blood from birth, even with the blood-adoption, he had that. But she had kept his secret, she had let him remain in the family, even though she had been hard. That, and her acceptance of Remus, had left them all stunned. The woman seemed to see, that on the edge of death, she could actually reveal her human side. In all the years he had been married to her, even Orion had rarely seen it. He would have laughed, when told he was to marry her, if someone would say love would come. How wrong he had been.

The morning following the meetings, Wallburga woke one last time, and spent one last time with her husband. She told him but two things, one for him, and one for his grandson. The words she shared for her husband, were for him and him alone, after all the years they had shared.

Orion looked gaunt on the day of her funeral a few days later. "Thirty five years of marriage."

Regulus put a hand on his father's arm. "I know it is hard father. You're always welcome in our home."

Severus saw his glance. "I believe we have buried the hatchet long before. My husband speaks true."

Orion nodded curtly. "I swore to her, I'd continue to watch over my grandson."

Ryan came to his side. "Grandsire. I'm sorry."

Orion kissed his head. "Seeing you here, brings me some small comfort."

Sirius came over to them. "Father, the others are waiting, for the memorial."

Orion turned to his elder son. "Where is he?"

Sirius knew who he spoke of. "He wasn't certain it was his place to be here. He didn't want to cause tension today."

Orion shook his head. "Your mother gave you her blessing to wed. I'll expect to see it happen before Christmas."

Sirius nodded. "It will likely. I should have proposed long ago, but thought to wait….."

Orion knew why his son stopped. "Send an elf, he should be here, for you. He is to be a part of this family, he should be in attendance."

Sirius sent an elf to retrieve Remus. He had tried to tell Remus to come, but the man he loved had said no. Remus didn't think he should come, even if the woman had given her blessing, to the funeral. Orion had enough to deal with, with the loss of his wife, without him there. Orion had only been slightly more welcoming to him, well as a son in law or perspective one. He had hired him for texts, and seen him work for his other son, but he was still a wolf. But Orion knew the day would come, even without his wife's blessing, and long ago dealt with it.

The family plot was the obvious place. Some wives were buried in their own, but Wallburga was born a black. Her father and her father in law were brothers, though separated by a number of years. Her father and mother were buried here as well.

Orion had no words. The last hours with his wife, he had said what he needed. After the ceremony, he just lay flowers down. "My Belle fleur."

The minister spoke. "Does anyone have anything to say?"

Ryan saw his grandsire's disguised pain, not as hidden as usual. "Someone has to speak."

Severus shook his head. "Your grandmother was not well loved."

Regulus saw his son was right. He looked at his brother. "You are the eldest."

Sirius shook his head. "She wished I wasn't."

Ryan took a flower. "Grandmother, I will do you proud. I will always remember last year, when ill, you still remembered mini golf for me."

Orion looked at his grandson and held him, even if such a short memory. "Thank you."

Sirius put down the flowers. "You gave me life. I know I often complained, but you gave me a good one. I am sorry I never truly thanked you."

Regulus put down some. "Sirius often complained I was favorite, and was, till I took the mark. I am grateful you called me son, even after that."

Orion watched as other family started saying things, and looked at his sons. "No matter what you may have thought of her, she did love you."

Sirius shocked them by answering. "I know we did nothing but disappoint her."

Orion actually laughed. "Maybe in your partners, but she was prouder of you, than the old witch would ever say in words."

He handed his son both, one was a copy, of her journal. Sirius may have always believed his brother was the favorite, and perhaps he was, but she loved both of her sons. Like her husband, she was a traditional old blood, and that was what she was raised to be. Orion had shown his human side, since their grandson had grown, but Wallburga hid it. She was disappointed, but only because Sirius left their family, and because her youngest took the mark. She had not learned till later, he had been tortured into it. The fact that Sirius thought his parents were dark, or had dark leanings, had been a blow to her. She was cold and formal, and very traditional, but dark neither she nor her husband were.

There was a lunch which followed back in the manor. Ryan had never been to a funeral before, and he was sad his first, was for his grandmother. He was a bit surprised, when he saw his Nanny was there, among the other guests.

Nanny reminded him. "Those here know who I am. I have come to be here for you and my son in law."

Regulus turned to her. "My father is grateful you would come."

The woman smiled. "Your mother and I may never have got along, but she was a woman with qualities to be respected."

Sirius actually agreed. "If nothing else, her devotion to our family and name."

There was one thing, not even her children could deny, and it was that. Wallburga may have been cold, but she had spent most of her life, protecting her family. Orion may be the one to make people shake in their boots, and be the one who went to school and ministry, but his wife was the power behind him in many ways. Her sons were disinherited, for family honor, but she kept them close.

It was Severus who oddly raised a toast. "To my mother in law, Wallburga Lucretia Black, this world has lost a most formidable opponent."

* * *

><p>The last few weeks of summer had been a bit somber. Lucius and Narcissa had taken Ryan with them, when they had taken their son to France for a week, before the start of school. Ryan had been with his dads at Black manor a lot, except when visiting with the twins, and needed a break. Orion was in public, his normal self; he was still going in to the Wizengamot every day. But at home, he was going through his wife's things and trying to make certain arrangements He had given Sirius a ring, which had belonged to Wallburga's parents, for him to propose to Remus. Now his wife had given the blessing, he had been more vocal, about his son finally walking down the aisle as well.<p>

Ryan was in better spirits when they headed off for their second year of school. He had been determined last year, to get the top grades, and make her proud of him. His determination had gone up ten-fold, since she passed, as he took her last words to heart.

Ryan was happy when they arrived at the castle. "I can't believe we're no longer the youngest."

Draco pointed out. "You may still be one of the smallest."

Blaise quickly pointed out. "But Ryan is so much more useful for pranks this size."

Ryan had a glimmer in his eye. "Viktor taught me a few this summer."

Marcus had come up behind him. "I thought he was helping teach you to fly."

Draco smirked. "The whole world is not on the pitch."

Ryan pointed out when Marcus looked ready to argue. "You saw this summer, he did. But we had enough time for both."

Adrian had come over and shook his head. "He is going to be worse than Sebastian, mark my word."

Fred had come in behind them as they were not at their table yet. "He can't be any worse than Oliver, I can promise you that."

Ryan laughed when he heard that. "I don't know why you complain about him as much as you do. He seems pretty cool to me."

George smirked. "You're not the one he is boring with his hour long pep talks."

Marcus put an arm around his neck. "You better not be falling for no lion, especially not the quidditch captain."

Ryan blushed to his roots when he said that. "No, of course not. No."

The others all laughed, as Ryan headed into the hall, to get away from them. Ryan was only twelve, and perhaps a bit young to date, but he could crush. Draco could only imagine the family reaction, if Ryan dated a lion, probably the same as the house. Oliver did come from a pureblood family; his father was Lord Wood, which should help. But Draco thought it would be a while.

Ryan was still flush, when the others sat down at the table with him. His eyes spotted Oliver at Gryffindor, but he turned away, when he caught Oliver's attention. He had no idea, there was someone else watching him, and from much closer.

Draco elbowed him, as he had seen the look Ryan hadn't. "Better stop making moony eyes."

Ryan shook his head. "I'm not."

Blaise saw as Draco did. "You might make Oliver's competition jealous? You may have them dueling over you."

Ryan groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Help."

Pansy looked over from where she was with the girls. "What can you be bothered by already? Hector has not made an appearance."

Ryan turned to them. "Nothing…."

Blaise snorted and told them what they were thinking. "Maybe you can help."

Millie actually whispered to Ryan. "You know Pansy has a crush on Draco. Perhaps we can help each other out."

Ryan had a small glimmer in his eye when he heard that. "Now that sounds like a bit of fun."

Pansy shot Draco a look. "Should I be worried, my best friend and your cousin, have become chummy?"

Draco shot a look at the pair. "I wouldn't think so normally. But the twins and his cousin Viktor have rubbed off on him more."

Draco looked at Pansy, he had known her most of his life, if not all. Their mothers were best friends, they had been, since before they began school. Ivy Rosier-Parkinson and Narcissa were as close as Lucius and Severus, and Draco and Blaise, and like Draco and Blaise, since practically diapers. They had often thought their children should be married one day, but the days of arranged marriages, had passed. Pansy had grown prettier, she had once had a look of a pug, and she was nice enough. But Draco didn't think his mother would ever have her way. He had no idea it seems, that Pansy was seeing him differently, like their mothers did.

The sorting ceremony had begun, and though some of the older kids didn't watch, the second years did. It was their first chance to watch the ceremony, and not be a part of it this time. The snakes of course were happy to see their own new additions.

Ryan looked a bit relieved. "Maybe the house won't think of me as the little brother anymore."

Adrian laughed. "You may not be the youngest, but you know you're not getting rid of us."

Vince added. "I have been hired to have first watch as your bodyguard."

Ryan groaned. "Please tell me he is joking."

Adrian shook his head. "Heard Marcus. Greg takes over next week."

Draco quietly whispered. "You were supposed to keep in on the low down. You may get Ryan to rethink joining the team."

Marcus shrugged. "We both know he doesn't need it just as a seeker. Hector still has it out for him."

Adrian agreed and added. "And that lion seeker seems just as bad."

Hector had trouble making friends, even who he was. He may be famous, but mainly with old ladies, and small kids it seems now a days. His attitude, and all the points he lost for his house, had never helped out. Hector was likely hoping this year would be better, as there would be younger students, hopefully someone to boss around. Ron was the only one even his own age, who put up with him all the time. But the lion's annoying seeker was not much better, and he had a grudge against Ryan, it seems. He hated his team liked Ryan so much.

Draco saw the seeker, Colin, and Hector talking. "I have a bad feeling, we'll have to keep a closer eye on them."

* * *

><p>Ryan was determined, this year would be better. He knew he was small, but he had proved with the twins, he could take part in all of their pranks. He didn't mind they liked to help, especially when it came to his practical magic, he needed it. Grandsire had promised to spend some time that summer, teaching him to use his powers, but grandmother's death had prevented it. He had sworn to Ryan, it was not cancelled, it was simply postponed for now. Ryan had of course understood, he knew how hard the summer was, on his grandsire. He didn't mind the help, he returned it by tutoring older kids in theory, so it was fair. But he didn't think he needed a bodyguard, or so he kept telling himself. He liked his older friends, both the twins and the two quidditch teams, but he wanted to be an equal friend with them. He kept telling himself he would prove it.<p>

The first had been a Friday, so they hadn't had to go class yet. Ryan though was anxious, he was looking forward to his lessons with his Uncle Horace, picking up once again. He liked them before the man told Ryan he was his Uncle, and he liked them now, in spite of that.

Horace smiled when he came in. "Ryan, how was your summer?"

Ryan smiled. "Great Uncle Horace. I was surprised I haven't seen you all summer."

Horace motioned to an apron. "I saw you at your birthday."

Ryan was reminded the man accepted the invite. "I know, and I'm happy you came."

Horace shook his head. "You know how close I am to your Papa. And now I know you're my family….."

Ryan put on the apron. "I had a good time in Bulgaria. Uncle Borden showed me photos of her."

Horace knew. "I have a few, if you'd like to see them some time."

Ryan had known. "I'd like that. The stories of her were nice."

Horace put down the knife. "You know I haven't wanted to push. But if you'd like to know more, I am here."

Ryan looked up. "I know. It just feels odd, she isn't my mum. I mean she gave birth to me, but…."

Horace finished for him. "You never knew her, and you have your Papa? You know I understand."

Ryan started cutting some of the slugs. "I know you loved her. And I just don't want you to think I think bad of her."

Horace shook his head, and assured his nephew, he didn't. Ryan didn't know, of course Penny was not his mother, at all. But even if she had been, Horace would never have pushed her on Ryan. Ryan had a Papa who adored him, and who he adored, and of course his beloved daddy. Ryan should never have had to be told about a mother, if Albus had not meddled, in his life. But they would make the best of it.

As Ryan worked, Horace could admit he was a bit selfish, happy about it. Ryan had already been spending time with him, but a bit more. Severus was the closest family he had left, but the Krums, and Ryan was like a grandson to him. He enjoyed having the company.

Ryan showed him when they were having tea later. "Uncle Borden gave this to me."

Horace wasn't surprised. "I knew my father in law had it in his collection, and my brother in law was quite the master."

Ryan tried to hand him the book. "Perhaps you should have it."

Horace shook his head. "It should remain in the family and has. Your Uncle gave it to you. Besides I'd have given it to you."

Ryan kept the book. "Uncle Borden said the same thing. I promised I'd let you borrow."

Horace returned the smile. "I am sure I will take you up on the offer."

Ryan put the book in his bag. "I am anxious to start classes on Monday. Most of them."

Horace knew his main concern. "You are worried about defense."

Ryan noted it was not a question. "I don't do any better in transfiguration, but I don't like Quirell. Or, well I don't think he likes me."

Horace couldn't deny it. "He is a lackey for the headmaster. You need to be careful around him."

Ryan nodded. "I know. He gives Hector private lessons."

Horace had never wished the old curse, of the teacher of defense, had not ended. Quirell had been with the school for a few years now, and though he had become worse with Hector, he was a bit of a butt kisser. His techniques, and his loyalties, were always questionable too. He may not be Ryan's actual Uncle, but he loved him because of Severus, and he would do what he could to keep him safe.

Horace had some news. "There will be a guest speaker this year in the class."

Ryan was confused. "We have had one once or twice before."

Horace shrugged. "The man has claimed he is busy working on a new text. Gilderoy Lockhart will be teaching once a week."

Ryan had noticed some of their texts were by the man. "He is a fraud, his books are jokes."

Horace didn't disagree. "But you need to be as careful around the man, as you are with Quirell."

Ryan sighed. "I wish defense wasn't a mandatory class."

Horace shook his head. "Until you are done fifth year, unfortunately, you will have to just get around him."

Ryan smirked a little. "Perhaps we can find a reason for Grandsire to fire him. I thin Uncle Siri would make a perfect replacement."

Horace laughed. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact your Uncle is going to teach you to be an animagus?"

Ryan did a bad job of denying it. "But he would still be a better teacher."

Horace stopped him. "Ryan did you notice the first book of his, which is on the list."

Ryan went a bit pale, as he had of course looked over all the books, and read many. He had been uncertain why the Lockhart books were on the list, they were more like fictional novels, than text books. Anyone who had studied the races he spoke of, new his stories weren't true, that he hadn't done what he spoke of. He had a lot in common with Quirell in that respect. The first book though had been about wolves, and had made Ryan angry, as it spoke of wolves like animals. He thought of Remus, who he hoped would be his Uncle soon, and it made his blood boil.

Horace said as Ryan was leaving. "Lockhart might seem a joke, but he is extremely close minded. You need to watch how you react around him."

**AN: I had a question earlier, if it hasn't been cleared up, Collin 'the seeker' is of course not Colin Creevey, who would start this year. It is a common enough name, and there were not too many known older lions, not on the team, to choose from.**

**And yes Gilderoy and Quirell will be together for some havoc.**

**Please continue to support with reviews.**


	20. classes start

Ryan was anxious, unlike most kids other than perhaps the first years, to start classes. Draco often joked, Ryan should hang out with Hermione, they seemed of like mind. But while Ryan loved to read, and he adored his classes, he was definitely no bookworm like her. He was anxious though not only to start, but about his classes, one in particular. He had already hated defense, and it wasn't because he wasn't that good, he would have taken transfiguration over it any day. And his Uncle's words, about the guest speaker, worried him more. He reminded himself, he knew about the man, and he would be on the defensive. He had proved at the end of last year, with the mirror, he was going to be a true Black. He needed to do the same, he had promise his grandmother before she died, he would continue to do the family name proud.

He was happy, he didn't have defense on Monday, but Tuesday came too soon. He knew few people dropped defense, it was a class everyone wanted to excel at, but he would in fifth year. He wanted to be a healer, and the class felt off to him, not just the teacher.

He was even more put off when Fred stopped him at lunch. "You have defense?"

Ryan nodded. "Do I look that worried?"

George shook his head. "We thought we better give you a heads up kiddo."

Ryan was feeling really sick in the stomach. "That doesn't sound good."

Fred agreed. "The new 'guest speaker' was there already."

George added. "Meant to introduce him as an intrical part of the year."

Ryan had told the twins about what his Uncle told him. "Already? I thought I'd have time."

Fred shook his head. "The guy is as bad as I thought. He is like an older version of the not so golden boy."

George sneered. "We can only hope. At least he seems totally incompetent."

Draco had come up. "You know Hector hopes to be him, surpass him, one day."

Fred snorted. "They have a lot in common, both famous for nothing, and full of their heads."

Ryan shook his head when he looked at the time. "I guess we better go."

Draco agreed. "I could see Quirell being the first professor to give detention in the first class."

It was not the first day of classes, but first day for this class, so most teachers wouldn't. The first week of school, which it was class wise, one usually had to do something horrible to get detention. The twins always pulled some pranks, during that week, because they had the room. Ryan knew Quirell had it out for him, because of the headmaster, and he had to make sure not to give him cause. The man had to be careful, if he gave detention without any reason at all, Orion would come after him. The man wasn't foolish enough not to recognize that.

As they walked, they spoke of Lockhart. The man was like Hector, he was famous, but it was a joke. Hector had saved them as a baby, but he was a joke in school, and few remembered him. Anyone with logic, knew Lockhart's books were full of hot air.

Ryan saw the two men both eying him when he came in. "I don't like this."

Draco directed him into a seat. "Just remember your grandsire, and don't let them bother you."

Blaise was with them and nodded. "He isn't worth it."

Hector sneered as he had come into the room. "The pathetic little rat, scared of a class. Your families must be so proud of you."

Ryan turned to look at him. "I could comment on yours, but your parents are just fame whores like you."

Draco whispered loudly. "Heard Lockhart came, because he believes Hector is his love child."

Hector went red in the face. "You will pay for that, mark my word."

Blaise shook his head as the lions stalked past them. "He has been vowing revenge for a year now."

Hermione actually piped in. "If he had a few more brain cells, I'd worry he may actually have a plan."

Blaise watched her go. "You know, the twins aren't the only descent lions. She hasn't fallen for his charm."

Draco laughed. "Should we be worried you fell for hers? Besides, don't forget Ryan's crush."

Ryan went red in the face like Blaise from the comment. "He is just a friend."

Blaise agreed. "At least Marcus hopes so. Might want to hex Oliver off a broom."

Draco whispered. "He might claim, it is for quidditch, but Oliver is competition elsewhere."

Ryan tried to ignore them, and as much as he hated, tried to focus on the teachers. He thought it was ridiculous, they thought that he had a crush on Oliver, or that Oliver may have one on him. And add Marcus to the mix, and he was sure they took one too many bumps to their heads. Oliver was a friend, through the twins, nothing else. And Marcus cared, because Ryan was to be his seeker, and he needed to keep him safe.

Quirell had finally started class, and went into the usual start of the year speech. Almost every class started with it, and usually on the first day, they never even cracked a text book. Potions was one of the rare exceptions, at least at their age.

Ryan was relieved when class ended, and not just because it was dinner. "Thank Merlin."

He wasn't so lucky as a voice called out. "Mr. Black-Prince, we'd like you to stay for a moment."

Draco sent a worried look at his cousin. "Greg will be outside."

Ryan turned to look at the men. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Lockhart was the one who had spoken. "I don't know if you're aware, but I have been acquainted with your Grandsire for years."

Ryan knew. "I didn't sir. But he knows a lot of people."

Lockhart had a fake smile on. "I will be keeping a keen eye on you. I am interested to see what his grandson is like."

Ryan felt uncomfortable, especially with Quirell there as well. "I should be going sir. Dinner is soon."

The man waved him off, but both repeated it. Draco looked worried, when with Greg in tow, he joined his table. Ryan knew the mention of his grandsire couldn't be good. The man had written mainly defense texts, if his books could be called that. They weren't normally used as texts, but he had wanted to, a few years ago. He had actually had a small contract for writing some charms books. Orion though had bought the small publishing house, and had not re-signed him for a contract. Ryan knew, and he knew who had been given the contract.

Ryan was a bit pale. "Moony took over writing charms, and runes, for the company. The man knows that."

* * *

><p>Ryan was anxious and a bit worried. Lockhart was only making an appearance in their class that one time that week, but he would be back. The man had made it known, publically to Ryan, he had an interest. Quirell had never been straight out, he had always just been hard on Ryan, and his work with Hector was known. Ryan didn't contact his dads or grandsire, he knew they would worry, and may act. He didn't want to leave school, and was worried, they may consider sending him away. He was reminded, when he had got his Hogwarts letter, he also had got one from Beauxbautons. He thought nothing of it, but he had learned later, it was not very common. You were usually accepted to the school in your own country, though you could transfer to another school, sometimes. His dads must have looked into the chance for him to go there. He was worried they'd consider it now, or Durmstang. Beauxbautons was more his style, not only mixed kids, but more into book studies and such. But Durmstang was in Bulgaria, with his cousin there, and his Uncle close. He didn't want to leave the UK.<p>

The weekend brought some new concerns for him. It was his first practice as a member of the team, and not just as team manager. It wasn't a real practice, but try outs, as they needed to fill one spot. Two chasers had graduated, and they only had one reserve, Draco.

Marcus looked at Ryan. "Where is your broom?"

Ryan looked up. "I have to try out?"

Adrian laughed. "Do you think we have lost our minds?"

Marcus agreed. "The reserves automatically are up graded, you know that. But we thought you'd join practice."

Ryan shook his head. "I thought since you were just doing try outs, I'd remain down here."

Adrian shook his head. "If you're not going to play this year, you need to tell us sooner than later."

Marcus cut in. "Of course he is. He knows we need him as a seeker."

Ryan agreed. "I'm going to play, nervous and sick, but will play."

Marcus summoned Ryan's broom for him. "Then come and fly."

Ryan pointed at his book. "I am still team manager. I was going to help."

Adrian shook his head. "He is already after your job."

Marcus snorted. "I have two years left kiddo. But you may give Adrian a run for it."

Ryan shook his head. "Adrian can have it. Do you mind the help?"

Marcus assured him he didn't. He was happy Ryan would be seeker, but Ryan did really have an eye and mind for moves. He seemed to have learned a lot from watching last year. And from what Marcus heard, he had picked up some new ones, from his cousin that summer. Of course everyone knew who his cousin was, there was no one who was a quidditch fan, who didn't. On the continent, you could play pro when still in school, you only had to be sixteen. There had only been one player in history that young, and Viktor was already being scouted, for teams.

Ryan liked being team manager, even if he was playing. He was liking playing more, but he was always one for his mind, first. He may have become a manager first because of his fear to play, but he really enjoyed it. He may like it as much, or more, than playing he thought.

Ryan was in the stands with Marcus as they watched try outs. "You really don't mind?"

Marcus laughed. "You have to know we were kidding. I'm happy for the help. I have big shoes to fill after Sebastian"

Ryan smiled a little. "I think you will be even better."

A voice came from behind. "I'd think you were trying to seduce your way onto the team, if that wasn't such a joke."

They turned to see Hector, but Ron added. "Fang might be convinced to date him. I assume even snakes have higher standards."

Marcus cut in. "Found a bribe yet that will get Oliver to choose you for the team?"

Hector was furious. "I need no bribe. I will be on the team, and whip your pathetic team's ass this year."

Ryan was reminded the lions were having full try outs, hoping to get rid of Colin. "Good luck with that."

Hector turned to him. "Yeah, because you think you have seduced our captain like yours?"

Ron agreed. "Minerva will step in, if he isn't fair with his choice."

Marcus shook his head. "Oliver is a lot of things, but a fool, he isn't."

Fred who appeared had agreed. "We might as well forfeit the season, with you as a seeker."

Hector glared at him. "We'll see who is laughing at the end."

George looked at Ryan as the snakes were coming down from try outs. "Staying to watch?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not worried about competition watching try outs?"

Fred laughed. "Oliver might hex others. But he has invited you to practice in the past."

Marcus motioned Ryan to come. "That was before Ryan was actually on the team."

George whispered to his twin as the two left. "I think Marcus is scared to leave Ryan with his competition."

Fred agreed. "Though I think he may have younger competition in his own house."

The twins smiled, when they thought of their little friend. He was totally oblivious, but he had two, if not three, guys looking at him. Two were totally obvious, to everyone but Ryan, the third they weren't certain about. Ryan would never be ready to date for a few years, and those involved would have graduated by then, but there was always a way, if there was a will. The twins thought there would definitely be a will.

The lions had come down to the field, as they had the afternoon try outs. They didn't have an opening usually, but they were hoping for a new seeker. The only way to have try outs for one position, that was already filled, was full try outs. But the other plays were all safe.

Collin grumbled when he came out. "This is a farce. We all know I earned my spot."

Oliver smirked. "Considering there was only one other try out last year, it wasn't saying much."

Hector glared. "You know you just refused to pick me due to the fact I was a first year."

Fred looked at the few others trying out. "I pray there is some descent seeker in there. To put up with either of these, for another year…."

George winced. "I'd even settle for one of the first years."

Oliver's smile returned when he hit the stands and found Ryan had returned. "I thought you disappeared with Marcus."

Ryan shrugged. "We announced our new players. The twins said you'd not mind company."

Oliver made a comment, about it hopefully intimidating Ryan, seeing the new seeker. Ryan didn't notice, he was too oblivious about those interested in him, but it was of course an excuse. Technically anyone could come and watch, it was out in the open, but usually you stayed away unless it was your team. Ryan had broken the barrier many times last year, between houses, and it seemed this year he would as well.

Oliver was at least happy at the end of practice. "Not much better, but Seamus has more skill than the other two. And Creevey as a reserve."

* * *

><p>Hector was in a foul mood, to say the least. He couldn't believe, if he was not going to be chosen, he expected the older Collin to be. But the fact his own housemate Seamus, who often made fun of him, had been chosen, was a blow. And to make it worse, Collin Creevey, had been chosen as reserve. First year reserves were common enough, but the kid was a joke, he was always snapping pictures of people. He swore the kid had come down, out of a mistake, he surely had come only to get a photo of him. The kid must idolize him, he was the hero worshiper type.<p>

Hector was returning to his private tutoring with Quirell as well. He had been mad at first, but he had to be the best, and this would help as well. He had to show up all those old bloods, prove that being a half blood meant nothing, he was more powerful than they were.

Hector looked at Ron on Sunday. "There has to be a way."

Ron shook his head. "Seamus is not about to back out of the team."

Hector sneered. "The kid doesn't know what is good for him."

Ron smirked. "You insulted his little girlfriend."

Hector laughed. "Which one, the porker or the book worm? Oh wait, one of them claims to be a male."

Ron shook his head. "Which one? I may be confused on that."

Hector agreed with him. "The bitch does seem to think she has the balls of a man."

A voice came from behind. "More than you do."

Hector turned around to see Draco, with Ryan and Blaise, behind him a bit. "Just like snakes, to be eaves dropping."

Draco went to move past. "Just like lions to have idiotic conversations out in the open for all to hear."

Hector called after him. "You better watch out. You never know when I'll be around."

Blaise was laughing. "The only time you could sneak up on a person, was with your cloak. And even then, you were a clumsy oaf."

Ryan added. "And we all know, that cloak can never enter the school again."

Hector glared as he called after them. "I don't need any cloak."

Hector watched them go, and he knew he needed to find out. He had told his dad, he was sure the little brat had something. He had asked, if there was a chance Ryan had a cloak as well, though they were uncommon. Though his dad said the Blacks had contacts for such things, there was no way Sirius would not have stolen it, if they did. His dad had mentioned a map, that Sirius and Remus had used, to try and pull pranks on him. The map had been destroyed, Sirius had been a fool, and it had been caught by Filch years ago. Hector had thought it sounded perfect, and wanted his dad to make one, but his dad admitted Remus had made it.

Ryan and his friends were headed for the library. Ryan was a bit surprised, he had got an owl from his Uncle, that morning. It wasn't that uncommon his Uncle wrote, but Uncle Siri said he was coming to school that day. Ryan was a bit worried.

Draco assured him. "You know Uncle Siri, it will be good."

Ryan tried to tell himself his cousin was right. "But it is only a week into school."

Blaise pointed out. "But your dads, and grandfather, are not involved."

Draco added. "You know one of them would have come first."

Ryan was given something else to be nervous of. "What is he doing here?"

Draco saw Lockhart in the library. "I thought he was only here when they had classes."

Lockhart came over their way. "Hello boys. I am excited to teach your class this week. Have you read the book?"

Ryan bit his lip to keep his anger in control. "Unfortunately."

Lockhart turned to look at him. "You have a close relationship with a bitten I am told. Perhaps we'll have a chance to chat on it soon."

Ryan had so many responses to say, but held it in check. "I am sure you will be busy, only here once a week."

The man smiled. "Oh don't worry, I plan to make time for certain students."

Draco clapped him on the back when he was gone. "Don't let the man bother you."

Blaise sneered. "Does that man realize he sounds like some pervert?"

Ryan knew Blaise made sense, but it wasn't what he worried about. It was the second time, the man had mentioned his history, with Ryan's family. Ryan was aware, the book had in fact been written, after the man lost the charms contract. He hated to think that it was related. He just wanted to focus on his studies, and not let the man bother him. He had a hard time though, and by the time they left to meet his Uncle, he had got the least done of them all. His friends were worried, as he was usually the one, far ahead.

Ryan was happy when he saw his Uncle. "I was surprised you were coming."

Sirius hugged him. "I had good news, I wanted to share in person."

Draco was the one who noticed he didn't come alone. "Moony, I didn't know you were coming."

Remus smiled. "Your Uncle insisted, besides it has been a while."

Ryan looked at his Uncle. "You did it didn't you?"

Sirius nodded. "I proposed to Remus. At Christmas, you will have an Uncle Moony, as you have pestered me for."

Remus showed the ring in confirmation. "I guess I should thank you, it took your Uncle long enough."

Ryan hugged them both, and said to Remus. "I have told him that for years."

Sirius groaned, and asked for a reminder, why he had come to tell him in person. He was kidding, he loved his nephew, and knew he was right. He had planned to propose much sooner, but because of his mother, he had held off. He knew she'd pass, and part of him thought it would be easier, just to wait till she did. He'd have without her blessing, but having it, he could admit meant a lot to him. He knew Ryan would be the only grandchild, Remus couldn't carry and he likely couldn't from years as an auror, but they loved being Uncles.

Ryan was relieved with the good news after the last week. "At least something to look forward to, and keep my mind off Lockhart."

**Please continue to support with reviews.**


	21. october shocks

Ryan was doing his best to avoid Lockhart and Quirell. He didn't like the way the new man was looking at him when he was at school. He hadn't told his dads or grandsire yet, they had to know, the man was at school. Grandsire had stepped down as head of the governors years ago, and hadn't been very active with them, until Ryan started school. But he always kept an eye on the school, and Uncle Lucius was the head governor. Ryan would have two seats one day; Papa could be a school governor if he chose. The Prince family had a seat on the Wizengamot and the school governors, but Papa didn't use them. Papa didn't use Prince as a last name, only Ryan did, Papa was just Lord Prince though he didn't go by it. Papa never touched the estate, but he had taken Ryan to see Prince Manor, which would be his home one day. He didn't want them to worry; he was still scared they'd want to send him away to school. He liked Viktor, but he didn't want to go to school at Durmstang. Or at Beauxbautons.

Draco and their friends though were worried about him. He wasn't the only one who noticed the looks, and it wasn't just the younger ones. Adrian and Marcus had doubled their efforts, to have their little seeker protected, and not just from Hector.

It was a week before the first game and Ryan was full of nerves at the end of practice. "I'm going to be sick."

Draco looked at his cousin. "You know you're going to be awesome, you are getting better if that is even possible."

Marcus agreed with him. "Oliver has no chance of beating us, even if Seamus is better than the last."

Adrian assured him. "After your first game, it will feel better."

Ryan guessed he was right. "Then I can't wait for the week to be over."

Marcus' attention was drawn to someone. "Hey Wood, never took you for a spy."

Oliver had appeared in the stands. "More your style Flint."

Draco whispered to Adrian. "There is only one person he came to watch."

Adrian laughed quietly and shook his head. "Should get Marcus out of here. We can't lose him before the game."

Draco asked. "Worried he'll be hexed, or that he'll get detention?"

Adrian smirked. "You insinuating our captain would get bested by a lion?"

Draco shrugged. "Usually not, but he seems to be a bit blinded when it comes to Ryan."

Ryan looked over, not hearing their words, but the laughter. "What is so funny over there?"

Adrian looked at him. "Thinking of a prank."

Ryan didn't buy it for a moment but he looked at Oliver. "I thought the lions had practice tomorrow."

Oliver turned to him and smiled. "We do. I thought I'd come see how you were feeling about the game."

Marcus ground his teeth. "No trying to make our seeker nervous. You'll have to try and win the fair way."

Oliver shook his head. "The victory is only as good as your competition. Besides I wanted to wish Ryan luck."

Adrian clapped Marcus on the back. "Maybe you two would make the better couple. You sound like him."

Marcus stalked off, muttering something about replacing his entire team. Laughter followed him by his entire team. The very thought he would date a lion, especially one like Oliver, was a joke to him. Marcus had no idea why it bothered him so much, He had been dealing with them for years, and Oliver was usually a decent guy, but his blood was boiling. He had to remind himself he could not get kicked out of the game, to stop himself from hexing the kid. He had to go and take a cold shower, to calm down. There was something about Ryan, which brought it out.

Ryan was totally oblivious, as he stood talking to Oliver. He had no idea why Marcus was so riled up, but Marcus didn't really either. Or about the talk from the others, including the twins, who had appeared.

Fred looked to Draco. "Maybe we need to play matchmaker finally."

George agreed. "They'll never act on it."

Draco shook his head. "Ryan will never be ready to date for another few years."

Adrian piped in. "And set up with whom? There are two of them."

Fred smiled. "I happen to think Oliver is perfect for him."

Draco smirked. "He'd be lucky to survive the rundown of the Blacks."

George shrugged. "He does come from an old blood family, and one with a title, even if he is a Gryffindor."

Adrian turned to go to the change rooms. "Orion may be wishing it was still time for arranged marriages."

Draco whispered to the twins. "I think there may be a third option."

Fred thought. "He is younger. He will be the only one at school fulltime when Ryan is ready to date."

Draco pointed out. "Lord Flint is on the governors. I am sure he could find some reason for his son to be at school."

As they were plotting, Ryan and Oliver were chatting it up. Ryan was happy that Oliver had come down to talk to him. He knew Oliver was competition, but he was a good friend, and he knew so much about the game. Marcus and Adrian were doing their best, but it helped him. Oliver was not on his team, so he wasn't just flattering Ryan, to try and make him less nervous. He knew Oliver wanted to play professional one day.

Oliver walked with him to school. "I am sure your cousin will be proud of the moves he taught you."

Ryan knew he spoke of Viktor. "I wished he could come to the game, but he has school of course."

Oliver laughed. "I have no doubt your family will be out in mass."

Ryan couldn't deny it. "Uncle Borden is coming. He told me he had business, but I am sure he is coming for me."

Oliver didn't doubt it. "Well then I guess he can give a full report when he gets home."

Ryan spotted Lockhart off from the door. "Great, just what I needed."

Oliver turned Ryan away. "How about we go and visit Hagrid? I am sure he will have tea for us."

Though Hagrid's cooking could be a worry, Ryan agreed with him. It seemed it wasn't just the twins and his housemates who had noticed it. Oliver may not have seen it first hand, but he knew from the twins, about the situation. He had no idea why the creep was allowed here. He thought Ryan should tell his family, they could act. But hearing from the twins, he didn't push the matter.

Hagrid smiled when they appeared at his door. "Just in time for some lunch."

* * *

><p>Ryan was nervous and excited. It was Halloween, and in two days' time, it was his first game on the team. Draco could admit he was nervous too. He had played in one game last year, but only for a few minutes, and hadn't scored. For the most part, it was their first game for both of them. Ryan had been the team manager, and helped plan moves last year. He was still doing it this year, and active in practice, but he'd be in the game. He knew Oliver was right; he would have his family all in the stands, even Uncle Borden.<p>

He was excited though as it was Halloween. Halloween had always been one of his favorite holidays. And at school it was the best one there. The twins told them they had some kind of surprise to make the Halloween party even more fun. That sometimes worried them.

Ryan was leaving charms class when Professor Flitwick stopped him. "Ryan, I need to speak to you."

Ryan stopped and looked at one of his favorite professors. "Is there something wrong sir?"

The man motioned him to come over. "I have been asked to send you to the headmaster's office."

Ryan was a bit pale. "Is there something wrong? I didn't do anything sir."

Filius couldn't imagine what the boy would have done. "I don't believe so. He just said he wished to speak to you."

Ryan didn't like the sound of that. "Okay sir."

Filius went to lead him. "You know if something is bothering you, my door is always open."

Ryan was reminded Papa always told him he could trust the man. "Papa told me."

Filius smiled. "Horace may be your Uncle, but your Papa and I always got along well."

Ryan nodded. "He speaks fondly of you still, in his short time as a teacher. And as a student."

Filius laughed a little. "You make me feel a bit old."

Ryan felt bad. "Not as old as the headmaster."

Filius laughed. "Actually I come close. The advantages of having goblin blood."

Ryan wondered. "Does the headmaster?"

Filius shook his head. "Long age usually comes from veela or goblin blood. I am not sure where the headmaster gets it."

As far as anyone knew, the headmaster had no veela blood. There was veela blood in many old families. Marriage to a veela was considered the same as a pureblood witch or wizard, so the old families all had it. But in the past few generations, there was no veela blood in the family. And the thought that the headmaster had goblin blood, was a laugh. Though some people might think he was more like one, than the charms professor, he had more of the qualities in him. Filius was far more warm and personable.

Ryan wished Filius would come, but he only saw Ryan to the stairs. He knew while he had Uncle Horace, Nanny and Aunty Poppy, there were others he could trust. Papa had always told him both Filius and Hagrid would watch over him as well. With Hagrid, it was more Dad.

The headmaster was waiting and not alone. "Ryan, I was happy you would come."

Ryan looked at the man. "I wasn't aware I had a choice sir. Professor Flitwick told me you wished to see me."

Albus ignored the comment and motioned to his side. "Professor Lockhart has been speaking to me, and I thought we should bring you in."

Gilderoy smiled at him. "I have kept a close eye on you in class, as promised."

Ryan didn't mention how creepy that was. "Is something wrong sir?"

Albus motioned him to sit. "You seem to excel in all of your classes, but your progress in defense has been slow."

Ryan had sunk down into a seat. "I am doing my best sir. Practical I just find hard."

Gilderoy spoke up. "I have offered to tutor you privately."

Albus had a smile. "I had thought to ask Professor Quirell, but he is of course busy with Hector, and a full plate of classes to teach."

Ryan was panicked. "But Mr. Lockhart isn't at school often. I am sure he is busy, and my older housemates are helping."

Lockhart shook his head. "I can write from here as easy. I plan to be here during the week at least. I'll have plenty of time for you."

Albus added. "You will work with him two evenings a week."

Ryan felt like he had been backed into a corner. "I have quidditch sir. And I do potions with Uncle Horace."

Albus barely hid a sneer at that. "We will work around quidditch. And I am sure your Uncle will understand."

Lockhart agreed. "Surely he wishes for his nephew to do well in all of his classes."

Ryan was anxious to get out of this. "I want to be a potions master one day, or a healer. And I plan to drop defense when I can."

Albus wasn't surprised. "I assured your family I would see you succeed. Unfortunately I have to step in, as you are close to failing."

Ryan tried to protest. "I am not even the bottom of the class sir."

Albus stopped him. "Harder subjects are coming, and Quirell worries you will crumple under the pressure."

Ryan was pale. "I have never failed before. I won't."

Albus motioned him up. "No you won't. You'll start your private tutoring next week. You get your marks up, then we will see about stopping."

Ryan slipped from the office, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. There were kids who were actually failing, who weren't forced to have tutoring. He had never heard of a student being forced to have tutoring like this before. He hated being around the man in the class, and now he was about to be forced to be alone in a room with him. He was really scared about it.

Draco and the twins were waiting, and he tried to focus on them. The twins' surprise turned out to be an invite to attend the Death day party for their house ghost, Nick. It seems that ghosts celebrate the day they die, like living people celebrate their birthday.

Fred grinned as they headed into the party. "It seems it is his 500th."

Draco looked at his cousin. "You look as pale as the ghosts."

Ryan didn't want to ruin the night for them. "Nothing, I just hate talking to that man."

George clapped him on the back. "You look worse than us, and there is no reason for you to have detention."

Ryan looked at the party and tried to get into the mood. "I just want to focus on the party."

The friends agreed, and though they planned to head up later, they stayed for a while. They were amazed when they saw the headless hunt come in. They eventually did head up stairs, as there was no edible food down here, besides the school party was fun as well. Fred and George were happy to rub it in to Hector, that they got invited to a ghost party, and he didn't. He pretended not to care, but he was staring daggers.

Ryan tried to focus on the holiday. "You can't allow that man to bother you. You can't."

* * *

><p>He had still not told his friends about his new tutoring. He knew he would have to tell them, as they would obviously notice. If Uncle Horace or nanny knew yet, they hadn't said anything. He doubted they would, Albus was not about to brag to anyone on staff. He would be worried about Horace going to Orion, and he knew Poppy was close to his Papa as well. He of course had no idea about Nanny, and it had to stay that way. He still had no idea why she might be at risk, but Ryan knew she was only safe if no one knew.<p>

The game though had come. His dads, Uncle Sirius and Moony, Grandsire, and of course Draco's parents were there. He was a bit surprised, when Aunty Andromeda and Uncle Ted had come, as well as of course Uncle Borden. He was nervous, but still happy they had come.

Marcus turned to Ryan after the pep talk. "Doing okay kid?"

Ryan looked a bit pale. "I don't think I have anything left to throw up."

Adrian turned to them. "You don't sound like you're kidding."

Draco chimed in. "He isn't. He was in the bathroom twice after breakfast."

Marcus shook his head. "You know you will do awesome. Stop worrying."

Adrian piped in. "Besides you don't have to worry about the beaters. They're your friends."

Ryan shook his head. "Competition only on the field, but still on the field."

Adrian whispered to Draco. "Maybe Oliver will threaten them into keeping bludgers away."

Draco smirked. "I might worry you already took one. To Oliver, quidditch comes first."

Ryan heard their names being called. "I hope I have better luck than Oliver."

Marcus looked at Adrian. "What is he talking about?"

Draco snorted. "Oliver told him he was knocked out in his first game and woke up a week later."

Marcus ground his teeth. "So much for him not psyching out our seeker."

Adrian patted Ryan on the shoulder. "Oliver is a keeper, such injuries are far more common there."

Seekers were at the most risk to injury, but keepers and chasers got plenty as well. Seekers were fast though and it worked in their favor. Ryan had never been on the field with live balls and he was worried. As he took to the air, and heard the people in the stands, he felt sick again. He was reminded not only of his team pep talk, but the twins and Oliver, as the game began. And of all the advice that Viktor had given him as well. He just tried to focus on nothing but the snitch, not the crowds, or the rest of the game. He could see Seamus every once and a while, but he seemed to be much lower on the field, and he worried he was wrong. He could at least hear that his team was ahead in points, and Draco scored twice.

He was starting to go down lower, sure he was wrong, when he spotted the snitch. He went into a dive, nothing as deep as his cousin had shown him, but still deep. The snitch was higher up than Seamus, and as Ryan's fingers wrapped around it, Seamus had barely noticed.

The whistle blew and Lee could be heard. "Ryan Black-Prince catches the snitch. Slytherin wins, 290-100."

Ryan couldn't really believe he did it until he heard the announcer. He looked at the snitch in wonder. "I did it?"

Draco had flown over and laughed. "You did. We won."

As they landed Marcus clapped him on the back. "Incredible."

Oliver had come over with the twins. "Good game, and amazing catch."

Seamus even agreed. "Can't believe that snitch was almost right over my head, and didn't see it."

Ryan shook his hand. "Good game."

Hector had come down with the rest of his house and sneered at Oliver. "Sure you're regretting not choosing me. I'd play, if you ask nicely."

Oliver snorted at the kid. "I miss having you on the team like I'd miss a hole in my head."

Fred laughed as Hector stormed off. "I think I'd rather the hole."

Ryan saw his family and smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Orion clapped him on the shoulders. "I am extremely proud. I value your grades more, but you were impressive."

Severus hugged his son. "I ordered some sweets for your house party. I had a feeling it would be a celebration."

Sirius added. "But we got permission to take the teams out for a celebration lunch."

It seems that his Uncle had not misspoken, and both teams were invited. It was a bit odd, with Orion there, but they had. Orion had been reminded that Ryan was friends with a few on the lions, and it only seemed fair. Ryan was happy to go into town, and his mind went off other worries for the afternoon. For one moment he wondered, how his grandsire would react, if he knew about defense. But Orion knew Ryan never did well as other classes in it, and he had always told Ryan, there was more important things. He knew his family would find out but not now. He knew they wouldn't be upset, they knew he was working so hard to improve in the class, and he was acing all the rest.

Hector was simmering as he watched them leave. "I have to get on that team."

Ron shook his head. "You have already tried to bribe Seamus to drop off the team."

Hector ground his teeth. "Threw it back in my face. And reminded me Colin was reserve."

Ron shrugged. "Could see to a little slip up for him before next game."

Hector reminded him. "Colin would simply take over."

Ron snorted. "Colin is a weakling, there is no way you couldn't get him to drop out."

Hector looked off towards Ryan. "He thinks he is so much better than me, because he's on the team."

Ron assured his friend. "You're the hero, and the best in the important classes. He is nothing but a freak show."

Hector had learned the brat was getting private tutoring. He had resented it when he had been first made to have them. But he had come to see they would make him more powerful, and make people look up to him more. But now he wasn't the only one to have the private lessons. And he just had the normal professor, Ryan had the book author coming in just for him. He hated the little snake more and more.

Hector hissed. "I don't know why Lockhart is tutoring the brat and not me, but I plan to find out."

**Please continue to support with reviews.**


	22. first tutoring

Ryan was anxious about Tuesday evening, so anxious he was actually sick to his stomach. It was the first time he would be having his tutoring. He had hoped there would be some way out of this, but so far there seemed to be none. He knew if he told his grandsire, that perhaps he could get Ryan out of it, but he was worried. He was in a panic that grandsire or his dads would remove him from the school. He knew deep down he should tell them, he was being foolish, but he couldn't. It was like with the mirror last year, when he had been trying to discover the mystery of the mirror, before he told his grandsire. There was some small part of him, that wanted to prove that he could do this, and not run for help.

He hadn't even found a way to tell his friends about the tutoring. He still had no idea how he was being forced to have the tutoring. There were countless other kids doing worse than him. Heck there were those failing the class, and they were not having the extra work.

After defense Quirell spoke up. "Mr. Black-Prince."

Ryan stopped. "Yes Professor?"

The man smiled. "I just wanted to remind you to meet Professor Lockhart tonight after dinner."

Ryan ignored the look from his cousin. "Of course sir."

The man motioned to the door. "I wouldn't want you to be late for your last class."

Draco looked at Ryan as they left the room. "What is he talking about?"

They were headed for potions. "It's nothing to worry about."

Blaise was not buying it. "Why would you be meeting Lockhart after dinner?"

Draco agreed. "It doesn't sound like nothing to me."

Ryan sighed. "I have to have tutoring with him twice a week."

It dawned on Draco. "That is why we always have a weekend practice now, and our other one is moved to tomorrow."

Blaise was confused. "Why? You may not be the best, but you aren't failing class."

Ryan shrugged. "The headmaster ordered it. He said he promised my family he'd make sure I do well."

Draco laughed. "Sure he did. What did your dads say?"

Blaise saw the look from Ryan. "You didn't tell them?"

Draco was worried about his cousin, especially when he realized Blaise was right. He had no idea why his cousin wouldn't tell them. He hadn't about the mirror, but this was totally different all together. Their house had banded together, as they were worried about the looks the man had given Ryan. Now he would be locked in private tutoring, and none of them would be around. What worried them more, that this was being forced on Ryan, and what intentions the headmaster may have as well. Draco thought it was foolish to not tell his family.

As they came into the potions classroom, Ryan shut up. He knew his Uncle Horace would know soon enough, but he didn't need him to worry. If he or Nanny, or Poppy, knew he was worried, they would be sure to go to Papa.

Horace watched them as they came in. "Are you okay boys?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes sir."

Draco piped up. "Ryan is being forced to take private tutoring with Lockhart."

Horace noticed his nephew shoot Draco a nasty look. "Should I be concerned?"

Ryan turned to his Uncle. "No Uncle Horace. Though I will have to move our potions lessons."

Horace didn't look convinced but nodded. "You know you're welcome any time."

Ryan was grateful. "I will miss spending as much time."

Horace stopped him before he sat down. "You will tell me if anything is wrong."

Ryan was reminded Horace was the only of his three family, known to the headmaster. Poppy was his Aunt in heart. "I will."

Draco looked at his cousin when he sat. "I don't like this. I think I should tell…"

Ryan cut him off. "You won't. I can handle this."

Draco sighed. "Fine. But if that man tries anything, you have to tell someone."

Ryan looked at his parchment as he wrote down the potion on the board. "I will."

Blaise and Draco shared a look over their friend. Both of them were worried, though Blaise was not as vocal about it as Draco was. They knew they would have to tell their other friends as well. They had no idea what they could do about it though. Ryan would have to do the tutoring, until his marks came up it seemed. They would work with him, as they always did, and ensure it went up again.

Draco looked at Blaise through dinner. He had sworn to his cousin, as long as nothing happened, he wouldn't tell the family. But that didn't mean he was about to keep his mouth shut either. He was happy Horace knew, and he hoped Poppy and Ryan's grandmother would soon know.

Ryan shot them a look as he had to leave after dinner. "You promised."

Draco sighed. "As long as you tell us if something happens, I won't write home."

Marcus sent a worried look when Ryan was gone. "About what?"

Draco shared a look with Blaise and then said. "Meet us in the room of requirements."

Marcus was confused. "Why not our common room?"

Adrian guessed as Draco disappeared. "Because he plans to involve some lions."

Though Marcus wasn't happy, as he could see Oliver, he went along. It wouldn't be the first time the houses worked together because of Ryan. Marcus was fine with the twins; they always had Ryan's back. But the Oliver kid was another matter in his mind. When they were all in the room of requirements, Draco filled them in on what they knew. And what they needed to do as well.

Marcus agreed. "We'll help. Both to double our tutoring efforts, and keep an eye on him."

* * *

><p>Horace wasn't happy about this at all. He had promised Severus that he would keep an eye on Ryan. Neither Poppy nor Eileen had such full contact with the school. Neither woman ate many of their meals in the hall a lot, nor didn't they teach a class either. Horace definitely had an easier ear for things going on in the school. He didn't want to worry them, but he had his mind on the look from Ryan. He had a feeling there was more going on here, and it seemed he wasn't the only one. He didn't miss the looks and talk between Ryan and Draco.<p>

He watched the headmaster during dinner, and had to wonder what he was up to. He only knew of one other student who was tutoring now, other than Ryan with him. It was Hector, and the headmaster was involved, but with Hector that wasn't a surprise at all.

Albus seemed to see his look. "Can I help you?"

Horace took a chance. "I heard something interesting this afternoon."

Albus turned back to his food. "I didn't know you were one for gossip."

Horace wasn't. "I heard my nephew will be taking private tutoring."

Albus inclined his head a bit. "Indeed. I thought it would help improve his grades."

Horace pressed. "I know of others doing much worse. And the man is not even a professor."

Albus turned. "He is a guest professor. Ryan should be honored, that the man would take such an interest in him."

Horace didn't see it that way. "And exactly why did he take an interest in him?"

Albus had a fake smile. "He heard a lot about Ryan. Quirell wished to tutor him, but is too busy, and spoke to Gilderoy about it."

Horace smirked. "Quirell has no interest in anything but your little golden boy."

Albus put down his napkin. "He has worked wonders with Hector. I believe the same could be done with Ryan."

Horace pointed out. "His fathers didn't mention it to me. They are of course aware?"

Albus shrugged. "I assume their son would have told them."

Horace wasn't backing off. "You ordered a student into mandatory tutoring without consulting the parents?"

Albus shook his head. "You make it sound like punishment. I am sure they will be grateful, that their son gets the extra help."

Horace smirked as the man walked off. "You know well they won't be."

Horace .had been bothered before, but none of this was sitting right for him. He knew Draco and Ryan's other friends would help keep an eye on him. What worried him; it seemed Ryan hadn't even told his friends, until he had to. He was reminded of the mirror, and when Ryan had been trying to find out about it, when he was alone. He needed to keep a close eye on the situation.

Hector was simmering over at his table. He still hadn't sorted out why the little brat was getting this private tutoring. He was furious, if anyone deserved to have the special tutor, it was him. He should have had the celebrity, not the little snake.

Hector slammed his hand down on the table. "This is a farce."

Ron tried to calm him. "You hated tutoring anyways."

Hector glared at him. "That was until I realized how much I was learning."

Ron pointed out. "Well you still have your tutoring lessons."

Hector sneered. "You are a fool, you don't get it, I want Lockhart."

Ron didn't. "I don't get it; one is as good as the other. I find Lockhart a bit odd."

Hector stood. "He isn't odd, he is eccentric, he is a celebrity after all."

Ron grumbled. "Don't remind me. I swear mother has a huge crush on him."

Hector headed for the doors. "I am a celebrity too. He should be tutoring me."

Ron shrugged. "Perhaps he didn't want to be out shone by you."

Hector turned to him. "He isn't getting any publicity here. Besides, he knows influential friends, will sell him more books."

Gilderoy was a lot like him, or so he had been told. The man knew how to work the press, and get all of the attention. Hector hoped he was as good at it, as the man was, when he was older. They had done a book signing together when he was younger. There was so much more the man could teach him, than simply about defense, and he should be. There just had to be something wrong about all of this. And he'd find out.

As they were leaving, Hector told Ron he planned to spy on the little tutoring. Maybe he could find a way of sabotaging them. He was sure if the man realized Ryan was a goof, and wouldn't help his career, he'd tutor Hector.

Hermione had overheard some and looked around. "I need to find the twins."

Lee Jordan had come out. "Why would a bookworm want the twins?"

Hermione looked at him. "I heard something about Ryan, they may want to know."

Lee stopped. "I can pass along the message."

Hermione was a bit reluctant but she knew he was close to the twins. "I guess. I have to get to the library anyways."

Lee knew that was nothing new. "The twins are off with Draco. I am to meet them soon."

Hermione drew him into an alcove. "I heard Hector and their prat brother talking."

She hadn't heard a lot, and she didn't know about the tutoring. She didn't have defense with the snakes that year. Lee didn't know either; he just knew something was up about Ryan. He listened, and he knew the twins would be happy to know. They could trust Hermione they knew. She wasn't exactly friends with Ryan, but she was a good person, and never a fan of Hector. He found the twins and filled them in.

Fred shared a look with George and Draco. "I never thought I'd say this, but Hector may come in handy for something."

* * *

><p>Ryan was a bit nervous and sick to his stomach as he headed to the classroom. He hated being around the man, ever since the start. He had done all he could until now, to avoid being alone with him. Lockhart had made no attempt to make Ryan feel comfortable around him. The man had reminded Ryan of his link to Ryan's family. Ryan had played dumb, but was aware that Moony had got a text contract that had once belonged to Lockhart. The man had written his wolf text soon after that, and could be seen as a response. Moony was not only about to be his Uncle, but his grandsire was the owner of the publishing house. Orion was the one who didn't re-sign the contract, and had hired Moony instead. He had done so, after Moony had been fired, after the trial when Ryan was almost killed. The man made it clear that it wasn't forgotten.<p>

Ryan found Lockhart alone in the classroom when he got up there. The man wasn't in his robes, and he looked to be comfortable behind the desk, reading a book. He really wished he could turn and leave, and make some excuse about being ill. But he knew he'd eventually have to come.

Lockhart finally noticed him in the door. "There you are my boy. Come in."

Ryan took a nervous step into the classroom. "Yes sir."

The man used his wand to close the door. "I'm happy you have seen the benefit of this training."

Ryan tried to stay polite as best as he could. "I wasn't given a choice sir."

The man shook his head. "Sometimes children don't know what is best. I am sure you will soon."

Ryan's hair was up on the back of his neck. "I guess I will find out sir."

The man moved towards him. "I have wished to speak to you a few times."

Ryan took a small step back. "You have spoken to me in class sir."

The man shook his head. "No, a nice private chat like this. But you always seem to disappear."

Ryan wished he could now. "I am busy sir. I have quidditch, and I was doing tutoring with my Uncle."

The man smiled. "Of course, Professor Slughorn. I hear you are soon to have another Uncle."

Ryan didn't like where this was going. "Yes. Uncle Sirius is to be married at Christmas."

Lockhart broke the act a bit to smirk for a moment. "The text writing wolf. I hear he works with your father as well."

Ryan nodded. "They are partners in the muggle section."

The man closed the door with a wand. "I never thought to see a muggle section." And after a pause. "You can take off your robe."

Ryan looked at him apprehensively. "My robes."

The man nodded. "You should be as comfortable as possible."

Ryan tried to protest. He definitely was not going to be more comfortable without his robes on. It wasn't like the man wanted him to strip, he had a full outfit on under his robes, but he still felt nervous. He had no idea why he would be expected to take off his school robe for it. He was supposed to be getting tutoring for things they were doing in class. He had never heard of students not wearing robes in class, they were needed. Well maybe dueling, but they had no club, and only seniors did it right now.

Lockhart was not taking no for an answer, and was watching him. He was not one to hear excuses; he saw no reason Ryan would refuse to do so. Ryan felt like continuing, but he knew it would just prolong the lesson. He wanted out of this room as soon as he could.

The man started showing him the spell they were working on class. "This should be simple enough."

Ryan was at least relieved at this. "I guess sir."

The man watched him. "It seems nerves get the best of you."

Ryan didn't think the man could help with that. "I did it a bit in my common room."

Lockhart came up close next to him. "Well you can't get graded in the common room."

Ryan's back was up. "I know that."

Lockhart allowed that to roll of his back. "Well hopefully we can work on this. Perhaps you can take your tests alone with me."

Ryan was confused as he tried the spell again. "Alone with you? You aren't even the professor."

Lockhart moved to touch him. "I am helping with the class. If you are less nervous without an audience, it can be arranged."

Ryan backed away from him. "I need to learn how to do it in front of others."

The man stepped closer again. "With time. I just thought it may help boost your confidence."

Ryan was shaking. "I don't want any special treatment sir."

Lockhart put a hand on his arm and he rubbed Ryan's arm for a moment. "Oh, but I have already taken an interest in you."

Ryan jerked back from him. "I need to go sir. I will be late for curfew if I don't."

The man nearly stopped him but instead called. "I will be seeing you very soon."

Ryan slipped into his robes, and grabbed his bag and wand. He didn't know why, but he felt even sicker than he had before this. He wasn't sure why, but the man touching him, was making his skin prickle all over. He hated being in the room with the man. He knew the man hadn't done anything wrong, but there was something. It was no longer just about the fact that the headmaster was forcing this on him. There were the looks before, but being alone with the man, and him touching was too much. He needed to keep the man at bay.

He wasn't surprised when he found people waiting for him. The only thing which surprised him was his cousin wasn't among them. He had known Draco wouldn't keep his tongue about this. He just hoped his cousin kept his word, about not telling his dads.

Marcus looked at him. "Hey Ryan, you look pale."

Ryan knew he was. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Marcus shrugged. "Draco mentioned it. I thought you could use some company."

Adrian nodded. "You know we don't let you walk alone."

Ryan tried to laugh a little. "I usually have one of my bodyguards."

Marcus didn't buy the laughter but he didn't push. "The guys are studying with Blaise and Draco."

Adrian added. "We offered to come. I am sure they will be happy to have you join."

Ryan was reminded they planned to study. "Thanks."

Adrian clapped him on the back. "Marcus hopes you don't mind his company over the other two."

Ryan tried to get into the humor, or even focus on his confusion over them thinking Marcus was interested. He wanted to think of anything else than the tutoring. He just wanted to remove all thoughts of the tutoring with the man, and not think about what he was going to have to do more. When they got back to the common room, Draco and the others wanted him to join then, and he did.

He said when he saw his cousin's look, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "It was fine. He worked on that spell, nothing else."

**Please continue to support with reviews.**


	23. merry christmas

**An: Merry Christmas. This Chapter, especially the last part, is my Christmas gift to you. Hope you guys are all having an amazing holiday.**

December had arrived, and Ryan had been in tutoring for a month now. Though he looked pale every time he came back, he still insisted nothing was wrong. Whether it was the tutoring, or it was the extra time with his friends, his practical skills were improving. His marks had gone up, and Ryan had tried to use it to get out of tutoring, but to no success. For now the headmaster claimed that it may be a fluke, and needed to continue a bit. His friends had been looking for the perfect way to get him out of the lessons. They had managed a few pranks, which had got the tutoring ended sooner, but nothing to run the man off. Draco kept trying to convince his cousin to tell his family, but so far he had failed to do so. He just hoped they could get Ryan through until Christmas break. Marcus and Oliver seemed to have joined forces, united by their desire to protect him. They rallied the troops, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and a few others like Susan. Ryan had no clue, just how many friends had his back.

The twins had finally won out; with their suggestion they use Hector. He had been trying to spy on the tutoring lessons, more than one time. The others had been reluctant, as they couldn't tell him, and he was loose cannon. He was a screw up, and was on the other side as well.

Fred looked at Marcus. "Do you think you can brew it?"

Marcus nodded. "I need the ingredients."

George smiled. "Leave that to us."

Adrian smirked. "Easier said than done. Horace will have those in private stocks."

Marcus added. "I'm not sure what you hope to gain from this."

Draco agreed. "Why would Hector take the potion?"

Fred explained. "We will make him believe that Lockhart is teaching Ryan to be an animagus."

Adrian grinned. "Merlin, he would be jealous. I heard rumors his father is one though."

George shrugged. "If he had reason to believe we had the potion and he could take Ryan's place….."

Draco finished for him. "He'd try to steal the potion and take Ryan's place."

Marcus pointed out. "But Hector couldn't steal something from a baby."

Fred shrugged. "We'll just have to make it easy for him, without him realizing it."

Adrian pointed out. "But why would we have the potion?"

Draco thought. "We could allow him to think we're using it against him."

George agreed. "He always claims we are setting him up. We could let him be right just once."

Hector was constantly trying to get them into trouble. He had helped them more than once, with getting Ryan out, just not at this level. He loved to try and plant pranks on them, to get them into trouble. They pulled enough pranks, his problem was, they were too smart to get caught. He though always made a mistake, and it ended up with Hector in another detention. They were hoping the little prat would continue.

The twins were not as confident as they seemed though. They hoped they would be able to get in and out of the private stores, but they had no idea, and they didn't really know what they were looking for. Marcus reminded them, the potion wouldn't be ready, until after Christmas.

Marcus went with Fred. "You might need some help."

Fred looked at him. "I think my brother and I work better."

Marcus shook his head. "And how do you plan on getting into Slytherin?"

Fred was confused. "Why would I have to get in there?"

Marcus smiled. "There is only two ways into the private lab, through his office or his rooms."

Adrian added. "Our common room has a door into his office. That is your best bet."

Fred shook his head. "And it isn't like I can ask Ryan to get me through."

Marcus smiled. "I guess you agree with me then."

George whispered to his twin. "Maybe Blaise can help. You know we don't want to give him a leg up on Oliver."

Adrian over heard. "Marcus is a prefect, and he knows the password to get into the office. Blaise doesn't."

Fred shrugged. "I guess Oliver will just have to fight his own battles. I guess you're in Marcus."

Marcus started down the hall with him. "I knew you would see it my way."

Fred shook his head, and in reality, he had no problem with Marcus helping. He was actually happy, as it would be easier to get in quick. He also knew, if both the twins were missing, and down in the dungeons, people would wonder. Usually the twins pulled their pranks as a pair. George would just have to make himself seen while his brother and Marcus were acting.

Marcus slipped Fred into the common room, and was happy to find they were alone. There was a door near the fire, and they used the password, after checking the map to ensure Horace wasn't in his office. Draco had found the map for them.

Fred looked at the door into the lab. "You don't know that one do you?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. But I have never known a lock you couldn't pick."

Fred grinned and knelt. "Magic locks are always a bit harder to break."

Marcus looked around. "Well you need to act as quick as possible. I'll set off wards, if I send my elf in there."

Fred was working at it. "We had thought about an elf. But we don't have one at our use."

Marcus pointed out. "I would have thought Draco or Blaise would have leant you one."

Fred knew he had been caught. "Well we knew about the wards, or thought of them."

Marcus watched as he sprung the lock. "Of course."

The two of them headed into the room. Fred had never been big on snakes, like the rest of his house, until Ryan. Ryan had been their one exception at first. Even with Draco, they wouldn't exactly say they were good friends, though they were friends. They hung out with Draco, for Ryan, as he cared about them all. But when it came to protecting Ryan, there was a truce, and perhaps more between the two houses. The twins still thought Ryan would be much better with Oliver than Marcus. But they could see he was a good guy, for a snake, and for Ryan.

It wasn't Marcus who answered when Fred asked where to look. A voice came from the other door. "I would start in the cupboard over there."

* * *

><p>Ryan was headed for his tutoring session. The man hadn't tried anything on him, but he was always so close, and the way he talked scared Ryan. Ryan could admit it was helping; he had been doing much better in his practical side. It wasn't because the man was such a good tutor, but because Ryan was doing all he could, to get out of the tutoring. He was doing better in all of his practical classes in fact. The problem was that the headmaster seemed to think that it was just proof Ryan should continue. He would improve in all of his classes, and soon be top, not just because of extra credit. He had been top student over all, but because of his theory classes, and his extra credit, which balanced him out.<p>

Hector had been watching him for weeks. He had tried to get into the tutoring all of the time. He knew there had to be something to this, there had to be some special part of this training. He had no idea why Ryan was getting all of this special training, and not him, it didn't make any sense.

Hector had to hide in an alcove as he saw the others. "Damn."

Fred was grinning like a cat. "I can't believe the potion is almost done."

George nodded. "This is going to be the best prank ever."

Hector listened. "What are those two up to now?"

Fred showed his brother something in a book. "Are you sure we made this right?"

George shrugged. "Draco seems sure he brewed it. Though I don't know about trusting him."

Hector smirked. "It seems their partnership with the snakes isn't so strong after all."

Fred assured him. "Draco thinks the potion is to help his cousin. You know he'd do anything for Ryan."

George agreed. "Well in a way, it is to help Ryan. You know he has wanted to get revenge on Hector."

Hector ground his teeth. "He wants to get revenge on me? For what?"

Fred put the book away. "I just wish the Polyjuice didn't take a month to brew."

Hector was shocked. "A Polyjuice? What the hell would they need one for?"

George agreed. "We just need to get a hair from Hector. We can kill two birds with one stone."

Fred whispered. "Ryan will have to remember it is one of us in disguise though. We are going to be target practice after all."

Hector grimaced. "Just like them to pin something on me."

George said. "Ryan said they are mixing dueling lessons, with the start of animagus lessons."

Hector stamped his foot. "I knew it. Damn him, the brat gets everything."

George went to pull his brother away. "You know Ryan is always wanting a way out of practice early, should help."

Hector watched the twins go, but he was stewing in his own juices. He couldn't believe this. His own tutoring was little more than practicing what they were doing in class. The headmaster promised it would be more, when he got a better handle on the spells they were doing. He hadn't been allowed to do dueling yet, and animagus was something he was told he'd have to wait on. He wondered if the headmaster had any idea. He had told Hector the man was in school just to keep an eye on Ryan. He was supposed to gain Ryan's trust, to use him against his family. Hector had to get his hands on the potion, he needed to use it. There was no way Ryan should get such training, when he wasn't.

Hector told himself he would follow the twins, and he would find out where the potion was being brewed. He'd have to wait to take it, until after it was done though, as he could admit he sucked at potions. Like his dad said, potions were ridiculous, only weaklings needed to brew them.

He followed as best as he could. "Draco is brewing it? I wouldn't think the kid had the skills."

Fred went to go into the room of requirements. "We should check on them before we go rescue Ryan from class."

Hector was confused. "Them?"

George grinned. "I guess we're not late."

Hermione had appeared in the hall. "What are you two doing?"

Hector shook his head. "It can't be her."

Fred nodded towards the door. "About to go in."

Hermione shook her head. "We're not supposed to be drawing attention."

Hector couldn't believe it. "They wouldn't turn to her. She is a goody two shoes. Why would she help?"

The door opened but Hermione stopped. "I'm still not quite sure about this."

Fred shared a look with his twin and then back. "You know Hector is up to something. The only person he talks to is Ron."

Hector smirked. "Of course they lie to her. Almost feel sorry for her. Almost."

George whispered when Hermione slipped into the room. "I feel kind of bad, but she'd not help likely if she knew."

Fred agreed. "She likes Ryan well enough, but she sticks to the rules."

Hector knew Hermione would be his in. He would tell her the truth, and get her to get her hands on the potion, after Christmas. She might not like him, but he was sure she would do the right thing. She was in his house, and she wouldn't want them to lose points, because of other kids. The twins didn't seem to care, about their house losing points, as long as they got back at him. He might have to suck up to her, but it would be worth it in the end. It wasn't like he would actually have to really make friends with her in the end.

As soon as Hector was gone, the twins slipped out of the room. They had known he was there, and prayed that their little plan had worked. Hermione knew the truth, all of it. It had been a bit hard to convince her, but in the end, even she had a grudge against Hector.

Fred headed towards the defense class. "We promised the snakes we had them for the day."

George agreed. "Do you think it's safe leaving those two alone together?"

Fred laughed. "Worried Draco will hex her for being a know it all?"

George shrugged. "That, or she may bore him to death as they study."

Fred shrugged. "Hector has to believe that we are actually brewing the potion."

George didn't argue with him on that. "I just hope this plan still works."

Fred was more confident. "I would rather not have to trust Draco's skill."

They had been interrupted, and their potion plans had to change. They hoped the plan would still work as well for them. Fred thought it would work better, the person who caught them may have changed their plans slightly, but had offered some help. As they headed to set Peeves off, and hopefully get Ryan out of his lesson, they reminded themselves it was a week till break. Ryan would just need to get through a few more sessions.

Ryan appeared with a small smile, confirming they were successful. "Nice trick."

* * *

><p>Ryan was so happy to get away from school. He usually was, but it was more than normal. He loved going home, to be with his family, for the holidays. But the problems with the headmaster, which always made him happy for a break, were only a small part. The issues with Lockhart were just too much for him. He knew he had to consider telling his family, the sooner the better, about it all. But this Christmas had a much more special part as well. They were celebrating Christmas two days early, as on Christmas eve his Uncle and Moony were getting married finally. The two wanted to wed before the holiday, for their honeymoon, and the family agreed to celebrate early. Ryan was so excited, he had wanted the two to marry for a long time, and couldn't wait. He was happy for Moony to officially be his Uncle.<p>

Orion was not only supportive, but he was hosting the wedding for them. He may have become more obsessed with his work, and cooler in public, but with his sons he had remained warm. His wife had told Sirius to wed, and he would be there for it.

Regulus smiled at his brother as he helped him dress. "I can't believe the day has come."

Sirius looked a bit nervous. "I know."

Ryan was bouncing. "I'm so happy that you and Uncle Moony are getting married."

Sirius kissed his nephew. "I'm happy you and your daddy are by my side."

Regulus reminded him. "You were at mine, actually both of you."

Orion had come into the room. "At least one of my sons has included me."

Sirius looked at his father. "I am grateful you would host it father. And that you're here."

Regulus reminded him. "You were little more open to my marriage, than mother was."

Orion looked at Ryan and back. "I have made my mistakes I'll agree. I believe both my son in laws know they are welcome."

Regulus nodded. "Severus has not doubted it for a long time."

Ryan grinned. "I got to be at the wedding and Grandsire didn't?"

Sirius reminded his nephew. "You might not want to rub it in. You haven't got your main gift from him yet, or he could cut you off."

Regulus ruffled his son's curls. "Your Papa and I could not have wed without our little prince."

Orion kissed his grandson. "You are my heir, even if your Uncle manages to have kids, no matter what."

Sirius reminded his father. "I can't carry, too many years as an auror, nor can Remus as a wolf."

Ryan was a little sad he would be the only grandchild. He was reminded that he had cousins, in Draco and Tonks. His Uncles were not upset, they knew for a long time, and were fine with it. He just thought his Uncles would be good parents. Orion meant it, Ryan was his heir, and nothing would change. His sons were both alive, but Ryan remained his heir. If Sirius had a child, the child would have been a true Black technically, but it mattered nothing to Orion. Ryan was his grandson, and his heir, even if blood adopted. Ryan's elemental magic was a sign that it was true. The fact that his adopted grandson was his only family who inherited his magic, made it seem a sign he was his true heir.

The group moved down into the gardens, where a warming spell had been used. It looked like a winter wonderland, the trees filled with fairy lights and icicles in Gryffindor colors. The fountain was flowing in their colors, the rest was simple. It was noted, it was in Wallburga's garden.

Lucius was honored to marry them. He smiled when Remus came. "We are gathered here to unite you in marriage. Do you both wish this?"

They both smiled. "We do."

Lucius turned to Sirius. "Do you Sirius Orion Black take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Sirius beamed. "I do."

He turned to Remus. "And do you Remus John Lupin, take Sirius as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Remus smiled. "I do."

Severus handed a ring to Sirius. "Take this ring and claim Remus as your husband, while I stand witness."

Sirius slid the ring on Remus. "With this ring, I take you as my husband and bond."

Regulus handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband, while I stand witness."

Remus slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Lucius did the honors. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. You may seal the union with a kiss."

Sirius drew Remus into his arms, to a round of about times. To the smile of all, one of those came from Orion, though only those close could hear. He had been the one to insist on traditional vows, and not written vows. The wedding had been a compromise, the boys hadn't been planning on so traditional, but Orion insisted. The reception promised to have a bit more of them in it. It was Sirius though who had chosen the gardens, and the fact it was his mother's favorite, was the reason. For all their problems, her protection of his godson and nephew, and her final blessing, meant a lot to him. As he signed the wedding contracts, a part of him could wish she had been there for it. Regulus shared a look with his husband. Part of him wished they could have had this, but not even his dad was accepting, when they wed two months after adopting Ryan. They only had some close friends and a bit of family with them. But Ryan had been there, the most important thing to them.

The wedding moved into the ballroom. As the family would have a second Christmas when they were gone, it was still decorated. There were over a dozen trees lining the walls, and boughs were winding up the pillars. But the usual decorations were replaced with picture bulbs, showing the couple, and other ornaments reflecting their past. The roof was strung with fairy lights done in their colors, and there was a wolf and dog made from fairy lights in midair. Little bonsai trees filled with their favorite goodies, acted as center pieces, neither wanted flowers. The dinner was six courses, but had everything from pizza to French fries, and all of their favorites. The wedding cake looked like the willow at school.

Sirius kissed his husband as he led him onto the dance floor. "I hope this is all you dreamed of."

Remus returned the kiss. "You know I am just happy we are finally married."

Sirius agreed. "Part of me still wishes we eloped. There is still too much of my family in this."

Remus shook his head. "I don't buy it. You'd never have been happy, if your brother and Ryan weren't here."

Sirius couldn't deny it. "They will always be a part of me. I love you but…."

Remus laughed. "I have always known it. And it is one of the things I love so much about you."

Sirius held his husband to him. "Ryan is so happy to have you as an Uncle finally."

Remus looked over at the boy who was with Draco. "I have loved him since he was born."

Sirius knew. "You and my brother in law, and me."

Remus shook his head. "No longer just us."

Narcissa cut in when the song ended. "Time to dance with someone else."

Sirius groaned. "Neither of us has a mother for our husband to dance with."

Andromeda took Remus. "But you have plenty of family."

The Blacks were there, even the twins had come, and some of their colleagues and friends. It definitely was small, though larger than Sirius may have liked. Tonks had even brought Moody, though he had been invited on his own, as friend and boss. Sirius was reminded, he had told Remus years ago, the truth about Ryan. Remus had always loved Harry, and he had been so relieved, to know Ryan was safe and loved here. He was happy to have Ryan as his nephew for real now. The reception was amazing, and with the Weird sisters playing, and a great show of fireworks and more, there were some of the marauders in there. The two men left for their honeymoon, happier than they had ever felt before.

Ryan grinned when he watched them go. "I'm so happy for Uncle Siri. Moony and him deserve to be happy."

**2nd An: If you want to update in the New year 2012, stop boycotting the review button.**


	24. new year

**Happy New Years. This story will continue in the new year, when the review continue. Happy Holidays.**

Ryan was so happy when his Uncle and Moony were finally married. He was happy that Moony was his Uncle for real. He missed them though at Christmas, even if they had celebrated early with the couple. He knew Moony had no family, his mother had died when he was in school, and his dad shortly after he finished. He thought it was sad, he thought of all of his family he had, even if his mother was dead. His Papa had just smiled when he had said that. Papa reminded him Moony was a Black now, not just in name, but in family as well. Moony had also always counted his family as friends. He was married to his best friend, but he and Severus, and in the past years Regulus, were extremely close. He was as happy to have Ryan as a nephew, as Ryan was to have him as family too.

There was a big party at the manor for New Years. The last few years it had been held at Malfoy Manor, as Wallburga had been too old to host. Though the Malfoys were an old blood family, the Blacks were more powerful, and were the traditional ones to host. Orion insisted this year.

Ryan was amazed. "This is so cool."

Fred appeared. "You have these parties every year. We have been to it a couple of times."

Draco shook his head. "We always had a kid's event, to keep us from under the feet of the adults."

Ryan added. "And only since Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy began hosting."

George looked around. "I guess this is far cooler than the movies or pool party."

Fred agreed. "Still can't believe we're not the only lions on the guest list."

Draco shook his head. "Still not sure how Oliver weaseled his way on the list."

George nudged him. "Do you think there will be a fight to see who kisses him at midnight?"

Fred agreed with his twin. "You know the old myth says, who you kiss at midnight, you spend the year with."

Draco smirked. "Only if Oliver has a death wish. Marcus knows better than to try it, with the entire Black family in the next room."

George had to give him that. "Much safer to do it at school, where only you and his Uncle are."

Fred looked over at Ryan. "He is going to have a hell of a time trying to date."

Draco couldn't argue. "They will have to walk through fire with my family."

Ryan had come over. "Should I be worried what you three are up to?"

Fred put him in a headlock. "No. You know we only pull pranks with you."

George saw that Ryan looked ready to protest. "Well usually. Sometimes you force our hand."

Ryan knew they were right. The twins and Draco didn't have much in common, other than quidditch, and him. They got to know each other because of him, and though he knew they would get along without him, they'd not have been friends. Draco was a true Slytherin, and the twins were Gryffindors, there were no question about that. Ryan was the one who suited both houses, and easily made friends with either house. He was the one who could have both houses up in arms to support him as well.

The ballroom was for the adults, and all the Slytherins coming, their parents were there. But one of the big sitting rooms had been turned into a party for the kids. There was a live band, food and fun for them as well. His grandsire had planned it all for them,

Ryan was looking for his grandsire when he came in with a man and Marcus. His Grandsire smiled. "There you are Orion."

Ryan smiled. "Hello Grandsire, thank you for doing this all."

He smiled. "I am happy you enjoyed it. I don't believe you have met Lord Flint, though you are with his eldest son."

Ryan shook his head. "No sir, but I have heard a lot about you from your son."

The man smiled. "My son, and your grandsire, both speak highly of you. And I have seen you fly, in your last game."

Marcus went a tad red when his dad mentioned it. "Maybe we should get to the party."

Orion looked at Thatcher Flint as the boys left. "They make a fine pair. I assume your son is….."

Thatcher nodded curtly. "I know you are not blind, or oblivious. You see the way my son looks at him."

Orion handed him a drink. "I would not be opposed to such a match."

Thatcher accepted the wine. "Not at all. But as my wife reminds me, the time of arranged marriages are over."

Orion laughed. "My son would say the same. No hurt in giving them a slight nudge in the right direction though."

Lady Flint had come over. "Should I be worried what the two of you men are up to over here?"

Her husband kissed her. "Not at all, Orion was just wishing us a fine new year."

The woman shook her head, and gave her husband a look, that told him she didn't believe him a minute. Like most couples of old blood their age, theirs had been an arranged marriage. Like Lucius and Narcissa, there was love, and not just after they were married. Some old blood families actually arranged them, based on their feelings of their children. Nicola Flint knew her husband all too well. She was well aware, that if the marriage laws were not over turned, he would be quite pleased to arrange a marriage for their heir. They had two other sons, but both had chosen to attend Durmstang, and their daughter was only ten. She was considering Beauxbautons.

Oliver had arrived. His parents were with him. They were shocked to be invited, even if they were old bloods. Though the Weasleys had old blood, the Woods had a title and wealth. But they were not the usual sort to be invited.

Oliver smiled when he came into the party, and saw Ryan. "I'm glad I was invited."

Ryan smiled a little coyly. "We thought the twins would need some company."

Fred nudged him in the ribs. "No fair tricking our captain so cruelly."

George whispered to Oliver. "Maybe you should introduce Ryan to your parents. He has already met Lord Flint."

Oliver went red. "I have no idea why."

Draco shook his head. "Merlin, thankfully we have a few years to go."

The others agreed with him. Ryan was in total denial, and the other two didn't seem ready to admit, they were attracted to him. They could get jealous, possessive and protective of him, but were still fools who couldn't admit it. Ryan was too young still, hopefully they could convince the fools, by the time he was ready. They noticed the two, followed Ryan closely, during the party. Nothing too obvious, like love sick puppies, but they seemed to keep anyone else away. Ryan had no problem having a partner to dance with.

Ryan got a peck on the cheek from both at the same time, at midnight. He thought nothing of it. "Happy New Year's."

* * *

><p>The holidays had been good, but the time was quickly approaching, for him to return back to school. The weeks had been good, being away from Lockhart and all of his looks. He had no idea what his cousin, or their friends, had planned. If the plan worked, hopefully the little boy wonder would take Ryan's place, and that may help. They had no idea what was going on, Ryan wouldn't tell them, what happened in lessons. But they saw the looks, and knew something was wrong, and had to find out. With Hermione's help, they were sure the potion would soon be stolen. They had tried to brew it, but had got caught, and weren't alone. They prayed it would actually help them out.<p>

Ryan knew he needed to speak to someone about this. He was terrified, he was scared if his dads knew, they would make him leave school. He considered both his Uncle, and Tonks. But in the end, he knew who he had to go to, though he knew it was the biggest risk.

He knocked on the office door. He waited patiently for the voice. "Who's there?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "It's me Grandsire."

Orion's voice called. "Come in Orion. There is no need to knock."

Ryan walked in nervously. "I didn't want to interrupt you, if you were busy grandsire."

Orion looked up from the book on his desk. "You are never an interruption."

Ryan approached the desk. "Dad told me, when he was a kid, you weren't to be interrupted in here."

Orion sighed. "I made my mistakes with your father and Uncle. You should never fear to come in here Orion."

Ryan sunk down into a chair. "Okay grandsire."

Orion watched him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Ryan suddenly couldn't find the words, so he said. "Thank you for the party."

Orion knew it was something else but didn't push for now. "I am pleased you enjoyed. I saw you with the Flint heir often."

Ryan nodded. "Marcus is a good friend for me, Grandsire."

Orion nodded. "And a Mr. Wood, I noticed as well. His family is known to me slightly."

Ryan blushed. "Oliver has been a good friend. He has helped with quidditch."

Orion switched back. "Marcus is a fine young man. His Grandsire and I were close. Good breeding."

Ryan felt slightly uncomfortable, talking to his grandsire about either of them. He had no idea why. It wasn't the first time; his grandsire often spoke to him about his friends, even before he went to school. Orion wanted to make sure his grandson was making friends with the right sort. He didn't mind if they weren't Slytherins, just they came from good families, and were a good influence. He had approved of the twins; their family was respectable, even if not rich or powerful. He didn't mind, he loved his grandsire, and liked he was concerned for him.

Orion knew Ryan came for other reasons, but he didn't miss an opportunity. His grandson was of course far too young to date. But it was never too early to ensure his eyes went the right way. It mattered not they were both heirs, multiple children would take care of that, very simply.

Orion finally asked. "I have a feeling you came in here for other reasons."

Ryan sighed. "Grandsire, you have heard of the extra teacher at school?"

His grandsire nodded. "Of course. No teacher enters that school without the governors knowing."

Ryan took a deep breath. "I have been having private tutoring with him."

Orion stopped. "Why would you be having that? You are not by far the worst student. I would have paid for a better tutor if you chose."

Ryan shook his head. "The headmaster forced me to. He wouldn't let me out of them."

Orion sat back. "The man forgets his place."

Ryan watched him. "You knew?"

Orion laughed. "You don't think I wouldn't learn? I knew you would come to me, if something happened."

It dawned on Ryan. "Uncle Horace, or Nanny."

Orion nodded. "Both in fact. Your Uncle Horace first."

Ryan was anxious. "I thought I could handle it on my own. I was worried if I told you."

Orion shook his head. "Why? You know you have nothing to prove. It is not like the mirror Orion."

Ryan looked down. "I was worried I'd be sent to Durmstang or Beauxbautons."

Orion made him look up. "We wouldn't allow Albus to run you off."

Ryan had his doubts. "I got accepted to Beauxbautons and Durmstang. I'd not have been, if Daddy and Papa hadn't considered."

Orion knew they had, but of course he wouldn't tell Ryan why. He had been one of the reasons they had decided against it. He had revealed he knew who Ryan was, and reminded them, Albus couldn't scare them. He understood, especially when Ryan reminded him, about his cousin. Orion had understood, when they had used Penelope Krum as a mother, the plan was the best. But he could see why it may lead Ryan to think there was a chance he could still be sent away. Orion didn't like his grandson being at risk, but he'd not let him be driven off.

Orion stood. "With a few exceptions, all Black have gone to Hogwarts, and you will not be the exception."

Ryan let out a small sigh. "Thank you grandsire."

The man turned. "Something else is going on. It isn't just the tutoring."

Ryan was pale. "I…."

Orion took him by the arms. "You wouldn't have come to me, if something wasn't scaring you more, than being made to leave."

Ryan couldn't look at him. "He looks at me. He touches me."

Orion was furious. "Touches you? That man molests you?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. He just makes me take off my robe. He is always close, holding my arm…. He talks about you and Moony."

Orion grit his teeth. "Albus' perfect pawn, a man with a grudge against this family, but not one anyone would suspect."

Ryan nodded. "I got my marks way up, and Albus won't let me quit. I don't want to go back."

Orion kissed him on the head. "You won't. I promise you Ryan, you will not have to return to that tutoring, ever."

He couldn't have the man removed from school. If he went to the governors, he could try, but Ryan didn't need this aired. The man was not actually on staff, and he couldn't be fired, Albus had been smart about that. But if the man, or his boss, thought that they could hurt Ryan, they had another things coming. He had sworn long ago, the man would regret the day he was born, if he ever tried to hurt Ryan.

He kissed Ryan on the head. "I swore to your grandmother before she died, I'd keep you safe. I will kill that man, before he ever touches you."

* * *

><p>Ryan had no idea, but his grandsire promised to get him out of tutoring. He was out of town, he had to go on business, two days before Ryan left for school. Ryan wouldn't be back to classes for a few days after they went back, as they went back on a Friday, for some reason. Classes would not begin until Monday, but the students headed back early, to settle in. There should be no tutoring until the following week, as it was always Tuesdays and Thursday evenings, it had been all semester. His grandsire would ensure there would be<p>

He knew his friends were worried, but he hadn't told them. He hadn't wanted for them to know, as they were already worried about him. His grandsire promised to come quietly, and have the tutoring cancelled, without his friends knowing he was involved.

Draco looked at Fred when Ryan had gone to the bathroom. "The potion."

Fred nodded. "We are to pick up the potion tonight."

Draco reminded them. "He shouldn't have tutoring for another few days."

George stopped. "But we need Hector, the bumbling fool, to have a few days to work out how to get it from us."

Draco smirked. "We're practically handing it to him."

Fred reminded him. "But he can't know that. He has to think he out smarted us."

George added. "And then he has to come up with a plan, to take Ryan's place."

Draco groaned. "Now how are we going to work that out. We can't hand him the plan on a platter."

Fred shrugged. "We may have to help him out a little. Hopefully Ryan will forgive us, if he ever finds out."

Draco tried to look serious. "I'll just blame it on you. You know I have been trying to get rid of you two for some time."

George snorted. "Thought we would blame Marcus. You know it's why we're allowing him to help."

Draco actually could have believed them. "You may make him look like a hero."

Fred snorted. "Thought about that, that is why we also made sure to include Oliver."

Draco groaned. "Maybe I should just keep this with Marcus and the others."

Fred tossed a wrapper at his head. "You know you couldn't pull it off without us."

Draco denied it, but deep down he knew it was true. He and the twins made a good team, when it came to keeping Ryan safe. Ryan and the twins made a better team, as Ryan was much smaller, and he agreed with them quicker. But Draco came in handy for some things as well. When Ryan came back, he gave them all odd looks, as he once again had a feeling, they were up to something. He just had no idea what. He just found some comfort in knowing, if it was a prank, it wouldn't be on him. It was one thing those three could agree on.

When they got to school, they headed for the great hall, for dinner. It wasn't like the opening feast, it wasn't a feast, just a normal dinner. Not all students came back on the train, most did though, and there were of course some who stayed for Christmas.

Ryan was heading for the hall when Albus stopped him. "Ryan I need to speak with you about tomorrow."

Ryan looked at his friends. "I'll meet you in there."

Blaise led Draco off. "We'll see you soon."

Ryan looked at the headmaster. "What is this about?"

Albus smiled. "Professor Lockhart asked me to tell you to meet him tomorrow. You'll have a full day, since you missed two weeks."

Ryan was pale as a ghost. "I never have training on the weekend. I thought it would be Tuesday…."

Albus shook his head. "You don't have quidditch practice, and Professor Lockhart is taking time, just for you."

Ryan was nauseous. "I had plenty of practice at home."

The headmaster waved him off. "You can show him. I told you before Christmas, you need to continue."

Ryan felt sick, but tried to remind himself it was only one more. "Fine."

The headmaster pointed at the hall. "He will meet you in class, after breakfast. I hope to hear of this progress you made."

Ryan headed for the hall. He thought. 'Not that you would ever care about it.'

Draco looked at him when they came in. " What was that all about?"

Ryan reluctantly told them about the tutoring. "I can't get out of it."

Draco shared a look with the twins, and after dinner, they met him. They needed to set this plan into action, quicker than they had thought. The twins had plans to pick up the potion that evening anyways. They would just have to make sure, that they acted quickly, and Hector got his hands on it. They hoped it would work for tomorrow, but if not, then Tuesday. They were sure Ryan could handle one more tutoring session.

Fred slipped down to the dungeons to meet with Horace. He had caught them and Marcus, when they broke into his office, for the potion ingredients. They had been scared he'd give them detention, but he had offered his help.

He handed Fred the potion. "If you are over your heads, you will come."

Fred took the potion. "We will. I am still surprised, a teacher would help."

Horace shrugged. "Just say I am an Uncle first, and a teacher second when it comes to Ryan."

Fred headed for the stairs. He needed to meet Hermione in the library. He slipped the potion into her bag without talking. "Ooops."

Hermione watched as he dropped a book. "I know you get nervous around studying, but never took you for a klutz."

Fred smirked at her. "We're not all in love with books."

Hermione picked up her bag. "Maybe you should spend more time in here and you'd do better."

Hector watched her go and whispered to Ron. 'We need to follow her. I am sure she is meeting Draco for that potion."

Ron went to follow. "I still don't get what we will do with it."

Hector glared. "If they don't have the potion, they can't pin it on us."

In reality, he needed to get his hands on the potion. He planned on tricking Ryan, locking him in somewhere, and taking Ryan's place for tutoring. He needed to find out what was so special about all of this tutoring. He sure enough watched, as the two of them went into the room, and he and Ron waited and waited. He needed to find out where the potion was going, and get his hands on it.

They watched as Hermione came out. "I'll take it."

Draco shook his head. "It will be safer in Slytherin."

She shook her head. "The twins have the hair. Besides they have a book we can keep it in."

Draco handed the bottle to her. "You three better keep a good hand on it."

Hermione slipped it in her pocket. "You know those fools have no idea about it."

Ron was happy, as he whispered to Hector, he knew where the book was and the secret of it. They headed for their own tower, and when Hector was keeping an eye on the twins in the common room, Ron snuck up. They had seen Hermione pass something off to Fred, and he had gone up to his rooms quickly, and come back down. It took Ron a bit, and he had to hide when Lee came in, but he found the book and the potion.

Hector was thrilled when Ron gave it to him. "Now to find a way to lock Ryan up somewhere. I need to find out what's so special about this."


	25. saturday tutoring

Ryan was anxious and scared about his tutoring the next morning. He had told grandsire, and grandsire had promised to get him out of this. But grandsire couldn't have known, when he had left, Ryan's tutoring was to be moved up. He knew he could attempt to get word home to his dads, and have one of them come to school, or Uncle Luc. But he knew they would be upset with him, that he hadn't told them before. He had survived so many tutoring sessions with the man before, he was sure he could survive one more. Grandsire would come on Monday, and Ryan would have none after that, he simply needed to get through one Saturday with the man. He told himself it couldn't be too bad.

But he had a horrible time sleeping that night. He woke up several times with a bad dream, sweating badly, and feeling sick to his stomach. He had never felt like this before, and he knew he would never get back to sleep. He thought Nanny, but he'd never get up there, with curfew.

He slipped through the door into Uncle Horace's office and he called Uncle Horace's elf. "Nobo."

Nobo came. "Master Orion, very early."

Ryan nodded. "I need into Uncle Horace's rooms. It's after curfew, I can't go into the halls."

Nobo nod. "Master tell me to let you in if need."

Ryan was relieved when the door opened for him. "Thank you Nobo."

Nobo tell him password. "Master Ryan come through with this."

Ryan was anxious as he was in the sitting room. He almost left. "I shouldn't….."

His Uncle's voice came from the door. "Ryan, is something wrong?"

Ryan turned to look at his Uncle. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry."

Horace stopped him. "You know I don't mind. Nobo bring some tea for us please."

The little elf bowed. "Yes master."

Ryan was anxious. "I should go back to bed."

Horace used his wand to close the door. "I will get your Nanny, if you won't talk to me."

Ryan shook his head. "I don't want to wake her up too."

Horace smiled. "Then I guess you will be staying for a talk."

Ryan didn't like being cornered, but he sat down. He could have broken down the shield, but he knew he needed to talk to someone. He had felt better, when he had spoken to grandsire, a few days ago. He knew it should be his dads, he should have contacted them, but he hadn't. He knew they would find out, and he just hoped they wouldn't be too upset, knowing he had gone to someone at least. He knew how much they loved him, and only got upset, because they were worried. They reminded him, he was their only child, and they could never replace him. No child could ever be replaced, but they couldn't have more kids either. They only had Ryan, because Daddy had him with his mother, he and Papa couldn't. Neither of them could carry, just like Uncle Sirius and Moony. He knew how much they loved him, and hated he worried them so much.

Horace watched his nephew, and knew what had to be bothering him. He had told Orion about the tutoring lessons Ryan was having. He felt bad, not having told Severus, about what was going on. He had told Ryan he wouldn't though, so he compromised, by telling Orion instead.

Horace finally pushed. "I heard you have tutoring tomorrow."

Ryan nodded. "All day."

Horace pressed. "Is that why you look so pale?"

Ryan looked at his hands. "I know you told grandsire."

Horace sighed. "I promised I wouldn't tell your dads. Though I am starting to think I should."

Ryan was jittery. "I could handle it."

Horace didn't buy it. "You wouldn't be in here at four in the morning, if you could Ryan. And you told your grandsire."

Ryan looked up. "He promised to get me out of them. But he won't be back till Monday."

Horace moved to the hearth of the fireplace to be closer. "Ryan, your Nanny and I are here, and trying to keep you safe."

Ryan nodded. "I know. I just didn't want to get sent away."

Horace shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

Ryan told him about the acceptances and added. "And you said Uncle Borden wouldn't take me away, if he knew I was safe here."

Horace had worried that might come back. "He won't sue for custody over this Ryan. But you need to help us keep you safe."

Ryan was worried. "I'm sorry."

Horace took his hand. "I'm not mad. I'm just upset you didn't trust us enough."

Ryan looked up. "I don't want to go. I can't go. His looks….."

Horace was boiling over. "You will not go back in that room."

Horace wasn't sure how, but he was not about to allow Ryan to go into that room. He had sworn to Severus, even before they used Penny to be Ryan's mother, that he'd keep the boy safe. He failed with Penny, he wouldn't fail with another child, especially not Severus' child. He knew Ryan didn't want to involve anyone else, and at this hour of the morning, but he needed help. He placed a floo call to Poppy.

Poppy was used to being woken up, it was one of the down sides of being a nurse there. She wasn't upset, especially when she heard who it was about. Though Albus knew Poppy and Severus were civil, he didn't know Ryan called the woman Aunty, and how close they were.

Poppy assured him. "Send Ryan to me in the morning. I will make sure he is sent to bed for the weekend."

Ryan looked pale. "I don't have to stay in the infirmary?"

Poppy sighed. "You may. But after hours, you can go through to Nanny's instead."

Horace reminded him. "It's better than going to tutoring isn't it?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes." And looking at the woman. "Thank you Aunt Poppy."

Poppy smiled a little. "You know I'm always here to help."

Horace motioned to his guest room. "Go to sleep Ryan."

Ryan hugged the man. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Horace hugged him, and assured his nephew he understood. He watched Ryan sleep, and was grateful the boy had finally come to him. He was livid, that the headmaster would do this. He knew the man had forced Severus and Lucius to spy, he had shown he would sink low, but that was in war time so people excused it. But when it came to Ryan, it seemed the man would sink even lower, and he didn't even know who he was.

Horace thought aloud. "He can never know the truth. Ryan's enough of a target, without the man knowing he is Harry."

* * *

><p>Ryan had been sent up to the hospital wing in the morning. His friends had been worried, when they woke up, and found Ryan was missing. They started searching, until he had come back, from Professor Slughorn's rooms. They all knew, that the man was his Uncle, and he spent a lot of time with him. Ryan was looking green, and was warm, when they touched him. Marcus and Draco both insisted on taking him to Poppy. They both thought that it was good timing, to get him out of his tutoring lessons, grateful for it. Draco knew the potion plan worked, Hector had stolen the potion, but the potion could work later. This sickness would get him out of tutoring for one day.<p>

They were surprised when Slughorn hadn't sent Ryan up there in the first place. He surely must have noticed how sick his nephew was. Ryan admitted, on the way up, he had promised his Uncle he would go. They weren't surprised though, he still put up a fight, about going.

Poppy was surprised when they came in. "What is wrong with you Ryan?"

Ryan was going to be sick. "I'm going to puke."

Marcus held a bucket, it wasn't the first time. "He has done it all the way up."

Draco made his cousin sit. "He was refusing to come, even though he told his Uncle he would."

Poppy shook her head. "Ryan Black, you know you'll just get sicker if you don't come."

Ryan groaned as he lay back. "I know."

Poppy shook her head and stuck a magic thermometer in his mouth. She looked. "You have a fever."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed. "Is he going to be okay? He wasn't sick last night."

Marcus agreed. "I have never seen him like this. Except nerves about a game."

Poppy nodded. "It is likely a twenty four hour bug. I am going to keep Ryan until his fever goes down."

Ryan protested. "I don't want to stay here."

Poppy looked at him. "You may be able to go to your dorms after lunch. But only if you take your potions, and get some rest."

Draco looked at his cousin. "We'll come back at lunch for you. To check at least."

Marcus stayed to watch Ryan take the potion. "You need to get better, for quidditch."

For the second time that morning, Ryan took a potion. He hadn't understood why, but his Uncle Horace had insisted on a potion. He had told Ryan he couldn't just fake being ill, he had to actually be it, to convince Albus. The man would be sure to come and check, when Ryan was not at his tutoring, which was to begin soon. And Poppy had more than agreed with him. Ryan was happy to get out of tutoring, but he definitely didn't like throwing up, or being in here. He prayed he could go home, or to Nanny, later on.

Sure enough Albus arrived not long after Draco and Marcus disappeared. He wasn't happy, as he had been told Ryan hadn't shown up for lessons. He was sure the boy was faking illness, to get out of tutoring, and would call him on it.

Poppy saw him. "What can I do for you?"

Albus stopped. "I am told Orion didn't show up for his lessons. One of his housemates told me he was here."

Poppy nodded. "He came up before breakfast."

Albus sneered. "I never knew you to allow kids to fake being sick, to get out of class."

Poppy said. "Last I recall, tutoring was not a class."

The man wasn't pleased. "It is just as important. I told the boy he couldn't miss them. He is not to hide up here."

Poppy shook her head. "He isn't hiding. The boy has a fever of a hundred and two."

Albus looked skeptical until he saw the report she handed him. "A twenty four hour bug? Pretty convenient."

Poppy looked at him. "If you'd like to tell Lord Black, why you forced his seriously ill grandson out of bed for tutoring…"

Albus slammed down the report. "Of course he is to get better. You will inform me, when he is better."

Poppy smiled. "Of course."

Albus went to leave. "I have to go into London for the day. I better find Gilderoy and let him know."

Poppy watched the man go, and turned back to the bed. She didn't even think the man would try to sink to that level. Yes, she could admit it looked a bit convenient, Ryan got ill so quick. Horace had told her, Ryan had gone to his grandsire, and Orion would be coming to school. They just needed to get Ryan out of tutoring for the weekend, until his grandsire could come back, and end them for good.

Ryan's fever was allowed to be abated a bit. Though she knew he loved his nanny, he would be happier back in his dorms. When Marcus and Draco came back, Ryan was awake, and though feverish, he wasn't throwing up any more.

Marcus looked at him. "Can he come to the dorms?"

Ryan looked at his Aunt. "Please, I'll stay in bed, I promise."

Draco agreed. "He will, if we have to stick him in the bed."

Poppy laughed a little. "I'll trust your house to keep him in bed. And Horace is close if he needs it."

Ryan was relieved. "I want my own bed."

Poppy had a robe summoned. "I will come check on you tomorrow. No classes, until you are doing better."

Marcus put an arm around him. "Come on, we'll get you back to bed."

Ryan was barely able to stand. "I am starting to wish I was in Gryffindor."

Poppy ignored the looks from the other two. "I will allow you to use the floo."

Ryan was relieved, though he had to throw up, as soon as he got back. He didn't think he could have handled a walk all the way through the school. He was finally settled in bed, and though he was happy to be out of tutoring, he wished there had been an easier way. Draco smiled at Marcus, and said he looked happy, that Oliver couldn't be around to compete for nurse.

Marcus shook his head. "I am simply relieved we don't have to worry about the tutoring."

* * *

><p>Hector had the potion, but he was pissed off. He had the perfect plan, and it turned out Ryan was ill. He was sure the kid must simply be faking. The headmaster had told Gilderoy, he too thought the boy was faking, but he couldn't prove it. Gilderoy was still at school, and the headmaster had told him, if Ryan was fine on Sunday he would have to have the tutoring. Hector needed to get this tutoring though, he needed to see what was going on, and soon. Ron reminded him the potion would last, but the twins would catch on, and come after them.<p>

Hector had heard that Ryan had left the infirmary. It was said he had been released, to rest in his own bed, but Hector was going to use it. He had got his hand on a strand of hair for the potion. He would convince Gilderoy that he was feeling better.

Ron watched as he turned. "Are you sure about this?"

Hector nodded. "This is too good to turn down."

Ron shook his head. "I don't get why you are going this far."

Hector slid the Slytherin tie around his neck. "I won't allow this little brat to take my place."

Ron stared at his best friend. "Merlin it is crazy to see you like that."

Hector looked in the mirror. "He is really such a short little dweeb."

Ron looked at him. "I didn't think the potion would last long enough."

Hector grinned. "Dad taught me how you could prolong it."

Ron went to leave. "We can't be seen together."

Hector agreed. "I will see you after this."

Ron shrugged. "I don't get what this will gain you. You won't learn enough in one lesson."

Hector grinned. "I will use it, to get my dad to force them to let me have the training too."

Ron headed for the door. "I do hope it works out."

Hector nodded. "Thanks."

Ron wasn't always the smartest person, but he was as loyal as they came. Hector always knew, no matter what, he could count on his friend. His dad had always told him, that it was a friendship he shouldn't throw away. Being famous, there were people who would want to be his friend, just for his fame and a favor of some kind. He would need to have people around him, like Ron, who he knew he could always believe.

Hector headed for the classroom. He had chosen the bathroom next to it, so that there was little to no chance he would run into a snake. They would likely all know Ryan was in bed. He could see the man's surprise when he came in.

Gilderoy looked him up and down. "I was told you were ill."

Hector did his best to sound like Ryan. "It wasn't as bad as Poppy made it out."

Gilderoy motioned for him to take off his robe. "I didn't think you were anxious for tutoring."

Hector thought quickly. "My Grandsire is upset about my marks. I need to get them up."

Gilderoy moved closer to him. "It's good to see you have come to see sense."

Hector felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle up a bit. "What will we work on today?"

Gilderoy smiled. "Anxious I see. I heard your Uncle and the book writer got married at Christmas."

Hector had no idea why the man cared, but he played along. "Yes, I was there."

The man ran his hand up along Hector's back. "Are your Uncle or dads aware of your tutoring yet? It seems your grandsire is."

Hector drew back from him, but the man seemed to be putting him in a stance. "No."

Hector had no idea why the man would care so much. He had been brought in to tutor, and had no way of knowing, the connection between the two. He realized they were doing dueling, and not animagus lessons, which he was a bit disappointed. He knew though that he would have had to know his form. He hadn't taken a potion yet, which tells a person if they can, and what their form would be. He was sure he would have a form, not everyone could, but he surely would have one. His father had promised him there was no doubt.

Hector liked the dueling, but he was exhausted quickly. The man seemed to eye him oddly, and he worried he had caught on somehow. Gilderoy handed him a bottle of water, and he was starting to feel a bit light leaded.

He went to stand but his legs barely held. "I don't feel so well."

The man reached out for him. "Perhaps you should have been in bed after all."

Hector had no idea what was happening. "I need to get back to my to…dorm room."

Gilderoy started leading him over. "You can take a nap on the couch in Quirell's office."

Hector was feeling really hazy. "Something is wrong."

Gilderoy was too close for comfort. "You're just sick. You will feel better after a nap."

Hector tried to draw back. "I am not sick. I am…."

Gilderoy whispered. "It's better you're sick. It will explain your lack of memories better."

Hector tried to pull away from him. "What? What do you mean?"

Gilderoy pushed him on the couch. "You know what I am talking about Orion. A little spell I favor will take care of any pesky memories."

Hector watched as the man disrobed. "No, I…."

The man forced him down on the couch. "Be a good boy, and it will be easier on both."

Hector realized he had been drugged. He wondered if Ryan knew, if the man had tried something on him, before. He had never known the kid to refuse to do extra work before now. He tried to get up from the couch, but his mind was in a haze, and he could barely move his lethargic arms. His eyes were hazy, but he could have sworn the man was half naked, when he sunk down next to Hector. Hector pulled his hand back, with the last energy he had, as the man tried to put Hector's hand in place. Hector was slipping away fast though.

The door to the office suddenly slammed open and in his haze he could hear a voice. "Get your hands off of him."

**remember to show support with reviews**


	26. criminal down

Draco and Marcus were relieved that Ryan was in bed, and wouldn't be leaving. They had to find a way to ensure that the tutoring ended for good. Draco was still hoping he could convince his cousin to tell the family. He knew he should, but Ryan would never forgive him, if he went behind his back. He hoped this plan he worked out with the twins would work, and perhaps Hector would be help, in this. Marcus was just as into this, he wanted to make sure Ryan was safe. He told himself because it was a member of his house, and it was Ryan. The entire house had been protecting him since he started, more than just the normal first and now second year. He still remembered the kid he saved from drowning, and told himself it was simply that. Like Ryan, he was unaware of the plotting of his father and Ryan's grandfather. Draco was not.

They were heading up stairs, to talk to the twins, and against Marcus' protests, Oliver. They knew their plan was partially in play, but it would have to wait. They hoped the little twit had enough knowledge, he'd know how to keep the potion, until it was needed.

Fred pulled them into an alcove. "Come on."

Draco shook his head. "The headmaster is gone."

George pointed out into the hall. "Don't want to run into him either."

Marcus saw Quirell headed down the hall. "Almost as bad as the other sleaze ball."

Poppy suddenly appeared. "I wanted to speak to you for a moment."

The man turned. "I was on my way out to town."

Poppy stopped him. "Albus is not here, and for some reason, this seems to be your job."

Quirell finally stopped. "What is this about?"

Poppy showed him a list. "Some ingredients have gone missing from the infirmary."

Quirell looked at them. "These potions seem pretty harmless. But don't you have security?"

Poppy nodded. "So many people come in and out though. And these aren't ones I keep under lock and key."

Quirell handed the scroll back to her. "Then I don't see the issue."

She shook her head. "Combined, with a few other things, they can be used as a date rape drug."

Quirell sneered. "I doubt any student around here, knows how to mix them, even if he or she had them all."

Poppy shook her head as the man walked off. "Hopefully you're right. But I am going to the heads of house."

Fred looked at the others as Poppy went. "You don't think?"

Draco went pale. "The looks that he gives Ryan all the time."

Marcus was relieved. "Well Ryan is in bed. We'll just warn him."

A student may not, but a teacher would likely know about such things as well. They knew the man wasn't the smartest, but he was not alone. They had worried, about the looks that the man gave Ryan all the time. Ryan refused to speak about what happened in class, but he was always so pale when he came back or before he went. They tried to assure themselves, that if he had been touched, Ryan would have told them. And it seemed the potion ingredients had only been taken recently, not something new.

They were heading for the tower, when they spotted Ron coming their way. He seemed to be in an odd mood, possibly not bad, but they had never been one to want to see him as well. They were ducking into another alcove when they heard him.

Ron was grumbling. "I still don't know why he is doing this tutoring. I don't know why he thinks Lockhart is so cool."

George looked at the others. "You don't think?"

Oliver got out and grabbed Ron. "What are you talking about?"

Ron looked up. "It's none of your business."

Draco pushed. "You know Hector has no tutoring with the man. He only hopes."

Ron sneered. "That is what you think."

George stopped him. "Is he there? Did he take Ryan's place tonight?"

Ron played dumb. "How would he do that?"

Marcus felt like hitting him. "He took the potion from us. Tell us kid, is he in the class."

Ron shook his head. "Why should I help you?"

Fred ground his teeth. "Because Lockhart may be trying to rape him as we speak."

Marcus added. "So if you don't want your best friend molested by a pervert, tell us now."

Ron went pale. "Molested?"

Draco nodded. "The man has a thing for Ryan. Poppy said a potion was taken."

Ron gulped. "He took Ryan's place. He thought Ryan was learning to be an animagus."

Draco looked at the twins. "I never thought I'd say this, but we have to save his scrawny ass."

George agreed. "He may be an ass, but even he doesn't deserve this."

Marcus went with them. "And Ryan will feel extremely guilty."

They got their way to the classroom, but they found it empty. They knew he had to be somewhere, and their eyes went to Quirell's office, but the door was closed, and they could see that it was locked. They needed to get in, but it wasn't like Quirell was going to help them. They weren't sure, but there was a good chance he may be involved in this. They knew they needed a teacher, and quick.

Draco and the twins headed into the hall, to find the first teacher they could find. Draco had been hoping for Filius or Horace, but unfortunately he ran into Minerva. The woman was assistant headmistress, but she was not a fan of his house. It was her, and not Quirell, Poppy should have normally spoken to. But Albus for some reason had said it was the work of the defense teacher.

Minerva looked at him. "No running in the hall."

Draco looked at her. "Professor McGonagall, we need your help."

Minerva shook her head. "Why?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Hector, he took Ryan's place in tutoring. Lockhart, he has been trying things with Ryan."

Minerva didn't believe the boy. "If you are lying to me boy…."

Draco nodded. "I know, detention for the rest of the year. You have to come Professor."

Minerva followed him. "Poppy did tell me about the missing potions. But to accuse a teacher….."

Oliver was surprised to see her come. "Professor, you have to help now."

The presence of Oliver and the twins, and Ron, helped. She knew they were friends with Ryan, but she trusted her lions more. Besides Ryan was a good student, he didn't belong in that house, she often thought. She wasn't sure, but she brought down the wards on the office, and was shocked when she saw what was happening. It wasn't just that they were on the couch, but Lockhart was in boxers only, and had Hector's hand, and from what she could see, was trying to force it down his boxers. The boy seemed to be okay so far.

She leveled her wand at him. "Unhand him now."

* * *

><p>Severus and his husband had been summoned to school, and Lucius. They were a bit confused, when Lily and James were coming as well, and wondered what their son had done. James though didn't even notice them, and was holding his wife, as they headed through the halls. It was the hospital wing they ended up in first, and they found both of their sons in beds there. Ryan looked to be in much better shape than Hector was though. They were shocked to find Moody was there as well, and Tonks, who seemed to be standing watch over someone.<p>

Moody had thought to take Lockhart back to the ministry right away. But he had known it was best, to wait until both boys were able to speak, and say what had happened. Ryan was still ill, but he had admitted, his Uncle Horace had made him ill.

James was irate. "What the hell happened? Someone better tell me."

Albus spoke quietly. "I think we can speak of this in private."

Lily was irate. "I want to know what happened to my son."

Draco spoke up. "He was attacked by Lockhart."

James turned to look at the boy. "What are you talking about boy? He would never touch my son."

Tonks spoke. "No, but your son took a Polyjuice potion, to look like Ryan."

Severus looked at his son. "Why would he take one to look like Ryan?"

Ryan wouldn't look at his dads. "Because I have been having private tutoring with him."

Regulus sat down on his bed. "Why didn't you tell us? Did he touch you?"

Ryan shook his head. "No."

Severus looked at his son. "Orion?"

Ryan trembled. "He was always looking and touching my arm. I told grandsire, he promised to come Monday."

James was irate. "And how the hell did my son end up in the class?"

Ron spoke. "He took a Polyjuice from the twins. They were going to pin something on him. He wanted Ryan's tutoring lessons."

Fred spoke up. "We weren't. We knew Hector would steal from us. We had no idea what the man was doing."

Lucius looked at Albus. "But somehow, I have a feeling you do."

Albus was irate. "You can't seriously be accusing me of knowing that man was a child molester?"

Lily was the one who spoke. "It was your plan, to have him come, to have him tutor Ryan."

Lily had revealed something, which Albus hadn't wanted known. Her husband knew, and it was plain on his face, and that of Albus. But though Albus looked ready to hex her, James looked like he would have said it if she hadn't. Lucius shared a look with Regulus and Severus, they both had their suspicion, but of course it had only just been confirmed.

Ryan held to his dad, worried he was in trouble, but also just extremely upset and sick. He hadn't told his friends, and he felt so guilty, for what had almost happened to Hector. He didn't like the kid, but he didn't want him hurt like that either.

Hector had come around and he clung to his mother. "Mum."

James kissed his son on his head and told his son what Draco had said. "Is it true?"

Draco and the others expected him to lie. He whispered to the twins. "Like he will tell the truth."

Hector shocked them. "They told the truth. I stole the potion."

Lily looked at her son in shock. "Why?"

He was shaking. "I was jealous. I didn't get why he got the special tutor, and all I got was Quirell."

Severus spoke up. "I'd like to know the answer to that as well."

Albus shrugged. "Hector and Quirell have a rapport, have worked together for two years. It made sense."

Hector was shaken. "I thought I wanted him. He tried to….he thought I was Ryan….and he tried to….."

Lily held her son to her. "He will never touch you or anyone again. He will go to prison."

Moody went to move the man out. "The boys will both likely have to testify against him."

Ryan was shaking against his Papa. "In court?"

Tonks shook her head. "You are both children, neither will have to testify in court."

When the man was gone, Albus disappeared as well. They were surprised, they thought the man would try and smooth the waters here. The fact that his little golden boy was the one who had been attacked, they thought must get to him. For the first time Severus knew, James and Lily seemed to have lost some trust in the man. But Severus doubted that it would last for very long.

James looked at Poppy. "Is our son okay? Can we take him home?"

Poppy nodded. "Both boys can go, but they need rest."

Lily went to lead her son out. "You'll come home, until this is over."

Ryan spoke up. "I'm sorry he tried to hurt you."

Hector looked at the kid. "He did it to us both."

Severus helped his son up. "You're coming home too."

Ryan looked at his dads. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Regulus kissed his son on the head. "We will talk about it later."

Lucius looked at Draco and the twins. "I don't approve of the prank. But you helped protect Ryan and even Hector."

Draco was shaken. "I had no idea it would go so far."

Lucius held his son in his arms, and assured him he knew. Not even Ryan, no matter the looks from the man, could have known how far it would go. Hector should not have stolen from them, or taken Ryan's place, he had some guilt in this. But the only one in trouble was the man, who had tried to molest not one but two students, in the school. And Lucius would see he, and any others involved, were made to pay for it.

At home Severus held his husband when Ryan was tucked into bed. "He may be a brat, but it makes me sick, what almost happened to Hector."

* * *

><p>Ryan had not been up for speaking to them the next day. Orion had arrived home a day earlier than expected. It seems that Sirius had sent word to his father, when he learned what happened, and got him to come home. He hadn't been at school, as he hadn't been told what happened, until after. Moody knew who was involved, and the tension with James and the fact one boy was his nephew, would make him a loose cannon. He knew Ryan would need his grandsire there for him. The trial wouldn't start for a few days, and he'd have been back before, but still.<p>

Ryan was quiet for the days leading up to the trial. He had to be taken to the ministry on Monday, to speak, and tell about what happened. It was another reason that Sirius had summoned his father home early. He was worried about his nephew, as were his brother and brother in law.

Orion came into the room. "It is time to leave."

Ryan looked up. "I don't think that I can."

Orion looked at him. "You can and you will Orion."

Ryan was shaking. "I am scared grandsire."

Orion made him look. "You are Orion Regulus Black-Prince, you are my grandson, you are strong."

Ryan looked at his hands. "I'm not strong. Everyone has to protect me. I need tutoring. I'm not strong."

Orion cut in. "You may not be the most powerful, but you are strong. You are a Black, you are strong."

Ryan was in tears. "I'm scared."

Orion held him. "Courage Ryan, is not the absence of fear, simply knowing that there is something more important."

Ryan buried his head against him. "I want to make sure the man never hurts anyone else."

Orion kissed his head. "Then you will come, and you will testify, and with Hector, put the man away."

Ryan dried his tears and nodded. "I will."

Orion held him by the arms. "And I will be by your side."

Ryan looked up. "I'm sorry for being scared grandsire."

The man knelt. "Never apologize for being scared Orion, do you hear me, never. Everyone gets scared, even your grandsire."

Ryan looked at the man, who he threw himself back into the arms of. He didn't know, he didn't believe his grandsire ever was afraid. His grandsire was the bravest man he ever met, braver than Moody and Uncle Padfoot. He was never afraid of anything, he faced Albus, and more. He always wanted to be like his grandsire, powerful and courageous. Grandsire was an earth elemental, but like Ryan, he was not the most powerful wizard. He would never have made an auror, but he had his own power.

Orion kissed the boy in his arms. He thanked Merlin, and both his sons, for giving him this boy. He had once thought, to be powerful, he needed to be aloof both in public and private. But in this child, he realized the true power was in the family he had, his legacy he would leave.

Severus watched his son come out. "Are you ready for this Ryan?"

Ryan nodded. "I am Papa. I just want this over."

Regulus was next to his husband. "Then we should go."

Ryan looked at his Grandsire. "You're coming as well?"

Orion nodded. "I am."

James was leading his son out when they arrived. "You did good Hector."

Lily looked at them. "I never thought we would be on the same side."

Severus shook his head as she walked off. "We were for a very long time."

Ryan spotted someone when he was about to go in. "Uncle Borden?"

Borden came over. "Your Uncle Horace told me what happened. I came to check on you."

Horace was with him. "I knew he would want to know."

Ryan backed up. "I will tell someone next time. Please don't try to take me away."

Borden shook his head. "I would not take you from your dad. I'm just here, to give you support, nothing else I promise."

Moody appeared in the door. "Orion, Amelia is waiting for you."

Orion squeezed his shoulder. "Remember what we told you."

Ryan was in bad shape, but he went into the office. He had to take a truth serum, and then put his memories into a pensieve. After Amelia watched, she had some questions for Ryan as well. It was the same thing that Hector had gone through. As they were kids, they were allowed family with them, and Regulus had accompanied his son. He couldn't talk to his son during it, but held his hand, trying to give him strength. Ryan felt sick, but when he left the room, he felt better, in hopes the man would go away.

Though they didn't have to testify in court, both boys were there the next day. The evidence was shown, and it was no surprise, that a verdict came down right away. The man was found guilty of all crimes, most serious of which, was attempted sexual assault of both Ryan and Hector.

The man sneered. "I never did anything."

Amelia shook her head. "Just because you were stopped first, doesn't make you innocent."

The sentence spoke. "You have been sentenced to ten years in maximum security in the muggle world."

Lockhart looked at them like they grew two heads. "Muggle? What do you mean muggle? I am no muggle born."

Amelia informed him. "The family's request was taken into consideration. It is within our powers, to commute the sentence."

Ryan looked at his Grandsire. "You did this?"

Orion shook his head. "I was beaten to it."

Lily spoke from her place. "What child molesters get in muggle prison, is a hundred times worse than dementors."

Severus shook his head, as he watched the woman lead her son off. "I guess that side of her is not lost."

Ryan looked at his Papa. "What do you mean?"

Severus held his son. "Nothing. I think we should get home."

Lily had once been a mother bear, she'd have died for her son, as she almost did for Hector. Unfortunately only one son had earned that side. Severus thought of a woman he once thought friend, as he led his son off. At home, they were relieved the man was in prison, but spoke to their son. They were not mad at him, but upset, he hadn't told them. He swore to them, he'd tell them or grandsire, if something happened.

Regulus held his son to him. "Do. Ryan I can't lose you, I can't."

**remember to show support with reviews**


	27. some revenge

Neither boy returned to school for the rest of the week. Both Ryan and Hector were understandably shaken from what happened, and their parents gave them no choice. Ryan spent the rest of the week at Black Manor, not only with his dads and Grandsire, but his Uncles as well. Remus and Orion both felt a bit of guilt in it, well Remus more, that he would voice. He knew one of the reasons the man had it out for his new nephew, was because Remus took over his contract years ago. Sirius had reminded his husband it wasn't his fault, the man was sick, and looking for an excuse. His hatred of the Blacks got him into school, had Albus choose him, to come into the school. They had to wonder, if Albus knew the man was a child molester, and perhaps he hadn't. But he had to know, that the man's intentions towards Ryan, were far from honorable.

Ryan was restless, and he wanted to return to school, on Sunday. Uncle Borden had remained a few days, and it had taken a day or two, for Ryan to feel sure the man didn't plan to take him. He wanted to return to school, as a part of him worried, he looked even weaker to everyone.

His Papa went to take him back to school. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes Papa."

Severus took his son by the arms. "If you need a few more days, it's okay."

Ryan shook his head. "I missed the whole first week back."

Regulus came in. "You kept up with your studies, even though you were excused."

Ryan looked to his dad. "I should be back. I wasn't even the one attacked."

Severus kissed his son. "You were a victim just as much as Hector, and for longer."

Regulus agreed with his husband. "And I know the fact the man thought it was you, shook you."

Ryan was pale and nodded. "I almost went. I told myself, I could get through one more."

Severus had never been so grateful to Horace. "I'm just glad you went to your Uncle."

Ryan nodded. "I couldn't sleep. I would have gone to Nanny, but for curfew."

Regulus sat on the edge of the couch. "You need to tell us, or someone, when something is wrong."

Ryan nodded. "I know Dad. I already promised."

Severus shot his husband a look. "We know, and we'll lay off. We'll trust you to keep your word this time."

Ryan looked at the door. "Can we go?"

Severus nodded. "You said goodbye to your Grandsire, and Uncles?"

Ryan held something to him. "I have."

Regulus opened his arms. "I will see you for your next game. Unless you need us before."

Ryan had been given a book by his grandsire, well actually two. One was a book, one from his grandsire's collection, that he had often seen. And the other was a two way journal, for Ryan to keep in contact with his grandsire, and his dads as well. He had a long talk with his grandsire that morning, before breakfast. His grandsire had left it to his dads, but he had spoken to Ryan finally, about what happened. He reminded Ryan how much he loved him, and he would do anything to protect him. There was nothing he'd not do, or risk, for him.

Ryan was insistent on being back today for practice. Severus knew his son still had his fears of playing, even after winning his first game. But he was dedicated to the team, both as a player and manager, and it was a distraction. He also wanted his friends not to be worried about him.

Draco was relieved to see him. "I'm happy you're back."

Ryan hugged his cousin. "I'm too. I'm not late am I?"

Marcus shook his head. "Not at all. None of us have changed either."

Severus spoke up. "I will send your bag up. Have a good practice."

Ryan turned and hugged his Papa. "Thanks."

Severus kissed him on the head. "Remember please."

Adrian led Ryan off. "Come on."

Draco saw his Uncle's look. "I will keep an eye on him."

Severus nodded. "I am just glad my son has so many people watching over him."

Marcus spoke up. "You don't have to worry about that."

Horace had come down and he looked at Severus. "I doubt Orion would be disappointed."

Severus shook his head. "My husband had to remind his father at least once, arranged marriages are no longer allowed."

Horace laughed. "I could see your father in law trying to over throw that."

Severus smirked. "No. As much as he loves to meddle, he wants Ryan happy. But he'll try to make Ryan look the right way."

It seemed odd, but it felt good for him to talk about something like this. After the past week, it felt good to smile, and laugh again. They had sent their son off to school after Christmas, feeling well, and not knowing anything was wrong. They hoped they could trust their son, to keep his word. But for now, he was happy to talk to his old mentor and still dear friend, about something as mundane as dating.

Ryan felt a bit better when he hit the air with his team. For one he wasn't too nervous, he often was, even in practice. It seemed all he had been dealing with, made him able to forget his usual nerves, and play. His team was happy to see it.

Ryan landed after practice with a smile. "I needed that."

Marcus clapped him on the back. "Glad you're back."

Draco directed him to the stands when done changing. "It seems a few others are happy."

Ryan smiled when he saw the twins and Oliver. "Hey."

Fred clapped him on the back. "Glad you're back. Be easier kiddo to have your back, if you tell us."

George agreed with his twin. "You know we'd have even taken on a teacher."

Oliver spoke up. "I think he has likely heard enough of this."

Ryan sent him a grateful smile. "I'd rather talk game."

Marcus sent a look at Oliver. "No game talk around him."

Oliver reminded the kid. "We have already played."

Banter went back and forth between the two of them. Marcus reminded him, though they beat Gryffindor, it didn't put Gryffindor out of the running. Draco shared a grin with the twins and Adrian, and knew of course it had nothing to do with the game. Ryan had no idea why they argued, but he too was grateful. It felt good to be back, and to be talking competition and classes, and try to feel normal again.

Ryan was relieved when they headed into the school. "I just want to get back into normal classes."

* * *

><p>Though Ryan was trying to move on, in the back of his head, there was more. Ryan knew that the headmaster has some part in it all. He held to the belief that the man didn't know the full story. He couldn't believe Albus would have allowed a child molester in the school. The man was low, and he wanted revenge or something, but even Albus had to have limits. He told himself that over and over. He had to, he had the man as headmaster, and he needed to be around him. But all the times the man forced him to continue tutoring, ignored his fears, ran through his mind. He had known Ryan was uncomfortable, and had refused to let him out. Even if he had been right, and it had been his right to appoint a tutor, Ryan had raised his grades. He was one of the top five in the class, and not simply due to his extra credit, which he barely got in the class.<p>

He wasn't the only one though, who had the man on his mind. Or that had his doubts about the headmaster, and what he had done, Hector did. Hector's parents were furious, though his dad kept trying to tell himself, Albus had not had any part in this.

Hector looked at Ron the following weekend. "Where are the twins?"

Ron looked up. "I don't know. Worried about a prank?"

Hector shook his head. "No. I need to talk to them."

Ron looked at him like he grew two heads. "Talk to them?"

Hector nodded. "It's not that crazy."

Ron shook his head. "I'm worried you're still shaken. You have never wanted to talk to them."

Hector didn't take offence. "Then I guess I shouldn't mention, I want to talk to Ryan as well."

Ron nearly fell out of his chair. "Okay who are you, and what did you do with Hector?"

Hector laughed a little. "I think we have a common task."

Ron knew what he spoke of. "The man is in prison. I don't see what my brothers can help with."

Hector stood. "If you don't want to be a part, I understand."

Ron stood. "You know I will. I hate what that pervert did to you. I just hate having to deal with my brothers."

Hector shrugged. "I don't plan on making friends with them, or even peace."

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "You don't?"

Hector laughed. "With snakes and traitors? Hell no. When this is over, I plan on showing Ryan up once and for all."

Ron was relieved his friend was sounding normal. "Okay, I am starting to think you didn't lose your mind."

Hector clapped him on the back. "A truce is all. One long enough, for both Ryan and I to get some pay back."

Ron still wasn't sure, but he was with his friend on this. Hector could admit he had grown some respect for Ryan. Well maybe not respect, but he for a moment could put himself in the kid's shoes. He knew how Albus controlled his life, his parents allowed him to, and he resented it usually. He could admit, he wanted to make Albus think twice about meddling, even if just once. His parents had a feeling he might, and oddly it was his mother, who had encouraged it. His father was usually the prankster, but he seemed on the edge. His parents had always trusted Albus, and it was shaken now, and not just for Hector. They had known he brought the man in, and had some plot, to do with Ryan. They had no problem with it, but for the fact their son had got caught in it, and was nearly raped.

The twins were confused, but they agreed to meet in the room of requirements. And to bring along Ryan and his group as well. Hector had no idea, when he showed up, if Ryan would even come. He found those three, as well as Draco, Oliver and Marcus.

Ryan looked at him. "How are you?"

Hector sighed. "Recovering."

Fred spoke up. "So what is this little meeting all about?"

Marcus agreed. "I am thinking this a set up."

Hector kept his eyes on Ryan. "I think we both want to teach Albus, to think twice about meddling."

Ryan too was suspicious but he nodded. "You could say that."

Draco smirked. "This is likely some set up, like Marcus said. Albus is behind it."

Hector shook his head. "I'll take an oath. But I want my revenge as well."

Ryan asked. "How much did you know?"

Hector shrugged. "Only that the headmaster had some plan. And that the man had it out for you."

Oliver looked at Ryan. "Do you actually believe him?"

Ryan nodded. "He wouldn't have been in the room, if he knew."

Hector pushed. "I'm not asking to be friends, but a truce long enough, for this."

Ryan agreed with him. "I think we could do a truce for that."

Fred was the first to speak among the others. "We'll be keeping an eye on you though."

Ryan's group was as reluctant about this as Ron had been. Ryan didn't really know to trust him or not, but he would. He knew it wouldn't last, but they did have a common interest right now, they wanted to see out. Ryan got the sense, for the first time, the Potters lost trust in the man. He had heard his dads, when they didn't know he was listening, that the Potters were usually blind to the man. He had no idea why his dads hated the couple so much, other than the book store, when he was nearly killed. It was reason enough, but he sometimes got the sense, it went deeper.

Ryan looked at Hector. "Did you have a plan in mind?"

George laughed when Hector didn't speak. "No wonder he came to you, he has none."

Fred agreed with him. "You knew you couldn't pull off one on your own."

Hector looked for a moment like he'd deny it but didn't. "Fine, we all know they're not my strong point."

Draco snickered. "You get caught almost every time."

Ron ground his teeth. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Hector stopped. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes."

Hector extended his hand. "Truce."

Ryan shook the hand. "Truce."

Neither side would fully trust the other side in this. Ryan's side more than Hector and Ron, the other two thought they were fine. They didn't usually trust snakes, but they knew Ryan was too honorable for his own good. Ryan felt guilt over Hector, and he would keep the others in line, during the truce. Ryan's group had no such person to trust, would keep them in check.

Draco was not sure he hadn't lost his mind. "I really don't know about this."

* * *

><p>Hector kept his end of the bargain in all of this. Though he had every intention of ending the truce, and showing Ryan up one day, he kept his word. He was the hero, he was going to prove how great he was, no matter what he had to do. But he needed to show Albus he couldn't mess with him either. And he could admit this much, that when it came to a prank, he needed help. He thought he could pull pranks on his own, he had in the past, not all he was caught. But the headmaster would be harder, he always seemed to know when something was up, somehow.<p>

The plan was to wait, a few weeks after they had returned to school after the trial. They didn't want Albus to have any concerns something was up. James and Lily were coming to school, for their first meeting with the headmaster, since it all happened. They used to do it every week.

Lily kissed her son when she saw him. "Hector."

Hector hugged her. "Happy to see you mum. But surprised you're having dinner."

James shook his head. "The headmaster has your best interest at heart."

Lily reacted like her son. "He does need to be reminded, his meddling needs to have limits."

Hector was pale. "You don't think he knew?"

James shook his head. "No."

Lily sighed. "I don't know. I doubt about the molesting, but he was plotting with the man."

James shot his wife a look. "We have agreed with him, we need to bring the Blacks down a peg."

Lily reminded him. "Perhaps. But when it puts more than one child in danger, it goes too far."

James grunted. "One of those children was a Black."

Lily just repeated. "Any child."

James sighed and turned to his son. "Are you coming for tea?"

Hector shook his head and said. "I am meeting Ron and others to work on a group project."

Lily hugged her son. "Work hard. We'll see you later."

Hector whispered to his mother. "Watch the tea."

Lily gave her son a look, when her husband was distracted, but she said nothing. She knew he had been surprised, when she had been the one to encourage him to do a prank, and not his dad. James had been the prankster, and she had been the prefect, when they were in school. But though it had been tested by this, James was still far more loyal, he always had been. She loved her husband, but he could be far more blind about this.

Hector and the others had taken this prank to a whole new level. It wasn't really a prank, not in the sense of what Hector had in mind. But as he joined the others, he was happy he had gone to them. This was better than he could have come up with.

Hector looked at them. "Did you do it?"

Ryan held up a bottle. "No worries."

Ron shook his head. "I still don't get this. I thought we'd do some prank and…."

Fred sneered. "With a man like Albus, turning his hair blue, would have taught him little."

Hector agreed with him. "The best way to hurt the man, is through his reputation."

Draco laughed. "I still can't believe we managed to get Skeeter into the room."

Ryan shrugged. "The woman owes grandsire a favor. And you know she is always up for a new story."

Hector groaned. "Mum and dad always complain about the woman."

Marcus winced. "I will deny it, if you ever repeat this, but it seems our families have something in common."

Ryan was smiling. "I think few people like her. But she does come in handy sometimes."

George grabbed the bottle from him. "So does having an Uncle who is a potions' master."

Ryan corrected him. "A Papa."

Draco laughed when he saw the look. "He did promise his dads, to keep them in the loop this time."

Ryan had told them very little, but had asked for the potion. He had told Grandsire a bit more than he told them. They would know, they would see the article in the paper, when this was done. His Papa may never have been much for pranks, but he knew Papa would have been supportive. His Papa never minded, when a man like Albus who meddled with his life so much, was brought down a peg. Hector had warned his mum, so she didn't drink the tea with the potion, but not his dad. He could admit deep down, sometimes he felt like his dad wasn't supportive enough of him. He knew his dad wouldn't say anything too damaging for him and for his family though.

Hector saw his parents when they left, and they had no idea. In the morning the two groups waited, while the mail came in, on bated breath. The Blacks showed a hand again, when a number of extra papers showed up that morning.

Marcus showed the paper. "Headmaster admits he hired Child molester, to trap Black heir."

Ryan looked at the headline. "That should catch his attention."

He could hear a Hufflepuff say. "Is this true?"

Another said. "That kid is the only one I ever knew to be forced into tutoring."

Hermione actually looked at Hector. She had heard he had a part. "Pretty good."

Hector looked at her in surprise. "Thanks."

At the head table Albus was in absolute shock. "How the hell did she get this?"

Minerva looked over at him. "You knew the man had a grudge against Ryan, and forced the boy into tutoring?"

Albus ground his teeth. "You agreed, he was doing much better in class."

Filius answered for him. "I offered to tutor him before. But that wouldn't work in your plan."

Albus stormed out of the room, with everyone watching him. He knew by the end of the day, he would have owls filling his office, and he was right. Parents with children in every house, had written to him, demanding to know if the story was true. They were worried, that if he would go this far with one student, they may have to worry for their own child. Albus definitely received his share of howlers as well. He hadn't been run through the mud like this since the war, and he vowed to find out, how this had got out.

Hector looked at Ryan when they officially ended the truce. "I guess working with you wasn't too bad."

**An: So there is some change in Hector, but not a full turn around. He and Ryan will still be at odds, but he does have a more human side.**

**I am considering jumping to fifth or sixth year next chapter, to focus on them at a dating age, and when more action can happen.**

**remember to show support with reviews**


	28. time jump

**AN: I decided to jump ahead to sixth year, for some excitement and more action. Now the question of his pairing will come to question.**

It was the summer before Ryan and Draco were to start their sixth year. Ryan was prefect, and they were to share the honors as co-captains for the quidditch team, they had insisted. Adrian had been captain since Marcus graduated, but he graduated this year, leaving the opening. Draco was the more dominant player, though Ryan was the undefeated seeker, in four years. Ryan had served as team manager for five years though, and it seemed right that he would be officially made a captain of the team. Draco wasn't jealous his cousin was prefect, Ryan was the natural. Even with all the years of pranks with the twins, he had always been the rule follower of their group. The twins too had graduated, but they had bought Zonkos in town, and they would be close as ever. Ryan still considered them brothers, and turned to them for a lot.

Ryan's birthday was going to be an unusual one for him that year. Both his friends, and his family, had a few surprises for him. He and his dads had spent time in the US, and he had not been expecting much of a party. His grandfather of course wouldn't hear of it.

He was surprised to find his Uncle and grandsire together. "Am I interrupting?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, we were waiting for you."

Orion motioned him in. "Your Uncle and I had an early gift for you."

It was the day before Ryan's sixteenth birthday. "Oh."

Sirius motioned him over. "Your Uncle and I have another more conventional gift."

Ryan looked at a bottle. "Taken a page from Papa or Uncle Horace?"

Sirius laughed. "It's what you have been asking me for."

It dawned on Ryan who beamed. "An animagus potion? Really?"

Sirius nodded. "I convinced your dads, to finally allow me to train you."

Ryan was amazed. "I thought Papa wanted me to wait till I was done school."

Orion smiled a little. "We had a little chat."

Ryan was surprised. "You never step in."

Orion shrugged. "I have always been heard, I just know where to draw the line."

Sirius handed him the potion. "How about we find out your form?"

Ryan took the bottle. "I hope I have one."

Orion shook his head. "You will. You may be the only one with my powers, but almost all Blacks have a form."

Sirius and Regulus both were, Regulus was a dog like his brother. Even Wallburga took the potion once, though she never learned, and could have been a sparrow. Tonks was a chameleon, she had learned when she was in auror training. Not everyone could learn, if no form was shown when they took the potion, they didn't have the magic. Orion had never known a Black who couldn't though. He thought it had something to do with their elemental blood, even if Ryan was the only one in his family, to show it.

Ryan took the potion, and anxiously waited. He had no idea what form he might take, he had been thinking about it for a long time. The twins were going to try, and he hoped to help teach them. With Draco, they planned to make it a group thing.

Sirius was surprised when he saw the form. "I kind of hoped for a dog."

Orion smiled in pride at the crow. "Incredible"

Ryan turned back. "I'm a crow?"

Sirius smiled. "I kind of thought a dog, like your daddy and I. You know birds are harder"

Ryan nodded. "Or a snake like Papa and Uncle Luc."

Orion surprised him. "I am a crow, as was my grandfather before me."

Ryan looked at him. "Really? I have never seen you transform."

Orion took his form and turned back. "I learned in my twenties."

Sirius looked at his nephew. "I will be able to teach you this year."

Ryan looked at him. "You're going to come to school?"

Sirius smiled. "Your Uncle Moony has been named the new defense teacher for the next few years. I'll be with him, and do full moons."

Ryan was shocked. "The headmaster wouldn't. And Quirell?"

Orion laughed. "Quirell was being forced to retire in two years. The school governors decided, someone else should train his replacement."

Ryan was surprised. "Uncle Moony isn't staying?"

Sirius shook his head. "He is happy with texts, and the book store. Not to mention he plans on writing his third novel soon."

Ryan asked. "Who is he training?"

Sirius had a secretive smile on his face. "You'll have to wait. I think you'll be happy."

Ryan thought. "I'd think you meant Adrian, but he signed with a league in the US, besides he was never big on it."

Sirius reminded him. "I thought you two broke up."

Ryan nodded. The two of them hadn't really dated anyways. The school began to have more social events, dances and such, over the years. Adrian had been his date to them last year, and they had shared a kiss or two. But Adrian really was a friend, they always knew it, the kisses had been pretty platonic. He was happy for Adrian, when he learned his friend was moving to Boston, to play. He knew he was his only friend without a serious date. Draco had been dating Pansy for three months, and Blaise was with Susan, though Ryan thought he had eyes for Hermione. Blaise may have been a Slytherin, but he didn't mind she was muggle born.

Orion shared a look with his son. It wasn't just because the next part was just for him and his grandson. But because he was quite happy with the appointment. He had never let up hope, his grandson would see sense. He approved of Adrian, but he knew Ryan would never be serious.

Ryan looked at his grandsire when his Uncle left. "You want to talk to me?"

Orion motioned him to sit. "Your form seems another sign."

Ryan sat. "Because both you and my great great grandsire had the same form?"

Orion nodded. "The last member of our family before me to be an Earth elemental in full, was Sirius Black, the elder."

Ryan knew the tree. "Your grandfather."

Orion smiled. "My father had some minimal powers, as did my elder sister. She could have been heir, if born this generation."

Ryan was understanding. "You think it's a sign?"

Orion nodded. "I have known for years that you were one, deep down. I think it's time I start to train you."

Ryan beamed and nodded. "Yes."

Orion laughed. "I know you're not taking defense this year. But I thought we could have some private tutoring."

Ryan spoke up. "You're not disappointed?"

Orion kissed his head. "You know I'm so proud of you."

Ryan was not taking the usual big five classes. He was actually only to take three official classes. He was taking charms, potions and ancient runes. But because of his Uncle, he got special permission, for specialized courses. He officially was a transfiguration student, but he was taking it through Poppy, and it was combined with charms. He was going to study things to give him a leg up to be a healer, which was where he leaned. He was also taking astronomy, to no surprise as his passion never decreased, but taught one on one by Firenze.

Orion told him. "Filius has agreed, to let me have you one of his classes as week. He agrees, it would definitely help."

* * *

><p>Ryan was thrilled, both by his animagus studies, and his training with his Grandsire. He was so proud that he would be a crow like his grandsire. Orion often thought how odd it was, neither of his sons was elemental, but Ryan was. Ryan may have been blood adopted, but the chances such power would pass through a potion, were rare. It was just more proof, that he had been right to not only accept but welcome Ryan in his family. He looked at the sixteen year old, and knew he would do the family proud, both as a healer and as Lord Black one day. The Potters had no idea what they had given up, though he doubted Ryan would have been half this, if they raised him. Orion was the one who spoke to the centaurs, Ryan had some dealings with Firenze, and got permission for Ryan to have special studies.<p>

Ryan's mind was on the party, but also on the new teacher or apprentice, under Uncle Moony. He knew something was up, because of his Uncle, and how he had reacted. He was happy Adrian was coming for the party, as he would be leaving on his trip in not too long.

Adrian smiled when he came in. He handed Ryan a gift. "I'm going to miss you."

Ryan kissed his cheek. "You will be amazing. And I am counting on you to keep in touch."

Adrian laughed. "You know I will. I'll need some dating advice."

Draco smirked. "You want it from him? You are the closest thing to a boyfriend he has had."

Fred shook his head. "Well hopefully we can change that this year."

George agreed. "Now that he will have some proper prospects."

Draco smiled. "Yes he will."

Fred looked at him. "How did you know? He told us only we knew."

George agreed. "He swore us to secrecy. He barely likes you."

Draco looked at them. "How is it, I have the feeling we're not talking about the same person?"

Ryan was confused by them all. "Who are any of you talking about?"

Adrian shook his head. "You know with them meddling, the offer of advice goes both ways."

Ryan sent him a grateful look. "I think I may be missing my translator."

Blaise had come over. "You always have me."

Ryan shook his head. "Not likely. Now you broke up with Susan, you'll be love sick over Hermione again."

Blaise smirked. "She is a friend and study partner. Can you imagine my mother's face?"

Susan was next to him. "I happen to know your mother would support it. She has married more than one muggle born herself."

Blaise couldn't deny she had. Blaise likely had it easier than most in their house. The old blood families were getting much more open minded over the years, about the muggle borns. Blaise's father was Italian, and blood purity was less of an issue, on the continent. And his mother had been married countless times, and two had been muggle born. He and Susan were like Ryan and Adrian, they had split on good terms. They had really dated, but in the end they too realized, they made better friends. Ryan and Adrian were different, as they had really known it from the start.

As they were talking, both Oliver and Marcus came into the back garden. They were having a surging party in the pool, and there was some alcohol. Many friends were legal, and his family was not foolish to think he might not try, so it was being controlled.

Oliver handed Ryan a gift. "I have a surprise for you."

Marcus gritted his teeth at Oliver and added. "As do I."

Draco shot a look at Fred and whispered. "Him?"

Fred nodded and looked at Marcus. "And him?"

Draco nodded. "Yep. I guess the competition is back on."

Ryan looked back and forth. "I'm all for news, if good."

Oliver grinned. "I took over for Madam Hooch. I'll be at school full time."

Ryan was surprised. "You still play for the United."

Oliver nodded. "Only five months, and neither is full time. Rollanda used to be a professional ref as well."

Ryan grinned. "It will be nice to have an old friend on campus."

Marcus budged in. "He won't be alone. I'm apprenticing with your Uncle."

Ryan realized what his Uncle meant. "He told me I'd like his choice. I'd have thought he meant Oliver."

Draco nodded. "He would prefer a former lion."

Marcus handed his own gift. "I too will still play for two years. I'll retire, when I take over teaching."

Oliver pointed out. "Ryan doesn't take defense anymore."

Marcus looked at him. "He'll be taking some extra training I was told. Besides I am apprenticing with his Uncle."

Ryan shook his head. "You two never change."

Draco whispered to the other three. "Ryan hasn't either. He still thinks it is some quidditch competition between them."

His friends all agreed with Draco. They hoped since he attempted to date, and he was open to it, he may become less oblivious. Draco had joked, years ago, that Marcus being older wasn't an issue. His father was a student governor, and Thatcher Flint, could get his heir a place at the school. Marcus and Ryan weren't aware, but Orion and Thatcher had spoken more than once over the years, about the chances. Thatcher had been more than happy, when the option opened up, and he had helped encourage his son.

Draco looked at the twins. "Still backing your old horse?"

Fred grinned. "What do you think?"

George agreed. "I assume you are as well."

Draco nodded. "Marcus is a Slytherin and perfect for him."

Fred pointed out. "Oliver is an old blood, and heir to a title as well."

George added. "And Ryan has many friends outside of the snakes."

Draco couldn't deny it. "Let the best man win."

Fred whispered to his twin. "We'll just have to give ours some help."

Ryan looked at them. "Come on, going to hit the pool or what?"

His friends joined him in the party. It was true, the party was a sign of how Ryan continued to bridge the houses, over the years. The only Hufflepuffs were Susan and Neville, but there were Ravenclaws too, like Luna. Hermione and Seamus represented their age Gryffindors, they were dating, but Blaise was hoping deep down to change it. There were of course more snakes, past and present then anything, but the twins' girlfriends and Katie, the old chasers for the team, and Lee were there as well.

Draco smirked a little. "There are more lions here, then there will be at the hero's birthday party."

* * *

><p>Ryan and his friends were headed for school. It was odd, not having the twins or Adrian on the train, the others had been gone for years. Ryan had made friends with the twins long before he began school, and he would be friends, long after. If they could survive being in different houses, and only become closer, he knew it would last. Though Draco seemed his obvious best friend, and in ways he was, Fred was also. He could talk to Fred about things, he often couldn't to his cousin. When younger, Draco sometimes resented that, but he had grown up. Draco was happy for the twins to be around, and to help build up his cousins confidence. They were both happy the twins were in town, and could come visit a lot. Ryan was a secret backer in their store, so he had a fresh supply. He got money every year, from Uncle Borden for his birthday, and he had used it and some he made for working for Uncle Horace. He still worked with Uncle Horace all the time, and was in seventh year potions this year, not sixth. And he and Uncle Borden were close, as he finally got over his initial concern, the man would take him.<p>

Hector was further down the train. He had grown up some since the first two years. He still had some scars from the near rape in his second year. He was doing better in classes, and finally a chaser in quidditch, but hadn't shown up Ryan yet.

Ron looked at him. "So what courses are you taking?"

He grinned. "Transfiguration, defense, charms, herbology and unfortunately potions."

Ron grimaced. "Potions? I thought you'd drop it."

He shrugged. "I want to be an auror. And it is hard to get in, if you don't have those four."

Ron shook his head. "I'd hex myself if I had to continue."

Hector looked out the window. "My father is on me again. He reminded me, now I am sixteen, I really have to start showing my power."

Ron felt bad for his friend. "He can be an ass sometimes."

Hector didn't defend his father. "My mother keeps him in line when she can."

Ron tossed him a candy. "So what is his bright idea this year?"

Hector shrugged. "No idea. He is meeting with the headmaster as we speak."

Ron munched on a frog. "Hopefully its better, than the series of magazine articles last year."

Hector grimaced. "Worse than having Creevey follow me around. I never thought I'd hate press so much."

Ron snorted. "You know you like it."

Hector shrugged. "I like the fame, and being the hero. But not the rags, and some of that."

Ron thought aloud. "You could always just leave the UK when done school."

Hector shook his head. "No. Once I have control over my own life, it'll be better."

Hector liked the fame, and the money, he couldn't deny that. And he definitely didn't plan on leaving the country any time soon. His dad had run some tests on him this summer, though he hadn't explained what some of them were. One had been a potion, to see if he could be an animagus. He did take form, but it took a long time, and it didn't last more than a flash. He had been warned, it was a sign, he likely had little chance to learn. Just because you had a form, didn't mean you'd be able to learn for sure, it still took a lot.

James was sure enough at school speaking to Albus. Albus had ordered him to have some tests run that summer on his son, and the results had come back. He had been as disappointed as his son, on the outcome of the animagus potion.

Albus smiled. "James, you brought the results?"

James told him of the animagus as he handed over the forms. "Unfortunate, as he was a magnificent raven."

Albus sighed as he turned to the forms. "That is truly unfortunate."

James took up a cup of tea. "Unfortunately the tests were no more helpful."

Albus agreed. "I don't understand this."

James didn't understand. "I don't really understand why you had the tests ordered."

Albus looked up. "For years I have been trying to understand how your son survived."

James was confused. "Because of Lily."

Albus shook his head. "Perhaps. But why was he chosen in the first place? To be quite honest, Neville was the clearly obvious choice."

James knew it was because of his wife. "And what would these tests prove?"

Albus put them down. "I thought there was a chance your son was an elemental."

James was surprised. "There have been none born in generation. I know there are rumors some of the old blood families had it."

Albus agreed. "Voldemort was one, a water. Sirius Black, the old one, was rumored to be. You are descended from his family."

James smirked. "Very distantly. I assume Sirius or his group would have it if any."

Albus shook his head. "Tested both when in school, neither did. And that boy is a weakling."

James could admit it would have been nice. "I'd have liked to have my son have those powers, even if a link to them."

Albus had been hoping. He was not en elemental, but if Hector was one, it was a direction for them to go with. Hector was still well known, but he was becoming a joke, as he came closer to adulthood. They needed to find a way to make him stand out, before seventeen, when the world would expect more. He needed to be more than the auror. And unfortunately the little Black heir was showing more and more Black blood. He had more potential in some ways, than Hector had. He would never have thought to say that.

Albus sat back. "Have you ever thought about the other?"

James was shocked. "No. Why would I?"

Albus thought aloud. "He was in the room."

James laughed. "The kid was almost dead before the attack. Only Severus thought he had any magic."

Albus knew. "I had thought perhaps to look into finding him."

James stood. "He is gone. The world believes him dead."

Albus cut in. "We could make it look like we were lied to."

James shook his head. "That child is dead to us. Hector is my heir, he is the hero. I have one son."

Albus nodded. "It is your choice of course. I just thought perhaps Lily may wish to know if her son is alive…."

James was irate. "My wife feels the same as I do, we have one son. The child is best left dead."

Albus tried one last time. "And if it turns out the child was perhaps an elemental? That he perhaps had the power….."

James cut him off. "All the more reason to leave him dead. Hector has the scar, he saved us, now leave it."

Albus watched the man leave, and had to think. He had been the one, who had arranged for the baby to be sent to his relatives. He had never looked in on the child, till he was eleven. He learned Petunia never saw the child, she had been away, and the child was lost. He had thought it for the better, not having to hide the child, he had enough troubles. It had never occurred to him, that it may have been the child, and not Hector. He knew he might be wrong, these tests proved nothing, but there was a chance. He didn't think they could or should let it drop.

He looked out the window. "Is it possible that sickly little midget of a baby was really the target? I have to find him."

**An: I will repeat again, Ryan will not learn he was a Potter once. I won't crush his life, to add drama.**

**You may have noticed the form of the twins, a raven and a crow, are very similar. Though the animals are, the symbolism is different. They are both known as shape-shifters and tricksters, but they are often two sides of the same coin. Though traditional animal symbols don't have evil, there is the dark side. Crows (Ryan) are linked to healing, to leading towards light, to eloquence, cunning, diplomacy and intelligence. Ravens are linked closer to the dark, to the more sly deception side. But there are links, seemed fitting for former twins.**

**remember to show support with reviews**


	29. two suitors

Ryan was excited about the year. It was so odd, being the second eldest at the table. He felt odd, considering the years he had relied a lot on the older kids to watch his back. He was reminded he still had seventh years, and those in his own house, like Greg and Vince. The two were often called goons by other houses, but they were very smart, and good friends. And they had often been his bodyguards, they called themselves it. He had also grown up a lot, though not as much in height. He had grown a few inches, and he no longer looked like he was much younger, but he wouldn't have complained about a few more inches. And though he was not the most powerful, years of working with the twins, kept him quick on his feet. He knew how to give as good as he got, and he had less need of the older kids, to watch his back. He was reminded though, two of his former protectors, were back at school. He was happy to see Oliver and Marcus both back at school. He knew in the next few years, a lot of the staff would change over, Poppy mentioned training him to take over when he finished. His Uncle Horace would likely retire in a few years too. He considered being a potions master, but while he enjoyed it with Papa and Uncle Horace, he knew he wanted to be a healer.

Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules in the morning. His looked quite empty, as his two extra classes were not included on it. Students only had to take three, and some had no choice, as they didn't pass high enough. But Ryan had always been the book worm.

Vince looked at his schedule. "You have as much free time as I do."

Blaise smiled. "More time to spend with Marcus."

Draco shook his head. "He only wishes."

Ryan explained. "I am going to be working in the hospital wing, and two nights a week, be in the forest."

Greg was surprised. "The forest?"

Ryan beamed. "Firenze has offered to teach me himself. Sinistra is good, but it is such an honor."

Draco added. "His grandsire helped make both happen. Firenze can teach him herbology and healing too."

One of their beaters asked. "Still going to have time to be our new captain?"

Ryan smiled. "You know I will. I have always done extra credit before."

Draco shook his head. "He thrives on pressure."

Ryan shrugged. "Even if harder, having only five classes, I can focus on them more. And for me, they are all related."

Vince picked up his own. "I guess charms is the only one we have together anymore."

Greg agreed. "We're charms, herbology, care of magical creatures and defense."

Draco was reminded. "Forgot about your grandsire's as well."

Ryan shook his head. "I am excused from charms once a week for that."

Even those taking five classes, for sixth and seventh years, they had a lot of free blocks. Ryan would be using them, for more than his usual study. Poppy had actually blocked time, it just didn't show, he'd be in the class when his friends were in transfiguration. He'd have astronomy Tuesday and Thursday evenings, and quidditch on Wednesday night, and Saturday morning. Uncle Sirius would have him late afternoons, when he was home from work, before dinner, when Ryan had no classes. It would leave him some evenings, and most of the weekend, though he was bound to spend time with Uncle Horace as well. He was the first sixth year, to do seventh year potions, since his Papa.

Ryan already planned to spend Monday nights with his Uncle, and some time Sunday mornings. Seventh years could leave campus any time, but sixth years had some new freedoms as well. They were able to leave during the day, every weekend, though only into town, without permission.

It was Friday and Ryan had potions all morning, and the afternoon off. His grandsire wasn't coming for his first class yet. "A good day."

Draco shook his head as he was headed for defense. "Too bad you aren't in defense. Your Uncle is teaching now."

Ryan grinned and shrugged. "Uncle Moony will be amazing. Definitely better than Quirell."

Blaise grinned. "Thought perhaps you'd be more interested in his apprentice."

Ryan blushed a little. "It will be nice to see more of Marcus."

Draco turned to Blaise as they headed up for class. "Perhaps Marcus can escort him into town this weekend."

Blaise agreed. "Marcus will have a whole house behind him."

Draco shook his head. "He may need it."

Blaise pointed out. "Oliver doesn't have many lions for help. Hermione and Seamus maybe."

Draco reminded him. "The twins have promised to back him up, and Katie."

Blaise wasn't fazed. "The twins are done school."

Draco pointed out. "But they can come to campus all the time. And see Ryan in town."

Blaise put an arm around his neck. "You'll just have to give Ryan some cousin advice."

Draco smirked. "You forget he is as close to Fred, if not in ways more."

Blaise shrugged. "Well we snakes always win out."

In quidditch it was true. Since they began school, the snakes had won the quidditch and house cups, every year. The lions hadn't won since Charlie graduated from school. Ryan was the first undefeated seeker since Charlie, and had broken his record. Charlie too had begun in his second year, and had a three year run undefeated. He had won the cup six years, but because of points, they had lost a game two of his earlier years as seeker. Ryan had two years to go, and he had already gone four seasons undefeated. He had broken a few others of Charlie's records. But Draco feared, with the twins backing him, Oliver may have better luck in love. Oliver was a good guy, but he was routing for Marcus.

Ryan headed into potions class, feeling a bit odd. He was taking a class for the first time with older students. He had helped tutor older kids in theory, while they helped him with practical, but this was new. Terry, a seventh year snake, ended up being his partner.

Terry was one of the chasers on their team. "Not intimidated?"

Ryan shook his head. "In this class, no."

Terry was writing down the potion. "I should remember all the tutoring you helped with."

Ryan shrugged. "It helps, having a Papa and Uncle, who are potions masters."

Uncle Horace came into the room and started in on his speech. But when he finished he looked at Ryan. "Already started?"

Ryan looked at his Uncle with a smile. "Sorry, a bit anxious."

Horace laughed. "I knew being in an older grade wouldn't hurt."

The headmaster had tried to argue against it. He had reminded them, though Ryan was advanced in studies, he had struggled in some classes. He didn't think it was a good idea, for Ryan to skip ahead. His Uncle though had insisted, and with a few certain governors, had it passed. He was doing basically seventh year charms when working with Poppy. And his studies with Firenze, would be far above even seventh year.

Ryan grinned as he headed up a few hours later from potions class. "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Ryan had spent the afternoon before in the hospital wing. He usually wouldn't have started his new class, but he had decided to start. His grandsire had decided not to come till next week, to start his training. Normally he'd have potions and charms on Monday and Fridays, and just charms on Wednesday afternoons. Tuesdays and Thursdays he had ancient runes all morning, with the afternoons off. Tuesday and Thursdays he'd spend two hours with Poppy, and an hour with Uncle Sirius, leaving him time to study as well, and in the evenings, with Firenze. He was so excited about all of his studies. And though Grandsire and Uncle Sirius were clear favorites, Firenze and Poppy excited him as well.<p>

He was surprised when he was about to go for dinner, when someone came into the hospital wing. It was only the first day of school, and it wasn't common. Poppy had just been showing Ryan the ropes of the hospital wing, pleased he was so anxious.

Ryan was even more surprised by who. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Oliver smiled a little. "If this is your greeting, you need to work on your bed side manner."

Ryan shook his head. "You can't have been hurt already."

Oliver reminded him. "You never know. I had my first class for first years today."

Ryan shook his head. "Not quidditch practice."

Poppy had come in. "I have had my share of first years in here after. Two in your year."

Ryan grimaced when reminded. "Well that isn't exactly normal."

Poppy agreed. "I'd rather not have first years almost drowning on a regular basis."

Ryan looked at her. "I was just going to come tell you, I finished the list."

Poppy took it from him. "You can head down or dinner. You were a ton of help already."

Oliver smiled. "Maybe I could walk you down."

Ryan asked. "Didn't you need something?"

Oliver shook his head. "I just thought maybe we could…."

Ryan smiled a little. "I'd love to catch up."

Oliver walked with him. "I thought maybe you'd come into town with me tomorrow. After quidditch."

Ryan shrugged. "I did promise the twins I'd visit. I'm sure they'd like to see you."

It wasn't what Oliver meant but he'd take it. "Sounds good. Maybe lunch at the Three Broomsticks as well?"

Ryan agreed. "I should be hungry after practice."

Marcus came their way when they were in the hall. "Ryan, I thought maybe you'd go into town with me tomorrow."

Ryan smiled a little. "I think I must be popular. Oliver already asked."

Marcus ground his teeth but he tried to hide it. "Oh."

Ryan was oblivious as always. "You could come with us."

Marcus shot Oliver a look and smiled. "I'd like that."

Oliver was now the one grinding his teeth. Both Oliver and Marcus may have been oblivious years before, but they weren't now. They were both attracted to Ryan, and they had every intention to pursue him. It wasn't the only reason though they had taken their jobs, they told themselves. The two were hoping for some alone time with Ryan. The twins had not been ideal, but Oliver knew they'd help, they were trying to play match maker for years. But the snake accompanying them, definitely was not at all what he had been planning.

Draco looked to him when he sat. "Where were you? You had no classes after lunch."

Ryan told him and ended with the guys. "It should be fun."

Blaise snorted and said under his breath. "For whom?"

Draco looked at Blaise. "If I didn't know my cousin, I'd think he was playing them off one another."

Blaise agreed. "But even if he wasn't oblivious, he would be too kind for that."

Draco shook his head. "We may need to help Marcus. The twins are already involved."

Blaise looked at the head table. "And his Uncle leans towards his former house."

Draco shook his head. "Ryan respects his Grandsire's opinion the most. And we know his choice."

Orion wouldn't meddle to much though, and not only because his son would hex him. He did want Ryan happy, though he was sure who would make his grandson happier. Oliver came from a good family, and if it was Oliver, he would make peace with that. But Orion would be at school too, and hopefully some of his opinion would rub off on his grandson. Or so Draco was hoping.

Ryan turned to his cousin. "Well we have our first quidditch try outs as captains tomorrow, to worry about first."

* * *

><p>Albus had been distracted since he had met with James. James was insistent, the boy was dead, and he was to remain so. Albus had to wonder, if Lily really shared the same thought with him. He could admit, he was a bit surprised when Lily had not argued, about sending the baby away. Part of him suspected she was in shock. Though she had never been maternal to the baby, she was still his mother, and always had a big heart. He wondered if there was a part of her, when she looked at Hector, that wondered about the other baby. But James couldn't know, if they spoke.<p>

He really had no idea where to start. And he knew if he went poking, he took the chances, of someone finding out. He was good, but he had people watching him, since the newspaper debacle. He would just have to say, he had heard rumors, the child was alive. Few knew of him.

He went to London to see Lily. He smiled when she opened. "Lily."

The woman looked at him with suspicion. "Albus, we weren't expecting you."

Albus noticed she didn't let him in. "Is James home then?"

Lily shook her head. "He's at work, and I have a feeling you knew that."

Albus didn't deny it. "I wished to speak to you alone. Are you alone? Or am I interrupting?"

Lily ground her teeth. "I don't care for what you are insinuating Albus."

Albus shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way. It just doesn't usually take this long to be invited inside."

Lily reminded him. "My husband usually allows you in."

Albus entered as she backed up. "I wished to speak to you. It bothers me, the distance between us lately."

Lily smirked. "You know I am not fond of the way you use my son."

Albus reminded her. "How many books have you had published? How much money have you from him?"

Lily bit back. "He is our son, and he has a choice. You don't give him one."

Albus pointed out. "James has agreed on it. I would have been unable to do anything, without his okay."

Lily didn't need reminding. "My husband and I have spoken of that as well."

Albus was surprised when he found Molly in the kitchen. "I didn't realize I was interrupting."

Molly stood. "I'll let you two speak. I should be getting home."

Lily sent her friend off, though she wished she would stay. Molly had been a good friend of hers, since their sons were born. Molly was older, it was her brothers who Lily had known better, before the boys. But with her son's fame, it was often hard, to know who was being honest. She had always known the family was honest. There had been troubles, over the book store incident, when Hector nearly killed the twins. But Lily and Molly had patched things up, and Molly had come over for tea, both a bit lonely with empty houses.

Albus looked around the town home. The couple had four other houses, the ruins had only been one, in the Potter estate. They were nowhere near as rich as the Malfoys, paupers compared to the Blacks, but had an estate. But they lived here in the week, when they were working.

Lily turned to him. "So what do you want?"

Albus accepted some tea. "I wished to speak to you about your son."

Lily sneered. "I thought you decided long ago, it was just easier to talk to my husband alone?"

Albus had. "I wasn't referring to Hector."

Lily stopped in confusion. "Harry?"

Albus nodded. "Unless you have another son I don't know of."

Lily snapped. "You know I don't. Have you heard about him?"

Albus heard a note of genuine interest. "No."

Lily turned away. "He is likely dead."

Albus stood. "He wasn't that sickly. Muggle social services would have found him a doctor."

Lily didn't turn. "Why do you bring him up? You want to torture me?"

Albus reminded her. "You were all for giving him up."

Lily wasn't in denial. "I was. I don't regret it. But I gave birth to him."

Albus put a hand on her arm. "I told James, I thought to look in on if the child was alive."

Lily turned. "We will not take him back. We have our son and heir. Hector doesn't even know he had a twin."

Albus was aware of that. Most of the world didn't know the Potters had a second child. Only a few members of the order knew, and had been told the child died, some years before. The couple had told themselves, it was protecting Hector, not to tell him he had a twin. He didn't need to wonder where the kid was, or perhaps be hurt, if told the child was dead. It would just complicate their son's life, and they didn't want that.

Albus prodded. "Severus believed Harry had magic."

Lily nodded. "He did some old test. Claimed old bloods used it, to know if a child was a squib."

Albus had heard of it. "Did you ever see any signs?"

Lily shook her head. "James has told you, the baby never did."

Albus pushed. "I know what James has told me."

Lily looked down at her hands. "Fine, there were times, but James said it was Hector, or an elf. Or some freak magic on the estate."

Albus needed to know. "What?"

Lily's shoulders slumped. "Minor shaking of the room, when the twins cried. Floating bottles. Things like that."

Albus knew Hector showed very little accidental, after the Halloween. "And yet Hector showed little until he was eight."

Lily slammed her cup down. "I don't know what you gain from this? He is gone. I have told you, he's gone."

Albus took her by the arms. "Did he have a scar?"

Lily refused to look at him. "No."

Albus pushed. "Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "No. The healer said he was touched by the magic in the room. He had an almost burn."

Albus sighed. "Backlash from the spell they guessed, I assume."

Lily watched him. "Do you plan to look for the child?"

Albus tried. "I would, but I have to be careful, without a parent being involved."

Lily went to lead him to the door but said. "It would perhaps not be bad, to know he was alive. With some other family of course."

Albus was happy, that she was willing to do that much. He didn't expect her to take the boy back, he knew better than that. He wondered, if it did turn out the baby was actually the hero, if they would. Or if they would want to cover it up instead, and allow Hector to remain the hero. He had no idea how he would handle it, but for now he was more intent on finding the boy. He had this sick feeling, he made a huge mistake. Even if Hector was the hero, the boy may have had the magic to be the target. He needed to find out.

Albus headed back for school. "There has to be some way of using the link, to find him."

**remember to show support with reviews**


	30. town visit

Ryan and Draco felt a bit odd as they headed for quidditch practice. After six years it was second nature, Draco had been reserve and Ryan manager in first year, but they were now captains. They had two players to replace, Adrian and their keeper, and it was their choice now. Ryan had always had a say in it, or at least opinion as manager, but this was very different. They were reminded, between Ryan's managerial side and Draco's broad experience on the field; they'd make a good choice. They both planned to keep the winning streak going, and knew they would have hard work, replacing their keeper. Adrian had been a fabulous chaser, but chasers played as a trio, and Draco was an extremely strong one. He and Terrance worked well, and it would likely take little, to introduce a new third.

Ryan and Draco weren't alone during try outs. They didn't notice at first, but both Oliver and Marcus, joined them. They didn't sit right up with the pair, and waited until Ryan and Draco announced their choice, to head their way.

Draco noticed them first as the team went to change. "It seems they are both anxious."

Ryan pointed out. "Oliver is the teacher here, and this is Marcus' old team."

Draco shook his head. "I think it has more to do with your little date."

Ryan was confused. "I am going into town with them both."

Draco smirked. "And who suggested it be a three way outing?"

Ryan shrugged. "They both asked me. I thought it could be fun."

Draco snickered under his breath. "I am starting to think he may not be so oblivious."

Oliver spoke first as they came. "Good choice."

Draco turned to him. "I'd have thought you'd hope we'd pick another."

Oliver shrugged. "I'm no longer a lion. I am teacher and ref for all houses."

Marcus grudgingly admitted. "I have to agree."

Ryan smiled. "Are you guys ready for town?"

Oliver turned to him. "I am. Do the twins know I'm coming?"

Marcus eyed him. "The twins?"

Ryan nodded. "Did I forget to mention, we're visiting them?"

Draco whispered to Marcus. "Heads up, the twins are bound and determined to play match maker for Oliver and Ryan."

Marcus looked at the kid. "Great."

Oliver was aware the twins were wanting him to date Ryan. He had accused them of being crazy years ago, thinking he was into Ryan, at eleven. But he knew how much they meant to Ryan, and their opinion meant to him as well. The only person's opinion that likely meant as much was his grandsire, but Oliver knew he had little chance there. He would have to settle for the twins, and hopefully maybe the dads. He was reminded, Sirius and his husband were lions in their heart to this day, and had a lot of influence on him as well.

As they headed into town, Marcus and Oliver competed for his attention. From time to time, Draco's words were in Ryan's head, but he shook them off. They were going into town as friends; they wouldn't both be into him, if at all.

Oliver looked at him. "The twins first, or lunch?"

Marcus said. "I'd think lunch. We don't need any tag alongs, well more than the one we already have."

Oliver grit his teeth. "Last I looked, you were the one who butted in."

Ryan cut in. "I agree, lunch first, I'm famished."

Oliver turned his attention to Ryan. "The Three Broomsticks?"

Ryan nodded. "It'll be nice, not so crowded. I have only been, when the whole school can go."

Marcus opened the door for him. "Next year, we could go a bit further."

Oliver pulled out a chair for Ryan, not to be beat this time. "There is a great club in London to show you, next year."

Madam Rosemerta came over with menus. "An interesting trio. What can I get you boys?"

Ryan smiled as they dug into their food later. "I'm glad you guys thought of this."

Marcus folded his napkin. "It was perhaps a bit different then I thought. But it's nice to have company on my first weekend back."

Oliver added. "A friendly face always makes it easier."

Ryan sipped his butter beer. "You know the two of you should go to a club one night or something. Not too many young teachers on staff."

Marcus hid a snicker. "I think we have different tastes."

Oliver shot him a look. "Unfortunately it seems we have the same."

Ryan enjoyed his lunch, though from time to time, he noticed the tension. He knew the two of them had never been friends when in school. They got along, and had worked together though, for Ryan. They had pulled pranks together, and protected him, when they had to. But he thought they had things in common, quidditch being the main one of course. And there were no other younger staff on campus.

Fred and George were a bit surprised to see them. They had known Ryan was coming to town to see them, but not that he was being accompanied. And most certainly not about whom he was being escorted by. Neither shocked them, simply the fact they were all together.

Fred looked at Ryan. "Glad you came. Wasn't expecting the company."

Ryan looked at them and back. "Hope you don't mind. They both wanted to come."

George shook his head. "Not at all, though it does seem crowded."

Ryan didn't think so. "I am trying to convince these two, they could hang out. They could hit the dating scene together."

Fred whispered to his twin. "I think they already are."

George snorted. "Merlin, I thought dating Adrian, would help open his eyes."

Marcus looked around. "Interesting shop."

Oliver went to Fred. "Anything to get rid of him?"

Fred snorted. "Nothing not obvious, that Ryan wouldn't guess."

Ryan may be oblivious about the guys, but he'd see a prank a mile away. The twins spoke to Ryan, and did their best, to direct him towards their old captain. Marcus was a good guy, they had done pranks with him, but Oliver was their definite choice. And even the Blacks couldn't protest, his blood and title were as old and pure, as Marcus' was, both were heirs. His pockets were just slightly lighter, and he was not a Slytherin sort.

Ryan was happy later when they both walked him back to the dungeons. "I had fun. I hope we can do this again."

* * *

><p>Albus wasn't certain where to even start. He tried looking into social services, but while he found some trace, he came up against brick walls. He had found the child was adopted, but it seemed abroad, and no records. He thought there had to be some kind of reason for this. The chances were, the child was adopted in their world, why he couldn't be found. If he had been in the muggle world, but shown signs of magic, there was a chance for that. It just made him more determined, to find out if it was the boy, who had been the target.<p>

He had spent his time, in the years since the war, trying to sort it out. Hector may have been saved by his mother, Albus didn't know for sure, but there had to be some reason he was a target. Neville was the pureblood, he was the obvious choice, Albus nearly wrote off Hector.

Albus located the healer who saw the twins after the attack. "I need to speak with you."

The man looked up. "How can I help you Albus?"

Albus took a seat. "I wished to speak to you about that night."

The man didn't have to ask. "We have been over this so many times."

Albus shook his head. "I wish to speak about the other boy."

The healer was surprised. "Why?"

Albus sighed. "I was wondering about any possible magic he had."

The healer shrugged. "Why don't you test him? He is at school I'd think, unless he went abroad."

Albus stopped. "Why would you think that?"

The man was confused. "He had magic, you could see that already. If Hector is in school, the boy would be."

Albus was reminded Severus always said he had. "You ran a test?"

The man smirked. "Of course. You had me test them both."

Albus shook his head. "For their health. And Hector, to see how he was affected by the spell."

The man shrugged. "Since both babies were hit by the curse, I thought you'd want to know."

Albus went white. "Both? What do you mean both?"

The healer handed him a folder. "Surely you were told, both babies were marked."

Albus looked down. "A burn, like backlash, his mother told me."

The healer agreed. "Yes a burn, but not backlash. Both babies were touched by the curse, there is no doubt."

Albus put down the folder. "Then why were you sure it was Hector?"

The man reminded him. "I wasn't, you were. The boy had magic, but he was weak."

The healer was honest, he had believed that Hector was the boy who lived. He was the one with the more visible scar. He had been told, about the prophecy, when the twins came to him. It seemed the scar on Hector, was what the prophecy spoke of, of Voldemort marking his equal. He had seen both boys had magic, though it radiated off Harry, because it was such an odd magic. He had not told Albus of the burn, as he was sure he was right, at least with the knowledge he had. But now there were doubts, both in Albus, and in the man.

Albus left the hospital, feeling more confused than he had been when he came. He had hoped the man would tell him, that there was no chance that Harry was the hero, and this would be over. He had built his power around the BWL, and if Hector wasn't it, he needed to find him now.

Albus apparated to Wales and looked at the ruins. "What am I missing?"

A voice came from behind him. "You wished to see me?"

Albus turned to see Fletcher. "I need a man of your talents."

Fletcher walked over to him. "I assume, if I get caught, you'll bail me out."

Albus smirked. "Don't I always."

Fletcher couldn't deny it. "What do you have for me this time?"

Albus handed him some files. "I need you to find someone."

Fletcher read the file. "That twin no one knows about? I thought he was dead."

Albus agreed. "As far as anyone but you needs to know, he is."

Fletcher put them in his bag. "If you expect me to go to France, I'll need some funds."

Albus handed him a pouch. "I don't know if the boy is there, but it's a start."

Fletcher pocketed the pouch. "Are the Potters wanting the boy back?"

Albus ground his teeth. "They aren't to know we are looking."

Fletcher shrugged. "As long as the money continues, you know my lips are sealed."

Albus did. "And that is exactly why I continue to use you."

Fletcher had been in and out of trouble since he got out of school. He had been in trouble during school as well. Few understood why he was in the order, but he was kept around, as he had his uses. Albus knew he was a thief, but he was able to get things, few others could. And he had no qualms about bending or breaking the laws, when they money was right. And he knew how to keep his tongue.

He was surprised to find James waiting when he got back. "Did I forget a meeting?"

James shook his head. "Molly mentioned you went to see my wife."

Albus nodded. "I wished to mend some fences."

James didn't buy it. "You didn't mention him did you?"

Albus shook his head. "You told me you wished to let it rest."

James wasn't sure to believe him. "I will not have my wife hurt."

Albus tried to assure him. "I can understand wanting to protect Hector and Lily."

James stood to leave. "You can't possibly believe that Hector is not the hero?"

Albus asked. "What would you do, if he wasn't?"

James stopped in the door, and for a moment he nearly turned, but he left. Albus truly had to wonder how the couple would react. Neither had shown much affection for Harry, since birth. They had known about the prophecy before the twins were born, and had believed Hector to be the hero, and took steps to ensure that. He was so sickly, and not the hero, they put no energy into him. They had given him up, to focus on their son who was the hero, and seemingly never looked back. They hadn't even told Hector he was a twin, to protect him, they said. But if he turned out not to be the hero, Albus wondered if they'd tell him, to claim the hero back.

He looked at a picture of Hector. "How anxious will they be to find your twin, if you turn out not to be the hero?"

* * *

><p>Hector was busy with his classes. For the first time since his first year, he didn't have private tutoring. He thought it odd, since his father and the headmaster were on him, to better than ever. His tutor was of course fired, well he had officially been chosen to retire early, was the word. But he knew the man would have been fired, if he didn't agree to leave, and have lost his pension. Quirell was not the best, and he had learned as much as he could from the man he thought, but it was still confusing.<p>

On Monday he headed for his first defense lesson of the New Year. He wasn't sure what to make of their new teacher. He remembered the man, who had been in his life, until he was eight. He knew the man, who he once called Uncle, had chosen the Blacks over him.

Hector waited until class ended and went to the desk. "Professor."

Remus looked up. "Hector? Can I help you?"

Hector was nervous. "I wanted to talk."

Remus motioned him to come into his office. "Is there something you need?"

Hector sat. "Professor Quirell was tutoring me."

Remus nodded. "I was told."

Hector looked down. "My father expects all of these things of me. You know being who I am."

Remus put down a book. "He always expected a lot."

Hector looked up. "I need help."

Remus sat on the edge of his desk. "My door is always open."

Hector was reluctant. "He'd be angry, if he knew."

Remus sighed. "It's up to you. But I am willing to help you."

Hector nodded. "Thank you."

Remus stopped him before he left. "We can start after dinner if you'd like."

Hector was at the door. "Yes."

Remus watched as the boy left the room, and wondered about his husband. Neither Sirius or Remus had any contact with them, in eight years. Well good, other than when Ryan and Hector were involved, in an incident. Remus had once cared a great deal about the boy, he was Hector's godfather actually. But due to the book store, Remus had been told, he was not welcome around Hector. He had often worried about him. He didn't regret his choice, he loved his husband and Ryan, his life. Besides, he couldn't have lived with himself, if he had backed James then. But there were times, no matter how Hector had acted, he felt sorry for him. He knew a lot of it had to do with being raised by James.

His husband was home when he came to their apartments. Sirius hadn't minded moving to school, it meant being closer to his nephew. Orion had been the one to suggest Remus teach for two years. It had a lot to do with keeping an eye on his grandson, to keep him safe.

Sirius kissed him but noticed his mood. "What's wrong?"

Remus sighed and explained, ending with. "I couldn't say no."

Sirius surprised him. "I'm happy you are."

Remus was taken back. "Hoping I may spy on him? Or use him against James?"

Sirius looked hurt. "You think I'd use a child?"

Remus regretted his words. "No. But I know how much you love Ryan."

Sirius agreed. "We both loved Hector too. Though because of James, we often forget."

Remus corrected him. "Over look, but never forget. He has been a victim in this."

Sirius smirked. "Not much of a victim. He is as arrogant as James. And all he has done to Ryan."

Remus conceded that. "He has grown up a lot. He helped Ryan with the Lockhart issue in second year."

Sirius pointed out. "And went back to his usual self for the next three years."

Remus pushed. "It took a lot for him to ask for help."

Sirius saw that. "James never would have."

Remus took out a book. "Maybe with someone to talk to, he may grow a bit."

Sirius kissed him. "If anyone could help make him less arrogant and more human, it's you."

Remus sighed. "I wish I had your confidence. Didn't do well with his dad."

Sirius stopped him. "James changed a lot after school. You grounded us all in school."

James had always been proud and a bit arrogant, but it changed after school. It started as an auror, and then the order, and then with the prophecy. He had been a spoiled only child, and it had always been there, but his friends kept him grounded. Hector had being a hero, and a spoiled only child, acting against him. But there were times his human side showed, and though competitive with Ryan, he had pulled fewer pranks on him. He was still cocky, and full of himself, but in a different way. Remus found some reassurance, in the boy came to him for help.

Sirius had to leave, as his father had asked him to come to London for a meeting. He found not only his father, but his brother and brother in law, waiting at Grimmauld. His father was using the house again, with Sirius at school, making it more convenient

Sirius was confused. "I hadn't known this was a family meeting."

Orion didn't have time. "We need to speak about Ryan."

Severus spoke up. "Your father received word, Fletcher is in France."

Regulus added. "And we all know who he works for."

Sirius was worried. "France? That is where….."

Orion cut him off. "Albus has started to poke again."

Regulus reminded his father. "He has no reason to think it Ryan. He did the DNA test in first year."

Severus held his husband. "Why would he look again?"

Sirius thought aloud. "He is worried Hector can't live up to the hero image."

He told them, about Hector coming to his husband for tutoring. They were surprised, knowing how arrogant the boy often was, and it being Remus. James would have had a heart attack, if he knew his son was turning to a marauder, for help. They knew Hector wasn't doing well in school, and it wasn't helping his image, as the people already doubted his hero abilities.

Regulus voiced all their thoughts. "What does he hope to gain? He can't possibly think Ryan was the hero, can he?"

**remember to show support with reviews**


	31. new tutoring

The Blacks had no idea what Albus' goal may be. Regulus' thought, that the man may think Ryan the hero, hit home. They didn't have any idea though why he would suddenly. They knew he had used a spell, when the babies were in the womb, to leech magic from Ryan. It had been meant to fortify his brother, to make him strong enough to face Voldemort, and survive. Sirius was reminded that he and the couple thought the baby a squib, they had said it more than once, when they had him. They refused to believe Severus, when he ran a test, and told them he had magic. The Blacks knew of course, that Ryan did in fact have magic even back then. The fact he was an elemental, even with a blood adoption and with his health issues on top of it, led them to know there was perhaps a chance. But it was all the more reason to protect their son. It was all the more reason to keep him believing he was a Black, and never know he was a Potter. Having a hero status thrust on him, and Albus looking to use him for power, and likely the Potters wanting him back, was too much. Ryan was a Black, and he would remain so, and he had no need to know.

While the Blacks were struggling to protect Ryan, Hector was plain struggling. He had never thought of being a hero as a burden until now, as the pressure to be the best in school, was over whelming him. He knew his father would kill him, if he knew he had turned to Remus for help.

After dinner Ron stopped him. "Where are you going?"

He was reluctant to tell even his best friend. "Professor Black's classroom."

Ron was confused. "Why? You didn't get a detention did you?"

For a moment Hector thought of the lie, but he didn't. "No. For tutoring."

Ron stared at him like he had two heads. "Tutoring? Does your father know?"

Hector shook his head. "What do you think?"

Ron knew better. "He'd have a fit if he knew."

Hector glared at him. "You're not about to tell him."

Ron shook his head. "Of course not. I'm your best friend aren't I?"

Hector let out a breath. "Sorry. I just…"

Ron clapped him on the back. "I know what an ass your dad is. You know I've got your back."

Before he could respond Hermione's voice chimed in. "I think it's a good idea."

Hector turned to look at her. "Why do you care?"

Ron sneered. "The know it all is just snooping. You know she is dating the snake now."

Hermione didn't deny her and Blaise had gone out that weekend. "If you ever need help studying, I am happy to help."

Hector watched her walk off. "That is odd."

Ron smirked. "It's a trick. You know her new boyfriend is friends with the brat."

Hector shook his head. "She isn't like that."

Ron sneered. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had a crush."

He didn't, but his opinion of her had changed, over the years. He was reminded of calling her names when they were back in first year. She was still a bookworm, but friends and a few years, had tamed down being a know it all. She and Seamus had broken up on good terms, they were still seen talking a lot, and she had gone on a date with Blaise that weekend. He didn't have many friends in school, not even among his own house. Ron and Nick were the only ones who hung out with him all the time, though Dean would, and the younger students as well. He had once thought he'd be the most popular kid in school, but that was quickly deflated. He sometimes still looked at Ryan, and thought that was supposed to be him. He was meant to be the one, that kids from all years and houses, hung out with. He knew it had a lot to do with who he was. He could admit, his father making him act and treat people like he was the hero, would never help. And those who were there, he often doubted, because of it.

Hector headed up for the class, knowing he should be lucky for Ron and those he had. He was sure when he was done school, and had a brilliant career as an auror, his life would do better. He was sure as an auror, he would shine, and people would respect him more. He just had to get in.

Remus was waiting when he got there. "I was wondering if you would come."

Hector stopped. "I'm not late."

Remus motioned him in. "No, I just know you worried about your father."

Hector couldn't deny it. "I want to be an auror."

Remus took him towards a door. "Then we better get started."

Hector had no idea where they were going. "Defense at least."

Remus showed him a training room. "I can help with charms and transfiguration. I hear you do well in herbology."

Hector shrugged. "I guess plants are simple enough."

Remus motioned to the mats. "You know Horace would be willing to help as well."

Hector pointed out. "He is Ryan's Uncle. The kid hates me."

Remus shrugged. "I'm his Uncle as well. And Ryan doesn't hate you, and wouldn't sabotage you doing well in school.

Hector took off his robe. "But you're my godfather, though I thought you forgot."

Remus stopped. "I have never forgotten, neither you, nor it."

Hector watched him. "I haven't seen you in eight years. Except here, for him."

Remus sighed. "Your parents refused to allow me near you."

Hector was reminded. "Because of the book store."

Remus didn't want to bad mouth James to him. "Yes. I had to do what I thought best."

Hector picked up his wand. "I didn't mean to nearly kill them."

Remus took out his own. "I never doubted that."

As he worked with Hector, on all three classes in a way, Remus knew. He thought of his husband, and what he had said, before dinner. He had thought if anyone had the chance to bring out Hector's human side, it was Remus. Remus thought perhaps more, as the human side was already coming out. He had a feeling there had to be a bit of Lily, as no matter how much she changed, she did love her son. He saw more doubt, than true arrogance, in Hector. When he was a kid, he must have thought he had time, to prove who he was and get stronger. But now that he was sixteen, less than a year from being of age, the doubts seemed to creep up. He knew Hector had few good friends, and he had dated less than Ryan had. He knew Hector was straight, or from those he dated, but not if he was interested in anyone.

After practice he stopped Hector. "If you ever need someone to talk to, not just tutoring, I'm here."

Hector put his robe back on. "Why?"

Remus came to his side. "You just reminded me I was your godfather."

Hector nodded. "You have him. And you hate my dad."

Remus put a hand on him. "I can have two kids in my life. And if you want me, your father won't stop me."

Hector looked down. "I'll think about it."

Remus handed him something. "It can't make up for eight years, but I'd like to start."

Hector took the package from him. "I know it wasn't your fault."

Remus made him look up. "I care about you. If you need someone to talk about, about anything, I am here."

Hector smiled a little. "Thank you."

Remus watched the boy, not knowing if Hector would ever come. It took a lot for Hector to ask for help, coming to Remus to talk, was different all together. But even if Hector never did, Remus felt better, putting the offer out. He headed for his rooms, wondering when his husband would return, and what happened in town. He knew neither Sirius or Ryan would mind, if Hector did take him up on his offer.

Hector opened the gift and found a beautiful pair of defense books. A note on them read. 'I am sure we will soon put these to good use.'

* * *

><p>Orion was on his way to school on Friday. He knew he had to be careful about his grandson, and these extra studies. The fact was, if they gave Albus reason to believe Ryan had special magic, it could put Ryan in danger. The man had suspicions years ago, but they had dealt with them, through the DNA test. But if they gave him some other reason to be suspicious, he may go poking again. But the training meant a lot to Ryan, and to his grandsire, and they wouldn't take it from him. They wanted to protect him, but this training was important, and would help as well. Ryan had struggled for so many years with practical, and if nothing else, this would be a boost to his confidence.<p>

It had been worked out, that Ryan would be brought to the shrieking shack instead for lessons. Orion wouldn't be seen on campus, and it would limit any kind of suspicions they hoped. Albus would believe him in lessons with his Uncle, who would use the tunnels, to bring him through.

Sirius looked at his nephew on the Friday. "Are you ready for this?"

Ryan nodded. "Why am I with you?"

Sirius reminded him. "You're meant to be having a class with me."

Ryan was confused. "Why? Grandsire is just tutoring me."

Sirius knelt down. "You know Albus is watching you all of the time."

Ryan knew all too well. "Why would he care if I am spending time with my grandsire?"

Sirius understood. "He hates your grandsire's power. And he would poke to find out."

Ryan sighed. "He can't know I am an elemental."

Sirius agreed. "He would try to use you like Hector. Elementals are such a rare occurrence."

Ryan looked at his Uncle. "But he wouldn't suspect would he?"

Sirius nodded. "He knew or suspected my great-grandfather was. He tested me and your daddy, when we were in school."

Ryan was confused. "Why would Grandsire allow that?"

Sirius smirked. "Do you really think the headmaster asked?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. But how did he run such a test without asking?"

Sirius didn't mention what was on his mind. "Used on of your trip to the hospital wing."

Poppy had been the nurse back then, but he had found a way around that as well. Poppy didn't have a bond like now, her close relationship with the Blacks was because of Severus, and Ryan. But the woman had always cared about her students, and would never have allowed them to be used like that. Ryan had her in extra doses, because of her close bond to Eileen, thinking of him and his Papa as nephews. Ryan knew Albus had looked into his mother, why Ryan had found out about Penny, but not about the DNA test. And his family would keep it that way.

Orion was waiting for him in the shack. It wasn't his top choice of where to study, but until next year, it would have to do. Ryan could leave school with family, but it would be as suspicious if Sirius took him, as it would be for Orion to be at school.

Orion smiled when he saw his grandson. "Are you ready to start?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes. Definitely."

Orion shook his head. "I never knew either your Dad or Uncle to be so excited."

Sirius smirked. "Well if you offered to teach me something cool perhaps. I did get into auror training, and an animagus."

Orion looked at his elder son. "I agree, in spite of your horrific study habits, you did excel in certain areas."

Ryan smiled. "He is a good tutor. I already have feathers."

Sirius looked at his nephew with pride. "Even faster than I did."

Orion wasn't surprised. "The earth element in you, should help."

Ryan looked at his grandsire. "You haven't really explained. Can I make things grow or something? Or make earthquakes?"

Orion laughed a little. "In ways yes, but there is much more to our powers."

Ryan didn't even notice his Uncle leave. "Okay."

Orion handed him a book. "My grandfather gave me this, when he realized I was one."

Ryan held the book to him. "I will take good care of it I swear."

Orion didn't doubt it. "I am not loaning it, it's yours now. You will do it proud, I am certain."

Tonight was mainly telling him about the powers. Earth was a very different element than the other three. Fire, water and wind, he may have been right about. The other three were about the actual element, manipulating them, and controlling them. There were other minimal powers linked. The water elements had a link to mental powers, why Voldemort was so good at occulemency. Fire had a gift for seeing the future, and air had a link to transfiguration. Earth was a link to mother earth, not just the soil. He could manipulate not only the soil, but the plants, and they often had a link to animals as well. Though it was air elementals with the transfiguration link, due to the forms being animals, earth often were good as well with becoming animagus. Healer abilities had been known as well, though neither Orion or his grandsire, had ever explored them.

Ryan was surprised when his grandsire accompanied him back to the school. Orion didn't come out of the tree, but there was someone waiting for him, and it wasn't his Uncle, or Filius His Uncle had been laying low in his rooms, so Albus didn't wonder.

Ryan looked at Firenze. "I didn't think we had class tonight."

Firenze shook his head. "I thought to speak to you about your next lesson."

Ryan was reminded about what his grandsire had said. "Okay."

Firenze motioned him to follow. "My father will be coming."

Ryan stopped. "Magorian? Hagrid said even he has only seen him a handful of times."

Firenze smiled. "He wishes to train you himself, in healing."

Ryan was amazed. "Did grandsire ask him?"

Firenze shook his head. "I told him of your skills, and powers. My father sees potential."

Even in the days, when the centaurs helped tutor students, this never happened. Before the war happened, some students had classes with the centaurs, for special training. But none had gone to the village, and no one had training with Magorian, even contact with him. Ryan wasn't being invited to the village just yet, but to have Magorian come to him, was an amazing honor. His class with Firenze was an honor before.

Firenze watched the boy go and said to himself. 'Father is right, there is something special about the child.'

* * *

><p>Albus was waiting for word to come from France, about the boy. He needed to find out where the child was, what happened to him. The more he thought about it, the more he had this sickening feeling, he was the hero. He just didn't understand how. He had used the spell, to drain the magic from one baby, and put it in Hector. For a moment he wondered if he used it on the wrong baby. But Hector definitely had magic, even though it didn't show until he was a bit older, other than very rare accidents as a baby. And the other baby was so tiny, and so sick, it seemed clear it worked. If Severus hadn't told them the baby had magic, he would be convinced he was a squib, just looking at him.<p>

Albus' mind went to the spell that he had used on the babies. Technically it no longer worked, it was only in the womb, that Hector got the magic. There was a physical link to the twins in the womb, and it allowed for the spell to work.

He went to a person he hadn't thought to speak to in years. "Nicholas."

Nicholas Flamel looked up. "Albus, what do I owe this visit too?"

Albus heard the bite in his voice. "I needed to speak to you. It has been a long time."

Nicholas led him into his study. "Tea?"

Albus took his usual seat. "Of course."

Nicholas was silent until an elf brought the tea. "So why have you come?"

Albus put down his tea. "I wished to speak to you about a leach spell."

Nicholas put down the cup. "I warned you against those long ago."

Albus had sought his advice back then. "You made your opinion clear."

Nicholas nodded. "The spell, even when done right, is a risk to a child. Twins are born every day strong."

Albus had done the spell himself, without help. "Would the spell have left the baby a total squib?"

Nicholas sighed. "Yes, even if performed wrong. If performed wrong, it would likely kill the baby."

Albus had warned James of the risk. "So there is no chance the baby would have magic?"

Nicholas stopped him. "I didn't say that, exactly."

Albus eyed him. "Then what exactly did you say?"

Nicholas was worried why he was asking. "It only works on conventional magic. Normal magic."

Albus didn't understand. "Okay?"

Nicholas smirked. "If the baby had veela blood for instance, or any kind of special magic."

Albus thought, there was little chance. He knew the Potter family tree, going back over a few hundred years, and there was no veela blood. There were no others, like goblins in Filius, or elf blood which was extremely rare. He was reminded of his testing the Black brothers, to see if they were elementals, as he knew their great-grandfather was rumored to be. There was a chance there was elemental blood among the Blacks, and that was definitely not conventional magic, he realized. There was a chance, that it was in the Potters.

Nicholas didn't like why he was asking, but he agreed. Elemental magic was a different magic, it had a link to the very core, and it would not be affected by such a spell. If the baby had such magic, it wouldn't be drawn out of him like that.

Nicholas said. "It may actually bring out the element even stronger."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Nicholas thought. "A child gets magic from both parents, why old bloods always thought only purebloods were powerful."

Albus sneered. "We know they were wrong."

Nicholas agreed. "But if both parents have magic, you get some from each. The elemental powers may be held in check, by the other magic."

Albus had to think. "So by removing the other magic, an elemental's magic may be unleashed?"

Nicholas added. "If the Blacks are actually elementals."

Albus wasn't sure. "Sirius and Regulus' parents are both Blacks, and neither of them had the magic."

Nicholas stood. "You performed the spell didn't you? Against all my advice, you performed the spell."

Albus stood as well. "Things needed to be done for the war. I couldn't wait for you to see that."

Nicholas smirked. "Didn't work out the way you wanted it seems."

Albus didn't like the look. "Of course it did, we won didn't we?"

Nicholas looked at the man who he once thought a friend. "But you lost the hero didn't you? That's why you're here."

Albus ground his teeth. "I didn't say that. Just because the other had magic, doesn't mean he was the….."

Nicholas laughed. "The hero? Doesn't it? You think he is, or you would never have come to me."

Albus turned to leave. "I won't make the mistake again."

Nicholas called as he left. "Where ever the boy is, I'd offer all my magic and money, to keep him away from you."

Once friends, that had all ended, years before. Nicholas realized, when his stone was almost stolen, Albus was behind it. Albus resented, Nicholas never taught him to make the stone, and only the maker could use the elixir. Nicholas had tutored the man once, and once thought of him like a son, but he had seen the danger he was. He didn't know where this child was, but if he was the hero, Nicholas would keep him away from Albus. Hector had no special powers, if he was the BWL, he survived only because of his mother. But if Harry had been the hero, he had magic that Albus could only dream of, and he was too dangerous for the man to control. Nicholas knew that.

Albus stormed out of the manor, and knew he needed to find out how to track the spell. There had to be some way, to find the boy. Talking to Nicholas, he had few doubts left, Hector was not the hero. He didn't plan for the world to know, unless he found the boy, and could control him.

He went to Potter manor, knowing what he would need. "I need to speak to you both."

James allowed him into the house. "Is something wrong with our son?"

Lily had come in from the den. "What is this about?"

Albus sighed. "I would like to perform a spell on you, to locate the other baby."

James ground his teeth. "We told you, the child is dead to us."

Lily asked. "You really think it could work?"

Albus shook his head. "I'm not certain if it will, but there is a good chance."

James pointed at the door. "Leave. You will not open this door again."

Albus stopped. "Would you say that, if you knew the boy was the hero?"

James and Lily both stopped and stared at him in complete shock. They had been told from day one, that Hector was the boy who lived, even before he was attacked. He was the bigger and stronger baby, even before they used the spell in the womb, they knew he would be first born. They thought this had to be some joke, that the man was insinuating the baby they gave up, was the actual hero.

James shook his head. "You can't be serious, you can't. You're telling me the baby we gave up, we left with muggles, is the hero?"

**remember to show support with reviews**


	32. test limitations

Lily and James sent the man from the house, needing time to talk about this. They had spent the past sixteen years raising Hector, believing him the hero, even before the Halloween. They had believed him the hero, since Lily was pregnant with him. They had never even looked at the other baby, given any real thought to him, from birth. Lily had to be reminded to name the baby, who she named for her father, without any thought. Ever since Albus had spoken to her the first time, she could admit she had thought about the baby. She had told herself it was natural, it was her child, even though she never really cared about him. But she had told him that she hadn't wanted the boy back. Hector didn't know he had a twin, and her and James weren't about to have him back. The news though, that he was likely the hero, left them both with questions.

Albus had gone back to school, and he knew deep down, it was just a matter of time. He wasn't sure the test would work; he assumed the boy had been blood adopted. It might not tell him who the boy was, but there was a chance it could still lead him to Harry, if in the UK.

Albus watched as the couple came in two days later. "I wasn't expecting you. Should I call for tea?"

James led his wife to a seat. "You knew we'd come."

Lily added. "After the shock you dropped on us."

Albus called for tea. "I know it was a shock, but I thought you needed to know."

James didn't take tea. "This is some joke right? You're not known for your humor, but this can't be real."

Lily agreed. "Hector was the obvious hero, you told us."

Albus sighed. "I believed the boy was a squib. I was led to believe he had no magic."

James saw the look. "Hector was in the room at the time. I couldn't have known it was that baby."

Lily shook her head. "I told you more than once."

Albus calmed it. "I believe your son may have been an elemental."

James turned to the man. "Elemental? You're serious?"

Albus nodded. "I believe it is your Black blood."

James pointed out. "Sirius and his brother aren't. My Black blood is remote."

Albus shrugged. "I believe it was their great-grandfather. And that is a common link. It can skip."

Lily held something in her hand. "An elemental? That little baby?"

James asked. "What about the spell we used?"

Albus explained his conversation he had with Nicholas. He had wondered himself, how it was possible the baby had magic, after the leech spell. He should have been a total squib. When Lily mentioned maybe the spell didn't work all the way, Albus said if it malfunctioned, the second baby would just have died. He could see the shock in her face, but he continued with the rest of the story.

Lily heard few of the other words that came from his mouth. She heard the words, that the baby could have died, with the spell. She remembered sitting in this office, when she was pregnant, and asking about the risk to the baby.

She demanded to know. "You knew it could kill him."

Albus sighed. "Lily, it was a risk we needed to take."

James put a hand on his wife. "It worked out for the best Lils."

Lily looked at her husband. "You knew? You knew it could kill our child?"

James was pale. "I did. But I didn't want you to be upset."

Albus reminded her. "You gave him up Lily. Only weeks ago, you didn't want to hear about him."

Lily was irate. "Even if I don't want to raise him, he was my child. I should have known the risk."

James squeezed her hand. "I agree, but perhaps there is something we can do now."

Albus nodded. "I can't promise the spell will work, will tell the exact identity of the child."

Lily looked at him. "I thought you said you could locate him?"

James agreed. "Why would you tell us, if there was no chance?"

Albus reminded them. "You kept telling me, you had no desire to see him."

James ground his teeth. "That's before you told us the news."

Albus looked back and forth. "You do realize if we find him, and he has been adopted, they may not want to give him back."

James and Lily had not really thought about any of this. They hadn't thought about what they would do, or wanted to do, if they found him. They loved Hector, and they had never told him, that he had a twin brother. And then how would the world react, if they learned the couple had twins, and had given one away. Lily and James weren't sure they would have much of a claim on their own son.

Albus knew their thoughts. "You meant to leave him with your sister. We can play it, that you left him there, to keep him safe."

James pointed out. "That may work for the world, but for his adoptive parents?"

Albus shrugged. "Most people have a price."

Lily was pale. "You think they'd sell him to us? He is a child?"

Albus reminded her. "He is sixteen. And if not, you can sue for his return, state you never agreed to the adoption."

James held his wife's hand. "Perform the spell."

Lily looked back and forth. "We need to decide if we will take him back."

Albus reminded her. "We may as well learn if we can find him first."

James agreed. "Then we can go from there."

Lily nodded. "I guess, I'd like to know he was safe at least."

Albus went to perform the spell. "Hopefully this will work."

He had set up the spell, so if the boy had not been blood adopted, his identity would be revealed on a parchment. Normally, if a child had been blood adopted, he couldn't be tracked. He wasn't shocked when no identity had been found, but some information came up on the form. All it said was that the child was somewhere in the UK. Albus knew the chances were, that meant the child was somewhere here at school.

James looked at him. "Now what? Is there some way to sort out there he is?"

* * *

><p>Ryan was completely unaware of what was going on a few floors above him. His family was keeping him protected from the truth of course. He had quidditch practice that evening, and he was happy to focus on it. The team was training hard, with the help of Oliver even, and the two new players seemed to be going well. Oliver never thought he'd be helping snakes, at least in quidditch, but he was now a coach and not a player. He also wanted some time with Ryan, and quidditch was an obviously easy way to do so.<p>

Ryan smiled, when he went to land, and found both Oliver and Marcus in the stands. He had got used to seeing the two of them together. He was starting to think they may take his advice, and become friends, hang out together. They needed someone to hang out with, when he couldn't.

He came from the showers and smiled at them both. "Having a good time?"

Oliver shrugged. "Combination of work and pleasure."

Marcus smiled. "I always enjoy watching you fly."

Ryan shook his head. "I meant talking together."

Oliver smirked. "A riot."

Marcus moved towards Ryan. "I was just reminding him, not to mess up my old team."

Ryan shook his head. "You too are stubborn. I think you'd guys would make good friends."

Oliver ignored that comment. "Other than quidditch, we only have one thing in common."

Ryan didn't know what it was. "Well opposites do attract."

Marcus went red in the face. "You're not insinuating what I think you are?"

Oliver was just as red. "The twins aren't around to protect you."

Draco had come over and laughed. "Like either of you would touch him."

Ryan shrugged. "Okay, maybe not date, but you could be friends."

Marcus shook his head. "I think I have a busy enough social calendar."

Ryan pointed out. "You said you have been a bit lonely at school. And I can't go into town with you."

Marcus smirked. "I think I can find better entertainment."

Oliver pointed out. "And I have the twins in town as well."

Marcus turned to Ryan. "Can I walk you back inside?"

Oliver stepped in. "The two of us were heading for tea with Hagrid."

Ryan shook his head. "The more the merrier."

Marcus for the second time, took the invitation, to bud in on his competition. He could see Oliver was seriously looking ready to hex him. He knew Oliver, the kid would use the quidditch practice, to have alone time with Ryan. He had got his marking work done early, he had worked over dinner, to make sure he could come down. The lion was seriously mistaken, if he thought he'd get Ryan without a serious fight.

Ryan headed with them down towards the woods, and to Hagrid's hut. He had always been close to Hagrid, like his Uncles had been, when they were in school. He, Draco and the twins had often visited Hagrid over the years, the giant always happy to have company, whenever.

Ryan was almost at the hut when he had a dizzy spell. "Oh."

Marcus grabbed him by the arm. "Are you okay?"

Oliver took his other arm. "You look as pale as a ghost."

Ryan tried to reassure them but he felt woozy. "I am dizzy."

Marcus looked at Oliver. "We need to get him over to the bench."

Oliver agreed. "Hagrid should have water for him."

Ryan sunk down onto the bench. "I don't know what happened."

Oliver called to Hagrid who appeared. "Ryan needs some cold water."

Hagrid disappeared and came back. "Here you go Ryan."

Ryan sipped the water. "My head still feels a bit odd."

Marcus was worried. "You don't look good. I haven't seen you like this after quidditch."

Oliver agreed with him for once. "Maybe we should get you back to your dorms."

Ryan was about to respond, when his breath "What?"

Marcus looked at the beautiful phoenix. "That's not the school one."

Ryan shook his head, he had seen Fawkes enough. He had often wondered, how the headmaster had one, he wasn't so light. But his grandsire explained, that the phoenix belonged to the school, and not to the headmaster. The school always had a phoenix. Fawkes had been special, the old phoenix from the school died around the time of Dipet. Fawkes had come at the same time as Albus, so it led people to think he was Albus'. Ryan noticed this one wasn't red, but was a deep green. He had heard once, that phoenixes though all could be reborn, represented different elements. He realized, or he guessed, that this was an Earth phoenix, and not a fire phoenix.

He stroked the feathers of the bird. "Wow, you're beautiful."

The bird trilled and allowed Ryan to stroke him.

Oliver was amazed as he watched. "Where did he come from?"

Hagrid was about to say something when Firenze appeared from the woods. "I'd not speak of the bird to the headmaster."

Ryan looked at his tutor. "Is it because of that?"

Firenze looked at his young student. "Yes."

Marcus was confused but he spoke. "We won't tell anyone."

Oliver agreed. "Lips are sealed."

Firenze looked at the two young men and back at Ryan. "You have two true friends in these."

Ryan asked. "Why have you come? Your timing seems odd."

Firenze handed him a bag. "My father was worried. If you start suffering headaches, you need to make a tea of this."

Ryan took the bag. "I had a dizzy spell just now."

Firenze didn't explain. "My father saw a concern in the stars. I will see you for your next lesson."

Marcus helped him up. "We should take you to your rooms. I am sure an elf can brew the tea."

Ryan was taken to the dungeons, but he ended up going through to his Uncle's rooms instead. He didn't trust a school elf, and he didn't want to worry anyone, by calling Kreacher or a family elf. He had promised his dads and Uncle, if something was wrong, he'd tell them. His Uncle was worried, as he brewed him the tea, and got Ryan into bed with it. He insisted Ryan stay with him for the night.

He reassured Ryan. "I'm relieved you came to me Ryan. I promise I'll look into this, with Poppy."

* * *

><p>Orion was a bit surprised, when he received word, that there was a special visitor at the manor. He hadn't seen the man in some decades, and though he knew there was bad blood with Albus, he was still cautious. His mind went to his grandson, and he had to wonder if this was related. He sent word to his son and son in law, and requested they come to the manor with him. Well Nicholas had asked to speak to them, which led again to the thought, that it was somehow about Ryan. He felt some dread, after what had happened recently.<p>

Severus and Regulus went to the manor, where Orion often was on the weekend still. He had returned to spending the week at Grimmauld, as he had done before his wife was ill, years before. He had given the home up to Sirius, but with Sirius at school, he was using it again.

Regulus looked at his father. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are we here?"

Severus agreed. "We have a feeling this isn't a social visit."

Orion motioned them in. "Have you heard anything from your son?"

Regulus nodded. "He has been suffering some dizzy spells at school."

Orion didn't like the sounds of that. "Has he seen Poppy?"

Severus confirmed it. "Magorian has given him some tea, which has been helping."

Regulus looked to him. "Is it why you summoned us?"

Orion shook his head. "No. I have a visitor about to arrive, I think you need to meet."

Severus was a bit uncertain. "Who are you talking about?"

An elf appeared first. "Lord Flamel is here to see you Master."

Regulus looked at his father. "Lord Flamel? As in Nicholas Flamel?"

Orion looked at the elf. "You can show him in."

Severus was as surprised as his husband. "What is he doing here?"

Regulus reminded his father. "He trained Albus."

Nicholas came in and answered for himself. "That partnership ended long ago."

Nicholas came into the room. Though not even Orion knew it, it was far from the first time he had been in the room. He had in fact been close to the family for more time than he could remember. The last member he had been close with had been Sirius, the elder one, when he was alive. The man and Nicholas had remained close until his death, and Nicholas had been Arcturus' godfather. Living as many hundreds of years as he had, you saw many generations pass, and families change through time. He had long kept an eye on the Black family.

Regulus shared a confused and worried look with his husband. He knew there had been a break between them, but he still didn't understand why the man was in their home. And with everything going on with their son, he was already on the edge.

Orion spoke. "I was intrigued, why you wished to speak to us."

Nicholas accepted tea. "I once counted your grandfather as a close friend, and your father was my godson. I thought I owed it to them."

Severus spoke up. "Owed what?"

Nicholas sat. "Albus came to me. He wished to speak to me about a leach spell."

Regulus held his breath. "Okay."

Nicholas eyed him. "I warned against it years before, but it seems he used the spell. He was worried it didn't work right."

Orion stirred his tea. "Interesting. I had heard rumors there was a second baby."

Nicholas looked at Regulus. "I believe your husband and brother were his godparents."

Severus had no idea how he knew. "I can't deny that."

Orion was careful. "I believe he told the order, the child was dead."

Nicholas agreed. "He is looking for the child. He believes the baby to be an elemental, and the boy who lived."

Severus smirked. "He thought the child a squib before Halloween."

Nicholas went on. "He realizes Hector has no magic to do it. And the only magic to survive such a spell, is an elemental, or like a veela."

Regulus found himself saying. "And neither Lily nor James do."

Orion spoke up. "Why come to us?"

Nicholas admitted. "I told the man, I'd put my entire fortune and power into protecting the boy from him, keeping him away from Albus."

As the words came from his mouth, Regulus shared a look with his dad. He came to the realization, Nicholas knew or at least suspected, they knew where Harry was. They had no idea if he knew it was their son, but if he suspected their family, it wouldn't take much to guess who. They didn't want to let on, if they were wrong, but he could see his husband and dad were thinking the same thing.

Orion spoke first. "Why would you feel a need to tell us?"

The man was straight out. "I believe you know where the boy is."

Regulus tried to keep his nerves in check. "And why would you think that?"

Nicholas looked at Severus. "I doubt either of the boy's godparents, left that child with muggles."

Severus took a chance. "And if I knew where he was?"

Nicholas assured them. "I'll take an oath. I meant my words, all I have, is yours to command, to keep him safe."

Orion pressed. "Why?"

Nicholas smirked. "We both know, Albus would use him as a pawn, like Hector. He can't be allowed to control an elemental."

Orion wasn't sure. "Perhaps he is wrong. There may be veela blood or such in Lily somewhere."

Nicholas shook his head. "True. But I let my earth phoenix out from the manor, and he seems to have visited the school."

It was no secret, that the Flamels had bred phoenixes, for centuries. Nicholas had at least one phoenix from all of the elements. He had sent the fire phoenix to school, as fire phoenixes were drawn to children, more than the others. Many people didn't realize there was more than one kind of phoenix, as fire ones were the only ones usually seen. But there were earth, air and water phoenixes as well. They were birds of light, and drawn to innocence, but not in the same way. They were also drawn to someone who was their element.

Nicholas stood. "His spell can't tell the identity of a blood adopted child. But there are other ways. I am willing to offer my aid."

**remember to show support with reviews**


	33. sensetive talks

Regulus and his husband shared a look with his father. Nicholas confirmed he knew, in all but words, where Harry was. They knew the man wasn't a fool, and he knew they had adopted Ryan. They doubted he would put their son at risk; he seemed genuine what he spoke of. Orion knew a lot about the man, and he knew he was honest. He had heard rumors, that he had once been close to the Blacks, and he knew he was his dad's godfather as well. Orion had sworn he would do all he could to protect his grandson, first to his son and son in law, and later to his wife. Wallburga would come back from beyond the veil, and haunt him for the rest of his life, if he didn't protect Ryan.

Nicholas watched them. He had done his research, and while not sure if correct, he had it confirmed. The family had done an amazing job covering their tracks, and he knew even Albus was fooled, but he knew where Harry was.

Nicholas took out his wand. "I swear an oath on my magic, to protect the child once known as Harry Potter, from all risks, on my very life."

Severus found his voice. "Neither Sirius nor I could leave him there."

Nicholas turned to look at him. "I would have been surprised."

Regulus continued. "As we assume you have guessed, Severus and I have raised him as our own."

Nicholas looked at Orion. "You have known?"

Orion nodded. "Both my wife and I did, though the boys didn't know that at first. He is our grandson, my heir."

Nicholas smiled. "An elemental, it seems fate."

Regulus looked at him. "You sent your phoenix to the school?"

Nicholas turned. "It will be a one time occurrence. I won't take such a risk with a Black."

Severus let out a breath. "Ryan is unaware he is adopted."

Regulus added. "And we'd do anything to keep it that way."

Nicholas nodded. "Then I should perhaps know more. Who is the mother of the boy? I know he is considered a pureblood."

Orion motioned him to sit. "I'll have some food brought."

Severus helped his husband into a seat. "Penelope Krum. She was at school with us."

Nicholas took up his chair. "Horace Slughorn, your old tutor if I remember correctly, his niece."

Severus confirmed it. He assured the man, Albus was unaware he and Horace remained close, or even in contact over the years. Albus of course had no idea, that Horace paid for Severus to take his exams. Even without knowing, Albus had run two DNA tests; they learned he had done a second one back in fourth year, from two different healers. Both had confirmed, and Albus was sure there was no tampering, Penelope Krum was his mother. Poppy had known it may happen, and had kept extra blood adopted samples on hand, just in case it occurred. Horace and Severus still kept their distance publically. When Horace was seen with Ryan it was alone, or with Regulus, when it was public.

Nicholas had been confused, when he thought it the child. He never believed either Orion or Wallburga would have a half-blood heir. He was blood adopted, which was enough for Orion, but Wallburga he knew was different. The three men filled in the blanks for him.

Nicholas leaned back in his chair. "I'd offer aid in training him, but that would put him at greater risk."

Orion agreed. "We are already taking every precaution, to allow me."

Regulus added. "The centaurs are training as well."

Severus asked. "Ryan has suffered headaches."

Nicholas was not surprised. "I was worried about that."

Orion paled. "It's him?"

Nicholas sighed. "He will be looking for ways to unveil Harry to him, even blood adopted."

Regulus pointed out. "He is blood adopted. There is no way to remove it, or reveal the original birth."

Severus agreed. "He couldn't have tracked our son."

Nicholas corrected them. "Not his identity. But a general location, and that he is alive, if he used his mother."

Regulus smirked. "And of course Lily the spineless, would agree."

Severus couldn't disagree. "The UK? What good is that?"

Nicholas pointed out. "If he is an elemental, he'd have the magic for Hogwarts."

Orion finished for him. "And he can look at the kids in the school."

Regulus pointed out. "Not all kids go there. If his parents were trying to protect him, they may have chosen to keep him home."

Nicholas agreed. "But he will be trying to test, see if there are elementals at the school."

He had done it, with both Sirius and Regulus, many years ago. Albus had to know, Poppy would already be suspicious, and not be tricked again. She had caught on the last time, and threatened to go to Orion, if he tried that again. But there were other ways that he could use. There were even potions, which could be added to food even. It was likely he added it to two different age ranges. The fact was Ryan was so small, that it would have been possible with spells, to trick the age on the books as well. Ryan could be thought to be at least a year younger.

Nicholas had done his research. "There are antidotes to be used."

Orion took the list from him. "Horace will be able to handle this."

Severus mentioned the tea. "Magorian gave it to Ryan."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "I believed Ryan didn't know."

Regulus shrugged. "Our son knows to be careful around the man."

Severus added. "And Magorian just said for the headaches."

Orion reminded the man. "Albus has always had it out for our family."

Nicholas smirked. "All old bloods, though he does have a special hatred for you and Lucius."

Lucius' father had been just as active as Orion before his death. The way he had died, had been the reason Eileen had gone into hiding. Abraxas had taught his son everything he was, and Lucius was a watered down version of his father in fact. Albus hated all old bloods, and their born powers, but especially those who flaunted the power. Of course Lucius and the Blacks were at the top of the list.

Nicholas went to leave. "Any aid you require, I have sworn is yours. I have a great deal to make up for, ever training the man to be what he is."

* * *

><p>Ryan had spent a few days with his Uncle. The dizzy spells and headaches had been bad at first. He hadn't known why, but he knew they were somehow linked to his earth powers. Firenze had confirmed it, but gone into little detail, because the others were out there. The tea started to help though, and after a few days, he didn't suffer from them. He had trouble, and he knew he would never have hid the pain, without the tea. On one or two occasions his professors had noticed he was pale, but had not worried about him. Marcus and Oliver were the only ones who knew he had a dizzy spell, not even Draco or Blaise knew, and they usually knew everything. And he knew Oliver and Marcus could be trusted with it.<p>

Ryan hadn't had his usual class with Firenze early in the week. He had actually joined Sinistra for the class, so it wasn't questioned. Ryan was a bit worried, and perhaps upset, it had easily become his favorite. He loved the stars, but he was also learning about healing, like with Poppy.

Ryan was happy when his Thursday class was kept. "Finally."

Draco turned to him. "Do you want me to come down?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. Marcus is walking me."

Blaise grinned when he heard that. "Alone?"

Ryan turned to look at him. "Do you doubt his ability to get me there in one piece?"

Draco snorted. "No, it just seems he usually can't get you alone."

Blaise smiled. "Oliver probably feels the same. Marcus is joining a lot."

Ryan shrugged. "I don't think they mind. I think they'll be friends yet."

Draco whispered to Blaise. "If they both survive this."

Blaise agreed. "I'd worry if I was one of their families, they may be missing their heir."

Draco shook his head. "Oliver better be careful, last I looked, his family has none to spare."

Ryan watched them. "Oliver is an only child. I don't know what is so interesting about that."

Before either could answer Marcus appeared. "Are you ready to go?"

Ryan nodded. "I am."

Marcus led him out. "I thought on Saturday you may come out for dinner with me."

Ryan reminded him. "I'm not a senior, I have to be back by 6, it would have to be early."

Marcus shrugged. "You can if you have permission from your parents."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Should I even ask?"

Marcus shook his head. "Not yet. But I doubt they'll say no."

Ryan didn't deny it. "They may insist on a chaperone."

Marcus smirked. "As long as it isn't a red head or a certain coach."

Ryan shrugged. "Oh Oliver and I have plans for an early dinner on Friday."

Marcus simmered, as he walked Ryan down to his class. He had no idea, how the damned lion always seemed to beat him to things. He thought for sure he had the leg up this time. He knew Ryan's dads would give Oliver permission, if he asked to take Ryan out, past curfew. Any student could leave campus, if accompanied by their family. A sixth year could leave on weekends, including Friday afternoons, before 6pm. But they could remain until an hour before dorm curfew, if they had specific permission from their guardian. Not even the headmaster could stop them, unless he had a specific reason, like detention. Marcus didn't think the Blacks would be opposed to him.

Ryan thought for a moment, his friends may not be too crazy. Maybe the guys were not just asking him out as a friend for dinner. He hadn't thought about it with Oliver, but the talk of chaperones and permission, stuck with him now.

As they talked and walked Ryan muttered. "I wish Adrian was here."

Marcus heard. "Should I feel jealous?"

Ryan looked up flushed. "What?"

Marcus pointed out. "I get you away from the lion, and you're thinking about my former chaser."

Ryan shrugged. "We did date for a year."

Marcus knew but also knew it was very platonic. "Decided it would be easier?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, he's always just been good for advice."

Marcus hid his relief. "I guess I'd prefer him, over the twins."

Firenze appeared before Ryan responded. "Right on time Ryan."

Ryan turned to Firenze. "I was anxious, I missed class the other night."

Marcus spoke. "I'll be able to pick you up in a few hours."

Ryan was shocked when in the woods he found another centaur. He bowed. "Greetings of the moon and stars."

Magorian smiled. "I have been anxious to meet with you young one. My son speaks so highly of you."

Ryan had been excited, when he had been told by Firenze, he'd get to meet the centaur lord. Firenze was his eldest son and heir, Bane and Ronan younger. Firenze was the only son without a wife and kids, there were female centaurs, they just remained with the kids in the village. But his first lesson with the lord centaur had been delayed, even before his headaches. He knew what an honor it was.

Magorian spoke to him, about some healing herbs and magic for most of the evening. Some part of Ryan wondered if he wanted to speak of something else, but the centaur lord promised to teach him. Ryan knew from Firenze, his father was not only leader, but their best healer.

Magorian was impressed. "You show a natural aptitude."

Ryan flushed. "Herbology, plus potions with Papa and Uncle Horace, and healing with Aunt Poppy."

Magorian noticed how Ryan flinched when he used the last one. "No worries young one, your secrets are safe among us."

Ryan was relieved. "I know. Grandsire told me I could always trust you."

Magorian went to lead him back to the edge. "Your family does you well. They will keep you safe."

Ryan smiled a little. "I know."

Magorian saw Marcus on the edge. "Your friends as well."

Ryan nodded. "He is scared of my family at least."

Magorian made a sound almost a laugh. "Neither the men who follow your path, are guided by your family."

Ryan had his words in his head, and talk about dinners, in his head as he joined Marcus. He would have once thought Magorian was wrong. He believed in his first years, it was not only because he was in their house, that the older kids kept him safe. The lions he knew it was in spite of his family, and because of the twins, they did. But the Blacks were power, and many old bloods would respect that. But his opinions had changed.

Ryan thanked Marcus when they got back to his dorms. "I look forward to dinner."

* * *

><p>Albus had been looking and looking for any sign. Adoption wasn't common in their world, and no one ever spoke of them. And if the baby had been adopted from a muggle orphanage, especially by an old blood family, no one would speak of it. They would want to protect their name and honor, and not have anyone think their heir was a half-blood or muggle born. He had checked, double checked, and triple checked all he had found. The baby had been registered with muggle social services, he had been found in Surrey, and had been turned in. He had no idea how the child had ended up back in the UK, as his research showed him in France. He had Fletcher still down there, trying to show how he was there. He was looking into Beauxbautons as well. The spell told him his essence was in the UK, but if his adoptive family was French, he may have been sent away to school. And he looked to fifth years as well, age could be faked well enough. There had to be some way to find this child.<p>

He had added the potions to the food of all of the kids. The elves had been hard to convince, they belonged to the school, and not to him. He had made sure it was added to all of the food, so the elves wouldn't be suspicious, of what it was about.

James came into his office. "We were hoping for some news."

Lily was at her husband's side. "It's been over a week."

Albus motioned them in. "Quite anxious I see."

James pulled out a chair for his wife. "We have discussed it."

Lily sunk down. "We're not sure yet we'll tell him. But we'd like to speak to his family at least."

Albus suspected it would go further. "Unfortunately the potion seems to have had no results."

Lily shook her head. "Is there something else we can try?"

James agreed with his wife. "There must be."

Albus watched them. "Perhaps we should slow it down. You haven't told Hector yet."

Lily was white. "No. I am not quite certain how to tell him."

James held her hand. "I'm sure he'll understand."

Lily shook her head. "The whole we lied to him about having a twin? Or that he isn't who he thinks he is?"

Albus tried to reassure her. "He is still your son and heir. You can make him understand."

Lily pointed out. "We have reminded him he is the hero, every day of his life. Now we're going to tell him he isn't."

Albus sighed. "Only if you decide to find the other, and reveal him."

Albus had no idea if he could get his hands on the boy. He had every intention of the couple claiming him, though he had to manipulate them into believing that it was their choice alone. They needed to find the boy. If they never did, then the world would be allowed to believe Hector was the hero, as they never had to doubt that. But if they found Harry, then Hector would have to be prepared, as he would be on the out. He just had no control, no great power, and he was a laugh to most people. He thought the boy might be relieved to slip into the shadows.

James seemed to blindly trust the man, but Lily had more and more doubts every time she spoke to Albus. For a moment she wondered, what would happen to either of her sons, if this came out. For a moment she had a sickening feeling, she may be ruining two lives, through this.

James looked at his wife. "You look a million miles away."

Lily shook out of her thoughts. "I was thinking about him."

James put a hand on hers. "We both have. It will be amazing to see him again."

Albus smirked a bit inside. "Have you thought at all about how you'd approach him?"

James shrugged. "We thought he was with Lily's sister. We were trying to protect him."

Lily muttered under her breath. "Do we really think he'll buy that?"

James' head snapped to look at her. "Why wouldn't he?"

Lily pointed out. "Our lack of care for him, didn't go unnoticed."

Albus tried to reassure her. "Most of the world didn't know about him. We'll just emphasize it was done to keep him safe."

Lily shook her head. "And his godfathers? How many times did Severus and the marauders accuse us of neglect?"

James sneered. "High and mighty of them. They never bothered to look for him."

Albus reminded him. "I put a spell on the house after I left him. They'd never have found him."

Lily held a blanket in her hands. "They will tell him, if they get the chance."

James didn't worry. "We'll just make sure he doesn't trust them. Look at how we turned Hector against them."

Lily could admit she regretted it. She thought of Remus, the one marauder who had been her friend, longer than he had been James'. Well as long, though she and Remus had been closer, back in the first years. She knew how much the man cared about Hector. But after the book store, James would never have allowed the man near his son, no matter her own thoughts.

Albus walked them towards the door. "You should consider how to tell your son."

Lily glared at him. "Which one?"

James gave her a warning look. "Lils."

Lily snapped at her husband. "It's a fair question James. I am sick of these games."

Albus spoke up. "Both, I guess. I have some other ideas to try."

James shook his head. "We won't tell Hector until we know."

Lily rung her hands. "I still don't know how."

James tried to hold her hand. "He'll understand, about not being the hero. And the importance of his twin."

Lily shook her head. "Will he? We have spoiled him, praised him. This will hurt him."

Albus tried. "You just have to make him understand, it was all done for the better good."

Lily snapped. "The better good be damned. This is our son, OUR sons, you are talking about."

This man seemed to think he knew what was best for everyone, and she often thought he had, in the past. But she had started to doubt he would. He did what was best for him, and her son, both of her sons, seemed to have been pawns for him. She knew she wasn't innocent, but her blood was starting to boil, and she knew she had to act. Even if her husband wouldn't, she had to try and take some kind of stand here.

A surprise visitor appeared in the door, well a surprise to all but Albus. "What are you talking about? What?"

**remember to show support with reviews**


	34. painful truths

Lily turned to look at the door, and her shock turned to horror. As she looked at her son, she had to wonder how much he had overheard. She had been scared how to tell him, and even if they would. They didn't know if they could find Harry, and even if they could, would they take him back. She knew her husband wanted to, he wanted the hero, but Lily was on the edge. Having a brother thrust on him, would be hard on Hector. And part of her thought of the other boy, and what it would be like for him as well. He would lose who he was, his family, and have pressure. She knew the pressure Hector had always been under. She knew he resented it often, and though he once loved being the hero, that had changed. In a way she thought maybe Hector would welcome it, but she shook away the thought, his entire life would seem a lie.

Hector stood in the door, confused, and unsure of what he had heard. He had been told by Professor McGonagall, that the headmaster wished to speak with him. He had heard his parents were here, and had come up, expecting to have tea with them.

Lily looked at him. "Hector what did you…..?"

Hector stared at her. "A twin?"

James motioned him to come in. "You shouldn't have been listening in Hector."

Hector was irate. "So you could continue to lie to me."

Albus tried to calm him. "Hector join us. We were just talking about how to tell you…."

Lily glared at him. "We will do this in private."

James shook his head. "Albus is only trying to help."

Hector spoke up. "He asked me to come up here."

Lily glared at Albus. "You knew he was coming up here?"

James tried. "He didn't know Hector was in the door. You know he cares about our son."

Hector whispered. "Professor McGonagall had the password, and said she was told to send me right up."

Albus called for tea. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought you'd like to see your parents."

Lily bit. "No, you decided to force our hand."

James put a hand on her. "Lily, calm down, you don't know what you're talking about."

Lily pulled away. "Wake up you fool, the man plays you like a fiddle."

Sometimes she wondered, if her husband wasn't such a fool, and he in fact knew. Her husband had admitted, he knew the spell could have killed Harry, when it was performed. He swore he hadn't told her, because he had tried to protect her from the pain. There was a part of her which believed him, she knew he loved her, but only a part. He followed Albus blindly, if the man told him to jump off the tower, he would do it. James thought Albus was their leader, and knew what was best, and followed him.

James wasn't much happier than his wife was. Unlike Lily, he was sure that Hector had to be told, and the sooner the better. They would find Harry, he was sure Albus would find a way, and they'd claim their son. Hector needed to be prepared for that.

Hector was sick of this. "I don't care whose fault is it. What did you mean?"

James spoke up. "Hector, you have a twin brother."

Hector shook his head. "I don't, you would have told me."

Lily sighed. "You do. We didn't tell you, as we haven't seen him, since that Halloween."

Hector looked at his mum. "Why? Is he dead?"

Albus simply said. "No."

James spoke up. "He was a sickly child. We thought he would."

Hector looked back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me? Where has he been? What the hell is this?"

Albus tried to reason with him. "Calm down. I am sure you will…."

Hector was furious. "Don't tell me to calm down. I want to know."

James was furious. "You won't talk to the headmaster like that."

Lily turned to Hector. "We tried to leave him with my sister."

Hector looked at her. "Why? You hate her."

James sighed. "We had to focus on you, we thought you the hero. It was better that way."

Hector was red. "Better for whom? Where is he?"

Lily explained, since the other two men wouldn't talk, about the baby. She left out what they recently learned, that Hector was not the hero. It seemed he hadn't heard that part of the conversation, as he hadn't mentioned it at all. She could see the pain and shock in her son's face, it was so clear, as she told him all they knew. This was what she dreaded, when she realized they may have to tell him.

Hector was lost. "Why tell me now? You have hid it from me all my life. Why?"

Lily tried to take his hand. "We weren't sure we would tell you. Not until…."

Hector glared. "Until what?"

James finally spoke. "We found out where he was, and if we can get him back."

Hector rounded on his dad. "Why the hell would you suddenly want him back? You threw him away like trash once."

Lily felt slapped. "Hector it wasn't like that. We…."

Hector wasn't listening. "Why? Why now?"

Albus spoke as the other two wouldn't. "Because we have reason to believe, he is the boy who lived."

Hector looked at the man and at his parents. "He is lying isn't he? Tell me he is lying. Please."

Lily went to reach for him. "Hector please, we didn't know until…."

Hector got up and fled from the room, refusing to listen to them anymore. Lily understood, her precious son just had his world turned upside down. She knew her son like few other people did. She knew he wasn't as cocky as he made himself out to be, and often resented all the pressure his father and Albus put on him. But to learn he had a twin he never knew of, and his life as the BWL was a lie, had to be a horrific blow.

Lily was furious when Albus tried to stop her leaving. "I have allowed you to destroy my family enough. I am going to find my son."

* * *

><p>Ryan had needed to talk to someone. He usually went to Uncle Horace or Nanny, but that was out of pure habit. He loved the two of them, and for years they had been the only two at school. He was reminded both Uncle Siri and Uncle Moony were at school now. Uncle Siri had commented, a joke Moony assured him, that he was jealous of Horace. It seemed Ryan always went to him, instead of his Uncle, that he had a new favorite. Ryan knew it was mainly a joke, but he knew his Uncle had a point. His Uncles had a room in their apartments for him, like Uncle Horace did. Nanny has a spare bedroom too, but it would be harder for him to stay there, as few people knew who she was.<p>

He knew he didn't have much time, it was nearly curfew, but he headed for his Uncles. As he was rushing through the school, he knew he should have had Marcus take him up there instead of the dungeons. But he hadn't been sure about it back then.

Ryan was surprised when he was run into by someone. "Hey, watch out where you're going."

Hector looked up. He shocked Ryan. "Sorry."

Ryan had never heard the kid apologize. "What's wrong?"

Hector tried to pretend he was okay. "Nothing. Now let me go."

Ryan wasn't buying it. "You're upset."

Hector smirked. "I'm not. I just don't want to get caught after curfew because of you."

Ryan shook his head. "You were crying."

Hector shook his head. "I'm not some cry baby."

Ryan  
>shrugged. "Well your red eyes and tear stained cheeks tell me otherwise."<p>

Hector wiped at his cheeks. "You saw nothing."

Ryan shook his head. "If that's what you want."

Hector's smirk disappeared. "Why do you care anyways? You hate me."

Ryan corrected him. "You're the one who has tried to make my life a living hell for six years."

Hector couldn't deny it. "You have everything. I'm the…"

Ryan noticed he didn't say the hero. "If you didn't have such a conceited big head, more people would hang out with you."

Hector sneered. "Because of whom I am. People want to use me."

Ryan felt bad. "You shouldn't listen to your dad."

Hector grumbled. "I am starting to realize that."

Ryan added. "There are a lot of people, who if you shrunk your head a bit, would hang out with you. No one cares you're the hero, but you."

Hector watched the kid, and he had to wonder if he was right. In some ways, he knew he was right. He had come to school, having lived a sheltered life, except when he was out to public relations events. He had known few other kids, and the only time he was in public, people wanted autographs. He had come to school, believing that people would look at him like that. He had found, other than a few people, most didn't really care who he was. He got his head flushed just like any other first years, got points taken off, and more. And likely more, because it wasn't just the snakes, who didn't approve of how he acted as the hero. But it was all his father ever taught him to be.

Ryan was watching him as well. He was honest, if the kid wasn't so conceited, he would likely have more friends around him. He had to wonder what had driven Hector to cry. He had never seen the kid show emotion, other than anger, or jealousy, until now.

Hector went to move past him. "I have to go."

Ryan called. "If you need someone to talk to…."

Hector stopped. "You are actually suggesting I talk to you?"

Ryan laughed. "No. I was thinking my Uncles."

Hector turned back to him. "Your Uncles?"

Ryan didn't know Hector was being tutored. "I believe Uncle Moony is your godfather."

Hector realized Ryan didn't know. "He hasn't been in my life since I was eight."

Ryan shrugged. "He talks about you a lot. I know he still loves you."

Hector had started to see that. "What do you know about it?"

Ryan didn't know why he was so defensive. "I just know your dad, and my Uncles were good friends once."

Hector sighed. "The marauders."

Ryan agreed, thinking of the map he had. "I am headed to see them. But if you wanted….."

Hector shook his head. "No."

Ryan went to go on his way. "Well think about it. Uncle Moony is a good listener."

Hector said to himself when the kid was gone. "I know he is."

Hector had no idea where he was going, but he needed away from there. He wasn't surprised neither of his parents had bothered to follow him. He wasn't really surprised in his father, his father lied to him all the time, and used him. But his mum, he couldn't believe she lied to him, she was always his rock. She, and Hector's friendship with Ron, were the only real rocks in his life. He thought of his godfather though as he walked.

Sirius was surprised when his nephew appeared. "Cutting it pretty close."

Ryan smirked. "Funny, coming from the marauder."

Sirius pulled him in. "Your grandsire would have my head, if I corrupted you."

Remus came into the room. "A bit late for a visit. Would you like some coco?"

Ryan nodded. "I had a class with the centaurs. And then I ran into Hector."

Sirius winced. "Bad?"

Ryan shook his head. "For him. He seems really upset about something. He had been crying."

Remus shared a look with his husband. "He didn't tell you anything?"

Ryan laughed. "Me? I think I would be the last one he'd open up to. I did tell him, he should talk to you, that you care about him."

Remus hadn't told Ryan about the tutoring. "You were right. My door is open if he needs."

Sirius turned back to Ryan. "So is there a reason you came to talk to us?"

Ryan's mind went back. "I have a date, well I kind of think I do, well maybe two."

Remus laughed. "What do you mean you think?"

As they had coco, Ryan told them about both Marcus and Oliver. He was reminded Marcus was apprenticing with Uncle Moony for two years. He hadn't been certain when Oliver asked, but after Marcus, he had a feeling it was a date. With Marcus he knew it was, or had little doubt, and Oliver he was starting to think it was. He was worried his Uncle would be upset. His Uncle could be as protective of him, as his dads were.

Sirius smiled a little. "I guess I will have to do two third degrees, since your dads aren't here to give these men a run down."

* * *

><p>Lily was worried about her son, and furious at not only the headmaster, but her husband as well. Her husband may have been blind-sided from their son's arrival, but he was no innocent in all of this. It was clear to her, that James wanted to claim Harry, and bring him back into their world. She may never have been maternal towards Harry, but he was her son, and part of her thought leaving him behind was best for him. She knew Hector would always be the focus, for her husband and the world, and he'd be neglected. She tried telling herself that, that she had noble intentions, but she had a hard time convincing herself. And she had yet to convince anyone else of that either.<p>

She had gone to Gryffindor, hoping her son would have returned home. But she found that Ron nor any of his other house mates, hadn't seen him. She was happy he didn't have his father's cloak anymore, but he still knew the school as well, as likely any of the marauders.

Lily was starting to worry when she saw someone come her way. "Remus."

He eyed her. "I assume you are doing the same thing I am?"

Lily was confused. "I am looking for my son. How did you…..?"

Remus shook his head. "Ryan is having coco with my husband."

That didn't solve he confusion for her any. "I don't get how Sirius' nephew fits into any of this."

Remus explained. "He ran into Hector on his way. He knew Hector was upset."

Lily had the picture of her son leaving, in her head. "Did he say where Hector was?"

Remus shook his head. "He ran into him in the hall. I guess he told Hector, he should talk to me."

Lily sighed. "I doubt he would. He knows you aren't in his life anymore."

Remus ground his teeth. "Not by choice. He is my godson."

Lily shook her head. "You chose Ryan over him."

Remus wasn't happy. "Your son almost killed three people. I didn't choose Ryan over Hector. I love them both."

Lily turned to leave. "I need to find my son. You can leave him to me, you are busy enough with Ryan."

Remus called. "Some of us have time enough for more than one child."

Lily turned back. "That is a low blow."

Remus shook his head. "I could go lower. Molly raised seven kids, you couldn't handle two."

He remembered, when the twins were born, and Lily refused to nurse both twins. She had tried to claim she only had milk enough for one twin. That was a joke, many women nursed twins, Molly surely had with her twin boys. Sirius had tried at first, to pass it off as post-partum depression, but it was only directed at the one baby. Twins could be a handful, but Lily had never made a single attempt to be a mother to both.

Lily thought about the last weeks, as they had been looking for Harry. She knew Remus was right, she had spent too much time reflecting on her past, to deny it. But having it shoved in her face right now, with all that was going on, was too much.

Lily was furious. "I loved Hector, he needed special care. I knew the pressure he would face."

Remus didn't let her off. "And Harry? He was so small and sickly, he needed your love just as much."

Lily pointed out. "He lived didn't he."

Remus pushed. "Because your elves, and his godfather, made sure he was taken care of. But he didn't live did he?"

Lily was so irate she forgot herself. "He did. Inspire of being with muggles, if he ever was."

Remus stared at her. "What do you mean? You and James told us he was dead."

Lily realized what she had said. "Nothing. I'm upset."

Remus took her by the arm. "You said he wasn't dead."

Lily tried to pull away from him. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Remus glared. "You never checked on him all those years ago did you? You just told us he was dead, so you didn't have to reclaim him."

Lily was out of control, and when Remus pulled her into a room and warded it, said. "We checked. He was gone."

Remus sneered. "Wouldn't admit it? You knew Sirius would rip you to shreds, if he knew his godson was missing."

Lily snorted. "Didn't care much did he? He hasn't looked. We at least have."

Remus stopped. "What do you mean, you looked?"

Lily knew she should stop but didn't. "Albus thinks he is the hero. He is looking."

Remus knew they were looking, but something dawned on him. "Hector found out didn't he?"

Lily wanted to deny it, but she couldn't. She admitted, that Hector had walked in on them talking, and had found out about his twin brother. Remus noted, she didn't mention the whole fact that they thought Harry was the boy who lived. He wondered if Hector found that out too. Lily had revealed Albus thought Harry may be, but it had been a slip of the tongue. She was trying not to reveal any more to him, though doing a bad job so far He doubted Albus would have the news out, unless they found Harry, and could control him. It was better to have the fake hero, even if he had minor powers, then the world know there was a real hero missing out there.

Remus looked at the door and back. "Leave the child in peace."

Lily glared. "You were the one who told me I could love two sons."

Remus smirked. "Back when they were babies. Why start now?"

Lily was red. "I didn't say I wanted to reclaim him."

Remus noticed she didn't. "Then why look? I have a feeling James does."

Lily didn't deny it. "I want to know he is safe and taken care of."

Remus shook his head. "I could for a second almost believe you."

Lily went to leave. "I don't care if you believe me."

Remus stopped her. "Leave Harry alone. Focus on the son who needs you."

Lily looked up. "Hector is strong, he will…."

Remus cut in. "His world has been turned upside down. He needs you."

Lily slumped. "I know. I just want to know Harry is okay."

Remus looked at her, and for some reason, he did believe her. Even if it was the first time, there seemed to be some maternal concern, for her younger son in the woman. But Hector needed someone, especially if he had found out, that Albus thought him not to be the boy who lived. His entire life had been built around that persona, and it would crumble. Hector needed someone in his corner.

He said before he left. "It's too late to make it up to Harry. But Hector needs his mum, don't let your other son down now. He needs your fight."

**remember to show support with reviews**


	35. first dates

Remus and Lily had both continued to look for Hector. Remus thought for a moment he should leave it to her but went on. He knew Hector must be more shaken than Ryan thought, from what he had heard. His heart was aching for his godson and he wanted to make sure he was okay. Remus had spoken to him with tutoring, and not simply about the class. He hadn't opened up a lot, but he had shown a very different side of him. All Remus could hope was Hector survived this, and came out stronger on the other end. Or so he truly hoped.

Hector had fled through the school not sure where to go. He knew if he got caught he'd have detention and be sent right back to the headmaster. He headed out onto the grounds though just needing to clear his head. He was surprised when he found himself in front of Hagrid's.

He had no idea why he came. "This is stupid."

Fang had started barking at him.

Hagrid appeared in the door. "Hector, what are you doing out this late?"

Hector looked at the man. "Nothing. I should be going."

Hagrid motioned him in. "You look like you could use some tea."

Hector shook his head. "It's past curfew."

Hagrid took him by the arm. "I will escort you back later, so you're not in trouble."

Hector looked at the hut. "Mum….my parents told me about tea with you."

Hagrid smiled. "I had hoped to know their son."

Hector sunk down in a chair. "I know the Black kid and his friends come."

Hagrid shrugged. "Ryan does. But I am always happy for company."

Hector pet the big dog. "I guess."

Hagrid put some tea down. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Hector looked away. "There is nothing to talk about."

Hagrid handed him tea. "Would you like a cookie?"

Hector was grateful he didn't push. "No thank you."

Hector sipped the tea as he looked out the window. He had heard stories from his dad about having tea with the man when younger. It was another one of those things he had once resented Ryan for. Ryan was the one who got to come down here and have tea with Hagrid. He had seen all of the things he expected to do and have in school, and see Ryan have them instead. Maybe there was a reason for it beyond his attitude. Maybe the universe knew he wasn't the hero and was simply keeping him in place. He shook away the thought, he knew Ryan was right.

Hagrid watched the boy and had to wonder what had brought him there. He had tried to speak to Hector before, as he had been close to both his parents in school. But the boy had shown no interest in even being civil with him until now.

There was a knock and Hector worried. "I have to go."

Hagrid motioned him to sit. "I'll let them know you were here with me."

Remus was in the door. "Is Hector with you?"

Hagrid nodded. "He is, you must have been psychic."

Remus came in and looked at Hector. "I was worried about you."

Hector stood. "Your nephew told you?"

Remus nodded. "That he ran into you. And I spoke to your mother as well."

Hector's face fell. "Oh."

Remus motioned. "Why don't you come in with me? I am sure you could use someone to talk to."

Hector turned to Hagrid and handed him his cup. "Thank you."

Hagrid took it. "You are welcome to come back any time."

Remus led Hector towards school. "I swore my door was always open."

Hector looked at him. "Ryan told me you talk about me."

Remus stopped him. "I do. If I haven't made it clear, I care about you a lot."

Hector looked at his feet. "Did she tell you?"

Remus held him. "I care nothing about who you may have been."

Hector was shaking. "You're the only one."

Remus saw Lily coming but he said. "There are others. Your mother loves you so much."

He had his problems with Lily but he knew she did. It was one of the things he could not hold against her all of this time. He did think she could have stood up to her husband and the headmaster more though. Hector needed support, and even if Remus was there, he would need more. Remus hoped Ron would prove true for Hector's sake. He could see how much the boy relied on him.

Lily came up behind her son. "Hector?"

Hector was fighting his tears. "Mum."

Lily knelt in front of him. "Hector, please know how much I love you."

Hector was fighting. "You lied to me."

Lily shook her head. "I didn't know until recently, you were not the BWL."

Hector shook his head. "About my twin."

Lily couldn't deny it. "I thought it was for the best."

Hector shook his head. "Best for who? You and dad maybe."

Lily was pained. "Hector we were trying to do it for you."

Hector spat. "I could have used a brother. Maybe he'd have taken some of dad's 'attention'.

Lily shook her head. "I know your dad is hard, but he loves you."

Hector tore away from her. "Go back to him. He seems the only one you care about."

Lily watched as her son practically clung to his godfather. She had to wonder where their relationship had picked up again. She had been surprised when Remus had been looking for Hector in the hallway. As far as she knew, they had no relationship, in years now. She was sure Albus would have told them if there was something going on there. He always said he knew everything in the school.

Lily called as her son was led off. "I am here for you Hector. I will prove that you are my top priority."

* * *

><p>Though Remus' mind was on Hector, his husband's was not. The headmaster and his quest for Harry would always be a concern for them. But for now he had a very different concern on his mind. Ryan had been asked out by not one but two older men for a date that weekend. He had spoken to his brothers through the floo. It seemed both Oliver and Marcus had asked permission to take Ryan off campus past normal curfew. And though Orion may have only given Marcus, both boys had been granted permission. Ryan's dads wouldn't play favorites with the boys. They wanted nothing more than for their son to be happy with whomever he chose. And they saw potential in both boys.<p>

Oliver was first up, and it seemed he would have more than just Sirius to deal with. Severus had made some excuse to come to the school. He was officially there to speak to Poppy as he did potions for the hospital wing sometimes.

Ryan was a bit nervous after class. He looked at his cousin. "Is it almost time?"

Draco laughed. "You look ready to be executed."

Blaise agreed. "And pale as if you already were."

Ryan shook his head. "I want to go really. I'm just a bit nervous."

Draco clapped him on the back. "It should be Oliver not you."

Ryan pointed out. "He has been on dates before."

Blaise reminded him. "But he is the one facing your Uncle to pick you up."

Draco asked. "Why not just have him pick you up elsewhere?"

Ryan shook his head. "It was one of the conditions, to get permission to go."

Severus shocked his son when he appeared. "Hi prince."

Ryan looked at his Papa in dread. "No."

Severus smirked. "What kind of greeting is that?"

Draco smiled when Ryan went pale. "Someone told you."

Severus laughed. "Of course. I didn't think his Uncles and Horace could do a good enough job."

Ryan looked at his cousin and whispered. "Help me."

Draco spotted Oliver coming. "I have a feeling he is the one who should be asking."

Oliver looked a bit pale when he noticed Severus. "Hello sir. I wasn't aware you were at school."

Severus motioned his son and the boy in. "Right on time."

Ryan sent one last look at his cousin and friend before going in. Draco was laughing and couldn't even try and hide it if he wanted. He had no idea why his cousin was so worried about this. It was Oliver who was meeting the parents and not Ryan. Maybe his cousin was worried Oliver would be run off. Draco and Blaise were reminded it would be a good thing as it would leave the door open for Marcus.

Oliver was no less nervous about this than Ryan. He had been okay with meeting them as he knew it was to be expected. He was happy he gained permission to take Ryan out for more than a very early dinner. He wished they could go further, to ensure Marcus wasn't around.

Severus eyed up the boy. "So, you are looking to take my son out? My only son."

Oliver took a deep breath. "I am sir. I would like to treat him to dinner."

Sirius watched. "I may be pleased you are a lion, but you're a lot older."

Oliver couldn't deny it. "Four years, but I have known your son for six. And I did well in school."

Ryan reminded them. "Quidditch captain, prefect, kept the twins in line."

Severus eyed his son. "Your dad thinks you perhaps should have a chaperone."

Ryan gulped. "Papa."

Sirius agreed. "Perhaps a double date with your Uncle and I."

Oliver spoke up. "George and Angie have offered, if needed."

Ryan looked at his Papa. "Papa?"

Severus nodded. "But I will be keeping an eye on your Mr. Wood."

Sirius agreed. "I could have charges found against you."

Oliver gulped. "I promise to bring Ryan back in one piece."

Ryan led him towards the door. "They are just joking."

Severus saw the nasty look his son shot them. "Be home on time, not a second late."

As they headed out, Ryan was worried Oliver would regret his choice. He hadn't thought it was a date when Oliver had asked him out. Now he knew it was, he was so nervous. He knew he had one with Marcus as well but still. He was confused how he felt but he still wanted to go out. He was happy Oliver still led him towards town. George and Angelina seemed to know they would be needed.

Ryan apologized. "I'm sorry about this. Not likely what you had in mind."

Oliver hid a smile. "I know I was planning on sneaking you up to a hotel room."

George was close enough to hear. "Watch it, or I may have to tell his dads on you."

Ryan looked at him. "I never took you for Papa's stooge. I thought you'd try tomorrow only."

Angelina laughed. "He was just joking I promise."

Oliver led him into the Cauldron. "If it keeps your Uncles away, I am not opposed to the company."

George looked hurt. "Here I thought you'd be excited we were joining you."

Angelina said out loud. "How much do you want to bet, there will be no doubles required tomorrow?"

Ryan shook his head. "It was Papa, not Grandsire."

Oliver ordered some drinks for them. "I am hoping the whole Black family comes tomorrow."

Ryan sipped his butter beer. "After Papa, I would not put it past them."

Though it was odd having company, dinner went well. There wasn't much to do in town and they couldn't go any further than Hogsmeade. Oliver could be patient though until Ryan was a senior and could. He hoped to be rid of his competition by then. George and Angie were good for some laughs and to fill some silence when nerves broke in. But they allowed the two of them to talk one on one as well.

Ryan looked at George after dinner. "You don't have to follow us do you?"

George lifted an eyebrow. "Not eloping are you?"

Oliver smirked. "No. We thought we'd wait for our second date."

George laughed when he saw Ryan blush. "I guess I can trust you to get him back in one piece."

Ryan was surprised when they didn't head right back. "Where?"

Oliver shrugged. "It's a nice night, I thought we could take a walk."

Ryan agreed. "I'd like that."

They stayed out for another hour before Oliver led him home. He stopped himself from kissing Ryan. "I had a good time."

Ryan felt a bit disappointed in no kiss he could admit. "I did too."

Oliver touched his face. "I'd like to do it again."

Ryan flushed. "I would too."

Severus appeared in the door. "Three minutes to spare."

Ryan turned to his Papa. "I was just coming in."

Severus looked at Oliver. "Good to see you can be trusted."

Oliver smiled. "Good night Ryan."

It seems Ryan was going to spend the night with his Uncles. He hadn't intended to, but they insisted as did his Papa who remained. He had been dropped off there as he knew they'd want to see him. He doubted Draco or Blaise would be surprised when he didn't come back. He'd tell them about his date in the morning. He headed for bed, without telling his family much, still a bit flushed.

Sirius saw the look and suddenly was anxious. "You don't think he kissed him do you? Not on a first date."

* * *

><p>Ryan did manage to escape his family for quidditch practice in the morning and lunch. He noticed Oliver wasn't at practice though. He had got accustomed to seeing him there, and worried. Draco noticed his look towards the stands, as did most of the team. They had noticed the missing person as well. Draco for a moment had to wonder if Marcus had hexed Oliver or something. Though he would never admit it, it was quite clear that their former captain wasn't happy about the night before. He had thought he had finally beat Oliver to something.<p>

After lunch Draco noticed Ryan slipped away from the hall quite quickly. For a moment he wondered if his cousin was chickening out of the date. But he knew Ryan was excited even if he was also nervous about it. And he managed to survive the nerves with Oliver.

Marcus came his way. "Have you seen Ryan?"

Draco nodded. "He headed for his Uncle Horace's rooms."

Marcus sighed. "I was kind of hoping to catch him first."

Blaise was surprised. "Not cancelling are you?"

Draco smirked. "Standing him up might be even more dangerous to your health."

Marcus shook his head. "Just hoping to avoid that."

Draco laughed. "Won't be able to. Heard Uncle Sev had fun with the lion last night."

Blaise tried to assure him. "But you're a former snake. They're bound to like you more."

Marcus hoped so. "His Uncles no."

Draco pointed out. "You apprentice with one, and one is our head of house. Sirius you're on your own with."

Marcus headed for the stairs. "I guess there is no time like this."

Draco called as he was going. "Better not be late. Good impressions and all."

Blaise saw Hector in the door. "What are you looking at?"

Hector glared. "Nothing." He stormed to his table, and surprised everyone, where he sat.

Draco looked at Blaise. "He is talking to your girlfriend."

Blaise ground his teeth. "Hermione can talk to anyone she chooses."

Hermione eventually came over and kissed Blaise. "Ready for town?"

Blaise nodded but asked. "What were you and Hector so chummy about?"

Hermione smiled. "He asked me to help tutor him."

Draco thought she went mad. "Seriously?"

She shrugged. "If offered before. He has seemed more human of late."

Hermione and Blaise headed off, and Draco went to find Pansy. He was a bit surprised with the news Hector wanted her help to study. He hadn't called her names in a few years, but still. He was usually too full of himself to even think of asking for help. Blaise was being honest, he didn't have a problem with it. Hermione was a lion and she had friends in the house, including her former boyfriend. Blaise could live with that.

Marcus took a deep breath, as he stopped in front of the painting to his old head's rooms. He wondered how many would be waiting for him. He had seen Oliver briefly that morning. Oliver had wished him good luck with the run down, before he headed for town.

Horace answered. "Marcus, come on in."

Marcus saw both dads were there this time. "Good afternoon. I was hoping Ryan was ready to go."

Regulus took first shot. "What are your plans for my son?"

Marcus turned to him. "I thought we'd have lunch and perhaps a bit of shopping."

Ryan appeared in the door. "Dad."

Regulus looked at his son. "I have the right to ask."

Ryan smirked. "You have known him since he was three."

Sirius pointed out. "That doesn't mean he is good for you."

Ryan looked to Moony. "He is your apprentice."

Remus smiled a little. "He does seem a responsible young man."

Regulus said. "I would prefer if you were not out alone.'

Ryan pointed out. "My friends are in town this weekend too. I am sure Draco will likely be close by."

Regulus kissed his son on the head. "Have a good time."

Sirius snarled at Marcus. "He better come back with no mark on him."

Ryan took Marcus by the arm. "We better leave before they change their mind."

Marcus was happy to go and to get out of there in one piece. He was willing to face it as he liked Ryan and wanted to date him. He thought Ryan would have it much easier with his parents. He knew his dad was all for the two of them dating as he had said it more than once. He knew sometimes his father wished arranged marriages were still allowed. His mother was always wanting him to follow his heart.

In town they started with a bit of shopping, as they had just had lunch a while back. They avoided the twins' shop Ryan noticed. He wasn't really surprised, considering the twins' opinion. Marcus had to know that they supported Oliver over him.

Before dinner Marcus noticed something. "That's odd."

Ryan looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Marcus shook his head. "I just haven't see many dogs in our world. Other than Fang that is."

Ryan was suspicious. "What color?"

Marcus was a little confused. "Black. Almost as big as Fang."

Ryan gritted his teeth. "I should have known."

Marcus didn't know. "Is something wrong?"

Ryan shook his head. "How about we go for dinner?"

Marcus agreed. "I am hungry. And we won't have to rush back."

Ryan smiled a little. "Worried are you?"

Marcus laughed. "You're not the one with the inquisition waiting for any reason to lynch you."

Ryan couldn't deny it. "Thanks for being so good about them."

Marcus assured him as they sat down. "I can put up with it, for you."

They had a nice dinner there and Ryan definitely laughed a lot. Draco and Pansy were there though they left earlier as they had normal curfew. Like the night before, Ryan and Marcus enjoyed a more leisurely walk back to his rooms. He had hoped the two dates may clear up confusion for him. But he could admit he had liked both of them. He felt the same disappointment, when there was no kiss.

He shook his head when he went into his rooms and found them all. "Back with twenty minutes to spare."

Regulus kissed his son. "I hope you had a good time."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "I did."

Remus looked at him. "Should we be checking for any marks?"

Ryan shot a look at his Uncle Siri. "You can ask him over there."

Sirius went red. "So you saw me?"

Ryan shook his head. "Marcus did. Big dogs do stand out in a wizarding town."

Ryan left, but he could hear the talk as he did. No one had known where Sirius had disappeared off to. Remus had his suspicions but his husband mentioned having to go in for work. He hadn't followed the night before. But then again the night before had been a double date. And the date had been a lion which of course met with Sirius' approval. His nephew may be a snake but he held out hope for the next generation.

Regulus shook his head. "You may just have to live with the idea of him marrying another snake."

**An: So a bit fluffy, but I wanted to show his dates with both men. And there was some of Hector in there as well. Promise less fluff next time.**

**remember to show support with reviews**


	36. breaking rules

Hector had turned to Hermione for help though he had once said he never would. He knew he needed to do better in school but not for his dad. He honestly couldn't care less if he ever spoke to him again. He would be seventeen that summer and then would never have to return home. He had a trust fund and was sure he could find work. Well he would get his grades up and then he would. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his career though. His father had wanted him to be an auror and he thought so too. He was the hero and it was the logical next step for him. But that had all flown out the window with the news. He knew he could still be an auror but he was no longer certain of that path.

Hermione had been happy to help him out. He had been worried as she was dating Blaise, she may have changed her mind. Blaise was of course one of Ryan's best friends as well as a snake. He could perhaps admit maybe Ryan didn't hate him like he once thought the boy must.

Ron was fuming. "I don't understand this."

Hector looked at him. "I need help."

Ron smirked. "Your dad is too hard on you."

Hector agreed. "But that doesn't mean I can't pick up my marks."

Ron pointed out. "You know you'll get a job either way."

Hector sighed. "I want to earn one."

Ron shrugged. "If I was you I'd just enjoy it."

Hector stopped. "If I wasn't the hero, would you still be my best friend?"

Ron stared at him. "Why bother asking? You are."

Hector pushed. "If I wasn't, would you still be my best friend?"

Ron didn't even pause. "You know I would."

Hector had started having doubts. "Everyone else finds me obnoxious and arrogant."

Ron shrugged. "I have known you since we were babies. I know the real you."

Hector smiled a bit. "Thanks."

Ron smiled. "Still don't understand this whole Hermione thing though. Have a crush on her?"

Hector laughed. "No. She is just one of the only ones who can help me and will."

Ron tried to look hurt. "Are you insinuating I couldn't help tutor you?"

Hector was worried but Ron broke into laughter. Ron wasn't even taking many of the same classes as he was now. Ron was only in defense and charms with him, taking care of magical creatures and divination as well. He understood the pressure his friend was under even if he was the hero. And he was happy Hector was getting help though he wasn't fond of whom. Hector invited Ron to join them but he wasn't surprised when he said no. Ron and Hermione had never patched things up over the years. Ron still found her to be a know it all and now she was with Blaise.

It was a good thing that Ron had chosen not to come into the room with him. While he was tutoring with his godfather as well, he and Hermione were twice a week as well. But until now it had just been the two of them in the room of requirements.

Hector stared at Ryan. "What is he doing here?"

Hermione looked up. "Professor Black thought maybe he could help."

Ryan shrugged. "Hermione and I have been friends. She told me the spell she was helping you with."

Hector came into the room. "Is this some kind of set up?"

Hermione shook her head. "He can go but it would help to have an extra set of hands."

Ryan added. "We have some things in common."

Hector sunk down on the floor. "Ron would never believe this if I told him."

Hermione spoke up. "I am sure we all agree to keep this to ourselves."

Ryan smiled. "Lips are sealed if you want."

Hector sighed. "I'm not ashamed of needing help. I just….."

Ryan understood. "Like having Uncle Moony tutor you, it is easier for others not to know."

Hector took out his wand. "I have enough issues with my father."

Hermione motioned to Ryan to do the same. "Maybe we should get started."

Ryan agreed. "I have quidditch practice later."

Hector wasn't sure, but he could admit having Ryan there was a lot of help. Moony had suggested allowing Ryan to help before. He had turned down the offer when his godfather had suggested it though. He had come to see his godfather till loved him and was willing to be there for him. But he hadn't been ready to see that Ryan might possibly be an ally for him.

Ryan got up to leave later. "I need to get going."

Hector spoke up. "Thanks for the help."

Ryan looked at him. "I am good to come if you want another time."

Hermione joined in. "It seemed to help a lot."

Hector agreed. "Perhaps. I mean you and Moony are so close."

Ryan picked up his bag. "I can perhaps understand why he thinks you're not so bad."

Hector laughed a little. "I guess that is a compliment."

Ryan shrugged. "Progress at least."

Hermione looked at Hector when alone. "I hope you don't mind I dropped him on you."

Hector shook his head. "No. I can admit that it helped."

Hector was not too arrogant that he couldn't admit when he needed help. It had taken a long time for him to though he could admit. Asking Moony to tutor him had been the first step for him. It had been Remus who suggested that he should take Hermione up on her offer. His godfather was still tutoring him but it had its limits. He knew Hector didn't want to allow the headmaster or his father to know what was happening.

Hector thought as he left. "I better not let Ron know about the extra helper."

* * *

><p>Albus and James were meeting up in the headmaster's office. They needed to speak about both of the twins. Albus hadn't given up hope that they would find the other boy somehow. But if they didn't, they needed to keep Hector considered the hero, and under their control as well. Hector had not spoken to either of them in the two weeks since he had found out. James knew that his wife had no more contact with her son either. Lily had not spoken to him more than that in two weeks. She told him in no uncertain terms, that if her son never forgave her, they were through. They were bonded so there was no divorce for them. But he had been sleeping in a guest room for the past two weeks now.<p>

James had no idea how things had gone downhill so fast. He did love both his wife and son a lot. Lily seemed to think though that she was the victim in all of this. She had a hand in Harry and she had lied to their son as well. They had both followed Albus and what he wanted to do.

James looked at Albus. "Tell me there is progress."

Albus shook his head. "Not since you spoke with me yesterday."

James slumped into a chair. "We need to do something."

Albus grunted. "It takes time James. How many times do I have to tell you."

James ground his teeth. "It isn't you who have lost their wife and son."

Albus conceded the point. "They'll come back. Lily was a part of this as well."

James sneered. "You don't know my wife very well do you?"

Albus bit back. "It doesn't seem you know her very well either."

James shook his head. "She has always felt some guilt for reasons I don't understand."

Albus went to pour himself a drink. "I guess maternal instinct."

James motioned for a glass. "Women."

Albus turned to look at him. "We need to worry more about Hector."

James sighed. "I have had worse luck with him than his mother."

Albus handed him a drink. "He is your son. Remind him of that."

James sneered. "The son he thinks I don't want because he isn't the hero."

Albus shrugged. "He can remain the hero, if we don't find Harry."

James laughed. "For the headmaster of a school, you don't know children."

Albus downed his alcohol. "This is the reason I never married and had kids."

James hid a smirk. "Oh, that is the reason."

Albus glared. "Sort out your son and wife, leave the rest to me."

James went to leave. "Because you have handled it so well until now."

Albus called. "Don't blame me for your tanked marriage."

James didn't back down. "Oh there is plenty of blame to go around."

He went to look for his son determined to speak to him. He had never been treated like this by anyone in his life. His mother had never acted like this that he could remember. Maybe he had been wrong in marrying a muggle born with no ideas about tradition. But he shook away the thought. He loved Lily and couldn't imagine his life with anyone else. He just needed her to see some sense and be reasonable about this.

James went looking for his son and he wasn't happy at all where he found him. He learned from Nick that his son was in one of the abandoned classrooms on the main floor. He was shocked when he walked into the classroom.

He looked at Hector. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hector turned to look at him. "I am being tutored for my classes."

He looked at Remus. "I told you to keep away from my son."

Remus spoke. "I am his teacher. If any student asks for my help, I give it."

Hector spoke up. "He sure as hell has been more help than you."

James looked at his son. "You will not speak to me like that."

Hector was not backing down. "The only help you ever gave, was setting up press conferences."

James was not cooling. "You were the hero. Think of all the money you have."

Hector agreed. "Between it and my trust fund from Grandpa William, I can leave home at seventeen."

James stared at him. "And go where? You think your godfather would have you? He is a Black."

Remus went to leave. "I'll let you guys talk."

Hector stopped him. "Stay please."

James glared. "He has no place here."

Hector turned back to him. "No. You're the one who has no place here."

James was irate. "All I ever did was for you."

Hector corrected him. "For the boy who lived and to make yourself rich. And I'm not him am I?"

James shook his head. "The world doesn't need to know that."

If he thought that would calm Hector he was wrong. Hector had almost no friends and his life was hard because he thought he was the BWL. He realized that he would have had more friends if not so arrogant. Now he knew he was not the BWL and his whole life had been a lie. And he wasn't about to allow his dad to make him continue to live the lie. He knew if they found Harry, he would be kicked to the curb anyways.

Hector pointed at the door. "I won't be your fill in until you find Harry."

James didn't leave. "He is your brother."

Hector sneered. "A brother you didn't tell me about until you realized you mixed us up."

James simmered. "It was better. You didn't need to know you had a twin you'd never know."

Hector didn't agree. "I should have known. And if you didn't throw him away, I'd have known him."

James was irate. "I didn't throw him away. I will not be spoken to like this Hector."

Hector stood. "Then leave. Because this is the only way I'll speak to you."

James turned to leave. "You have a responsibility and you know it. The people think you are the hero."

Hector shocked both men. "Well maybe the world should know that I am not the hero."

James stared at his son and thought he was hearing things. There was no way that Hector was going to out himself to the world. His son may be hurt now but he had loved all the attention and money he had got. And with his marks, he had little hope for a future elsewhere. Hector would realize when he calmed down, what they were doing was for the best. Everything James had done was for his son and his son alone.

James went to leave. "You know you love being the hero. It's likely Harry will never be found, and you can go on as you have."

* * *

><p>Ryan was enjoying the afternoon out on the pitch with Marcus. He had quidditch practice that afternoon but it was over. Marcus had come down and came flying with him after his cool down talk with the team. They had flown together for years on the team but not one on one like this. He had forgotten how much fun it was to fly with Marcus. He was a great guy, and as a chaser, it was a more active fly.<p>

He and Marcus had been spending a lot of time together since their first date. But so had he and Oliver as well. He was confused about his feelings and wished he could sort out who he wanted to be with.

He and Marcus landed and he smiled. "Thanks."

Marcus took his broom. "Are you in a hurry?"

Ryan shook his head. "A bit hungry for dinner."

Marcus smiled. "I thought maybe we could avoid the hall."

Ryan didn't mind it. "What did you have in mind?"

Marcus had a secretive smile. "I thought a private dinner."

Ryan pointed out. "I can't leave campus, we won't have enough time, and no permission."

Marcus led him in. "Not what I had in mind."

Ryan was reminded he had his own rooms. "I don't think my Uncles would approve."

Marcus laughed. "No."

Ryan was a bit confused. "What do you have planned?"

Marcus led him to the room of requirements. "This."

Ryan was amazed when he saw inside. "How did you do all of this?"

Marcus shrugged. "Had a bit of help from the elves."

Ryan looked around. "More exciting than a date in Hogsmeade."

It looked like some odd combination of a diner and a movie theater from the muggle world. Marcus had pictures and the elves had helped. He used some elves to get treats from both London and from the school. He thought dinner and a movie would be a nice second date for them. There were spells to be used to the movie could be shown. Well actually it was some quidditch footage of a game. With televisions becoming more popular since the war, spells had been used to shoot footage. People like Lucius were actually looking into starting a wizard television station.

Ryan smiled when they found things like hamburgers and French fries as well as milkshakes. He wasn't sure he would have expected something like this from Marcus. Oliver was an old blood too, but he was definitely the less traditional of the two.

Ryan sunk down to watch and grabbed a fry. "Does your dad know about this?"

Marcus smiled. "I did borrow one of his elves."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Does he know what you used his elf for?"

Marcus shrugged. "Oh I don't think he'd have an issue."

Ryan sipped the milkshake. "I wasn't sure you'd know something so muggle."

Marcus laughed. "You think only the Blacks and Malfoys have a taste of muggle life?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. I would just expect this kind of date from….."

Marcus finished for him. "Oliver? I just wanted to show you that I had this side as well."

Ryan fed him a fry. "You know you don't have to compete with him."

Marcus smirked. "Does that mean you aren't dating him anymore?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. I thought you were okay with it."

Marcus agreed. "I am. But until he is out, I will do all I have to do to prove I should be your boyfriend."

Ryan laughed a little. "You and Oliver sound more and more alike."

Marcus groaned. "Can we leave talk of him out of tonight?"

Ryan could have pointed out he was the one who brought Oliver in, but didn't. "I'd like that."

They definitely enjoyed their meal and watching the quidditch game. Ryan had to wonder though if Marcus didn't check what game it was. Ryan noted the game was Oliver's team. From the look on Marcus' face, he was right. Marcus was kind of hoping when he realized Oliver was in it, that his team would lose the game. But unfortunately for him, Oliver's team won the game. He would have to do his research better next time. He had thought it perfect to spend the evening watching a game with Ryan. It was his luck that Oliver was in the game.

After the game they went to head out. Marcus thought to take him for a walk before he had to take Ryan back to his rooms. He knew he had to be very careful about curfew with Ryan. He was staff so Ryan could technically be out after curfew, but not if Marcus wanted to survive.

Draco came running his way. "There you guys are."

Ryan stopped. "Not do my uncle's dirty business are you?"

Draco shook his head. "You have to read this."

Marcus was confused. "I read the paper this morning."

Blaise was with Draco. "No it is an evening edition. There was a breaking story."

Ryan shook his head. "We were about to take a walk. We'll read it later."

Draco shoved the paper at his cousin. "Believe me, you'll want to read this."

Ryan knew his cousin well enough to know that it had to be something big. Draco didn't usually care much about the newspapers. Besides he wouldn't have interrupted a date between Ryan and Marcus for nothing. If it had been Oliver, Ryan may have had his doubts about it. Ryan looked down at the paper not sure what he would expect. When he looked up he was shocked.

He showed the paper to Marcus in confusion. "What?"

**remember to show support with reviews**


	37. news break

The whole hall had been shocked when the owls had come in. Normally the mail only came in during the morning at breakfast time. The odd owl came in through the day but not in mass like this. When they noticed it was copies of the paper the confusion had only grown. None of them had been old enough during the war to remember times when this had happened. Back then, there was so much news, the papers came out more often. But it had been so long, and the oldest students in the hall, had only been two or three when the war had ended. The teachers seemed as shocked.

Draco was one of the many who had received a copy of the paper. He didn't read it often and he didn't have a subscription as many others did. But his cousin did, and in failing to find Ryan, Ryan's owl delivered it to him.

Blaise looked over. "What is all the fuss?"

Draco stared in shock. "I can't believe this."

Blaise stole the paper. "This can't be real."

Greg looked up from the food. "What has you two gaping?"

Draco stood up. "I should find Ryan and tell him."

Vince was confused. "His family in trouble?"

Blaise turned back. "Hector is not the boy who lived."

Greg practically spit out his food. "What the hell? That arrogant brat is not the hero?"

Draco showed him the paper. "According to the paper."

Vince pointed out. "The paper is not always believable."

Blaise agreed. "And it is Rita Skeeter."

Draco took his bag. "She will lose her job if not real and she knows it."

Blaise went to follow him. "She claims to have some trusted source."

Draco had seen Hector leave the room. "I wonder who it is."

Blaise reminded him. "Ryan and Marcus are on a date."

Draco sighed. "I know but they'll both want to see this."

Draco had no idea why his cousin cared but he seemed to. He seemed to have made some peace with the kid in the last months. Hector seemed to have become less pompous this past year for some reason. And Blaise knew his girlfriend was starting to count him among her friends as well. He knew there had to be something good about him, if Hermione was making friends with him. Hermione didn't have as big a heart as Ryan did.

They spotted Ryan and Marcus as they seemed to be headed out for a walk. Draco felt bad interrupting them, but he knew Ryan should know. He thrust the paper into his cousin's hands when Ryan was about to leave them. Draco hoped he was right.

Ryan looked up in shock. "What?"

Marcus looked at the paper. "He isn't the hero?"

Draco shrugged. "According to the paper there was a twin."

Ryan thought about Hector recently. "I think he knew."

Blaise looked at him. "You think it is the reason for his change around don't you?"

Marcus thought it made sense. "If he learned he wasn't the hero, his ego would pop."

Ryan read the story. "They had a kid and hid him away?"

Draco smirked. "Looks worse than that. They threw him away."

Ryan got to thinking. "Uncle Siri no longer talks to them. I wonder if he knew."

Draco shrugged. "No idea. But there is one way to find out."

Ryan put the paper in his pocket. "I think we should wait until tomorrow."

Draco wasn't certain why but he nodded. "I guess."

Marcus looked at Ryan. "We have enough time to continue our walk before curfew."

Draco smiled. "Don't let us stop you anymore."

Ryan shook his head. "Now that is the cousin I was expecting."

Ryan had his mind on the paper as they walked though. He had to wonder how Hector was going to react when the news came out. He was shocked to realize that the kid had a twin. And by the sounds of the paper, Hector may have known about neither fact. Ryan could only imagine having both of that dropped on him. It was one of the reasons he had suggested they wait to talk to their Uncle. He had a feeling Hector would be talking to Uncle Moony tonight. Of course Draco had no idea how close they had become.

He was surprised when he found Hector out on the grounds. The kid seemed to be reading something and he realized it was the paper. For a moment Ryan almost walked away but he headed towards him. Marcus seemed to understand and held back.

Ryan looked at him. "You read."

Hector didn't look up. "The whole school has."

Ryan moved a bit closer. "It might not be the truth."

Hector shook his head. "It is."

Ryan actually sat. "You seem to be taking it calmly."

Hector looked at him. "How should I be taking it?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know. But you just read your life was all…."

Hector finished for him. "Lies? I guess I have had time to let it sink in."

Marcus came over as Hector left. "How is he?"

Ryan stood. "I think he has known."

He had his suspicions and had voiced them to the others in the hall before. But he hadn't been as sure as he had sounded at the time. But talking to Hector he was certain now. He realized it was the reason Hector had been changing so much in the past few months. And he had to wonder just how long the kid had known about it all. But some other questions were starting to come to his mind as well.

He watched the kid. "I wonder if he was the one who leaked the story to the press."

* * *

><p>Remus was not home even if his nephews had gone to speak to him. Both he and his husband were not in their rooms or the hall. Sirius had gone to London to see his brother and father as soon as he heard. And Remus was in search of Hector who he knew was going to need him right now. Both he and Sirius were worried about their godsons right now. Sirius knew Ryan would have questions for the family. He would have no reason to believe that he was Harry and they would keep it that way. But he would ask if they had known about the second baby.<p>

Remus had kept a secret from his husband when Sirius had left. He had known what Hector was going to do, at least deep down. He had spoken to Hector after the confrontation with James. He had told Hector that it was his choice if he continued to live the lie or not.

He found Hector in his office of all places. "Hector."

Hector looked up. "The world knows."

Remus came around. "You told her the story didn't you?"

Hector nodded. "You told me it was my choice."

Remus agreed. "I was a bit taken back by how you did it."

Hector shrugged. "You wanted me to announce it in the hall?"

Remus shook his head. "No. But you didn't have to tell everyone at once."

Hector sighed. "I knew my father and the headmaster would try to keep it quiet."

Remus motioned him to sit. "You know I support whatever choice you made."

Hector looked up. "I know. I trust you."

Remus held his hand. "It took a lot of courage to do that."

Hector pointed out. "No one knows it was me."

Remus agreed. "But you'll still have to face the talk."

Hector didn't regret it. "I am done being him."

Remus took him by the arms. "Then who are you?"

Hector shook his head. "I have no idea. But I want to find out."

Remus smiled. "I am happy to help."

Hector sunk into his arms. "You may be the only family I have left."

Remus kissed him. "Your mum does love you Hector. I know it hurts, but she does."

Hector wanted to believe his godfather but he had his doubts. His mum had lied to him even if she hadn't known he was not the hero. She had known he had a twin brother and kept it from him. He wondered if they would have thrown him away if they had known he wasn't the hero. Would he have been the one sent to the muggles? He wondered where his brother was and if he was alive out there somewhere. He hoped he was and that he had a better life than Hector had. Hector hoped it couldn't have been worse than his own.

Remus kept Hector with him as long as the boy would. Remus thought about Ryan and thought about the twins knowing each other. He knew it wasn't possible, as Ryan didn't know. But part of him felt bad that Hector would never know who his twin brother was.

He headed home and found his husband and the Blacks there. "I am not surprised."

Sirius kissed him. "How is your godson?"

Remus confirmed. "He was the one who leaked the story."

Severus looked at his father in law. "Should we be concerned?"

Orion shook his head. "It will likely help us keep Ryan safer."

Regulus was confused. "Won't the public want to find out who the hero is?"

Orion agreed. "But the public will want to keep him away from Albus."

Severus agreed. "Hector made a good job of making Albus look a monster."

Sirius sneered. "He didn't need much help in that department."

Orion reminded them. "Nicholas is going to help."

Severus sighed. "We have to make sure our son never learns."

Remus reminded him. "He will ask if we knew."

Sirius agreed. "We will just let him know we believed the boy to be dead."

They hated lying to Ryan but they had his entire life. But unlike Hector, Ryan's had been to protect him. He was Orion Black, he was their son and grandson, and that was all that mattered. Learning the truth would do nothing but hurt him in the long run. Hector could use his brother but it wouldn't help in the long run. Remus had already seen the boys spending time together and thought to encourage it.

Sirius smiled a bit. "We could allow Hector to come live with us when he turns seventeen."

Severus stared at him. "You're going to take in James' son?"

Regulus voiced in. "He will need a place. And the kid seems to have a good heart."

Remus agreed with his husband. "It would allow the brothers to be together without knowing the truth."

Sirius agreed. "Seems fitting. The Potters took me in."

Orion ground his teeth. "You had a perfectly good home."

Sirius looked at his father. "I did. I am sorry it took me so long to realize that."

Regulus spoke up. "I think enough has been rehashed this weekend for a life time."

Orion agreed. "What is important now is the safety of my grandson."

Severus thought aloud. "I have a feeling Lily could even be convinced to help."

Horace was with them, as were Poppy and Eileen who had come. They all loved Ryan and had worked for years to keep him safe. Borden wasn't there but he was willing to do his part even for a fake nephew. They needed to lead Albus to believe that the boy was no longer in the country. He had performed a test and knew the boy was here or once lived here. Now they needed to take his eyes abroad again.

Orion stood. "I will be here for my usual class with Ryan in a few days. I will check on him then."

* * *

><p>Albus was in a bad mood when he had gone down to dinner that night. Nothing seemed to be going right for him in the past few months. Hector had always been a problem, he wasn't the kind of hero Albus needed. In a way the truth had almost been a blessing in disguise. He couldn't believe Harry was the hero at first. The child had been so sickly but he must have had some amazing powers. He had no idea how Hector had killed Voldemort and now he understood. Harry was an elemental he knew deep down and he wanted his hands on those powers. It would be a real nail in the coffin for the old bloods. He would have a half blood with powers unlike anything they ever knew.<p>

But along with not finding the boy, he had the problems with James and Lily. He had never thought revealing it to Hector would go as bad as it did. He thought surely he could have this all under control like he had everything else. But at dinner, it all came crashing around him again.

He came late and saw people looking at papers. "What is all of this?"

Minerva looked up. "I would read the paper."

Albus looked down at it. "How?"

Filius looked at him. "Twins?"

Minerva agreed. "How long have you known he wasn't the hero?"

Albus was lost for words. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Filius smirked. "Are you going to try and deny this?"

Albus saw eyes on him. "I will not speak about this here."

Minerva called as he was leaving. "You know you can't just bury your head in the sand this time Albus."

Albus turned back. "You knew as well as I did."

Minerva sneered. "That there was a twin. But you told us he was dead. What other lies have you told us?"

Before he could answer an elf appeared. "Headmaster."

Albus looked at the elf. "What?"

The elf bowed. "Lord and Lady Potter be in office."

Albus grumbled. "Both of them."

Minerva watched as he went to leave. "This conversation is not over."

Albus left the hall and wondered how they had both got here so fast. And how they had come together as well. From the last time he spoke, James had said the couple had not spoken to one another. But he should have known they would both come pounding on his door over this. This was his worst nightmare seeming to come true in front of his eyes. And he needed to find out who had leaked the story to the press.

He found both the couple in his office but he could see they had just arrived. And he could also tell they had come through the floo. It had been opened since the war and they did know the passwords. But he couldn't remember them doing it before without being invited.

Albus cleared his throat. "I was told you were up here."

James turned. "After this you had to know we'd come."

Lily agreed. "How did the story get out?"

Albus shook his head. "I have no idea."

James saw his look. "You don't think either of us sold it?"

Lily laughed. "It makes us look nearly as bad as you do."

Albus reminded them. "Only the three of us know."

James pointed out. "And Hector."

Lily shook her head. "He would not put himself through this."

Albus sneered. "How well do you know that? He is the only one not in this room who knew."

James admitted. "he told me he wouldn't continue to live the lie."

Lily was shocked. "You think he would really talk to the press like this?"

James nodded. "If for nothing more than to stick it to us. Yes I do."

Albus calmed them. "We need to talk about what we can do."

The fact was they needed to find the boy. The time line was made even quicker now that the world knew. There would be other people who would want to find him and soon. Many people had lost any interest in the war and the boy who lived had lost most of his fame. But this whole story would just boost interest again. People would be drawn to the scandal, and learning about the missing child.

Lily thought. "Maybe we ignore it. The talk will die down and people will move on."

James tended to agree. "If we ignore it, people will think it lies."

Albus smirked. "We have come too far not to look now."

James reminded him. "You haven't been able to find him so far."

Albus stood. "I will just increase the potion in the food. If anyone in this school has those powers, it will reveal them or kill them."

Lily was pale. "Kill them."

James calmed her. "It is just an expression Lily, I am sure."

Albus reminded her. "I don't want to kill him."

Lily stood. "Not this time at least."

Albus called as she left. "I am starting to think you may have been the one to leak it not your son."

Lily turned back. "I am starting to think I should have."

James spoke up. "What about the chances the boy is in a school abroad?"

Albus smiled. "That is why I sent the potion to several of the schools away. If he is at any of them, we will know."

Lily had been standing in the doorway unseen when she heard that. She knew she had failed her son, both of her sons, in the past. She had her doubts that the headmaster was simply exaggerating. Now that Hector had been ousted, he was more desperate to have Harry in his control. She thought about the talk that she had with Remus about Harry. She went to seek out her old friend. If anyone could help, it was him.

Remus wasn't happy to see her. "I have no time for this."

Lily stopped. "It is about my son."

Remus sighed. "I have spoken to Hector already."

Lily shook her head. "I meant Harry."

Remus grunted. "I told you to leave him to rest in peace."

Lily told him what Albus planned. "I thought you should know."

Remus stared at her. "I don't know what good you think that'll do."

Lily looked at the man and she knew she could be wrong. She had no idea what he would have done with the child or how he could have known. He had been poor and living off of them for those first years. But there was a part of her which believed he knew more than he was letting on. She could be wrong but it wouldn't hurt to let him know. She needed to try everything. She had failed both of her sons once in the past.

She stopped as she was about to leave. "Just tell me please, is he happy, is he safe? I won't ever ask anything else."

**remember to show support with reviews**


	38. potion concerns

Remus had walked away without answering the woman. Part of him had been tempted to let her know that he was safe and happy. He could have made her swear an oath she wouldn't reveal that he knew. But it wasn't his place to let her know. He was Ryan's Uncle by marriage and nothing else. It was his dads' place to decide if Lily knew anything about him. She had given up her right to have her son and call him her son. If anyone deserved to know about Ryan it was his twin. Hector would not know Ryan was his twin but he would have him in his life again. Remus would ensure the boys had that much. But he could admit there was a part of him which felt Lily's pain through all of this as well.

He and his husband were expecting a visit in the morning from their nephew. They knew Ryan would come to talk to them sooner than later. He had been distracted by a date the night before. Remus knew Sirius was worried when he didn't even think of the date.

Remus was a bit surprised when he came out in the morning. "Ryan?"

Sirius appeared next to his side. "How long has he been there?"

Remus shook his head. "Not sure. I wonder why he didn't go to his bed."

Sirius bent to scoop his nephew up. "Well I will now."

Ryan stirred before he could. "Uncle Siri?"

Sirius kissed him on the head. "Morning cub. What are you doing here?"

Ryan saw his other Uncle too. "I came to talk, but I didn't want to wake you up."

Remus pointed at his door. "You have a room here."

Ryan sat up. "I thought maybe it was being used."

Remus understood. "You thought Hector would be here."

Ryan shrugged. "I thought he might need to talk to you."

Remus sat down. "We spoke a bit last night."

Sirius had an elf bring food. "You know we always have time for you."

Ryan smiled a little. "I know. I also had a date last night."

Remus managed to laugh a little. "Don't remind your Uncle."

Sirius was distracted but he still managed to grumble about it. Ryan's dads constantly reminded him their son was only sixteen. It was his first serious boyfriend, or in this case two. Just because he chose one when he did, didn't mean he would marry them. Regulus may have married his first love but Sirius had dated a lot. He had married his first love too but it had just taken time. He knew they were right. He just didn't like the fact that both his first boyfriend and one of his possible first serious boyfriends, was a snake. He was hoping for a lion.

Ryan could admit as they waited for breakfast he had been a bit nervous. He loved his Uncles and he thought they likely had done the best. He just had to wonder how much of all of this they had known. Or his dads for that matter as well.

Ryan finally asked. "Did you know?"

Sirius didn't look up. "Yes."

Remus added. "We were there when the twins were born."

Ryan was confused. "How did you let this happen?"

Sirius was pale. "I was his godfather. I did my best by Harry."

Remus agreed. "We tried to fight them sending him to the muggles."

Ryan understood. "That's why you don't speak to James anymore?"

Sirius confirmed it. "That and how he treats your Daddy and others."

Ryan looked at Remus. "You did till the book shop."

Remus agreed. "I had so few friends; I didn't want to give up any. And I believed the child dead."

Ryan had to ask. "Have you looked for him?"

Sirius nodded. "He was adopted as far as we can tell. Blood adopted, there is no trace of the child."

Remus told Ryan. "Your Uncle loved him a lot. He did his best by his godson, as did your Papa."

Ryan was surprised to learn Papa was godfather too. "I know they would have."

Sirius hugged his nephew who came into his arms. He felt guilt even though Ryan was the child they spoke of. He had always felt he could have done more for Ryan when he was Harry. But those who loved him had reminded him he did his best. He rescued Ryan when he could and had given him the best family possible. He could answer truthfully; that he thought Harry was happy, as he knew he was.

Remus mentioned. "What would you think if Hector came to live with us?"

Ryan was shocked. "What? Like adopting?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. But when he is seventeen and can leave home."

Remus explained. "He has the money to be on his own, but still."

Ryan assured them. "I think it is a good idea."

Sirius was relieved. "I was worried you might not like the idea. You don't get along."

Ryan shook his head. "We have started to. I don't hate him."

Remus knew that. "He mentioned your tutoring helped."

Ryan shrugged. "It's not like Papa and Dad want to take him."

He had been an only child and only grandchild for a long time. But it wasn't like he was the only child in the family either. He had a cousin, Draco, though they were really second cousins. It was one summer, well part of one, as Hector wasn't seventeen until later in the summer. And he thought that it would be good for the kid. He had no idea how Hector was even getting through all of what he was facing.

Remus looked at his husband when alone. "We have to contact your dad. I hope he has got warnings to the other schools."

* * *

><p>Orion had been in quick contact with people he knew. Bulgaria had been easy considering Borden. Borden had sworn he would warn both the elves and the headmaster of the school what was happening. France had been a bit more work even for Orion. He had eventually turned to his son in law who had a contact down there. Severus knew a family with some veela blood from his war days. Mr. Delacaur was a member of the school governors down there and he was able to help as well. It was the Delacaurs who had come up with a possible solution for them as well.<p>

They needed to throw Albus off the track in the UK until they could nail him. For now they had to ensure the potion wasn't getting into the food here at school. But Albus had to believe that his plan was working here at school anyways.

Albus was about to go look for Hector when he called an elf. "The potion has been put in the food?"

The elf bowed. "Yes headmaster. Lofty not be understanding why."

Albus smiled. "There is a concern of a fever going around. It will keep the kids healthy."

Lofty looked skeptical. "Miss Poppy nurse lady be giving those."

Albus ground his teeth. "It isn't your place to question."

Lofty went to disappear. "Yes headmaster sir."

James had appeared in the door. "Elves having questions?"

Albus shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They will do what is needed."

James looked around. "Could they have overheard?"

Albus shook his head. "No. Only my personal elf can hear what happens in this room."

James knew his elf was sworn. "And the school elves shouldn't disobey you."

Albus smirked. "Shouldn't. But they belong to the school and not me."

James looked around. "When is my son coming?"

Albus sneered. "He isn't."

James was surprised. "You told me you asked him to come."

Albus smirked. "He listens as well as most of my staff."

He had threatened the boy with detention to come. But Minerva had stepped in and told him that was out of line. And she would take the detention if he continued. He had no idea why but his staff seemed to be against him as well. They would not help him with anything. He knew most of them were not impressed when they had read the article in the paper. He tried reminding them he was their boss but had little effect. Even his most loyal ones like Vector were giving him the cold shoulder as of late.

He and James went in search of Hector but it wasn't that hard. Gryffindor had quidditch practice that day and they were just finishing up. It took some time but Hector had made a chaser on the team. He didn't have the skill James once had but he was still good.

Hector ground his teeth when he saw them. "I have nothing to say to you."

Albus tried to stop him. "We need to talk."

James agreed. "You can't walk away from us."

Hector sneered. "Watch me."

James reached out to grab him. "I'm your father. You will listen to us."

Hector yanked away. "He isn't. Unless you divorced mum and made him my step mummy."

Albus went red. "We need to talk. We know you leaked the story."

Hector shrugged. "So what if I did? It needed to come out."

James shook his head. "We went over this. You can be the hero. If we don't find him…."

Hector bit. "I am not the hero. I am sick of pretending."

Albus pointed out. "You were happy before."

Hector reminded him. "Before I knew it was all lies? Not as happy as you seem to think."

James said quietly. "It is nearly Christmas. You'll come home, and we can find a way to make this story go away."

Hector backed up. "I am never going 'home'."

Albus reminded him. "You're not seventeen."

Hector smirked. "That never stopped anyone before."

James looked at Albus. "Do something."

Albus steered him towards the school. "We will continue over Christmas, in finding the other."

Hector watched them go. He hoped they never found Harry where ever he was. He had not known his brother. Though he would have loved to know him, he hoped Harry wasn't found. He had been a prisoner of those men and all of their plans. He hoped his brother never fell prey to it. He saw Ron coming his way and was worried. He hadn't spoken to Ron since the newspaper had come out.

Ron looked at him. "How long?"

Hector took a breath. "A few days."

Ron asked. "You knew when you were questioning me."

Hector nodded. "I was worried….."

Ron smirked. "That I could care you were a hero?"

Hector nodded. "I know it was stupid. I hope you understand, I didn't want to lie to you."

Ron smiled. "I do. And on the bright side, no longer the pathetic side kick to the boy who lived."

Hector laughed a little. "I still think you make a good side kick."

Ron clapped him in a hug. "For you I think I can handle it."

Hector walked with him to school. "You and I need to make peace with some people."

Ron stopped. "You mean Hermione."

Hector nodded. "For starters. You don't need to be friends, but peace at least."

Ron sighed. "Fine. As long as that doesn't include her boyfriend."

Hector laughed and more than agreed. He didn't think Blaise was too bad even if he was a snake. But he would never push that. But he and Ron could no longer lord over people that he was the hero. He hadn't done it all year and he had seen a difference in some of their house at least. Maybe with studying to improve his marks, and now this, he might leave school better than before.

Ron assured him. "I am signing up to stay over Christmas too. You know I'll be here for you."

* * *

><p>Orion was relieved to have confirmation from abroad. They had found an in with Salem as well, and warned them there as well. It turned out there may have been those hurt in France as well. Veelas often had some elemental magic though nowhere near the levels of the Blacks. They had the power but couldn't be classified as being an elemental in truth. They had a control over the elements but not the link to the core magic. But there were a number of veela and part veela students there who could have been affected.<p>

Orion came to school both to keep an eye on his grandson and to train him. Ryan had only been in lessons with him since the start of the year but he was flourishing certainly. Between his grandsire and his Uncle, Ryan was doing extremely well with his extra studies.

Ryan was so happy when he came. "I want to show you."

Orion smiled. "Your Uncle told me you had made progress."

Ryan nodded. "Can I show you grandsire? I have to ask."

Orion nodded. "Of course."

Ryan transformed, covering his body head to toe in feathers and his nose was beak like. He smiled when he turned back. "That's it."

Orion laughed. "Amazing progress in a few months."

Ryan knew. "Uncle Siri said it is the bigger parts that take time."

Orion agreed. "For a bird, the wings and the size."

Ryan was reminded his grandsire had the same form. "How long did it take you?"

Orion smiled. "Nine months or so."

Ryan was amazed. "Better not tell Uncle Siri or he'll be jealous. It took him a year."

Orion shook his head. "Our powers will make it easier for us."

Ryan took out a book. "I have also kept up my studies with the centaurs."

Orion looked down at the book. "Quite advanced."

Ryan pointed at a list. "I have been studying the tea they have made for me."

Orion realized why Ryan was bringing it up. Ryan had a tea he had to take ever since the headmaster started giving him the potion. Ryan had no idea what had been causing him the headaches and dizzy spells he had suffered. The centaurs had just told him the tea would help with that. The centaurs and Aunt Poppy had gone into no detail for him. Orion should have known that Ryan would be curious about it.

Ryan had taken down all the plants, and all of their different uses. And he had been trying to come up with what the combination could help do. He had studied a lot of herbology and medicine, with the centaurs and Aunt Poppy, but he had not come up with an idea.

Orion sighed. "The headmaster is looking for an elemental in the school."

Ryan was shocked. "Does he know about me?"

Orion shook his head. "He looked at your Uncle and Daddy once too."

Ryan was shaken. "Can he tell?"

Orion assured him. "The tea we have been giving you will help."

Ryan was pale. "Okay."

Orion was worried. "The headaches and symptoms haven't come back have they?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. I promise I would have told you."

Orion clapped him on the back. "I know and trust you."

Ryan put down the book. "Can we start my lesson please?"

Orion took out his wand. "Of course."

Ryan grabbed his from his bag. "I wish I didn't need this."

Orion laughed. "You can already do some wandless. This is just a tool to help."

Ryan shook his head. "I can't do any more than I could do when I was eight."

Orion smirked a bit. "Not many eight year olds if any can."

Ryan pointed out. "Accidental. Mine was too."

Orion corrected him. "When younger, like the bookstore. You had more control by eight."

He assured his grandson he was making progress. And unlike his animagi, the progress would be slower. Learning to control his elemental powers would take time and dedication. Orion had not been any quicker learning his, in fact he had been a bit slower. But he had not had his grandfather being so hands on as Orion did. He may have been better if he had more direct training to help him out.

When Ryan was done and on his way to meet Oliver, Orion slipped into the school. He promised to meet his son and son in law. They were trying to work on the school elves, and get the proof that they needed at last. They only had it abroad so far.

Poppy and Horace were there as well as Severus. "Any news?"

Poppy shook her head. "No one has suffered any symptoms. I have no proof."

Horace agreed. "And he isn't getting the potion from me."

Severus pointed out. "Even he wouldn't be that big of a fool."

Orion called the head elf. "Lofty."

Lofty appeared. "Mr. Lord School governor, what can Lofty be doing for you?"

Orion looked at her. "Has the headmaster had anything added to the food?"

Lofty shook head. "Lofty not be talking. Mr. Lord Governor knows the headmaster boss of elves."

Poppy spoke up. "Only if he is not putting the kids in danger of any kind."

Lofty rung her hands. "He no be. It make them feel better."

Orion realized she revealed something. "He has been adding something."

Lofty shake head. "Lofty say too much."

Poppy pushed. "If it has to do with children's health, you know it has to go through me."

Lofty reluctantly produced a bottle. "Headmaster say it for fever. Lofty add little bit. Lofty not add as much as headmaster say."

Horace took the bottle to test and he nodded. "Lofty likely saved the life of anyone else who may have had the powers."

Orion looked at Lofty. "The headmaster was poisoning students. You will say nothing. He is to think you are still doing it."

The others were worried but Orion was not. He knew the elf belonged to the school and not the headmaster. The elf would protect the students above and beyond anything else. He had kept the bottle and they had the proof now. If the aurors wanted, the elves would testify as well. Lily had warned them but part of them hadn't been sure whether to trust her. They were worried an elf testimony and the potion wouldn't be enough.

Orion looked at Remus. "Do you think you could convince Lily to testify against him?"

**remember to show support with reviews**


	39. stricken body

Remus wasn't certain Lily could be trusted or counted on. She had warned him about the potion but he wasn't certain she would go this far. The woman had gone behind her husband's back to help them. Lily wasn't a fool and she'd know she would be risking her life to help them out. But he agreed to go to her and see if she would help. He knew they needed to try anything to ensure that Ryan was safe and would remain that way. They could try and take Albus to trial but they needed to have a witness. As much as en elf would testify, there was no certainty it would work. Albus would face some charges but he may get out of prison. That was something they had to make sure didn't happen.

He headed for London and held out hope that this might work somehow. In the last little while he had seen his former friend show up a bit. He had seen the girl both he and Severus had been friends with when they were young. He just hoped he wasn't seeing what he wanted to.

Lily was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Remus cast a privacy spell. "I need to speak with you."

Lily shook her head. "I have nothing to talk to you about."

Remus didn't back down. "You told me about the poison."

Lily turned a bit. "I wouldn't let him hurt kids."

Remus sighed. "Hurt Harry you mean."

Lily bit. "How do I know? You won't tell me where he is."

Remus shook his head. "I don't know."

Lily picked up a picture. "If that is what you have to tell yourself."

Remus took out his own photo. "We need your help."

Lily turned to him. "I did what I could."

Remus showed her the picture. "Both your sons need you."

Lily touched the photo. "How?"

Remus told her what happened. "You need to testify."

Lily shook her head. "I can't."

Remus took her by the arms. "It is the only way to keep both your sons safe."

Lily was in tears. "I can't."

Remus went to leave. "Neither of your sons will ever be safe unless he is stopped."

Remus left the house without another word. He had left the picture though and Lily picked it up. She knew Sirius must have taken it. He was the only one who had ever taken a photo of both twins. Or Harry for that matter. Lily could admit she didn't have a single photo of her younger son. She couldn't even remember holding him more than needed. Or looking into his crib and watching him sleep as she had with Hector.

Lily left and headed for the school to see her son. She had no idea where Harry was but she needed to see to Hector. He was the son she knew and loved. And she knew any choice she made could affect him for better or worse. Remus was the one who told her to focus on Hector.

Hector was surprised when he saw her. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

Lily tried to hold him. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Hector sneered. "He send you?"

Lily was hurt. "Of course not."

Hector went to leave. "Go home to him."

Lily stopped him. "We're not living in the same house."

Hector stopped. "You left him?"

Lily wished he'd turn around. "I love your dad, but I hate what he is doing."

Hector refused to turn. "You lied to me too."

Lily took two steps forward. "I know. And I would do anything to make it better."

Hector shook his head. "You can't."

Lily touched him. "Maybe we can find him. I mean without the headmaster."

Hector surprised her. "No."

Lily watched as he turned. "You don't want your twin?"

Hector shook his head. "I want him happy and safe."

Hector could admit he wanted to know his twin brother. But his life was a horror show and it was bad enough he was trapped in it. He didn't think anyone else needed to be dragged into it with him. He hoped his brother was happy and safe wherever he was. And that his so called father and the headmaster never got their hands on him. One of them should at least be happy and safe out there.

Lily said. "He may not be safe."

Hector shook his head. "The headmaster?"

Lily nodded. "He won't stop looking for him."

Hector said. "There has to be some way."

Lily found herself saying. "If there was some way for me to protect him…."

Hector understood. "Do it."

Lily admitted. "It could perhaps be a risk."

Hector shook his head. "Protect him for once."

Lily looked at him. "I will do what I can."

Hector went to leave. "No matter how upset I am, I do love you."

Lily had tears in her eyes. "I will prove I deserve it."

Lily knew the risk but she needed to take it. She had sworn to her son she would what was needed to make sure he and his twin were safe. She had no idea where Harry was but she had a feeling he must be close. Remus had refused to admit he knew where Harry was or that he was safe. She knew if he hadn't then that he likely never would. She just held hope that maybe one day he might know.

Lily headed to London somehow knowing where he'd be. "I'll help."

* * *

><p>Albus had no idea what was going on but the potion didn't seem to work. He could be wrong but he was sure the boy had to be here. He had received word from France that a few kids had shown illness. But he had been reminded that veelas could show some of the traits as well. If the boy was in France it may be almost impossible to track him. There was no sign of him in Salem or Romania, no one had shown any signs. He knew he should consider the boy was in France. But he just had this feeling the boy was closer to home.<p>

He was having troubles to say the least with the other twin as well. Hector kept refusing to speak to him and had been saved from detentions. He learned the boy would be staying for Christmas though. He only had so much time before all of this couldn't be cleaned up.

He was heading for the hall when he saw someone. "Mr. Black, what mischief are you up to?"

Ryan looked up. "None sir."

Albus sneered. "And what are you do lurking in the halls outside my office?"

Ryan shook his head. "I'm not."

Albus pointed around. "Then what are you doing?"

Ryan showed a book. "I am waiting."

Albus didn't believe him. "Waiting for whom? Your boyfriend?"

Ryan shook his head. "I have none. But no sir."

Albus smirked. "I won't be lied too. Who?"

A voice came from behind. "Is there some reason you're interrogating my student?"

Albus turned to find Filius. "I was asking what he was doing lurking around?"

Ryan looked at his professor. "I brought the book with me sir."

Filius smiled and turned to Albus. "I asked Ryan to meet me here."

Albus was confused. "He has no special lessons with you."

Filius agreed. "But Poppy was unable to take his lesson this evening."

Ryan turned to go with the man but said to the headmaster. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your thoughts."

Albus grumbled when he was gone. "That boy has the luck of Hector."

It wasn't luck as Ryan hadn't been there lurking. He had in fact been meant to meet with Filius, though further up the hall. He had ducked into an alcove when he had seen James coming down the hall though. The man seemed to be around the school more and more lately. Ryan had tried to listen in on the man but James had disappeared into the crowd. Ryan was coming out, to meet Filius, when he had run into Albus. Filius didn't think anything of it. He assumed Ryan wasn't at their meeting place because the headmaster had held him up in the hall.

Albus was looking for the same person Ryan had made an attempt to follow. James had been lurking around the school more and more. Albus had asked him to and had been coming up with excuses. But now his son was his excuse to the world.

He found James in the room of requirements. "I hope you have good news."

James shook his head. "Not good."

Albus smirked. "News?"

James turned to look at him. "I thought my wife might be having an affair."

Albus smirked. "Just because she left you."

James shook his head. "There is something more than the boy."

Albus sighed. "You found something."

James nodded. "She was meeting with Moody."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Alastor? What does he have to do with anything?"

James shook his head. "I don't know. But she spoke with him this afternoon."

Albus began rubbing his temples. "Is there some reason she'd go?"

James shrugged. "The potion."

Albus shook his head. "She didn't know the risk of it. She had left."

James wasn't certain. "Did we check?"

Neither man wanted to believe that Lily would have turned on them. James loved his wife and had trouble thinking she'd turn on them. He hadn't really thought that she was having an affair on him. He had always thought that she was too honorable for that kind of thing. He could admit he had slipped once or twice in their marriage. But Lily had always been far too honorable for that kind of thing. But now he wasn't certain.

Albus watched him. "If she has spoken to them…."

James shook his head. "She wouldn't."

Albus sneered. "Are you accusing her of an affair with Alastor?'

James' head dropped in his hands. "She'd not risk it."

Albus thought. "Maybe she made a deal with them to avoid prison."

James wasn't certain. "If she went to them, why have the aurors not come?"

Albus wasn't certain. "But we can't wait for them to come."

James stood. "What do you mean?"

Albus smirked. "You're no fool James. You know what I mean."

James shook his head. "No."

Albus stopped him. "She will bring us both down."

James pulled away from him. "She'll see reason."

Albus sighed. "I'll give you a chance."

James left the room to head for London and find his wife. He knew he should never have told Albus but he told him everything. The man had to be wrong about this though. Lily was loyal even if she questioned Albus from time to time. Lily would never turn either of them into the aurors. Lily would know that Albus would get out of it anyways. They both knew they couldn't make enemies out of him.

Albus watched the fool leave and thought. "I can't just wait for them to come."

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius had been shocked when they received word to come to London. Remus had held out hope that Lily would help them. He hadn't been sure but he hoped his words would sink in. Hector had admitted to him that he had spoken to his mother. If anyone could get Lily to do the right thing it was her son. There was one person who meant the world to Lily and it was not her husband. Remus had no doubt Lily still was in love with her husband but Hector was her heart and soul. Remus knew she would do everything for her son.<p>

Alastor surprised them when he told them Lily had come in. She hadn't told him anything but that she was willing to testify against Albus. She had asked him for protection though. And he had agreed to have someone on him for protection.

Remus was worried. "We need to arrest the man."

Moody shook his head. "The ministry insists on having that potion sampled."

Sirius ground his teeth. "Horace and my brother and law both have."

Moody reminded him. "It needs to be impartial. We can't let him get off on a loophole."

Remus was worried. "What happens if he gets wind of what is happening?"

Alastor shook his head. "How would he? The elf won't talk."

Sirius agreed. "My father made sure of that."

Moody handed him forms. "We got samples from the other three schools, being sent. They will be examined as well."

Remus sighed. "How long will it take?"

Alastor assured them. "Three days at the most."

Sirius asked. "We are certain Lily is protected?"

Moody smirked. "I have never heard you so concerned for her."

Sirius shrugged. "Hector might be upset but he needs her."

Moody sighed. "As long as she keeps her head down, she should be fine."

Remus hoped so. "Neither has any reason to believe she'd turn on them."

It was nearly Christmas time which was another reason for the timing. They would wait until the Christmas break to arrest the man. It was five days away and they could have acted sooner. But there was a chance when they tried to arrest Albus, that he would resist. Well there was more than a chance. And the lest students in the school the better. They hoped Albus wouldn't stoop to using a student as a shield but they had no idea. He would be a fool too. Though the amount of potion was poison level, he could argue the amount was a mistake. There was a good chance he would not be facing the kiss or even life. But if he hurt someone else, that would change. Albus was smart enough to know that.

Remus and Sirius didn't head back to school but to the manor. They filled Orion in on what was happening and Ryan's dads as well. They promised they'd make sure Ryan kept his head down until the break. They wanted him away from the school as well.

Back at school Ryan was enjoying a date with Oliver. "What are you up to?"

Oliver smiled. "You will have to see."

Ryan wasn't sure he liked this. "Should I be worried?"

Oliver's smile turned to smirk. "Worried I will leave you in the woods?"

Ryan laughed. "No, if only for fear of my family. But you are close to the twins."

Oliver shrugged. "They did help with some of the planning."

Ryan stopped. "Now I am really worried."

Oliver pulled him along. "You are their silent backer."

Ryan didn't deny it. "That doesn't mean I want them planning my dates."

Oliver smiled. "Well after Marcus' last one, I had a lot to live up to."

Ryan smirked. "Didn't hear he had us watching your game all night?"

Oliver shook his head. "Draco seemed to have left out that part."

Ryan was not surprised. "I wonder why."

Oliver led him towards Hagrid's hut. "It seems unfair he has backup."

Ryan was amazed when he found a picnic. "I think you have plenty."

It was nothing over the top like Marcus' date had been. Ryan realized the food though included some of his favorites. And there was a WWN which was playing some of the music they both liked. Ryan thought this was the kind of date that he had been expecting from Marcus. He wondered if Oliver had the same thought as Marcus had admitted to. Marcus had been trying to show he had a lighter side like Oliver did. And perhaps Oliver was showing he had a more traditional romantic side. It made Ryan laugh to think the twins had a part in this.

They were done dinner and enjoying a dance when Ryan heard something. "I swear I just heard a scream."

Oliver agreed with him. "We better go find out."

Ryan heard something and pointed. "It's coming from the pitch."

Oliver headed with him. "The lions are practicing tonight."

Ryan was reminded Oliver was a coach. "Maybe one of the players was hurt."

Oliver agreed. "Rollanda is in London. I better check."

Ryan hurried after him. "Where is the team? They don't seem to be there."

Oliver looked at the time. "I would have thought they'd be done by now."

There were only two people there, and they could see someone lying on the ground. One of the other two were kneeling and the other standing. Ryan didn't know what happened but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. There were no brooms in sight and the team wasn't all there. He knew what ever had happened, it wasn't a simple quidditch accident. Something seriously had gone wrong.

Ron saw them first and looked up. "Oh Merlin you have to help. We need a nurse, you need to help."

**review, review, review.**


	40. another victim

Hector had come back from practice with his team and had found her. He had no idea what his mother was doing there. They had spoken the other night but things were still bad. He had told her to do anything she could to protect Harry. He was honest when he said he didn't want her to look for his brother. It wasn't he didn't want one as he did. But he knew what it was like to have his life controlled and now at risk. He would not wish that on anyone, especially not his own brother. He may not have known Harry but he felt a bond or concern at least for him. He knew whatever kind of life Harry had was his fault. He had stolen all the love and attention, and the spotlight, when it should have been his brother's. It was neither of their faults Uncle Moony had told him. His parents should have had enough love and time for two children.

His mother had been about to tell him something when she had clutched at her chest. He had no idea what was happening and had reached out for her. She had let out a horrible scream and had fallen to the ground. Ron had been by his side when it happened.

He looked at Ryan and Oliver. "She collapsed."

Oliver bent to scoop her up. "We'll take her to Poppy."

Remus had appeared next to them. "What happened?"

Hector looked at him. "She collapsed."

Remus scooped Lily up from the ground. "We will get her to Poppy."

Lily's eyes opened though. "No."

Remus looked down on her. "You need a healer."

Lily looked at him. "Protect Hector. Take care of him for me."

Hector looked at his mum as they hurried towards the castle. "You'll be fine. You have to be."

Lily was already slipping. "Harry?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know."

Lily begged. "Please."

Remus paused. "If I knew where he was, I'd assure you he was safe. That he was brilliant, and happy and strong. And very loved."

Lily's eyes closed but she whispered. "Thank you."

Hector freaked. "Is she…?"

Remus laid her down on the grass. "She stopped breathing."

Poppy appeared, having been summoned by Ryan who called an elf. "Remus, what happened?"

Ryan told her as Remus tried CPR. "We don't know."

Poppy knelt down with Remus, both attempting to bring her back. They tried both spells and muggle CPR, but her heart wouldn't start again. Hector was on his knees, praying to Merlin or whatever God could hear him, his mum would breathe again. He had been so angry at her, he had not allowed her to apologize truly, she couldn't leave him now. She was the only parent he had that he could count on.

Remus looked up and shared a look with Poppy. They both knew she was gone, and they both had their suspicions of how she had passed away. Not thinking to take the body inside past the kids, Remus scooped her up once again, and headed for Hagrid's.

Hector realized they gave up. "No you can't. She has to live."

Ryan thought. "Maybe the centaurs can help. I can ask Magorian."

Poppy shook her head. "It is beyond even the centaurs now."

Hector was fighting back the pain. "She can't be dead. She can't."

Ron was trying to comfort his best friend. "How?"

Ryan looked at Poppy. "A heart attack?"

Poppy didn't want to worry the kids. "We will have to wait for the hospital."

Hagrid was shocked when he saw them. "What's wrong with her?"

Remus simply said. "We need to use your floo to call the hospital."

Hagrid led them into his hut. "I have some tea."

Hector was pushed into a chair when his mum was in bed, by Remus. "You need to sit."

Hector was struggling. "She has to be okay."

Remus took some tea from Hagrid. "Drink this."

Hector was going into a state of shock and Remus was worried about him. He noticed that Poppy took three blood samples as they waited. The hospital would run a magic autopsy, so she didn't need to. But they both suspected poison and by whom. Remus had this sickening feeling that Albus had learned Lily planned to testify against him. They had tried to be so careful but he could see no other reason for this.

Remus took both Ryan and Hector through the floo with him. He couldn't take Ron as he didn't have permission to take him from school. The aurors had been called in by the hospital staff, and Sirius arrived with them.

He was off duty officially and came to his husband. "Is it?"

Remus nodded. "Poppy thinks so."

Ryan looked back and forth. "What is it?"

They were interrupted by James who arrived. "I was told my wife was brought in. Where is she?"

Sirius turned to him. "Your son is over there."

James shook his head. "Where is Lily? What room is she in?"

Hector was the one who spoke. "She's dead."

James rounded on his son in shock. "Dead?"

Remus pulled James away. "You knew? You knew she was testifying against Albus?"

James tried to deny it. "No."

Remus shook his head. "Your wife was poisoned, by your boss, to keep her quiet."

James was in denial. "No, it's not possible."

Sirius came in. "You doubt he'd do anything to stay out of prison?"

James sunk down into a chair and he couldn't seem to find any words. He knew they were right. If Lily had been poisoned, it was by Albus. He had told James that if Lily didn't keep quiet, he'd have to do something. James had truly believed Albus would never have sunk to this level. Or maybe he had just been fooling himself. He liked the money and hadn't wanted the truth to come out, but not like this.

Remus pointed out the door. "He is your son. Your wife sacrificed her life for both her sons; will you do any less by them?"

* * *

><p>Ryan and Hector didn't return to school that night. Ryan's dads collected him from the hospital and had taken him home. And James had not protested when Hector had been taken by Remus. Remus had taken him to the Burrow though. Molly gave permission for Ron to be brought when she had found out about Lily. She and Lily had been best friends since their sons were in diapers, as close as the boys were. She was struck hard by the death, harder than her son, who was just upset for Hector. Remus would have kept Hector but he would have family business to see too. Besides, he was new in Hector's life again, and thought Hector would do better with the Weasleys for now.<p>

The article hit the front page of the Prophet the next morning. The headlines officially called it some type of heart attack, and claimed she died almost instantly. They knew of course Albus had a hand in that. Poppy had three different people test her samples, to try and confirm poison.

Horace shook his head. "There are some odd traces in her blood."

Poppy looked up at him and Severus. "Odd?"

Severus agreed with his former teacher. "I don't know what some of them even are."

Poppy looked down at the list. "Can we find out?"

Horace nodded. "Most are rare plants. It will take a few days to research their properties, and what a combination of them may do."

Severus thought of something. "Do you have another sample?"

Poppy nodded and showed the third. "I was going to send it to my friend in the lab."

Severus thought aloud. "Magorian may be able to tell us something."

Horace agreed. "The centaurs know more about herb lore than us and Pomona combined."

Poppy hadn't thought of it. "I have never asked them for aid before."

Severus thought of the obvious. "Ryan. He does study with the centaurs."

Horace was reluctant. "I wouldn't think you anxious to include my nephew."

Poppy agreed. "We don't need to increase him as a target."

Severus shook his head. "He will just take the sample. Albus knows Ryan takes lessons with them."

Poppy reluctantly agreed. "And he has no idea I took samples."

Horace picked up his form. "I will continue looking, with Pomona's help, just in case."

Poppy stopped Severus before he left. "I have seen a few of these plants in a poison once before."

Severus stopped. "Do you remember who?"

Poppy nodded. "Abraxas."

Severus was reminded of the death of Lucius' father. The world believed it dragon pox, but the man had actually been poisoned. Lucius allowed the world to think, those who knew, to think it Death Eaters. But in fact he had always had his suspicions about the headmaster. Poppy had not been on the case, but she saw the file later. The other plants were different, but then again the symptoms were as well. Lily had died quickly, like a heart attack, well a bit slower. Abraxas had wasted away, and many symptoms were like the pox. There was definitely a comparison between them. Lucius had looked for years, for a way to tie his father's death, to Albus once and for all. But he hadn't found it yet.

Severus thought as Poppy did, when he left. If they could prove Lily was killed by Albus, perhaps they could prove Abraxas as well. There was no statute of limitations on murder charges. Severus hoped it might work, both for Lucius, and for his mother. She would be safe once again.

He headed home to the manor and found his son. "Ryan?"

Ryan looked up from his homework. "Hi Papa."

Severus sat down. "Ryan, do you still want to go to your lesson with Magorian tonight?"

Ryan nodded. "I don't like missing. And you said I could come back after."

Severus took out a bottle. "I need you to ask Magorian if he can run a test on this."

Ryan was a bit surprised. "Okay Papa."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "It might help Hector with the loss of his mum."

Ryan nodded. "I will. I feel sorry for him, losing his mum."

Severus gently pushed. "Does it make you think of yours?"

Ryan shook his head. "I never knew mine. I have you Papa. Hector really loved his mum."

Severus kissed his son. "He will have people helping him get through it."

Ryan stood. "I need to get my things before Daddy takes me to school."

Regulus came in the room when his son was gone. "How did it go?"

Severus explained what happened. "I hope I'm not wrong to include our son."

Regulus assured him. "No. He isn't taking any real risk. And the sooner this is over, the sooner he will be safe for good."

He knew his husband was like Remus, feeling guilt over the death of Lily. They had both been good friends of hers when they were much younger. They had both convinced her to testify against Albus and had never really considered the danger she was in. Remus had told them he had told Lily her son was safe. He hadn't revealed it was Harry but they wouldn't have had an issue. She was dead and the secret would have gone with her. If it brought her some peace before she died, to know Harry was alive and happy, they didn't begrudge her it. Remus had a feeling she may have suspected. He had told her enough to know he was close to Harry, and she may have guessed, if she had lived.

Severus went to speak to Lucius after and told him. "We may have justice for him finally."

Lucius picked up a picture of his father. "Justice will be when that man gets the kiss."

Severus reminded him. "If we get him arrested, he will face at least two counts of murder."

Lucius ground his teeth. "At least is right."

Severus thought. "They will question him under vertiserum. If there are others, he will be found."

Lucius put down the picture. "Maybe not murders, but how many lives did he throw away?"

Narcissa had come in. "The two of you will have your own justice. For all the years he forced you to spy."

Severus hoped so. "There are a lot of people he should answer to and for."

Lucius patted his brother on the back. "And I will do all I can to ensure he does."

Narcissa came over. "All the kids, not just Ryan, need to be free of that man once and for all."

Severus went to leave. "The funeral is the day after tomorrow. Ryan will go back to school after."

Lily was to be buried in Godric's Hollow, where the Potter family had been laid to rest for centuries. Their family didn't have a crypt. As far as Severus knew, her parents had been cremated, so there was no place for her to be buried with them. Things may have been bad with James, but she had loved him. And she would want to be with her son, and he would be buried there one day, hopefully decades from now.

Ryan came back later that night and told his Papa. "Magorian promised he would find out."

* * *

><p>The funeral for Lily Elizabeth Evans-Potter was held three days after her death. It was to be a small service at the graveyard and then a lunch back at Potter manor. Lily's sister had been informed of her death but to no surprise, she wasn't willing to come. The woman had not spoken to Lily since their parents had died, and she had never seen her nephew. But there were plenty of people there for her.<p>

Ryan had come, though perhaps a bit of a surprise. He had accompanied his Papa and Uncle Moony. Both men knew James may have an issue with it but they went. Lily had been a friend to them both, and they would be there for her, and for her son as well.

Hector stood away from his dad and he practically clung to Remus. "I can't believe she is gone."

Remus kissed him. "I know, but she'll always watch over you."

Severus added. "And you have plenty of people who love you."

James had come over. "I am surprised you came."

Hector spoke up. "I need him."

Remus said. "I am here for my godson and for her."

Severus added. "We both cared about her. This is no place for an argument."

James actually agreed. "No, it's not."

Hector looked at his dad. "They can stay."

James nodded. "Your mother would be happy they were here."

Severus put down a bouquet of roses for her. "You will be missed."

Hector looked at his dad. "Dad?"

James sighed. "I wish you would come home."

Hector didn't speak but for one moment, he went into his father's arms. He was definitely not ready to forgive or forget. And honestly he wasn't sure he would ever be. His father had put him through hell most of his life and lied to him as well. But he knew how much his father was hurting right now. No matter the trouble in their marriage recently, he knew how much his parents loved each other. And deep down, he knew his dad loved him too. Even if his dad seemed to love Harry more, suddenly, now that he was the hero and not Hector.

The funeral had many members of the order, and people who knew Lily from school as well. Neville's grandmother had come. Her daughter in law and Lily had been the best of friends in school. She knew Alice would have wanted to be there for it.

As the ceremony ended Molly alerted all. "What is he doing here?"

Remus growled as he saw Albus. "He has a lot of nerve."

Albus came and tried to lay flowers. "I am sorry I missed the ceremony."

James stopped him. "Those and you are not welcome here."

Albus looked up surprised. "Surely I heard wrong. You know I considered Lily like a daughter."

Severus stepped up next to James. "So it isn't just other people's children you will sacrifice?"

Albus turned to him. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

James for once agreed with Severus. "We both know you do. Now get out."

Albus wasn't backing down. "What are you accusing me of?"

Remus reminded the men. "This isn't the place for this."

James looked at his son and back. "We both know the conversation in the office."

Albus went to leave. "I have no idea what you speak of."

James called as he left. "I won't let you hurt anyone I have left."

Albus reminded him. "Your wife died of a heart attack. It was a shame she died so young."

James said under his breath. "I'll prove you wrong."

James didn't know, but Magorian had brought the sample back. He had confirmed, the combination of plants was a poison. Those three plants in themselves were not deadly at all. But combined they were. And combined with other plants, could offer different affects. It would explain how they were found in both Abraxas and Lily, but they died different ways. Now they just needed to trace Albus to those plants somehow. They weren't ones which one could find even at the apothecary on Knockturn. They were black market items.

They headed to the manor, and James made sure the marauders and Severus knew they were welcome. He could see Hector needed them now. And after Albus, he wasn't looking for a fight. Today was about honoring the woman he had loved since he was a teen.

He found his son in the library while the others ate. "You should have some lunch."

Hector turned. "Do you have a picture of all of us?"

His dad was confused. "There are plenty."

Hector shook his head. "With Harry."

James sighed and went and picked up and old book and used a spell. "Your mother kept these."

Hector looked at a photo of all four. "Is that where we were born?"

James nodded. "Remus insisted on one photo with all of us. I think it one of the few times I ever held him."

Hector held the book to him. "Leave him alone."

James stopped. "Hector, I know your mother's death…."

Hector stopped. "Albus already killed my mother. Leave him alone, please."

James watched his son leave the room and he had mixed emotions. He knew Albus was a threat and he already had to protect Hector from him. He loved Hector even if he wasn't the hero. His search for Harry didn't mean he didn't love Hector any more. He knew his wife and son doubted that, but it didn't. He was being honest with himself as well as them. But he hated stopping something when he started it.

Severus stood in the door. "Hector has always had to be the hero for you. Your son needs you to be it for him now, to protect him now."

**review, review, review.**


	41. new alliances

James had Severus' words in his head day and night. He had expected Hector to be the hero for all of his life. Not for him, in that he needed his son to save him. But for the crowds, to make the money, and sell the books. He had made Hector be something, that if he was honest, he had always known his son never really wanted. When he was a kid Hector enjoyed the spotlight, but he had come to see that it made him a freak to many. He had resented being different when he was in school, and he made his father know that loud and clear. Part of James had wondered if his son would be grateful when he found out he wasn't the hero. And part of Hector likely was. But having found out his entire life had been a lie, had been like a hard slap in the face. He wished his son would at least understand.

For now he was giving up on finding Harry. He wasn't sure if forever, but he had enough to focus on. He would make sure Albus went down for the murder of his wife and Hector's mother. And he wouldn't allow either of his sons to be put at risk. In a shock to even himself, he turned to the people he knew could help him with this. He never in a million years believed he would have turned that way.

He walked into the shop and looked at the clerk. "Is your boss here?"

The man nodded. "He is in the back shop."

James took a breath. "Can you tell him Lord Potter needs to speak to him?"

The man moved to leave. "Yes sir."

A few moments later a surprised Severus appeared. "I thought my clerk was crazy."

James shook his head. "Can we speak?"

Severus motioned to his back room. "I finished the potion I was working on."

James stopped. "I was hoping to include your husband and the marauders."

Severus was really surprised. "Remus should be with my husband at his shop. Sirius will be easy enough to summon."

James went to follow the man. "Thank you."

Severus looked over his shoulder. "Don't thank me yet."

James shrugged. "You are willing to hear me out."

Severus agreed. "We have a common goal for once."

James sighed. "Lily would have been happy we were working together."

Severus shook his head. "She did try before the babies were born, to make us friends."

James thought about when his wife had named Severus godfather. He had never protested because it had been for the other baby. He had thought that Hector was the hero and had never considered the other child. He had never liked Severus and never normally would want him around his son. But he knew Lily had once relied on him and Remus for a great deal of support. Now he knew that Harry had actually been the hero. He wondered what would have happened if he and Sirius had not stepped in for Harry when he was born. Would the war have gone on?

He could see the shock of both Regulus and Remus when they came into the shop. It seemed fait, as Sirius was there already. He was reminded his brother and husband ran the shop together. He still thought it odd seeing a Black running such a shop as this.

Sirius watched him. "What are you doing here?"

James motioned. "Can we speak in private?"

He was led not into a back office but a private nook on the second floor. "Speak."

James looked around. "Hide out here?"

Severus grunted. "It's our son's little nook. Now what is this about?"

James sighed. "You want to bring Albus down and you need my help."

Regulus smirked. "Why would we accept your help? You work for him."

James reminded him. "You don't have my wife's testimony anymore."

Severus didn't deny she hadn't given it. "We have the elves and don't trust you."

James pointed out. "You know the elves aren't enough. Or you'd not have risked my wife."

Remus spoke up. "How do you know that?"

James laughed. "Because no matter the last decades, both of you still love her. I saw you at the funeral; you'd not have risked her."

Severus spoke. "How do we know we can trust you?"

James took an oath on his magic. "I will see that man go down for killing my wife."

Severus shared a look with his brother in law and his husband. In truth he had believed the man before he took the oath. He knew what it had taken James to come here. James would never have agreed to spy for Albus in this way. But they still had needed to take every precaution. The man had shown in the past, he was sometimes a jelly fish, and gullible. He had been blinded to what Albus had been in the past.

Sirius hoped that this was a turnaround for James. He hoped that since the man had come, he wasn't simply out for vengeance here and now. He could still remember the James who had once been his brother. The James who had come out after Harry was born, he had never recognized.

Orion had come in behind them unseen. "It seems we may have the in we need."

James turned to see the man. "I didn't know you'd be involved."

Orion smirked. "My grandson is my top priority."

James shook his head. "Better grandfather it seems than a father."

Sirius stepped in. "My father was a great one; I was foolish not to see that. But that has nothing to do with this."

Orion spoke. "This is about my grandson. And your son."

James extended his hand. "I will work with you, to protect them."

Orion shook it. "For the boys."

James was a pureblood and came from an old family. But he was the only child of much older parents and had always been spoiled. He had never been traditional, even before he had married Lily. He had been the one to inspire Sirius to rebel against his family as he had. He had shown Sirius what could be found beyond. Though Sirius had once longed for it, he saw the benefits of the loving family he had left behind.

Orion said before he had to leave. "The sooner the man is dealt with, the safer they all will be."

* * *

><p>It seemed the fathers weren't the only ones who were meeting or making peace. Really it was less of a shock with the boys than their dads. Ryan had been getting along with Hector in the last few months. And having been there when Lily was killed, he had felt a connection to him. It was Hector though who came looking for him. He was worried after what happened to his mother. He knew he needed allies among this.<p>

Ron had no idea that Hector had been having tutoring with Ryan as well. Hector told him, when he told his friend he was going to Ryan. Ron was shocked but he was behind his friend as well. He had proven before that he would do anything he could for Ryan.

Hermione came over. "He should be waiting."

Hector was grateful. "Thanks."

Hermione stopped. "I'm really sorry about your mum."

Hector sighed. "Thank you."

Hermione walked with him. "I'm kind of surprised you returned to school so soon."

Hector was. "I couldn't sit around the house."

Ron added. "Hasn't been home anyways."

Hermione was surprised. "Still not speaking to your father?"

Hector wondered how she knew. "No."

Hermione could see he didn't want to talk. "I can help you catch up on any of your work."

Hector nodded a bit. "I will have to take you up on that."

Hermione had got Ryan and Draco to meet them in the room of requirements. She was not sure what it was about but happy to help. She had seen a very different side of Hector in the past year. She thought he was actually nice and far more down to earth than you'd ever be able to guess. She couldn't even begin to understand how it must feel to have lost your mother like Hector just had. She knew he had never been close to his father even before the big blow out recently. He had been pressured by his father to be the hero, when he was thought to have been it.

Ryan and Draco were waiting in the room but they weren't alone. Ron was a bit surprised when he saw the twins had come to school and were there. They came often enough to see Ryan, but they weren't expected in this meeting. Ron and Hermione were made to take an oath.

Ron grunted but took it. "There. I wouldn't betray my best friend."

Fred smirked. "Sorry little brother, but you have to earn trust."

Ryan looked at Hector. "Why did you call?"

Hector sat down. "I need your help."

George smirked. "We could have told you that."

Draco pushed. "The headmaster?"

Hector nodded. "I need to bring the man down before he hurts anyone else."

Ryan watched him. "And you think we should join forces?"

Hector nodded. "We both want to bring him down."

Draco spoke up. "And you know you and Ron don't stand a chance."

Ron went red. "This was a mistake."

Hector calmed him. "They're right. We need help."

George grinned. "See little brother, he has realized you are a screw up."

Ron glared. "I don't have to sit here."

Hector stopped him. "You don't. But I want your help."

Ron sat back down. "For you, I can put up with them."

Fred and George knew their little brother did have one redeeming quality. They may bug him about a lot, but he was loyal. They knew he had stood by his best friend through a lot since they had begun school. Ron may be a brat sometimes but he could have had a few more friends likely. But because of Hector, he had found it hard to make them. They could admit when it came to Hector, Ron was not such a rat.

Ryan looked at Hector. "My dad's knew about your brother. They said they looked."

Hector shook his head. "I don't want him found."

Hermione had been quiet as she took it in. "Wouldn't it be nice to have him?"

Ryan said. "You told the world about him."

Hector didn't deny it. "But to out myself. I will protect my twin if I can."

Draco wasn't sure why. "You don't even know him."

Hector shrugged. "He was abandoned because of me. I owe it to him to keep him safe now."

Ryan put a hand on him. "You know you have family. Uncle Moony loves you, and Uncle Siri."

Hector laughed a little. "I guess maybe it makes us cousins."

Draco smirked. "I'm not sure I'd go that far."

Ryan would have though. He hoped in a way that Hector would make peace with his father though. It wasn't that he had a problem with Hector living with his Uncles that summer. He had been honest when he said he was fine with it. But he thought about his own bond with both his dads. And he couldn't imagine the divide he saw Hector had with his dad now. He knew how lucky he was to have his amazing family.

Fred went to leave when they were done. "You have our two way. You know we'll come when you need us."

* * *

><p>Albus had no idea what he was going to do. He had tried to speak to James since the funeral, but had been turned away. The man knew far too much. Albus knew though he couldn't touch him, or it would truly be his down fall. James had aired his doubts about Albus in public. Albus doubted that the man would be stupid enough to testify against him. James may not be as loyal as he was before but he wasn't stupid. He knew how his wife died and that his son was under Albus' nose as well. Albus truly believed the man would not do anything too foolish against him. But he had to be careful about it as well. He had never thought Lily would have gone to the ministry, and agreed to testify against him.<p>

He had called Fletcher back from France for some back up. He was one of the few that he could trust at this moment in time. And keeping this under control was more important than finding Harry. He would find the boy when this was cleared up.

Fletcher came into his office. "I am sorry I missed the funeral."

Albus smeared. "I doubt you'd be any more welcome."

Fletcher shrugged. "I was in the order. And even James doesn't know the full extent of us."

Albus grunted. "Better keep it that way."

Fletcher picked up the money. "I assume you have something else for me to do."

Albus agreed. "I need you to keep an eye on James for me."

Fletcher was surprised. "You expect me to follow him?"

Albus smirked. "It's not like I am asking you to follow Moody or Sirius. He was a joke of an auror."

Fletcher pointed out. "But one hell of a marauder."

Albus tossed him more coin. "And you are slick as oil when you want to be."

Fletcher pocketed the extra coin. "I won't go down for this."

Albus smirked. "If I go to prison, who will keep saving your ass?"

Fletcher shrugged. "I could always go straight."

Albus sneered. "And the Longbottoms could come out of their comas."

Fletcher stopped. "Worried that may come out?"

Albus sneered. "Of course not. No one suspects they were already gone, when the death eaters came."

Fletcher shook his head. "Except the Lestranges."

Albus shook his head. "Who are in a dark cell for life."

Fletcher went to leave. "I never understood why. They were in the order."

Albus shrugged. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

As the man left, Albus walked over to the pensive. He could admit, he had felt some guilt over the couple. He had never meant for them to be driven insane. The tea was never intended for them. He hadn't quite perfected the potion yet. Abraxas has been his first real success with it. He had known Augusta was opposed to him, and was convincing Frank and Alice to flee with Neville. Albus knew Neville was not the hero. But he needed him in the country as a possible decoy. Augusta was meant to drink the tea. When he learned they had, he had to cover up his tracks. The Lestranges and Crouch were fools, believing their stooge had told them. They didn't realize they had been set up. Albus couldn't allow the world to know. He thought they would have surely died by now. But they seemed too stubborn to die.

Albus left his office on a mission. As long as the couple was comatose, no one need know. It wasn't like anyone was going to the prison to speak to Rodolphus any time soon. Rodolphus' secret would die with him in a black cell any day now.

Albus noticed Ryan headed towards the doors. "Mr. Black."

Ryan turned to look at him. "Headmaster."

Albus walked towards him. "Where are you going?"

Ryan looked to the doors and back. "To a lesson sir."

Albus heard that too often. "You don't have astronomy tonight."

Ryan agreed. "I usually don't sir. But I am meeting Hagrid and Firenze."

Albus eyed him. "And why is that?"

Horace came up from the dungeons. "Is there a problem Albus?"

Albus smirked. "How is it you always have a teacher suddenly appear?"

Ryan shrugged. "Luck sir."

Horace added. "And why would my nephew need a teacher to appear?"

Albus shook his head. "He is up to something."

Horace looked at his nephew. "You should hurry along. Firenze is waiting."

Ryan went to leave but said. "Did Uncle Borden tell you he was coming?"

Horace smiled. "He did. I believe he arrives tomorrow."

Albus looked at the man. "Why is that man coming?"

Horace turned back. "To see his nephew. You were the one to encourage the relationship after all."

Albus ground his teeth as the man walked off. He had no idea why the thought of Borden coming, bothered him so much. The man had no power here in the country. He wasn't a thorn like Lucius and Orion were in his side. But his arrival just seemed odd timing with all going on here. He had enough old bloods to worry about. He had truly believed Hector was the key to finally getting rid of the old blood power. He thought he could do it the political way, the legal way. He was starting to think that he had given up his old ways, too soon. He used a spell, and went to follow Ryan onto the grounds. He had this feeling there was more to this than he could see. He didn't trust any Blacks.

Ryan was meant to be meeting his grandsire in the woods. Usually Uncle Moony was his cover, but he was away from school tonight. Firenze would be there though. Ryan was on alert, knowing that the headmaster was always keeping an eye on him.

Ryan was headed towards Hagrid's hut when Fang came to his way. "Hey boy."

Fang was agitated for some reason.

Ryan under stood and stroking the dog he whispered. "Good dog."

Hagrid had appeared. "Ryan, you are a bit early."

Ryan had been meant to meet someone. "Anxious I guess."

Hagrid looked around. "You shouldn't have come out alone. Draco usually walks you."

Ryan moved towards him but his hand touched something in his pocket. "He was busy in the library."

Fang suddenly disappeared off, chasing something they couldn't see.

Hagrid was confused. "I have no idea what has gotten into my dog."

Ryan did but didn't tell him. "Must have seen a cat."

Or smelled one Ryan thought. He couldn't see Hector but he knew he was there. Hector had got his cloak back into the school. Orion had removed the blocks, which would reveal it was brought into the school. He had been surprised to learn Ryan and Hector were partnered. The boys were more surprised to learn their dads were. Ryan and Hector had been sharing the cloak, and the map, to keep an eye on each other. He sent a silent nod Hector's way, or where he thought he was, in thanks for his help. He headed into the woods but found Firenze and his dad instead.

Regulus kissed his son on the head. "Your grandsire had to go to the hospital. Something came up about the poison used on Lily."

**Just another mystery to keep on your toes. Please keep up the support.**

**review, review, review.**


	42. shocking revelations

Orion had gone to the hospital with Severus. Severus had been at the hospital for days going through records. The realization that the same poison had been used on Abraxas as on Lily, hit home. Well same base, just slight alterations, causing difference in symptoms. Severus had hoped to go through the records of other old bloods who had died around the same time. Abraxas was not the only reason Eileen had gone into hiding. His mother knew what was happening. Eileen had no intention of coming back from the dead even when safe. She loved her life as Irma Pince and would continue. But it would mean she was safer in the school and to be close to her son and grandson as well. Severus understood his mum loved her life and job at school but still had always worried for her. He hoped to be able to make some of that fear finally go away.

He had summoned his father in law because of some shocking news. He wasn't even sure why he had gone into their files when he had. But when he did, he found out that Albus' evil went deeper than they had thought. And they needed to act much quicker as well.

Orion came into the private office. "What is it?"

Severus pointed at a stack. "Another three possible victims."

Orion's eyes scanned them. "I had my suspicions."

Severus picked up another two. "These were the shock."

Orion read. "Alice and Frank?"

Severus nodded. "We all assumed they were tortured."

Orion read it. "Why are they alive?"

Severus' friend spoke. "The combination was meant to be like what was used on Lady Potter."

Severus added. "It seems it hadn't been perfected just yet."

Orion closed the files. "Why attack them? The other victims were old bloods."

The tech thought. "They are old bloods."

Severus shook his head. "Like James, not very traditional. And loyal members of the order."

Orion smirked. "We see where loyalty gets them."

Severus reminded him. "Albus knew Lily turned on him."

Orion thought. "Augusta."

The tech asked. "Lady Longtbottom?"

Severus understood. "To this day, she is one of his most out spoken opponents."

The woman had been in the war but never in the order. Augusta was a lot like Orion and the other old bloods of the time. She was a stickler for the traditions of blood, though not one for blood purity. She loved Neville a lot, but like Orion, kept that mainly in private. Augusta had taken over her husband's seat and power when he died. Her son had been too young, and then had no interest in it. Augusta's husband had been much older, and she had been known to be the power behind him, even before he died. She was a formidable woman, who could give Orion and Abraxas both a run for their money in truth. And in a way, it was a surprise that Albus had never gone after her in fact.

It seems that one of the nurses had taken a blood sample without thinking. She had run some tests but the results had never been looked at. The couple had been attacked by death eaters and that was all that mattered. But it seemed they had been wrong.

Severus stopped. "Did they have a strong enough dose? Were they already like this when they were attacked?"

Orion wondered too. "Well there is one way to find out."

Severus smirked. "Albus is not about to tell us."

Orion shook his head. "There are other witnesses."

Severus was confused. "They are in prison."

Orion shrugged. "One of the perks of being a governor."

Severus pointed out. "You'd need permission from the minister."

Orion laughed. "Do you think the man would deny me?"

Severus agreed. "Cornelius is always happy to lick your feet."

Orion handed him the folder. "You need to go to Longbottom manor."

Severus was a bit surprised. "You wish me to tell Augusta?"

Orion nodded. "She might be an useful ally to have in this."

Severus agreed. "She will meet with me."

Orion went to speak to Cornelius and get permission. Technically he could have gone, as a member of the Wizengamot. Anyone could go to the prison but the black cells were a different matter. But to have a private audience and possibly use vertiserum, was another matter all together. He either needed Cornelius to approve it, or go to the full Wizengamot. Albus had no friends among the lords, but he had spied everywhere. The last thing they needed was for Albus to get word of what he was doing. They needed to nail him but had to be careful he didn't catch on.

Severus was happy when Augusta let him come through. "Thank you for speaking to me."

Augusta motioned for him to sit. "How can I help you?"

Severus handed her the files. "I think you would like to read this."

Augusta saw the names. "My son and daughter in law?"

Severus motioned for her to read. "Lily was poisoned."

Augusta looked up. "I had my suspicions."

He saw her surprise as she read. "It looks like a similar poison."

Augusta snapped them shut. "Albus?"

Severus nodded. "We are trying to prove it."

Augusta stood. "You have whatever help you need."

Severus stood. "Thank you."

Augusta asked. "Is there a cure?"

Severus turned back. "I promise I will do all I can to find one."

Augusta sighed. "Neville wishes for his parents every year."

Severus didn't think Neville was the only one. The old woman likely wished more for the couple than Neville did. Neville didn't have any memories of his parents before that hospital. If his gran didn't take him to the hospital, he'd likely have none. Augusta was really the only mother he had ever had in his life. But it would mean a lot to both of them, if the couple perhaps could recover.

Severus had to add. "They may come out of the coma, but I can't promise they'd ever make a full recovery. It has been a long time."

* * *

><p>Orion was not surprised when he was able to get permission to go. He took his son with him, actually both of his sons with him. Sirius technically accompanied them on an official basis. But so did Cornelius, so that there was a cover, in case Albus' spies were at work again. The three Black men had no idea what to expect when they got to the prison. But they knew they needed to find out what had happened with the Longbottoms. Sev was working on a possible antidote, not a total cure, but maybe it would help them recover some. But this was needed as well.<p>

Rodolphus, Bella and Rabastan had all been in black cells since the end of the war. A few years before Crouch's son had died from a heart attack. Rodolphus was brought to them in a private room. He seemed to be the only one of the three who was sane enough to speak to.

Rodolphus looked up when they came in. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Regulus watched the man. "Same cocky self as before."

Sirius agreed. "I would have thought prison would affect you."

Rodolphus smirked. "Innocence helps."

Orion smirked. "You want us to believe you are innocent?"

Sirius agreed. "We all saw your mark."

Rodolphus looked at Regulus. "I believe both you and your lover have one too."

Regulus corrected him. "Husband. And they vanished when Voldemort was killed."

Sirius nodded. "Those who took an oath on their magic, it went away."

Rodolphus showed his arms. "Like this."

Orion stopped. "There is no mark."

Sirius didn't believe it. "This is some trick. You would have been checked."

Rodolphus smirked. "Were too busy throwing me in prison to look."

Lucius, Regulus and Severus no longer had the brand on their arm. They had sworn an oath on their magic, that they had gone light. And when Voldemort had died, those who had, the marks had gone away. But those who weren't, like Bella, their marks had remained. Orion remembered seeing her mark when they were on trial. But it hit them, her and Rabastan were the only two whose were shown.

Rodolphus watched the three men and wondered what brought them. He had thought he would be left rotting in this cell for the rest of his life. He knew he had been a fool to trust that Albus would get him out of prison. He had turned long ago.

Regulus asked. "When?"

Rodolphus smirked. "Got tricked into taking the mark by my damned brother. Admit, I didn't turn spy as soon as you did."

Orion pressed. "The Longbottoms?"

Rodolphus knew why they came. "Insane. Thought they were dead, when we arrived."

Orion had to ask. "You were questioned under vertiserum."

Rodolphus agreed. "But only Barty was asked. He wasn't in the house. He believed what Bella told him."

Regulus stood. "More proof against Albus."

Rodolphus called. "You going to leave me to rot in here?"

Orion turned back. "You testify against Albus, we'll see you free."

Rodolphus said. "I did commit crimes before a spy."

Sirius shrugged. "Fifteen years in prison, and years as a spy, get you off for good behavior."

Rodolphus shouted. "I won't go back to that cell."

Orion turned back. "You will, until we need you. Or we will forget what we heard."

They couldn't allow Albus to know the man would testify for them. It would be another nail in the man's coffin. They were all shocked to learn Rodolphus had been a spy. It was years after men like Severus and Regulus, but he had been one by the end of the war. Bella and Rabastan were true death eaters, the man hadn't tried to defend them. They had given him the serum, to ensure he was telling the truth.

Regulus was meeting James with his husband. They were meeting at Grimmauld, James wanting an update on how things were going. James had helped where he could, but they had limited how much he was involved in. They still had their concerns about working with him.

James was on alert. "I have a feeling Albus has someone watching me."

Sirius smirked. "A feeling?"

Regulus motioned into the house. "What kind of former auror are you?"

James grunted. "I have been retired for years."

Kreacher appeared. "Stinky filthy halfblooded thief."

Regulus was confused. "James is a lot of things, but he is no half blood."

Kreacher brandished something. "You no be stealing Mistress' treasures."

James bolted out of the way when a shot went past him. "Your mad elf is trying to kill me."

Sirius shook his head. "My mad elf is saving your ass."

Regulus watched as his brother walked to the shut door. "What?"

Sirius removed a spell and revealed Fletcher. "It seems you weren't such a fool after all."

Fletcher was furious. "Let me go."

Sirius put a wand under his chin. "You are trespassing I remind you."

James came forward. "How long have you been following me?"

Fletcher didn't look at him. "I am not telling you anything. If Albus finds out…."

Sirius smirked. "You just told us all we need to know."

Fletcher was upset. "You'll get me killed."

Regulus released him. "Take one little oath, and he never needs to know."

Fletcher was a rat and a thief, but for the most part he wasn't bad. He was definitely not evil like his boss. But he had been in and out of prison for his business. And they had often thought that it must have been Albus brailing him out all of the time. It seemed they now knew why he did. They made him swear an oath, that he'd not reveal anything to Albus. Albus couldn't even force him with truth serum now.

Sirius went to throw him out. "If I find your slimy ass near my house again, I won't take it so easy on you."

* * *

><p>Ryan and Hector were both on high alert at school. Ryan's friends were reluctant to help Hector but they had agreed to. Ryan was always able to rally people around him easily enough. For years those in his house had been protecting him as best as they could. He reminded them, if Albus was brought down, it would make him safer as well. And for him they were willing to keep an eye on Hector as well. Draco and a few others had admittedly seen a different side of him as of late. It was his older friends though who had been easier to convince.<p>

Ryan didn't know but both Oliver and Marcus were involved. He knew they'd protect him but not that they were working for his dads and grandsire. They knew the boys would be close to Ryan, and were happy they were willing to help protect him.

Ryan was a bit surprised when he finished practice. "Both of you. Am I seeing things?"

Marcus shook his head. "I wanted to take you into town this afternoon."

Oliver piped up. "As did I."

Ryan was not surprised. "The last weekend before Christmas break."

Oliver glared at Marcus. "He won't back off."

Marcus shrugged. "You haven't asked him."

Ryan cut in. "You can both accompany me."

Oliver grunted. "Not exactly what I was hoping for."

Marcus gloated. "You know I will get to see him at Christmas."

Ryan burst his bubble. "Both of you were invited at Christmas Eve and New Years for the parties."

Oliver turned to him. "I guess if he insists on tagging along….."

Marcus ground his teeth. "I am not the tag along."

Ryan shook his head. "Maybe I should go into town with Draco."

Oliver turned to him. "Okay. I can try and get along with the snake."

Marcus nodded. "I guess."

Ryan smiled. "Good. Because I would prefer your company."

In reality he could not have gone into town without them. He had sworn to his dads, grandsire and Uncle Horace that he wouldn't. Not to mention Aunt Poppy and Nanny. He knew they all loved him and were just trying to keep him safe. But sometimes he wondered what it would be like not to have so much family at school. But he really didn't mind, he loved having them close to him like he did. And Uncle Borden was meant to come visit sometime that day as well. He had heard rumors that his cousin Viktor might be coming as well.

As they headed in to town, he was surprised to see that Hector was going too. He thought that Hector was to be laying low as well. He noticed though that Ron wasn't the only one with him. Hermione and even Blaise, and Seamus was with them.

Marcus spotted them. "What is Blaise doing with that group?"

Oliver agreed. "Seems the odd man out."

Ryan shook his head. "Dating Hermione, who I guess convinced him to go."

Marcus laughed. "He looks like he would rather be anywhere else then there."

Ryan agreed. "But you do things for love."

Oliver grunted and looked at Marcus and back. "You can say that again."

Marcus agreed again. "You can put up with almost anything or anyone."

Ryan blushed when the word love was said. He tried to cover it with a joke. "If you two lovebirds would like to be alone, I can join…"

Both of them said at the same time. "No."

Ryan shook his head with laughter. "See, you can agree on some things."

Oliver looked around. "Did you have some plans?"

Ryan nodded. "I need to finish a few gifts. Including the two of you."

Marcus smirked. "I could buy his for you."

Oliver didn't think it funny. "Oh I could repay the favor."

Ryan solved it. "You can each accompany me for the other's gift."

The compromise seemed to be a good one and was agreed on. Ryan had finished for his other friends and for his Uncles. He just needed something for his dads and grandsire as well. He had found grandsire the hardest to shop for in the past. But he could admit, as each took a turn escorting him to buy a gift for the other, this was the hardest. And of course they weren't any help at all. Marcus would have ended up with a pink silk robe and Oliver with some tea cozies, if the guys had any say in what he bought. Luckily they didn't have any input really.

Ryan and them headed into the Three Broomsticks for an early dinner when they were done. He was famished, as he had not really had any lunch. The guys were both competing for who should be able to pay for his dinner even.

Ryan shook his head as their drinks were brought. "You can split the tab."

Marcus reached for one of the bottles of butter beer. "I can't wait for the holidays."

Oliver agreed. "Private dates will be so much easier."

Ryan smirked. "You do realize I will be home with my entire family."

Marcus was reminded of their first date. "Well they didn't interrogate me the second time."

Oliver was pale. "It should be better a second time around."

Ryan shrugged. "You'll have to face Grandsire. And Uncle Borden and my Aunt and cousin will be there."

Borden's voice came from behind. "Never too early to start."

Ryan smiled when his Uncle was behind him. "Uncle Borden, I didn't think I'd see you today."

Borden hugged him and kissed his head. "Glad I came. Get to meet the mysterious suitors."

Viktor was with his dad. "Draco has told me a lot about them."

Ryan turned around to see the two guys who were at the table behind him. They had both downed their butter beer when Borden had arrived. He had a feeling they were both wishing it had been an alcoholic drink of some kind. He knew he would have to face their families sometime. He knew the Flints though, and Marcus' dad wanted them together Marcus admitted. He noticed though they both looked pale, one looked so pale he almost looked blue in the face. Neither of the other two noticed, the bottle Ryan had been handed, had no lid on it, and his date had drank it.

Ryan watched in horror as he fell from his chair in convulsions. "Help him, someone help him."

**review, review, review.**


	43. dangerous emergancy

Ryan watched in horror as Oliver collapsed on the ground in convulsions. He had never seen anyone turn blue and like that. He had been there when Lily had died, but she had slipped away like she had fallen asleep. He looked at Oliver and all of his worst fears were being realized. He had been training with Aunt Poppy and the centaurs. He knew all about cures from Uncle Horace and Papa as well. But somehow as he stood watching Oliver on the floor, he couldn't act at first. He was having trouble remembering to breathe, as he sunk down onto the floor.

Oliver had unfortunately drunk from the bottle intended for Ryan. He hadn't been watching, as he had grabbed a bottle off of the table. He should have noticed that only one of the bottles had come without a lid on it. Borden though had distracted him and he downed it.

Ryan finally snapped into it. "Bezoar. Someone has to have one."

Marcus knelt. "It won't work."

Ryan scrambled looking through his bag. "Uncle Horace, he…"

Marcus grabbed something from his pocket. "It won't work."

Borden held his nephew. "What is that?"

Marcus motioned to Viktor to help. "He needs to drink this."

Ryan watched. "What are you doing?"

Marcus managed to get it in and he massaged Oliver's throat. "Your Papa gave it to me."

Viktor watched as Oliver swallowed. "I don't think he's breathing."

Ryan was frantic. "It has to work."

Madam Rosemerta called. "I have called for the aurors and parihealers."

Marcus watched. "Come on lion, breathe. Breathe for him."

Ryan was in tears when Oliver was no longer blue and breathing. "Thank Merlin."

The parihealers came in. "Let us through."

Sirius arrived with Tonks. "What happened?"

Ryan was shaking. "I want to go with him."

Sirius had permission to take his nephew from school when needed. All of the Blacks were allowed to, from the start. Sirius knew Ryan needed to be at the hospital with Oliver. And he had a feeling his nephew wouldn't be returning to school either. His father had already thought it was a bad idea to send him back into the school. Orion hadn't pushed, as he had always left the final decision up to Ryan's dads in the past. But Orion would surely step in this time Sirius thought. He wasn't about to allow Albus to take another stab at his grandson.

Tonks and Marcus accompanied them to the hospital. Ryan and Marcus told the two aurors all that they knew. They had to re-tell the story when not only Lord and Lady Wood, but Ryan's dads and grandsire, arrived as well. A healer came out with a bottle in hand.

He spoke to the couple. "Your son is very lucky. A few more moments and he may have been in a coma or dead."

Oliver's mum was frantic. "Is he going to be okay? He's not….."

The healer shook his head. "He should make a full recovery. Time will see though."

Ryan sagged against his Uncle. "Thank Merlin."

The man handed Oliver's dad a bottle. "Your son had this on him."

Douglas Wood shook his head. "I have no idea."

Marcus showed a similar one. "We both had one."

Ryan looked up. "You used it. You said a bezoar wouldn't work."

Severus said quietly. "I gave them to both boys. I was worried about you."

Gwen Wood looked back and forth. "What are you talking about?"

Ryan was worried. "He was poisoned because of me."

Sirius motioned to en empty room. "We should perhaps talk in here."

Regulus held his son to him. "He'll be okay."

In the room, the Woods were told what was happening. They were told the full truth, after they had taken an oath. They deserved to know why their son was in this condition. Well they weren't told who Ryan was, but the rest. Ryan felt such guilt, as the bottle had been meant for him. His papa explained he had found an antidote for the poison, thanks to help from the centaurs. So far it wouldn't help the Longbottoms. It would save lives if it was given right away as it was. But he hoped it was a step towards a cure for the couple. He assured the couple it was just more proof of Albus being guilty. Their son would have justice along with a lot of other victims out there. Orion seconded that as well.

Sirius and Tonks had to go put in the report but promised to return. Severus had a friend in the hospital running a test, for proof on the poison. They were already working on Fletcher, to see if he was the source. The healer told the couple they could see their son.

Gwen looked at Ryan. "You may come if you'd like."

Ryan was unsure. "This is my fault."

Douglas shook his head. "No it isn't. And our son cares about you."

Gwen looked at Marcus. "Thank you for helping our son."

Marcus nodded. "I'd like to come as well."

Douglas motioned him to come. "I think that appropriate."

Ryan was pale when he saw him in bed. "You have to get better Oliver."

Marcus shook his head. "He is too stubborn not to."

Ryan was allowed to stay with him for some time. He knew that he would not be returning to school tonight and he was not sure when. He could hear his dads and grandfather talking out in the hallway. He eventually had to go; Oliver's parents walking him out, assuring him their son would make it. They had heard a lot about Ryan from their son, and were well aware Oliver was falling in love with him.

Marcus said. "You better make it lion. I will win his heart without you dying, and he will blame himself for it."

* * *

><p>Word had reached the school that Oliver had been taken to the hospital. No one knew what happened but rumors were flying around. Some were true, about poison having been used on him. But no one knew why he would have been poisoned. Other than the snakes, who guessed it was Ryan. Any of the worries had been for Hector after the news had come out. Hector was definitely on high alert after what he had seen He had been with his group in the Three Broomsticks when it happened. He hadn't been able to eat after what he had seen.<p>

He headed back to school with Blaise and Hermione, and the others in the group. He had gone into town, hoping for some distraction. But he had come back even more scared than he had gone into town with. After the death of his mother, he prayed Oliver wouldn't die as well.

He was heading through the hall when he saw Filius. "Professor Flitwick."

The man motioned him. "I have a book I think you could use for your paper."

Hector was confused as he didn't have one, but nodded. "Of course sir."

Filius warded the door to his office. "I assume you have heard."

Hector understood. "About Oliver? Yes."

Filius took out a bottle. "You are to drink this before every meal."

Hector looked at the bottle. "Sir?"

Filius pressed it. "It is from Severus Snape."

Hector took it. "Why? How?"

Filius shook his head. "Horace asked me to pass it on. He knew it would raise less suspicion."

Hector understood. "I didn't know you were involved."

Filius shook his head. "I know little. But the man knows how much I care about the students."

Hector never doubted it. "Thanks sir."

Filius went to take down the wards but handed him another thing. "Ryan would have you have this."

Hector took the map. "He isn't coming back is he?"

Filius shook his head. "Not for now."

Filius was not directly involved in any of this. He knew a lot, and he could be trusted, even without an oath. He had stepped in to protect Ryan more than once over the years. Ryan had been told when he began school, that he could trust most of the staff. Horace, Poppy and his Grandma were the only ones who knew the truth about him. But Hagrid and Filius, and of course the centaurs, could always be counted on for help. He knew bits and pieces of what was going on. He promised all his support, but knew right now it was safest he only know so much.

Hector left the room with the bottle hidden in his pocket. He was told the bottle would automatically refill, when he was out of the potion. He hoped it wouldn't be needed for long. And he would have to make sure his friends were not near his food either.

Ron saw him. "There you are."

Hector nodded. "I just had to get a book from Flitwick."

Ron didn't ask where it was. "I thought you may be gone."

Hector understood. "You heard what happened."

Ron nodded. "It could have just as easy been you."

Hector agreed. "I think you shouldn't be around me right now."

Ron was shocked. "I am your best friend."

Hector agreed. "I already lost my Mum. I won't lose you too."

Ron wasn't backing off. "I will face this with you."

Hector was worried. "He was blue and nearly dead."

Ron shook his head. "You need someone to watch your back."

Hector was reluctant. "You don't touch anything meant for me. Nothing."

Ron agreed. "Hands to myself I promise."

Hector clapped him on the back. "I am grateful I have a friend like you."

Ron pulled him into a hug. "You will always have me."

Hector was shaken by all of this. First his mother had been poisoned and now Oliver. As far as he knew, Oliver seemed to have survived. He at least had the comfort his mother had died quickly, and it had seemed quite painless as well. It had been nothing like Oliver's full body convulsions on the floor of a bar. He would do anything he could, to protect Ron from the headmaster.

He saw Albus coming his way. "Damn it."

Albus stopped. "Hector, I was looking for you."

Hector remained calm. "I would have thought you'd be busy, perhaps in London."

Albus hid a smirk. "London?"

Ron spoke up. "I'd have thought you'd heard, one of your staff was in the hospital."

Albus nodded. "I sent word that I'd visit tomorrow."

Hector went to move past. "First my mother and now a member of your staff."

Albus smirked. "Your mother had a heart attack and Mr. Wood was in town I don't know what you are insinuating….."

Hector stopped. "I wasn't insinuating anything. I just think it odd there were two tragedies in a week."

Ron whispered to Hector as they left. "Was that smart?"

Hector knew his friend was likely right. But after what happened to his mother, he was perhaps not thinking straight. And he was shaken seeing what had happened to Oliver in town as well. He was thinking about Ryan and what he must be going through. He wasn't sure why so much. They were just starting to become friends, if you could call them that. But Ryan had been there for him, when his mum died.

Ron shook his head when Hector once again though he should keep his distance. "You won't scare me off."

* * *

><p>Ryan had not been surprised when he was told he wouldn't be returning to school. His family hoped it wouldn't be for very long though. They told him if he wanted to return to school, they would send him to France or Durmstang. They had known what his answer would be though. He had refused to go to a foreign school in the past. And Durmstang made less sense now, when his cousin was no longer in school. Besides he wanted to remain close, so he could see Oliver, and know how his loved ones were. He knew they would move up getting Albus arrested.<p>

He was reminded that he wouldn't be the only one home in a week. It was nearly Christmas break, so he'd only be missing a week of school. Between his dads and his grandsire, they would keep him on course with all of his classes. He would miss his lessons with the centaurs.

Ryan was anxious the next day. "I want to go."

Regulus sighed. "You can't go back to school."

Ryan shook his head. "The hospital."

Severus had come in. "You should work on your homework."

Ryan smirked. "I am three weeks ahead in all my classes."

His dad sighed. "I don't know if it's safe."

Severus agreed. "Maybe in a few days."

Ryan was stubborn. "I want to check on Oliver."

Orion came in. "I will take you."

Regulus turned to look. "Father…."

Ryan cut in. "Thank you grandsire."

Orion looked at his son and son in law. "We will all be going."

Severus understood. "Something happened?"

Ryan worried. "Is it Oliver? Is he okay?"

His grandsire assured him it wasn't Oliver. As far as he knew, there was no real change in Oliver's case. Orion had checked for an update on the boy that morning. He wasn't family, but the Woods had allowed Ryan's family to enquire when they chose to. They didn't blame Ryan at all for what happened to their son. And they wouldn't deny him the right to know how Oliver was doing now. His grandsire didn't tell him what it was about. He just told him and his dads, that his Uncles and Moody would be waiting for them at the hospital.

Ryan didn't mind he didn't know, he was just happy that he was being taken to the hospital. His dads didn't ague any more. In truth they knew he would be safe and they needed to find out what was going on. Besides they knew he wouldn't stop until he could see Oliver.

Ryan was anxious. "I want to see him."

Borden had already heard. "I'll take you down while the others talk."

Severus kissed his son and nodded. "You can go with your Uncle."

Viktor was with his dad. "He better wake soon so I can interrogate him."

Ryan smiled a little. "Might convince him to stay out longer."

Oliver's dad saw them coming. "I wasn't sure you would come."

Ryan shook his head. "I care a lot about your son."

Douglas shook his head. "I just knew there was a risk."

Borden spoke up. "His entire family is just down the hall."

Ryan spotted someone. "And there are two aurors five feet away."

Viktor smirked. "How did you know?"

Ryan shook his head. "I have spent enough time in the auror office with Uncle Siri and Mad eye. I know half of them."

Borden nodded. "One is for you and one for Oliver."

Ryan was relieved to know he was not the only one with protection. The hospital had security and that would normally have been used. But Orion arranged to have off duty aurors on both of them. Some aurors made extra money taking after hours security gigs like this. There had been a lineup of aurors willing to do it for them. And it wasn't about making the extra money in this case, though they'd be paid. Ryan went into the room, upset Oliver was still unconscious, he hadn't improved any. The only good sign was that he wasn't in a coma.

Down the hall the news was better. Orion smiled. "We have him."

Severus was shocked. "How?"

Regulus agreed. "I thought we couldn't trace it."

Sirius came over. "That little rat Fletcher."

Orion explained. "We didn't know where to look. But we just had to follow his trail."

Alastor nodded. "We found the supplier. And he and Fletcher are both willing to testify, to save their asses."

Sirius finished. "And with the proof, we can force Albus to take vertiserum."

Severus let out a breath. "Our son will finally be safe."

Regulus agreed. "And there will be justice for a lot of people."

Viktor suddenly appeared. "You guys have to come now."

Regulus panicked. "Our son?"

Before Viktor could answer, a voice came over the magic loud speaker. It didn't say much except calling a healer to a room number. Ryan's dads and grandsire were aware it was the room that Oliver was in. As they headed down the hall, they prayed for Ryan's sake, it wasn't bad. They knew he already blamed himself for what had happened to Oliver. He would be destroyed if Oliver died because of him.

Severus saw his son outside of the room. "What happened prince?"

**Review. For mercy's sake review. Review. There is a review button, review. **


	44. brought down

Ryan didn't speak at first when he came out of the room. He was shaken badly and his dads were fearing the worst from his reaction. There were very few times in the past years, they had seen Ryan anything like this. He had grown so strong, and his confidence built, with new lessons. They knew how much Oliver meant to their son though. Even Orion was willing to see that. He loved his grandson, and wanted him to be happy. And if that meant a marriage to Oliver and not Marcus, his grandsire would support it. He would be proud to watch his grandson marry Oliver one day. He was already convinced that Albus needed to be brought down and soon. This was just increasing it.

Lord and Lady Wood came out, and they didn't put the other adults at any more ease than Ryan had. Regulus knew the couple was going through a horrible nightmare. He and Severus were both reminded of when their son had been in the hospital, after the book store, when he was little.

Ryan saw the healer first. "How is he?"

Douglas agreed. "How is our son?"

The healer sighed. "We got his heart started again but….."

Ryan clung to his dad. "No, he can't be….."

Gwen was shaking. "He is going to be okay isn't he?"

The healer sighed. "He has slipped into a coma."

Ryan nearly collapsed but his dad held him. "No, he can't, no."

Regulus tried to calm his son. "He will wake up Ryan."

Severus assured him. "He isn't in a vegetative state like Neville's parents."

The healer confirmed it. "Hopefully with time he will come out of it."

Gwen looked at the door. "Can we go in?"

When the healer agreed, Douglas turned to Ryan. "You may come back in with us."

Severus kissed his son as he motioned. "Dad and I will just be out here."

Orion looked at his son in law. "The potion you have been working on?"

Regulus shook his head. "It hasn't been perfected yet."

Severus cut in. "It isn't enough to help Alice and Frank yet. But perhaps Oliver."

A bezoar had been unable to help Oliver. One poison they could work with, but none of the plants used were technically a poison. It was the combination of them, which created an odd toxin for the body. And the substance itself wasn't a toxin, until it hit the human body. Severus had come up with an antidote, or something he prayed would work. It had saved Oliver's life but he was still in danger. He had a sample of Oliver's blood, and it seemed another new combination had been used. There were now at least three forms of the poison, four counting the Longbottoms. They still had no idea how Albus managed to have these potions brewed for him. They would question him under vertiserum soon enough.

Ryan went into the room with the Woods. He was reminded Oliver was not like the Longbottoms. Neville's parents had the odd moment when they could talk and even move, but they were in their own world. Mainly they were almost vegetative.

Ryan sunk down next to him. "This is all my fault."

Gwen put a hand on him. "We keep telling you, it's not."

Doug agreed. "Our son is falling in love with you. He knew the risk."

Ryan shook his head. "He has to wake up from this."

Gwen sat with him. "He will."

Marcus had come in. "He is just using this as a way to win your heart away from me."

Douglas managed a small laugh. "That sounds more a Slytherin thing to do."

Ryan couldn't smile. He looked at Marcus. "I didn't expect to see you."

Marcus came over. "I wanted to check on him. He is a good guy."

Gwen motioned he could come closer. "We said last night you were welcome. Your fast thinking, saved him."

Marcus had been told outside he was in a coma. "Come on Wood, you are not one to lie down on the job."

Ryan held his hand. "You promised me a date at Christmas, you can't back out on me."

Marcus smiled a little. "If you don't wake up, I get to kiss him at midnight. And you know what that means."

The old myth said, who you kissed at midnight, you'd spend the year with. Both Oliver and Marcus had mentioned the day before. They both wanted to be the one who he kissed at midnight. Ryan hadn't been sure, and thought he might just kiss them both. He didn't think he would be ready to make the choice by then. But right now he was terrified, the choice was being taken away from him.

Marcus saw Severus in the door some time later and said to Ryan. "Maybe we should let his parents have some alone time."

Ryan reluctantly agreed. "Okay."

Gwen kissed his head. "We'll keep you updated."

Ryan was surprised when only Papa was outside. "Is something wrong?"

His Papa shook his head. "No. Marcus is going to take you to Black Ridge."

Ryan was surprised. "The coast?"

Marcus nodded. "I will take him and stay."

Severus held his son. "Please just go there Ryan."

Ryan knew his Papa was worried. "I promise Papa."

Severus motioned to an auror. "He will be coming with you."

Ryan had known about the aurors. "Be safe too."

Severus hugged his son one last time. "We'll come soon."

Severus had spoken to Marcus before he had gone into the room. The arrest warrant for Albus had finally been made up. Severus and Orion worried that Albus might not be that easy to arrest though. It was decided to send Ryan away to one of the more remote Black homes. They were all heavily warded, but the one Marcus was to take him to, was the strongest. They were not headed for Black Rock, as the coastal home was one the family often spent holidays at. They were instead headed for a home in Northern Scotland. It was not one of the homes on the official list of fourteen homes owned by the Blacks. It was one even a few members of the family didn't know about. Ryan was shocked when they arrived. He had been to the home once when he was very little. He knew it had been used, in war times, as a safe house by his Dad.

Ryan's concern for his family went up ten-fold. "What is happening? Why did they send me here?"

* * *

><p>Ryan was worried about his family, and he was right to be. They needed to arrest Albus, before he was aware they were coming for him. And they needed to act, as there were too many innocents involved. They could no longer believe the man wouldn't stoop to such a low level. He also had many people Ryan loved, in very close proximity, mainly Draco. But his friends like Blaise and Hermione, and he cared about Hector. And with Marcus here in London, he was one less person around to help. They couldn't raise the man's suspicion by going straight in. It was agreed, the arrest needed to happen away from the school if possible. They couldn't allow this to go down around innocents.<p>

They needed to get Draco and Hector out of the school. They didn't know if they could lure Albus out, and he could hold up in the school. They were reluctant, but they sent the two people they knew could get in and out of the school. They worried due to their bond with Ryan.

Fred looked at them. "No problem."

Orion was uncertain. "You need to get in and out unseen."

Severus agreed. "Albus knows you'll be helping us."

Regulus added. "And we can't raise suspicions."

George smirked. "We have got in and out of the school enough."

Fred reminded them. "Besides we have some back up."

Regulus agreed. "There are several members of staff you can rely on."

But Orion pressed. "But you need to limit who you expose."

Fred agreed. "We don't know when we can arrest him."

Regulus stopped them. "Watch your backs."

George smirked. "Worried our mother will come after you?"

Severus nodded. "She has already lost one set of twins to the war."

Regulus added. "And our son loves you like big brothers."

Fred sighed. "We don't plan on getting killed."

Severus reminded him as they went to leave. "Either did your Uncles."

They didn't want to freak the boys out, but they had to be careful. Molly had lost her father and brothers both in the war. Her mother had died when she was a small child. The twins had been named in honor of their Uncles, who had died when she was pregnant with the twins. Molly may have five other kids, but the death of the twins, would devastate her. And Severus was not about to have to explain to the woman, how they died. Or to his son, who would likely be the hardest. Ryan would never forgive them, for using the twins, and putting them in danger like that. They were his first friends, besides Draco. And since he saved George in the book store, the bond had always been stronger.

Fred and George didn't need to be reminded, and they had no intention of dying. But they knew how much Draco meat to their little brother. And they would get him and Hector, and even their own brother if they could, out of the school. Ginny was at no risk in this.

Fred slid through the tunnels and looked at the one which was sealed. "Albus seems to have smartened up."

George smirked. "Good thing Ryan and we found a few others."

Fred agreed. "Not even the marauders found them all."

George activated the release key. "Well I doubt they spent much time in the dungeons."

Fred led the way up the passage. "Severus thinks it may have been linked to some chamber of Slytherin's before."

They came out in what they realized was the potions room. Fred shushed his brother. "Someone is coming."

Horace appeared in the door. "Hector is in the library."

George was not surprised. "Any way to have him sent down?"

Horace shook his head. "Not without revealing Irma."

Draco appeared. He threw something at Fred. "This should come in handy."

Fred was amazed he had the cloak. "How?"

Draco shrugged. "Hector has been sharing it with Ryan, and now with me. He has the map."

Only one of them could fit under the cloak for their purposes right now. They needed to move as quick and stealthy as possible through the school. And when they had Hector under the cloak, that would add to the bulk. George didn't like sending his brother alone, but he knew Fred was always the quickest. He ushered Draco into the tunnel, but Draco refused to go. He'd not leave, until Hector and Fred were back.

Fred slid through the school as best as he could. Moody had put a spell on it, to ensure even Albus could not see through it. It had been added when Hector was allowed the cloak back. He made it half way to the library when Albus appeared.

He thought to himself. 'Damn it.'

Albus was grumbling under his breath. "I need that boy."

Fred knew who he meant. 'Not if I get to him first.'

Minerva appeared in the hall. "Albus, I need to speak to you."

Albus was unhappy as he turned to her. "I don't have time for this."

Minerva stopped him. "Fletcher seems to be having some trouble."

Albus stopped. "He was arrested?"

Minerva shook her head. "Ministry security. Drunk and rambling. He is calling for you."

Albus swore. "Fine. I am going."

Minerva went to leave. "I don't see why. It might do him some good."

Albus said to himself. "He has too loose a tongue when he is drunk."

Fred watched the man go, and hurried for the library. He had never been so happy for his former head of house before now. He found Hector and Ron were both studying together in the library. Knowing Albus was gone, and two was a risk, he only took Hector. Hector was shocked to see him, but understood without telling, and came. Other than a few close run ins, they made it back down to the tunnel.

Horace was relieved when they were leaving. "Hopefully none of this will be needed, and Albus will soon be behind bars."

* * *

><p>Albus knew he should never have trusted the fool. Fletcher was a drunk and a thief, and he always seemed to get into trouble. Albus had made sure the man knew what he had to lose if he ever spoke. And the man was in as deep as he was. But when he was drunk, he was even more a fool. Albus was not a fool though, and didn't head to the ministry himself. He sent an attorney to the ministry to bail the fool out. He ordered Fletcher to meet with him at the old meeting place when he was out. He would send Fletcher far away, and ensure he never returned.<p>

He was pacing in the house waiting for the man to come. He wondered if he was not wrong just to kill the man. Fletcher had taken an oath but not the kind Albus had always demanded. Fletcher couldn't be forced to reveal their plans, but he told himself, Fletcher never would risk it.

He was furious when he came in. "Took you long enough."

Fletcher looked at him. "It took that lawyer time to get me out."

Albus ground his teeth. "I have told you to stop drinking."

The man smirked. "I am not your student or servant."

Albus felt like hexing him. "I pay you well enough."

Fletcher shrugged. "Need to have some fun."

Albus took out money. "Well you can have fun where ever you choose to go."

Fletcher was shocked. "I am not leaving the UK."

Albus forced him to take it. "You are."

Fletcher reminded him. "This is my home."

Albus laughed. "You have no job or friends. That is enough for a house and to live off of for ten years."

Fletcher weighed the money. "And when it runs out?"

Albus ground his teeth. "I will replenish it, but in no fewer than five years."

Fletcher seemed to push it. "Three."

Albus pointed at the door. "Leave before I decide a more permanent solution is required."

Fletcher touched something. "Thanks for that."

Albus was confused, until he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck going up. He realized that wards had just been erected around the room. Before he could act, aurors came flooding into the room, led by Moody and Sirius, as well as Tonks. He could see there were others, not all aurors, among them. Somehow he was not surprised to find Lucius, Regulus and Severus among them. He had no idea how they had come.

They watched the man, their wands in hand at the ready for whatever he would pull. They knew he had believed he was safe in the house. No one in the order had known about this safe house. And there had been a Fidelius charm on the home as well, but Fletcher betrayed him.

Albus was stunned. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Moody smirked. "Would have thought by now you'd have learned who to trust."

Fletcher shrugged when the man looked. "You know I am always willing to sell out to the highest bidder."

Albus shot a hex at the man. "You will pay for this."

Moody spoke. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for no fewer than a hundred charges. Most serious, four counts of first degree murder."

Albus turned to look at him. "This is a farce. You know you have no proof."

Severus stepped forward. "We have plenty. Including what you did to the Longbottoms, and Oliver Wood."

Albus went to flee. "I will never go to prison."

Lucius smirked. "Prison is the least of your worries old man."

Every wand in the room was trained on him and each shot a binding spell. He deflected them with a charm. "I won't be so easy."

Suddenly his wand dropped and he was pinned to a wall. "That one is for my wife."

Albus saw James come in behind him. "After all I have done for you….."

James sneered. "Killed my wife. Threatened my son, both my sons. Should we go on?"

They hadn't been sure, but James had insisted on coming. He was no longer an auror, but he wasn't the only civilian in the group. His wife had been murdered by this man, and his son's life had been threatened. He had been convinced to send Harry away because of him as well. The one time Hector seemed to speak to him, he had told James his mum's last words. She had begged them to protect Hector, but also Harry, from this man. He had done wrong by his wife and son so long, but he would make it up to them now, if he could.

The man was taken to the ministry and was questioned under vertiserum. He was put in magic dampeners, as they knew he could do wandless. All those who had been there to capture him, and others like Augusta, listened on as he admitted to his crimes.

Augusta was furious. "I will see him kissed for this."

Severus had some news for her. "I have worked on the antidote. I believe it will bring them out of their catatonic state, fully."

Augusta turned to him. She was reminded they may never recover fully. "Thank you. It means a great deal to Neville and I."

Lucius looked around. "Where is Regulus? I thought he'd be here."

Orion answered. "He went for the boys."

James nodded. "I asked him to bring Hector as well."

Narcissa worried. "I don't know if the boys should be here."

Lucius calmed her. "Albus is in prison. And Ryan and Hector especially, deserve to be here."

Severus called as Albus was led out. "Was it worth it? All the death and pain you caused? Was it worth it?"

Albus sneered at him. "I saved the world. You know I won't get the kiss. People will see me as the hero."

Orion said. "No. You will be seen as little better than Voldemort. And you will likely be forgotten much sooner."

Voldemort would go down in history as one of the worst villains. But Albus had committed nearly as many crimes. He did not kill people with the killing curse, he poisoned them. He killed men, women and attempted to kill children it seemed. Even the spell he used on Harry was a crime, as he had known the baby could die. There was no doubt that he would get the kiss for all he had done. Severus and the other's attention was drawn to the three boys who arrived soon after. Severus and Regulus took their own son into their arms, grateful he was finally safe. He would never be found out as Harry, and he was finally safe. Their son would be able to train with Orion, in public, and so much more.

Severus assured his son. "He'll soon get the kiss, and Oliver will wake up. I promise, this will be better soon."

**An: Albus captured but no news on Oliver, well good. Lack of support, leaves poor Oliver in the hospital. Remember to review.**


	45. final breath

Ryan and Draco were not the only kids at Black manor for the night. To the surprise of most, Hector was staying with them as well. Hector was still refusing to have much contact with his father. He would have stayed with his godfather, but Sirius was staying at his family manor as always. In the years since Ryan entered their family, the family banded together, in times like this. James was an even bigger surprise at the manor. He had been invited to come, and be there for his son through this. Hector hadn't protested his dad coming, so he had agreed to be there as well. The house was full, as the twins would be staying with them as well. They knew that Ryan was in bad shape, and they were shaken as well. They were friends with Oliver for many years, and the news he was in a coma, had been a hard blow for them as well.

James went to find his son before dinner. They were trying to have the next few days as normal for the kids as possible, before the trial. With Ryan and Hector they had no idea how to do so. Hector was mourning his mum, and Ryan was anxious about Oliver.

Ryan stumbled on him first. "Hector?"

Hector didn't look up. "I'm fine."

Ryan sunk down. "Well I'm not."

Hector looked at him a bit. "Oliver."

Ryan nodded. "I can't lose him."

Hector managed a smirk. "Have you chosen him then?"

Ryan sighed. "I don't know. I care about him so much, and I don't want him to die. I want to kiss him again, I want to see him smile…."

Hector finished for him. "But Marcus is still in the running?"

Ryan nodded. "I hate choosing between them, but I don't want the choice taken like this."

Hector understood. "He will come back to you. We lions don't like losing to snakes."

Ryan managed a small laugh. "I think that goes both ways."

Hector shrugged. "You could always have a threesome."

Ryan blushed a little. "I don't think they'd go for it."

Hector smirked. "So you have thought about it?"

Ryan went even redder. "You're not the first person to joke about it."

James had come out into the garden and saw the two of them together. A few years ago, heck a few weeks ago, that would have made him furious. But it was good to see his son smiling again. He couldn't hear what the boys were talking about from where he was. He thought it odd that they may find comfort in each other. Ron was being brought, as Hector didn't have any friends here. Ryan though had his cousin and the twins, and yet he seemed to seek out Hector. If it was helping his son, he wouldn't protest them talking together.

Sirius had come out, looking for his godson, and stood next to James. He was only a bit less surprised to see the two of them together. Unlike James, he knew Ryan had been tutoring him. He wondered if the two could become friends, even if never knowing they were twins.

James noticed him. "I wished to speak to my son."

Sirius shook his head. "It might be good for them."

James sighed. "I know."

Sirius thought. "I know you don't like Slytherins, but Ryan is a good kid."

James cut him off. "He has a lot of his Uncles in him."

Sirius smiled. "I sometimes like to think so."

James turned back. "If he had his twin….."

Sirius sighed. "James, let it rest. Harry is gone."

James wasn't sure he could back off. "He is my son. I owe it to Lily, to find out if he is safe."

Sirius shook his head. "Lily told you before she died, to stop."

James wasn't listening. "She did. But I know she died wanting to know where he was."

Sirius said before leaving. "Your wife died in peace, knowing her youngest was safe."

James turned to him. "You know where he is?"

All Sirius would say was. "I swore when he was born, I'd always protect him."

James followed. "Tell me where he is. I need to see he is okay."

Sirius frowned. "Focus on the son you have. If you truly mean it, that you want Harry happy, leave him."

James was starting to feel guilt about abandoning Harry. When they started looking, he could admit it was because Harry was the hero. But his wife hadn't been the only one, who the guilt had been eating away at. He had never even held his youngest, he didn't even bother to name him. Harry had been an after-thought, for Lily's father. They had actually said once, if they had a second son, they'd name him William for James' dad. Sirius reminded him, Harry had been with a family somewhere for fifteen years. He had a whole life beyond them. Like Lily, he wouldn't tell details, but that Harry was far away and very much loved. And that he had no idea who he really was.

Hector came and found his dad later. "Dad."

James turned. "Hector."

Hector came towards him. "They asked me to find you for dinner."

James should have known. "I'll be there in a moment."

Hector stopped. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

James took his son by the arms. "Please believe me, I just want what is best for my sons."

Hector was starting to believe it. "Then leave Harry alone."

James had to ask. "You truly don't want your twin?"

Hector shook his head. "I would love a brother. But I won't let him be a public freak like I was."

James shook his head. "You weren't a freak."

Hector laughed. "I spent my life being stared at. It will be worse for him. I want him happy."

James kissed his son on the head. "Then I will stop looking."

Hector looked up. "You mean it?"

James nodded. "I have one son I can help. You are my priority."

Hector allowed his father to hold him, the first time since just after his mother died. They had been both suffering and grieving over her loss, but on their own. Hector had his godfathers and Ron, and others, but he had needed his father. No matter the problems, he knew how much his parents had been in love. He loved his father, and he knew his father loved him, even if he sometimes used him for his hero status. But now he wasn't the hero, he held to the hope his father would be there, and would no longer have such doubts.

James held him. "After the trial we will spend Christmas in France. Your mother always loved our home down there. Just you and me."

* * *

><p>The school has been dismissed for Christmas break a week early. The news of Albus' arrest had sent shock waves through their entire world. Not everything was made public yet, but the bit that was, was enough. Many parents had started removing their kids when they had found out. Minerva, who was acting headmistress until a new one was appointed, thought it best just to end the term now. Minerva would likely take over officially as head of the school. She had been deputy for decades, and there was no doubt she had the school's best interest at heart. Sometimes she followed the headmaster blindly, but there was no doubt she was loyal to the cause and not him. She may have seemed cold, but she did love the students and always have their safety at heart as well. Orion planned to support her appointment, as soon as Albus was dealt with.<p>

The trial of Albus Dumbledore started two days after his arrest. Their legal world moved quicker than muggles, especially for such serious cases. It took a few days though, for all the evidence to be shown against the man. There were years and years, and numerous testimonies as well.

Severus looked at his son the final day. "I am still not sure about you going."

Ryan wasn't backing down. "I am going Papa."

Regulus was next to his son. "I'll take you to the hospital."

Severus agreed. "You don't need to go through this."

Ryan wouldn't back down. "I'm going. I want to see this finished."

Orion chuckled from the door. "Showing your Black blood more and more."

Severus had to agree. "I just wish you chose a better time."

Ryan reminded them. "Hector and Draco will be there."

Regulus couldn't argue. "But your Uncle is no happier than we are."

Severus took his son by the arms. "You don't have to go. The man will pay."

Ryan knew. "I don't want to see the kiss. But I want to be there."

Orion spoke. "He has as much right as any of us."

Severus gave in. "We will be going to the hospital after anyways."

Regulus saw his son's look. "Your Papa thinks the antidote for the Longbottoms is ready."

Ryan was happy to hear it. "Neville would be so happy if they woke."

Severus reminded his son they may not make a full recovery, but it would still mean a lot. If they woke up, and could speak to their son, would be a huge change. They sometimes came around and spoke, but they were in their own world, and usually in a time before Neville was born. He had never had his parents, they had never had a lucid moment, since he was a baby. Severus hoped the potion could at least give that to Neville and his grandmother. He just wished he had been able to save Lily, and that there was a way to help Oliver as well.

Neville and his Gran were at the ministry to no surprise. Draco had come with his parents, reminding them Abraxas was his grandfather. Hector had come with his dad and Sirius to the ministry. The twins and Ron were there as well. Albus had hurt many generations it seems.

Albus was brought in. "I will be freed and you will all regret this."

Severus squeezed his son's hand. "He knows he is done for."

Draco looked across. "Who is the man on his side? He looks familiar."

Lucius sighed. "He runs the Hogs head in Hogsmeade. He is Albus' younger brother Aberforth."

Regulus added. "His brother supported him after he got out of prison. I guess he is repaying the favor."

The judge began. "Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty of all charges against you."

Albus stared at her like she was crazy. "There is no way. I did it all for the war."

Amelia stood. "For the most serious offense of murder, you have been sentenced to the kiss."

Albus was literally being dragged off. "This is a farce. You can't do this to me. This is a farce."

Hector held to his dad. "Mum has justice."

Lucius held his own son. "And my father after all these years."

Ryan looked at his Papa. "Nanny is finally safe."

Severus nodded. "I don't know if she'll come out, but you two can be much closer."

Orion thought as he followed his family out. "I kept my promise Wallburga. Our grandson is finally safe."

Aberforth went to spend some last minutes with his son. Orion had signed an agreement, any personal money and possessions of Albus would not be seized, but go to his brother instead. Most was personal family money anyways. For all his crimes, he hadn't gained much financially from it. All of his victims had signed the agreement. Aberforth may have sat behind his brother, but he had been the final nail. He had pointed them to the potions master who had helped his brother. It was a contact he had from his Grindewald days. The man had been arrested.

At the hospital Augusta came their way. "I have been told you gave the potion to the healers."

Severus turned to her. "It may take some time to work, and any progress will be slow."

Augusta nodded. "Neville and I know. But it's the first hope we have ever had."

Neville smiled a little. "I may get to have my Mum actually hug me."

Ryan looked at his Papa when the two went. "I am happy you could help him."

Severus held his son. "I wish I had a way to wake Oliver for you."

Regulus came up beside them. "Oliver just needs time."

Fred came to his side. "Our old team is visiting Oliver. They'd like to see you."

Regulus put a hand on his husband. "He knows you'd help if you could."

Severus sighed. "I just wish there was more."

Irma surprised them with her arrival. "You are always too hard on yourself."

Severus was surprised to see her there. She reminded her son what he had told Ryan, it was now safe for them to be seen in public. Irma Pince had no reason to be on friendly terms with Severus. But Severus could now be public with not only his Mum, but Poppy and Horace again. With Horace and Poppy he could before, just limited. Poppy he did work for, and Horace was his son's believed Uncle. Irma told her son she was still not thinking about coming back as Eileen. She loved her life as it was, other than wanting to be close to her son and grandson.

She looked down the way Ryan had went. "I knew he could use me."

* * *

><p>The trial had concluded two days before Christmas. The mood for Christmas was definitely toned down this year than most. James had kept his promise, and whisked his son off to France. He hadn't been sure Hector would be willing to go, and they had been invited to stay with the Blacks. But Hector had agreed to go away with his dad. They were both reminded how much Lily had loved the home. The family had lived there the first few years after the war, when it was thought best, for them to be out of the country. James hoped some time away would help them both.<p>

Ryan and his family would be home for the holidays which wasn't unusual for them. Ryan was happy the twins would be staying with them for part. Plans for a Christmas eve party had already been thrown out. And at that point, so did New Years as well.

On Christmas Eve Ryan was with Fred and Draco. "It doesn't even feel like a holiday."

Fred looked around. "It doesn't look like it at all."

Draco knew he was trying to joke. "The elves tried to make it festive for us."

Ryan looked at the gifts. "I had bought Oliver's just before he….."

Fred squeezed his hand. "He is going to make it through this."

Marcus appeared in the door. "See he is just milking it."

Ryan managed a small laugh. "He better know than, he milks it too long, I'll dump him just for worrying me."

Marcus grinned. "Maybe I should slip him a sleeping potion."

Ryan was about to say something when his Papa appeared. "Papa, I thought you were at work."

Severus stopped. "I was. But I got word from the hospital."

Ryan shot up. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

Draco put a hand on him. "Your Papa doesn't seem too upset."

Severus smiled. "I was led to believe the news was good."

Ryan's heart was pounding. "Oliver?"

Severus led his son towards the floo. "We will have to find out."

Severus hadn't been told, just that he should come and bring their son as well. Regulus had been at the hospital, and placed a floo call. He hadn't said much, other than it was good news. Fred and Draco went to come with them. George was at the shop, as Ryan had insisted. He had known they had been leaving their shop to employees since this all happened. But this was a busy time of year. They had compromised, and they had been taking turns going to the shop. They had also been home to spend time with their family as well.

Ryan was surprised when they weren't taken to Oliver's rooms. His dad and grandsire were waiting for them further down the hall. Ryan realized they were the rooms that he heard mentioned the Longbottoms could be moved into. They had been in a public ward before.

Ryan saw the patient name on the door. "The Longbottoms?"

Regulus nodded. "They were moved an hour ago."

Severus reminded himself. "They were in the public ward since they were in such a state."

Ryan had to ask. "Are they awake?"

Neville answered. "My mum is."

Augusta stood with him. "And Frank has come out of the coma."

Ryan was so happy for them. "I am so glad Papa's potion worked."

Neville was in tears. "Mum knew me. She never knew me."

Augusta held him. "She couldn't believe her baby was grown up."

Severus was happy to hear. "I am relieved it worked."

Neville looked at him. "Thank you."

Augusta shook his hand. "You gave us the best gift."

Alice was extremely weak, and her speech was slow and methodical. And she would need a great deal of physical rehab. But she had remembered her baby, and had squeezed Neville's hand. It wasn't a hug yet, but there was hopes it would be. The healers assured them Frank would likely come around in the next few hours. As it stood, the couple would likely need care for years if not for the rest of their lives. But Alice was fully lucid, and she could at least be there for her son. And when possible, Augusta would have them moved home.

Fred looked at Ryan. "Why don't we go down the hall?"

Ryan was grateful. "I want to check on him."

Severus saw the look and nodded. "You can go."

Orion kissed his grandson. "Maybe you'll have your own gift."

Ryan missed the looks behind him as he was led off. "I hope."

Regulus kissed his husband. "It seems a day for good news."

Douglas was waiting. "Ryan."

Ryan was pale. "He is okay right?"

Gwen came out. "He came out of his coma. The healers say he should wake up any time."

He would be in the hospital for some time, but there was real hope he'd be out soon after the New Year. His heart had not suffered any permanent damage, and either had any of his other organs. As Ryan sat next to him, holding his hand, he prayed he would wake up soon. He wasn't ready to decide, but he wanted to decide. He couldn't lose Oliver now. He needed Oliver to come back to him. He refused to leave, even after visiting hours, and his family wouldn't force him. It was Christmas eve but the holiday was all but forgotten. Draco went with Fred to the Burrow, as Ryan insisted they shouldn't lose the holiday. But his Papa remained with him.

Just after midnight he was woken by Oliver who had come around and squeezed his hand. "I could wake up to you more often."

**an: please remember to review.**


	46. moving on

While much of the world was celebrating the holiday, Nicholas Flamel had business to see to. Lucius had contacted him for help when they brought down Albus. He had helped with reversing the wards on the home, to keep Albus from escaping. He had been helping all along, having kept his promise to keep Ryan safe. But Lucius had been reminded of another person who had helped them get Albus. And had been about to leave his family, and head to the ministry to keep his promise. Nicholas had told him to celebrate with his family, and he would see to it. The man would be free for his help, and the years he had served in prison already for his crimes. Rodolphus' testimony had been used in the trial.

Rodolphus was stewing away in a holding cell. He hadn't been returned to prison, but he had been told it would be after the holiday, before he would be released. He had been given his pardon, but the paper work was not being processed.

Moody came into his cell on Christmas Eve. "Come with me."

Rodolphus grunted. "Back to prison?"

Moody smirked. "We are on a skeleton staff, holidays and all."

Rodolphus smirked. "I was promised my freedom. Should have known."

Moody shrugged. "You'll have it. Should be used to holidays in prison."

Rodolphus sneered. "Doesn't mean I want to spend another one."

Moody motioned to a door. "Not like you have any family waiting."

Rodolphus agreed. "My brother and wife was it. Both in black cells for life."

Moody opened the door. "So, you can have us for company."

Rodolphus looked in the room. "What is this?"

Moody laughed. "Interrogation room. I thought you'd know one well enough by now."

Rodolphus was confused. "Why am I here?"

Moody pointed at a seat. "Sit."

Rodolphus didn't move. "Why?"

Moody went to leave. "It seems you haven't been forgotten."

The man left without any further explanation. Rodolphus had nothing to do but sink down into the chair and wait. He had no idea what was going on. If he was being sent back to prison, he wouldn't have been in this room. And Moody had said something about not being forgotten. He knew what day it was. He didn't think Lucius or anyone would have come. They'd be celebrating the holiday, and Albus' downfall, with their families. None of them could care less about him. He was an ex-con, even if he had helped them nail Albus once and for all.

The door across the room from where he had sat, opened up. He had no idea who he was expecting to come in, but he was still shocked. Well he was shocked, when he recognized who the man was. Of course he had no idea of the help Nicholas had given to Ryan's family.

He stared at the man. "Angry I helped get your partner the kiss?"

Nicholas smirked. "You know we were friends. You were paid to try and steal my stone weren't you?"

Rodolphus didn't deny it. "Why are you here?"

Nicholas shocked him by removing his chains. "To see you released."

Rodolphus was shocked. "I was told I had to wait to the New Year."

Nicholas shrugged. "You seem to know people in high places."

Rodolphus smirked. "They forgot about me as soon as they were done with me."

Nicholas threw a wand at him. "Lucius was on his way."

Rodolphus looked at the wand. "It's mine."

Nicholas agreed. "The blocks will be lifted by security when we leave."

Rodolphus looked at him. "Why are you here?"

Nicholas motioned him to come. "I told Lucius I would."

Rodolphus was amazed as he was allowed to walk out, and block removed. "Freedom."

Nicholas thrust something at him. "So you don't wind back up in here."

Rodolphus stared. "My fortune was returned to me."

Nicholas called as he went to leave. "Call it a thank you, for years spying. I believe the manor still stands."

With that Nicholas headed for the hospital. He had been asked to come, Orion wished to speak to him about his grandson. He knew Orion planned to continue to train his grandson in his magic. Ryan showed amazing potential, he'd likely be greater one day than his Grandsire. It often surprised him the boy was adopted. James' Black blood was remote, but the blood adoption may have helped, to strengthen it. The boy showed great promise. And free of any fear from Albus, he would be able to train again in the open.

Orion saw him. "I was not expecting you until after the holiday."

Nicholas shrugged. "When you have lived as long as I, such holidays can be forgotten."

Lucius had appeared. "Did you go to the ministry?"

Nicholas turned. "The man is free. And has his estate you helped free up for him."

Orion looked at Lucius. "I thought you were at the manor."

Lucius nodded. "My wife thought I should remind those here, of the holiday."

Orion looked towards the room. "Ryan will not leave Oliver with him close to waking."

Nicholas had heard. "When he is back at school, I am happy to help with his training."

Orion nodded. "I thought perhaps you could lend me one of your phoenixes."

Nicholas understood. "I believe he has already made friends with Ryan."

He had sent the phoenix to the school, when he wanted proof he was right about Ryan. He had known the risk, and had only done it once. They couldn't allow Albus to have known that Ryan was an elemental. It wouldn't have made the man think he was Harry. The Potters had never shown such powers before. But Albus always sought to control those with any kind of power. But now the concern was gone.

Orion motioned. "I think we all could use some cheer. My son in law is with Ryan."

* * *

><p>Oliver had woken, and Ryan was so relieved. Oliver had insisted Ryan go home though, for some rest and for the holiday. He could see Ryan was exhausted, and even just coming from a coma, he could worry about him. He insisted Ryan not return at least until Boxing Day. Ryan should enjoy the holiday, after all he had been through. Though Ryan was reluctant, he agreed to go home with his Papa. And in the morning he spent the holiday with his family, both at home, and at the Burrow later. He was reminded of how many people he had around him who loved him. He returned to the hospital though on Boxing Day, and gave Oliver his gift. Oliver apologized, he had not bought his, before he was struck down.<p>

New Year 's Eve there was a party at the manor as was planned. Everyone realized that it was time for some celebration for real among them. Ryan had sent almost every day at the hospital, but like Christmas, he was convinced not to that day.

He was surprised when he saw Neville come in. "I wasn't sure you would come."

Neville stopped. "I was invited."

Ryan smiled. "I know. But you have been at the hospital more than me."

Neville nodded. "Mum and dad are both awake. They are going to move to a rehab center in a few weeks."

Ryan was surprised. "I thought they were moving home."

Augusta came in. "I decided this was better for now."

Neville agreed. "They need a lot of help."

Ryan motioned him to come. "Come see the others."

Severus looked at Augusta. "The nurses would have come."

Augusta sighed. "Neville is my priority."

Severus understood. "It will be a long road."

Augusta sighed. "I want my son and his wife better and home. But not at his expense."

Seeing how tough she was on her grandson, some people may have doubted how much she loved him. But Augusta was the only mother Neville ever had, and had always been warm in private. Neville was happy his parents were awake, and he had got his first hug from his mum a few days ago. But their condition was going to be hard on him as well. And at least for now, it was decided they'd be better in a rehab clinic. The healers thought they may make a full recovery with a few years. It was Frank and Alice who had refused to go home. Even after years in a coma, being parents had been natural to them. They had seen how shaken and drawn their son was from all of this. They insisted on a rehab clinic.

Ryan was not sure he was in a party mood, but he was happy to see the others there. His family had thought the party would be a good idea for him, would raise his spirits for him. And as they watched him smiling a bit, it seemed to be working.

Marcus came into the room. "I wasn't sure this party would happen."

Orion saw him. "It seemed best to get some of the spirits back up."

Severus agreed. "Our son didn't even open half his gifts."

Marcus saw where Ryan was. "I should be grateful I have no competition tonight."

Thatcher looked at his son. "Just more time to woo him."

Marcus shook his head. "I will win his heart or lose it, the fair way."

Severus smiled as Marcus went into the room. "He reminds me a lot of you."

Thatcher laughed. "A bit better of a charmer. I was lucky for arranged marriages."

In the room Marcus went to Ryan. "Happy to see you smiling again."

Ryan turned to look at him. "It feels good to be."

Marcus handed him a box. "You didn't open this before."

Ryan opened his Christmas gift to find a beautiful leather potions pouch. "Marcus this is beautiful."

Marcus smiled. "I am happy you approve."

Thatcher had thought his son should get something more romantic. Marcus had reminded his father that they weren't even dating yet. And Ryan really was not into jewelry either. Ryan had another year and a half of school, but he'd do potions or healing, and Ryan could use it. He knew Ryan was considering healer more, but even for that, it would be used. He had it monogrammed with Ryan's initials for him already.

Later as the clock approached midnight Draco came to Ryan. "So are you going to kiss him?"

Ryan shrugged. "I guess."

Fred shook his head. "Not the most convincing."

George grinned. "Pining for someone else."

Ryan couldn't deny it. "I wish he was here."

Pansy had come over. "Time for the count down."

Fred looked for his own girlfriend. "Not going to miss it."

Marcus came over. "We don't have to, if you don't."

Ryan stopped him. "I want to ring in the New Year with you."

As the clock struck midnight Marcus kissed him tenderly. "Happy New Year."

Ryan smiled a little. "Happy New Year."

A voice surprised them both. "Glad I wasn't too late."

Ryan turned in shock to see Oliver standing behind him. Oliver took a chance, and drew Ryan into his arms, for his own kiss. He was not meant to be released for another few days. But he was stubborn, and his healers allowed him to go home, as long as he took it easy. Oliver's parents were reluctant, but they agreed he could come for midnight, to be with Ryan, and give him his gift. Ryan smiled at the custom quidditch gloves. But the best gift was having Oliver there, on the mend, and competitive with Marcus as ever.

Marcus shrugged when Oliver looked his way. "Having you around just keeps it more interesting."

* * *

><p>Though the holidays began a week early, they also went an extra week. The school had a lot of changes to oversee, before they went back. Minerva had officially been named the headmistress of the school. She had been teaching for decades, and deputy now for over two. She had seemed cold at times, but she always showed she had the best interest of her students at heart. Remus had taken over as head of Gryffindor. And Sirius was going to take over transfiguration until at least the end of the school year. He had been given a leave of absence from being an auror. Regulus had considered, but he had his store to run, and his husband. Besides his son often said, he had family enough at school. Sirius already lived at school with his husband. Marcus would teach defense alone on full moons, instead of Sirius covering for his husband. Sirius may stay on a few years, and train a replacement for Minerva, when one was found. His husband would be there for another year anyways.<p>

Ryan and Hector were both feeling better when they returned back to school. Oliver didn't return back to the school until a week later. He wouldn't be able to return to quidditch until the summer, when he played national. Ryan was happy, he could train with his grandsire in public, and not have to watch over his shoulder. The last months of his sixth year were happy, and with summer, life was back on track.

The day of Ryan's seventeenth birthday dawned bright. Severus smiled. "I can't believe our son is seventeen."

Regulus agreed. "I can still remember the little baby."

Ryan appeared from his room. "Papa, Dad, can we go to the ministry?"

Severus kissed his son. "We were just waiting for you."

Regulus laughed when his son looked around. "Your grandsire will be joining us."

Ryan was happy. "He promised to come."

Severus led him out. "He said you had a surprise for us."

Regulus agreed. "It's your birthday. We are meant to surprise you."

Ryan grinned. "I decided to flip the table I guess."

Orion was at the ministry. "Ready for your first test Orion?"

Regulus looked at his father. "First?"

Ryan grinned. "Yes grandsire."

The dads received no reply, and watched as their son went. He took his apparition test, and to no surprise, he passed with flying colors. He had been able to focus on a lot, when he returned to school after Christmas. One of them had been on his training for his license. Now he was a senior, he could leave school evenings and weekends, and not just into Hogsmeade. And being able to apparate for himself, and do magic away from school, would help. His dads and grandfather all so proud of him. His dads were still confused though about the next part.

His Uncles were waiting, when they headed to the other surprise. It was the registration for animagi, and only his dads seemed surprised. They knew he was training, but were shocked he had finished. Even the marauders had taken a year. He transformed into a beautiful bird.

He proudly showed off his second license. "This is amazing."

Regulus hugged him. "I am so proud."

Severus agreed. "Only three weeks ago you couldn't fly or have a beak."

Remus laughed when Ryan was giggling. "You really believed him?"

Ryan admitted. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Severus put his son in a head lock. "I guess we can forgive you."

Orion looked at the time. "We should go. The party will be waiting."

Sirius looked at his brother in law. "Regretting you or Regulus didn't take a teaching position?"

Severus smirked. "Me teach?"

Remus reminded him. "Your son now is old enough to date properly."

Regulus reminded them as Severus ground his teeth. "Our son has plenty of built in chaperones."

Ryan groaned. "Is it too late to transfer to Beauxbautons?"

Severus shrugged. "No. And it would solve our issue, your men are here in the UK."

In fairness, they had allowed him to date more this past few months. Both Oliver and Marcus had passed their test long before. They knew Ryan was becoming more serious, and would soon decide who he would continue with. They had the comfort he wouldn't go too far, when he was dating both of them. But they knew he was at that age, and would be happy when he made a choice finally. Both would be at his party. They were reminded, when they thought of Hector who was coming, Ryan had really been seventeen for three days. But he would never know. He and Hector remained friends, and he had been to Hector's birthday a few days before as well.

The party was being held at Black manor for once. Orion had added a pool, the one muggle concession, no television like the Malfoys had. He had no doubt his grandson would one day, but not in his life time. Family and friends were all there for a beach bum surf party. There would be a dinner for the adults, when the kids had food and drinks out by the water later. James had even come with his son.

Ryan was so happy to show off his new talent. "I did it."

Draco smirked. "You'll have to show me."

Fred shook his head. "He promised us next."

Ryan shrugged. "Always did say we'd be the next marauders."

Hector appeared next to him. "Hey, I think I have a right to claim a spot."

Draco laughed. "Well I guess we do need the tag along."

Oliver came to his side. "Can we borrow him for a moment?"

Marcus agreed. "We won't have him too long."

Ryan smiled. "I don't think I can spare a moment."

Oliver dragged him into his arms. "I'd rethink that, or you may need to take a swim."

Marcus smirked when Ryan looked his way. "I agree with the lion."

Ryan laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

The three of them headed away from the others. They missed the smiles from their friends, and from many of the adults as well. Ryan had been dating them both for less than a year, and they had all been watching. His family had known how hard the choice between them would be. Ryan never thought the two of them could be even civil to one another. But through Ryan, they had become more than that.

Oliver looked at him. "Today is the day."

**An: So I had someone ask about Rodolphus, thought I'd clear that up.**

**Only a few mainly fluff chapters left. I want to give a glimpse of the future, it will jump here and there.**

**And yes, the answer to who he chooses, Marcus/Oliver/both is being held hostage. Review and vote.**


	47. finishing school

Ryan's friends and family were watching the three of them together. They had long wondered who Ryan would end up choosing to date. He seemed truly to care about them both. His dads hoped he would choose soon. It wasn't that they wanted him serious, but they were worried he was developing feelings for both of them. And if he did, the longer this continued, the harder it would be for Ryan to choose. His dads knew both boys would good for him, and could make him happy. Even Orion would be happy with whatever choice he made, as long as he was happy too. Orion hoped to see Ryan married, and a few great grandchildren, before he passed away. It was no rush, unlike his wife he was in good health. He likely could see maybe the eldest start school. He knew his wife was smiling down from the after-life in her own way.

Ryan had told Draco and a few others, that he would make the decision today. Well they knew he had, but he hadn't told anyone. And as they watched him with the two guys, they had a feeling the guys hadn't been told either. But they were wrong about that.

Marcus looked back and then to Ryan. "They are all waiting."

Ryan smiled. "I told them I'd make my choice today."

Oliver smiled. "Any regrets?"

Marcus nodded. "Or chose instead?"

Ryan shook his head. "Unless the two of you have."

Oliver shook his head. "As long as you don't think I'll ever love him over there."

Marcus agreed. "Don't think we'll be sharing a bed when you're not with us."

Ryan kissed them both. "You know I don't."

Marcus touched his face. "I can share you with him, as long as I still have half of your heart."

Oliver agreed. "He has grown on me."

Ryan touched both their hearts. "You both have all of me."

Marcus smiled. "And that is why we can agree to this."

Oliver nodded. "If you chose me, part of you would be missing."

They had come to realize why Ryan could never choose between them. He had grown to care, and perhaps love, both of them already. If he was forced to, he'd eventually choose one of them, but part of him would always be missing. By allowing him to love both of them, to be with both of them, they could have all of him. It was extremely rare, and usually only happened with veela, but was allowed. Ryan couldn't marry two men, but he could bond with two men. And bonding was far more ancient and just as legal as marriage. If they did bond, their children would not be bastards, and could inherit their titles. The children would legally belong to all three, even if not biological.

Ryan had been surprised when Oliver and Marcus had agreed. It was more, they had spoken to each other, and approached him. They would never be lovers, just with him, but they could share a marriage and life with Ryan.

Ryan looked back at them. "I guess we should tell them."

Oliver agreed. "I doubt they will wait."

Marcus had a small grin. "I guess there is one thing good about having the lion along."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Oliver laughed. "Back up against your family."

Ryan worried. "Will your parents be okay with this?"

Oliver shrugged. "My parents want me happy. Besides we're not bonding yet."

Marcus smirked. "Dad did want me to marry an old blood with a title. I did one better, two."

Ryan smacked him on the butt. "If I knew you were with me for my titles, I'd have chosen Oliver alone."

Oliver pulled him in close. "Not too late to change your mind."

Marcus growled. "No changing minds."

Ryan laughed. "None at all."

Ryan had been shocked when they suggested it. He was so happy, he could admit he was falling in love with both, wanted them both. But while they had become friends, they would never be in love. But they were willing to bond with him, and share a life with one another. There was a way to perform the bond, so Oliver and Marcus were not bonded, if he died. They were willing to be a family, raise children together, share a husband together. But they were insistent there would never be a romance between them. And Ryan was okay with that. It would make a honeymoon a bit odd down the line, when they married. Or Ryan hoped they'd get there one day.

Draco spoke up when they came. "So out with it."

Fred agreed. "We have waited long enough."

George chimed in. "Tell us you chose the lion."

Blaise shook his head. "No he chose his fellow Slytherin."

Ryan shocked them all. "I chose both."

Draco gaped at him. "You haven't decided yet?"

Severus had come over. "He is still young."

Orion agreed. "Hopefully no marriage talk for a few years."

Ryan cut in. "I have chosen. I chose both."

Marcus confirmed. "Oliver and I suggested it."

Hector was the first to react. "Took my advice after all."

Ryan laughed a little. "You weren't the first."

Severus held his son by the arms. "Is this really how you want it?"

Regulus shrugged when his son confirmed it. "As long as you're happy."

Thatcher looked at his son. "Well at least the other is of old blood and title too."

Marcus shook his head. "I told them you'd say that."

Lucius reminded them. "The boys aren't marrying yet. And there is still a party."

Ryan was grateful for his Uncle, as they returned to the party. He was happy though, that his friends and family had taken it well. It would be a few years before he would even consider marriage. He wanted to not only finish Hogwarts, but finish medical school as well. He knew both men were four years older than him, but they were both patient. As he enjoyed his party, and later began to drink, he was happy he was seventeen. He could date them for real, and he could look towards his career, and more. And nothing would over hang him.

Orion was so proud later when he presented Ryan with what came from the school. "You have been made head boy."

* * *

><p>The train ride back for senior year was an odd one. Ryan, Draco and Blaise were joined by lions, and not simply by Hermione. There was a read head with them, for the first time since the twins had graduated. Ron was still not exactly chummy, but he came for the sake of his best friend. Hector and Ryan had become closer since the previous Christmas. And even the marauders were starting to make peace with one another. Sirius had not returned to teach, though with his husband. James had been offered the position, and with Hector's approval, he had accepted. He wasn't sure it was permanent, he was looking at taking an apprentice in a year or so. But he liked being close to his son, and at school. The closeness had been returning for them, as they slowly moved on from their loss.<p>

Ryan and Hermione got to share the newly opened head's tower, it hadn't been used in years. Ryan continued his training with his Grandsire and the centaurs, but he was officially training with Poppy as well. Between Magorian and Poppy, he would one day be a great healer.

The day before they were leave for Christmas he was in the infirmary. "Aunty Poppy, you wanted to see me."

Poppy smiled. "I did, but not here."

Irma smiled as she was with them. "You brought your outside cloak?"

Ryan nodded. "Oliver is going into town with me after."

Poppy smiled. "Marcus not jealous?"

Ryan laughed. "He is joining us later. We are looking for his gift."

Irma laughed. "I never thought the three of you would work so well."

Ryan shrugged. "I thought people were crazy to suggest it, but it works. Not really a threesome though."

Poppy reminded him. "For any kids it would be. They'll have you three."

Irma came to his rescue. "No talk like that for a few years."

Ryan grinned. "Not anxious to be a great-grandmother?"

Irma smiled. "You know both me and Orion will spoil them when they come."

Ryan nodded. "Three sets of grandparents, and you two, they'll be spoiled rotten."

Irma was happy she was here for her grandson still. She had legally changed her name to Irma years before, so never went back to Eileen. She was back from the dead, though she allowed her son to keep the Prince title. Ryan and his guys would have four titles to pass on to kids. Ryan would inherit both the Prince and Black titles one day. Irma thought even Wallburga would have been proud to see Ryan now. She had told him when she was dying, that she was proud of him. Irma had no doubt, she'd approve of the man her heir had turned into.

Ryan had no idea what his grandmother and Aunt were up to. And he was even more surprised when Uncle Horace joined them as well. The last shock was when they headed for the woods. He had been the other night, but he didn't usually have an escort.

He was surprised to find Lord Magorian. He bowed. "I wasn't expecting you."

Poppy smiled. "We came to speak to you about the fall."

Magorian nodded. "About your future."

Ryan smiled. "I want to be a healer."

Poppy nodded. "I thought perhaps you'd train with me here at school and not go away to med school."

Magorian added. "I would of course continue your studies."

Horace added. "And if you chose to continue with healing potions, I'd be honored."

Irma reminded him. "Both of your men are at school."

Ryan was amazed. "I'd be so honored."

Poppy kissed him. "I plan to retire in three years. You'll be done training right on time to take over."

Horace laughed when his face fell. "Many of the teachers will retire in the next years. But you know we will be close."

Ryan knew he was right. "I guess. Filius is up there too."

Marcus would take over defense in another two years' time. Neville would be teaching herbology by then. Horace would be looking to retire in the next five years or so as well. One of the reasons James would be staying on, as Hector would be too. Hector didn't have the skills in transfiguration, but he did in charms. Filius had already offered to apprentice him. Horace had no hopefuls in the senior year. The only two who came close to Ryan, were Draco and Hermione. They both planned on law school, and Blaise would be working for the bank he hoped.

Oliver was smiled when he came out. "Ready to go?"

Ryan nodded. "Not too surprised to see me come out of the woods, I notice."

Oliver shrugged. "You spend time with the centaurs a lot."

Ryan wasn't buying it. "You knew."

Oliver kissed him. "Poppy may have mentioned it."

Ryan joined arms with him. "I am happy you are coming."

Oliver smirked. "I still don't know why I have to help with his every year."

Ryan had a mischevious grin. "It seems fair, he helped with yours."

Oliver groaned. "Tea cozies again is it?"

Ryan knew it was good natured. Oliver and Marcus had kept to their word, and they usually went on dates as a threesome. They had private time alone with Ryan of course as well. The two of them never spent much time alone though, though it did happen once and a while. They were reminded if this went the next step, they had to do more than make peace. They'd be a third dad, to each other's child when they had them.

Ryan smiled when Oliver helped him choose the perfect gift. "See, I did pick the right person."

* * *

><p>Ryan couldn't believe his senior year was at an end. He was reminded he would be at school in the fall, but it would be different. He would be a member of the staff, and most of his friends would be gone. But he could leave campus any time, and Fred was in town. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Vince and Greg were to share the townhouse. Ron had got a job with his dad, as long as he passed all his tests, and George took pity on him, and was letting him have the smaller of the two flats above his shop. Ryan, Hector and Neville of course would be at school. But he and Hector were both spending the summer in London. Ryan was going to be working with his Papa in his shop for part of the summer.<p>

Ryan had helped his team win their seventh quidditch cup in a row, six with him as seeker. And he had been stressed, but passed all of his NEWT exams with top marks. Draco and Hermione tied for second, and thanks to help from Hermione, both Hector and Ron had done well.

There was no school event but the Malfoys threw a party. Lucius smiled. "Hard to believe you guys are all done school."

Luna, who had come as Neville's date, pouted a bit. "Not all of us."

Neville kissed her. "I am still at school. And you can leave any time."

Ryan looked at Hector. "You still haven't told me what you were doing in the fall."

No one knew Hector would be back at school. "Filius is apprenticing me."

Draco faked a smirk. "Glad I'm gone. No more time with you."

Ryan smacked his cousin. "You know he has grown on you."

Blaise shook his head. "Like a fungus maybe."

Draco laughed. "I guess."

James had come over. "We have a surprise for you all."

Ryan turned to look at him. "I am a bit scared."

Hector agreed. "I see all three marauders conspiring."

Sirius put Ryan in a headlock. "I think you'll approve."

Hector and Ryan had become friends in the past year. Neither of them had thought to see the day, even a year ago. They had made peace, and started to study together, even before Lily had died. But friends still seemed out there for them. They may never be the best of friends, but they would call each other friends at least. And Ryan was happy he would be at school in the fall. He had to find Hector someone to date finally. Hector had a few dates here and there, but had never had a serious girlfriend in school. Ryan was trying to set him up.

Like Ryan and Hector, James and the other two marauders were doing better. They didn't think they'd make friends again, but they were doing much better. And when it came to doing something for the boys, they could work together like now.

Ryan grinned when he realized. "The Weird Sisters? You got them to play?"

Sirius pointed at Orion. "Your Grandsire pulled some strings to help."

Orion kissed his grandson. "I wanted to make it as special as possible. You know how proud I am of you."

Ryan was surprised as the music began, when he saw Nicholas. He went over. "I didn't know you were coming."

Nicholas smiled. "Your grandsire invited me. I hope you'll allow me to continue with your studies."

Ryan agreed. "I told grandsire, even with healer training and Uncle Horace, I wish to continue."

Viktor came over. "Hey kiddo, mum and dad told me to come steal you."

Nicholas waved him off. "Don't let me keep you."

Borden smiled when Ryan came over. "You did amazing."

Ryan accepted a gift from them. "I'm happy you guys came."

Viktor laughed. "Glad one of your guys didn't convince you to give me competition."

Oliver had overheard. "Don't think I didn't try."

Ryan had turned down a chance to try out for the national team. It was just a summer commitment, and his studies weren't in the summer. But he wanted to focus on the rest. He was looking forward to working for his Papa for the summer, and some travel. Orion had surprised him with a trip to Australia for his grad gift, as Lucius did for Draco. They would be taking off for two weeks in just over a week.

Oliver pulled him off to dance. "I don't know about this whole trip."

Marcus agreed as he came up behind them. "Our boyfriend running off to Australia for two weeks."

Ryan had a mischevious look. "Think of all the cute Aussie blokes."

Oliver ground his teeth. "Your eyes better be staying in your head."

Marcus agreed as he wrapped his arms around Ryan from behind. "Or I will convince my dad, I need to see some of the world."

Ryan had no doubt Fletcher would send him. "I promise my eyes will remain where they belong. But my hands….."

Oliver pulled him into a passionate kiss which left him breathless. "That goes for all body parts."

Ryan relaxed in both their arms. "Why would I stray, when I have all I need right here?"

Marcus kissed the back of his neck. "Glad to hear it."

Oliver reminded him. "Draco will keep him in line. And Blaise and one of the twins."

Ryan gawked. "What?"

Fred appeared. "So which one of us gets to go?"

Draco smirked as he came up. "No boyfriends or girlfriends allowed I was informed. I chose Blaise. The twins are sure you'll pick one."

Ryan smirked. "I was thinking maybe Ron."

Fred and George didn't think it was funny at all. The two had made peace, but not friends like him and Hector were. Orion had insisted no dates, so no Pansy and neither Marcus or Oliver. Ryan couldn't decide, so the twins flipped a coin, and George won. Ryan had always been a bit closer with George over the years. The twins had tried to convince Draco to choose the other instead of Blaise. But while they were friends with Draco because of Ryan, nowhere near as close, even after all these years. They'd not have been friends if not for Ryan, in the first place.

Oliver looked at George. "I am counting on you to keep him honest."

**An: So over whelming winner was both. Marcus had a few single votes, Oliver had none poor guy. I hope you approve.**

**There are 2 chapters, maybe 3 to make it even, left. Give a taste of their future. If you have anything you want to see, up for suggestion. I have an idea for a new story too. And a surprise when this is done too.**


	48. next step

Ryan had spent three years studying hard at school. He may have graduated, but medical school was far more demanding. Add to it, the extra studies with Horace and his Grandsire, he was kept busy. In the summer he continued working with his Papa, when not in school. Orion was not only teaching him as an elemental. He was also teaching Ryan about being a lord and governor, as he would be twice over one day. Along with two estates, he would inherit two shops, from his dads. But the employees would continue to run them, well he'd have to find an apothecary for his Papa's, when his dads were gone. But that would be many years from now, or so he hoped. A lot changed in three years' time. Neville had taken over Herbology and Hector had taken charms. James had chosen to remain on in transfiguration. Luna surprised all, as Horace's new apprentice. She had always done well in potions, and she wanted to be at school, marrying Neville last summer. She still worked for her dad, and would even in two years, when Horace retired. Both her and Neville did, their work overlapped with the paper.

Ryan had continued dating both of his boyfriends, and the love had deepened greatly. Oliver and Marcus had become close, friends and even confidants, but not in love as they were with Ryan. Watching Neville and Luna, Blaise and Hermione, Fred and Alicia, George and Angie all get married, Ryan hoped for it soon. He sometimes wished he had picked a more customary path, but he loved both of his partners deeply.

Orion watched in pride as Ryan came out. "I am so proud of you."

A twenty one year old Ryan beamed. "Thank you Grandsire."

Severus hugged his son. "Healer Black-Prince, and potions master second class."

Regulus smiled. "Your boyfriends will be happy. You will have more time."

Ryan shrugged. "Uncle Horace is busy with Luna. But I will still spend time with the centaurs."

Orion handed him something. "Your Grandmother would have been extremely proud of you."

Severus even agreed. "She may have even told you that you weren't an embarrassment."

Ryan looked down at the beautiful magic custom stethoscope. "Thank you."

Severus said to his son. "We should head to the manor."

Regulus saw his look. "You knew it was coming."

Ryan smirked. "I didn't need a party."

Orion stepped in. "It's not every day my grandson graduates and becomes a healer."

Severus put an arm around his son. "You know better than to argue with him."

Regulus added. "Since tonight is Draco's bachelor party, you'll have an early out."

Draco and Pansy were to be married the next day finally. Draco had been done law school for a year, and working for his dad, but they waited. He had proposed to Pansy at Christmas, Pansy working for a magazine, and it took this long. It would leave Ryan and Hector the only ones who were yet to be married. Well and Ron, but Ron was likely a bachelor for life. Bill had come back, after working in France the past three years, and had brought a French wife, Fleur. Fleur's younger cousin Aubrey had come to stay with them for a year, when she was completing her apothecary training. He introduced her to Severus for work, and Hector to date. Aubrey was half veela, and had the charm, but she was also very smart about herbs. Severus had taken her on, and she may one day run the shop, when he retired. Hector never thought he would date an apothecary, especially not one who worked for Severus Snape. Either had James thought it for his son, but he was fond of Aubrey.

The manor was full of people there to celebrate. The Krums and Uncle Horace, the Blacks, Malfoys, the twins and their wives, Blaise and his, Hector and even James, were all there. And many other friends like Neville and Luna. Poppy and Irma were there of course.

Poppy smiled. "I guess I will have to retire now."

Ryan worried. "I can work at the hospital…."

Poppy laughed. "I'd have retired years ago, but I wanted you to take over."

Irma smiled. "I think you sometimes forget, she is my age."

Ryan looked at his grandmother. "You're not retiring yet?"

Severus laughed. "You're not getting rid of your grandmother yet."

Irma shrugged. "Never know, me and Poppy may go travel the world together."

Regulus said to her. "You may want to stop joking, or your son may pack you off."

Severus shrugged. "Some vacation time would do you good."

Irma laughed. "I could tell you the same thing."

Regulus helped his husband. "We are going away for a week soon."

Severus grunted. "Some warm tropical beach. I may have to get sick."

Ryan shook his head. "You have promised Dad a second honeymoon for a long time."

Really it was a first honeymoon for the men. They had travelled in the past, but their son was usually with them. Severus and Reg were always busy with work, and with their son, and put it off. But Ryan was now a grown adult, with his own home, and likely to wed soon. And with the help of Aubrey in the shop now, Severus had fewer excuses. And Remus could always watch the book shop for Regulus. Marcus had taken over defense, and Remus was back to the shop and writing full time. But he was also teaching a course at the auror academy as well.

Ryan got a lot of gifts including a home to his shock. He had been living at school , and the manor, since graduation. He had refused a new home, and he wouldn't kick his Uncles out of Grimmauld. His dads signed over the townhouse that Ryan had grown up in.

Severus reminded his son. "You are the Prince heir as well as the Black."

Regulus added. "We live at Spinner's End, we have since your grandmother died."

Orion added. "I have had it renovated for you."

Draco saw Oliver and Marcus coming. "He may not need it much longer."

Ryan blushed. "There isn't even a ring."

Blaise whispered to Draco. "That's what he thinks."

Draco nodded. "I wish they weren't proposing while I'm gone."

Fred smirked. "Well they know me and George are far better help."

Oliver claimed Ryan for a kiss. "We are so proud Healer Black-Prince."

Marcus agreed. "I wish we could whisk you away for a private celebration."

Ryan shook his head. "I can't miss my cousin's bachelor party."

Marcus laughed. "He would never forgive us."

Draco was his cousin, and one of his three best friends. In a way, the twins were a bit closer to him, especially George. The twins were his friends by choice, and not because they were cousins. And there times, usually when a kid, Ryan felt like a tag along with Draco. He knew Draco in truth considered Blaise likely his closest friend, though Ryan was his best man. But family was always the most important thing.

Later after dinner Draco grinned. "I think it is time for us to go have some fun."

* * *

><p>Draco and Pansy's wedding happened on the first day of July. Draco had been living in the Malfoy townhouse since he finished school. Pansy had lived with him, but in another room, or he'd not have been alive to marry her. They were married in the back gardens of Parkinson manor, Pansy the baby of her family, and only daughter with three older brothers. The wedding was far more elaborate than Draco had wanted, but he did anything to make Pansy happy. A wedding in the rose gardens, was followed by a six course dinner and ball with string quartet, in the ballroom. The twins had done a fireworks show for them, to add some of Draco to it. Ryan had never seen his cousin so happy as that day.<p>

Ryan had no idea what the men he was in love with had up their sleeve. He had not moved into his old home yet. His grandsire had told him the renovations were not complete. He wasn't sure why he was doing them, Ryan's dads had modernized it years before.

A few days after the wedding they were going to the house. He looked at his dads. "Are you sure?"

Regulus nodded. "The house is yours as much as ours."

Severus smiled. "Besides you know we prefer Spinner's End."

Ryan did. "You could always stay here, and let me have it."

Regulus laughed. "You can bring our grandkids to visit any time, but no trade."

Severus shook his head as Ryan blushed. "You know it's coming soon."

Ryan smirked. "I have two boyfriends with cold feet."

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps because you decided on two."

Regulus tried to assure his son. "They both love you."

Ryan looked at the house. "Well we will have a close link to Grandpa for baby-sitting."

Regulus laughed. "Your nook will be waiting for the next generation."

Severus reminded him. "You know when you have kids, your grandsire will have you in a manor."

Ryan shook his head. "You raised me here."

Regulus laughed. "It was a compromise. Besides Thatcher will have a word about it too."

Wallburga had a fit, when she had seen the home they proposed to raise her grandson in. She hadn't like her son in law much better. They compromised, and moved to the townhouse, which was a Prince home. Ryan grew up here, but when his grandmother died, his dads had moved back home. They spent most holidays at the manor, but Ryan had spent a lot of summer time at Spinner's End too. He had the right to kick his Uncles out of Grimmauld. He was the heir, and it was him or Orion's home, but he would never do it to them.

He missed the looks from his dads as they went into the house. They had been asked to help with the start of the little plan. Everyone would be involved later, back at the manor. But they had been convinced to lure him here. There'd be an engagement party down the line if he said yes.

Ryan was surprised as they toured the house and he saw something. "The door is open."

Severus pretended not to notice what he spoke of. "The elves may have left one open."

Ryan shook his head. "To my passage into the shop. Only I can use it."

Regulus calmed his son. "I am sure nothing is wrong."

Ryan went in. "Has it always been this small?"

Severus shook his head. "You have grown a lot."

Regulus steadied his son when he tripped. "Not as graceful after years off a broom."

Ryan reached and picked up something. "What is a quidditch ball doing in here?"

Severus shrugged. "One of your practice ones?"

Ryan stepped into the light. "A quaffle? Forgot I was a…"

Regulus smiled and kissed his son. "This is where we leave you."

Ryan was amazed when he looked around his nook. It looked like a giant scrapbook of his life, but his adult life, well those with the men he loved. The quaffle represented them both, the keeper in Oliver, and the chaser in Marcus. There were pendants for both houses on the wall. He found photographs of the three of them, up on the shelves. And other things, like the wombat and koala he brought them back from Australia, so they wouldn't pout when he was gone. He couldn't believe it, and was looking at the picnic, when the two loves of his life appeared.

Oliver smiled as he handed Ryan a rose. "Approve?"

Ryan turned. "I do. But what is all of this?"

Marcus handed him his own. "A walk down memory lane, in a place we know you love."

Ryan was amazed. "This is incredible."

Oliver kissed him. "We wanted to make today as special as we could."

Ryan was confused. "Today."

Marcus knelt but so did Oliver. "You know how much I love you, how much we both love you."

Oliver added. "We are even willing to be together for you. Share our lives, our love, our children, for you."

Ryan couldn't believe this. "I love you."

Together they both said. "Will you bond with us?"

Ryan nodded. 'Yes."

They slid a ring on, the two managing to do it together. Oliver dragged him in for a kiss. "I love you."

Marcus claimed him. "There is more to come."

Ryan, as they sat down for a picnic, was close to tears. The guys decided on one ring, and had actually designed it together. It was quite simple, platinum, with a ruby and emerald inset into it, but had both their names engraved inside. The ring, the whole proposal, it all meant so much. He was touched by the picnic, even another memory. But they whisked him to the manor, where their friends and family waited. There was no dinner, a proper engagement party would be held later, but a toast was made. And the twins had set off a show of fireworks as well.

Orion shared a smile with Fletcher. "Maybe a bit odd, but it seems we got our wish."

* * *

><p>Draco had been happy for his cousin when he returned from his honeymoon. He did regret he had missed the proposal for his cousin. Ryan had been involved in helping plan his proposal to Pansy. There would be an engagement party, and he knew he would be at Ryan's wedding though. The three of them were to be married at Christmas time. They were all staff at school, so it made sense to marry at Christmas or in the summer, when they were off already. Summer would offer a longer honeymoon, but they wouldn't wait a whole year. And two weeks was long enough. Poppy would come to the school if needed, but usually the kids were gone. She had already offered to help, when Ryan needed paternity leave.<p>

Lady Flint and Lady Wood were busy planning a wedding, with the help of Narcissa. They promised to tone it down from Draco's, knowing none of the boys wanted such an event. Gwen only had the one child though. Marcus had two brothers, and a sister, who Ryan met in the last years. His brothers went to Durmstang, one two years older than Ryan, and one his age. His sister was a year younger, and still lived in France.

On December 23rd the boys were having their bachelor parties. Draco smiled at Ryan. "Ready for tonight?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes."

Blaise clapped him on the back. "Too bad no strip club."

Fred groaned. "Hey, count your blessings, considering his tastes."

Ryan looked at Fred. "Coming with me?"

George nodded. "Do you think we'd miss it?"

Ryan shrugged. "You are friends with Oliver."

Fred laughed. "But you are our little brother."

George added. "Angie is going with him and so is Katie, so the team is represented."

Ryan smiled. "I guess Angie wouldn't have too much fun."

George agreed. "Not only can't she drink, but being eight months pregnant, she'd prefer to be home."

Ryan reminded him. "She is not to give birth to the twins till I come home."

Angie came up behind him. "I'll try. Your godson will want you here to welcome him."

Fred and Ron were soon to be the only Weasleys without children. Bill and Fleur had two daughters, Victoire and six month old Dominique. Percy and Penny had one son, and were trying again. Charlie and Rodger also had a son, Rodger was the carrier. Ginny may have been the youngest, but the twenty year old had married at nineteen. And in August she and her husband welcomed a boy. With George's twins, the boys would definitely rule again in the Weasley home, even with Bill's two girls. Fred and Alicia had been married nearly two years, and had been trying for a year now, but were not pregnant. Ron had yet to even become serious with anyone.

Ryan and his grooms chose to marry on Christmas Eve. It would allow them a two week honeymoon. The family had celebrated Christmas with them today, so they'd not miss the holiday while gone. Orion had insisted the wedding being held at Black manor, and no one argued.

Severus came to his son's side and handed him a bottle. "For tonight."

Ryan smiled when he knew what it was. "I think my grooms may need it more."

Regulus assured his son. "Your Papa supplied you all."

Fred poked in. "Besides we plan to get you good and drunk for once."

George agreed. "Everyone has to on their bachelor party."

Draco agreed with the twins. "Your last night of wild freedom."

Marcus had overheard. "Hey I thought I was sending you along, to keep him in line."

Oliver agreed as he looked at the twins. "Keeping him honest?"

Ryan kissed them both. "You know I can't wait to be your husband, both of yours."

Marcus pulled him in for a kiss. "I can't wait for tomorrow, and tomorrow night."

Oliver agreed as he nibbled Ryan's neck. "To be husbands, and make love to you for the first time."

Fred groaned and pulled Ryan from them both. "More than any of us need to hear."

Severus smirked. "Knew I liked you for a reason."

Ryan shook his head. "Would think they hadn't spent years trying to get us together."

George didn't deny it. "Doesn't mean we want such details thanks."

The twins and Draco were thrilled their meddling had worked. They hadn't believed they would both win, as they had backed different men. But they were happy that Ryan had chosen them both. The three had come to the realization they could share a bed, and Ryan, though he would always be between them. They didn't want confusion, when they had children, why their daddies didn't share a room. Ryan held out hope one day his husbands may fall in love as well. They had admitted over a year ago, they loved each other. They loved one another, as partners, as joint husbands and fathers, but were not in love. They had chosen to propose when they did, as it was the anniversary, of when they told Ryan that. He hoped the in would come in, making it in love, but was patient. He was happy he could have them both, be bonded with them both. They would be sharing Ryan's apartments, because of the location next to the infirmary, when they married. Marcus and Oliver had argued, Marcus wanted the dungeons and Oliver up stairs, so Ryan won out. And for now, Ryan's home in London, would be their weekend home. When they had kids, all three families were insistent, they would need a proper home with grounds for the kids to play.

Oliver shared a smile with Marcus as Ryan was dragged off. "See you at the front tomorrow."

Marcus kissed him but just on the cheek. "Never a doubt."

Oliver returned the kiss, again to the cheek. "I see your own friends ready to drag you off."

Alicia came to Oliver. "Don't think you're forgotten."

Ryan found himself at a bar in Diagon. "How do you guys plan to keep us apart?"

Draco smirked. "Marcus will be in Hogsmeade all night."

And George said. "Oliver is going muggle for the night."

Ryan shook his head. "You really worked it out."

Hector had come in. "It isn't like you two share rooms yet anyways."

Blaise laughed at his blush. "Still blushing after all these years."

Hermione had come with her husband, though pregnant. "Some things never change."

Of Ryan's friends, Fred didn't stick out as much. Draco and Pansy were trying, as were Luna and Neville, but had no kids yet. Hector and Aubrey were considering marriage, Hector was thinking a proposal in spring. And Hermione had just announced she was six weeks pregnant with her first. She couldn't drink, but she could still have fun, and wouldn't have missed tonight for Ryan. He was happy to have his friends around him.

George raised a toast. "To Ryan and his grooms, a wonderful wedding, a wild honeymoon and an amazing life."

**An: So I decided to keep it even, so last 2 chapters. Quicker you review, you get the wedding and honeymoon. The epilogue will just be a time jump, to show them further into the future, like the novels, to tie things up.**

**I have a new story idea already. And my surprise, HarrySnapeAlways has given me permission to post Pride and Prejudice. These two stories, though not the same series, were meant to be sister stories, and so will be, even with two different authors. It won't be a re-write. I will post it, as I post my new story.**


	49. wedding bells

The wedding day had come for the three grooms. They knew little, other than the guest list and location, as the mothers planned. Ryan was so amazed the day had finally come, that he was to marry the men that he loved. They were to become Black-Wood-Flint's. His Papa had assured him he understood Ryan dropping Prince, Severus himself didn't use it. It was a title, and Black meant far more to his son. Both his dads were there to help him get ready. His Uncle Borden and Aunt Nadia had come, Viktor of course. All the Blacks, Uncle Horace, Nanny and Poppy, would fill his family side. The Weasleys, minus Ron, Hector and Aubrey, and surprisingly James were all there as well. Ryan's family and friends were in the chairs nearest the aisle, on either side. He overlapped with his two grooms, having friends in common with them both. Their immediate family would all be front row though. Though Orion had been chosen to marry them, it was Marcus and Oliver who suggested it.

The three grooms had chosen to have only one witness a piece for the wedding. Oliver knew Ryan was feeling guilty not choosing a twin, so had chosen George. Ryan had chosen his cousin of course, and Marcus had chosen the older of his two younger brothers, Terrance.

Ryan was nervous. "I don't think the hang over potion worked."

Severus smirked. "It worked just fine."

Regulus kissed his head. "You barely drank from what I heard."

Ryan looked green. "I'm going to be sick."

Draco laughed. "Just nervous."

Fred had come up to be with him. "Not cold feet though right?"

A surprising Adrian was next to him. "Just regretting you're not marrying me."

Ryan hadn't known he was coming. He hugged his old friend. "You did break my heart."

Severus clapped his son on the back. "Ready to marry the men you love?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, nervous but yes."

Regulus kissed his son. "It's natural I promise."

Borden came to his side before he went to join the other guests. "I am proud to be here today."

Ryan smiled. "I never knew her, but I am happy you guys are here."

Borden had never regretted the decision to allow Penny to be named his mother. He gained an incredible young nephew through it. And in ways, his sister seemed redeemed. As Ryan was led downstairs, he was escorted by his dads though, they were his parents. The wedding was to be nothing like Draco's, Thatcher stopped from trying to invite his whole business world. The three had chosen to be married not in the gardens, but inside in the beautiful library, as it was winter time. With all the normal furniture out, the room had enough for rows of chairs and an aisle, enough room for the 100 or so guests. Ryan was the only one with much family, and it was mainly family and close friends. Orion stood by the massive fireplace, which was done in boughs and fairy lights, and a wreath of winter roses above. The same décor lined the many shelves, and clumps of winter roses, were at the end of each aisle as well. If there had been a quidditch pitch like Malfoy manor, it may have been used if Marcus and Oliver had their way. But the library was romantic, and had always been a favorite for Ryan.

Oliver and Marcus looked on cloud nine as their groom was brought forward. Though tradition for the youngest to be escorted, they all had been, though Ryan was the last. It was good there was only one witness a piece, as it would have been crowed up front with more.

Orion smiled. "It is a great pleasure as a Grandsire to preside over today, and unite these three in bonding. Who gives them away?"

All three couples were still up front and smiled. "We do."

Orion looked at Marcus. "Do you Marcus Thatcher Flint, take Oliver and Orion in holy bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Marcus smiled. "I do."

He turned to Oliver. "Do you Oliver Douglas Wood, take Marcus and Orion in holy bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Oliver nodded. "I do."

Orion turned to Ryan. "Do you Orion Regulus Black-Prince take Marcus and Oliver in holy bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Ryan caught his breath. "I do."

Terrance pricked his brother's hand. "I offer witness to my brother's vows."

George pricked Oliver's hand. "I offer witness to my friend's vows."

Draco pricked Ryan's hand. "I offer witness to my cousin's vows."

Orion smiled as the three united hands. "As promised by these vows, and sealed by blood, I pronounce that you be bonded."

There was a glow of magic, and rings appeared on all three of them. Simple platinum rings, which simply contained the name of their bond or in this case bonds, were formed. Their bond was a special one though. Most bonds united until death, but only Ryan was to his. If he died, the other two would be free of the bond. If one of them died, actually so would Ryan and the living one, unless they petitioned for the bond to remain. He could petition before a month was up, or so could his grooms, if he died. He hoped they would fall in love.

Oliver claimed him for the first kiss, but Marcus was quick to follow, taking him into his arms. Ryan smiled, as he watched the two share a kiss. It was pretty platonic, but was the first kiss on the lips, that they had shared before. Ryan was glad they could have that.

Orion announced. "For the first time as bonds, Marcus, Oliver and Orion Black-Wood-Flint."

Oliver smirked a bit when he went to sign the contract. "I still don't know about this Flint part."

Marcus returned the smirk. "I am no happier about the Wood."

Ryan shook his head. "You aren't fooling anyone."

Oliver kissed him when Ryan was done. "I guess he has grown on me."

Marcus agreed. "But our first child will be my heir."

Ryan laughed. "You have three siblings, neither of us have any."

Oliver agreed. "I think I should have first dibs on sons."

Thatcher had come at the lead of family to congratulate them. "Should we hope to hear news soon?"

Marcus shook his head. "Father, we have been married a whole five minutes."

Gwen hugged Ryan and her son. "Our son assures us you plan to start soon."

They had agreed, they would start trying right away. They had four titles, though they weren't certain they'd have that many. Ryan could easily combine his titles, he would inherit both, so could one of his. His titles would remain for a third child, and if they chose to stop after that, they would remain combined. His husbands could argue over who got the first born child, as their heir.

Draco shrugged. "You never know, you could have twins."

* * *

><p>The reception was being held in the ballroom. Though that was like Draco's, though in Pansy's family home, it couldn't have been more different. Twenty foot Christmas trees lined the walls, done in silver bows and ornaments, and filled with lights. The roof was strung with the same boughs and fairy lights, as had decorated the library. The tables really did look like Christmas, as in an attempt to mix the two houses, the table cloths were done in green, and chair covers in red, with silver and gold accessories. Instead of normal center pieces, they had Christmas trees made out of silver and gold Christmas bulbs. But there were roses in them as well, shrunk down to the size of petals, to fit like they were ornaments on the little bulb tree. There was a band, not a string quartet like Draco's, but a more popular band.<p>

Ryan and his grooms were with their witnesses and parents at the head table. Orion was of course at the head table, and Borden had been honored to be asked. He didn't walk Ryan down the aisle, but he was still asked to have a place his sister should have.

Ryan smiled at the menu. "Four courses, I should have known."

Draco smirked. "I had to have seven, so I have no idea what you're complaining about."

Marcus laughed. "Besides it is pretty much our food."

Oliver agreed. "Never thought to see pizza on a Slytherin menu."

Ryan saw Thatcher was perhaps not pleased. "Maybe we shouldn't rub it in."

Marcus shook his head. "He is extremely happy, even if not good at showing it."

His mother agreed. "He has looked forward to this day."

Gwen smiled. "We all have."

Ryan felt both his husband's squeeze his hands. "Not as much as we have."

Oliver fed his husband a piece of shrimp. "And our honeymoon."

Marcus nodded. "Though I wish we knew where we were going."

Severus laughed. "You\d have to ask Narcissa, she planned it."

Narcissa had been invited with his Uncle to sit up front, but they chose not to. They were not one of the immediate family, and sat with the other Blacks. Ryan had reminded Narcissa she had helped plan the wedding, but she assured him she was fine. Viktor was sitting with the couple. The honeymoon Lucius and Narcissa had insisted on planning and paying for. Not even the parents knew where the boys were going tonight. They wouldn't have told them even if they had known. Narcissa had been quite insistent upon it being a surprise for them.

After dinner, they moved to the dance floor, where the three managed to share a dance. After their first dance, Ryan had to dance with both mother in laws, and his grooms did too. His Aunts each took a turn stepping in for his mother, Narcissa and Andromeda that is.

Fred came over as they finished cutting the beautiful snowflake cake. "We have one last surprise."

Ryan looked worried at the twins. "Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?"

George pulled them along. "Come and see."

Narcissa came with the portkey. "You have just enough time."

Ryan was not surprised at fireworks but how personal they were. "They are amazing."

George shrugged. "For our third partner of course."

Severus kissed his son with his husband. "Have an amazing honeymoon."

Fletcher agreed. "Work on making me a grandfather."

His wife elbowed him and told the boys. "Just have a good time."

Ryan went into the arms of both his husbands. "I can't wait to see where we go."

All eyes were on Narcissa when they were gone. Draco asked. "Where did you send them?"

She shook her head. "You'll have to wait."

Remus saw James alone and went over. "I am surprised you decided to come."

James shrugged. "I was invited."

Sirius came to pull his husband away for a dance but said to James. "I'm glad you came."

Hector saw his dad leave, and wondered. He was a bit surprised like the marauders, that he had come, even if he was invited. But he focused on Aubrey, who he planned to propose to in early spring. It had taken him longer than others to find love, but it had been worth the wait for him. He and Bill would be family of sorts. Fleur's father and Aubrey's were brothers. The family lived in an area of France where veelas were common. Fleur's father married a half veela, Apoline's mother was veela and her father was human. Aubrey's father had married a full veela. Aubrey's father died when she was little, and she had grown up with the veela, until Beauxbautons. But had spent a lot of time with Fleur and her family.

Ryan opened his eyes when they finally arrived. "Wow."

Oliver smiled at his wonder. "It's amazing. I wonder where we are."

Marcus found a note on a table. "We are at a private home owned by a Malfoy friend, on a private Greek isle."

Ryan's eyes shimmered. "A whole island to ourselves? What ever will we do?"

Oliver's eyes went to the bedroom. "I have something in mind."

Marcus agreed. "I think for once we agree."

Ryan laughed as he practically found himself carried into the bedroom. "I think I'm a bit tired."

Oliver whispered into his ear. "When we're done, we'll have taught you a whole new meaning of tired."

Marcus gently began undressing him. "We do have plans to see the sunrise."

Ryan moaned as Oliver's hands went below his waist. "I have a feeling you don't mean we'll wake up early."

The two men took their young husband to bed, anxious to bed him, but they were gentle. They were fine with this, being in bed with him sexually together, they never touched each other though. As they made love to Ryan into the night, they made sure he enjoyed every second of it, well after the initial discomfort. They did manage to make it out onto the balcony, not even bothering with robes, in time to watch the sunrise. Looking at the private island and beach, they had a feeling they'd make good use of it in the next two weeks.

Oliver toasted both of his husbands. "To our honeymoon, and hopefully coming back with the perfect gift."

* * *

><p>Ryan and his husbands had spent two amazing weeks in Greece. They had a chance to go to the mainland, and a few of the other islands. They had an incredible time seeing the sights, but also in the bedroom as well. They were definitely working towards making their parents grandparents. Ryan knew his grandfather would be as proud as any. He was happy both Grandsire and Nanny were alive, and would see the next generation come into the world. He thought of Hector from time to time, and how he only had James, he didn't even have his mother now. But he was reminded Hector had the marauders, and him, and Aubrey's family as well. Blood wasn't always everything.<p>

Their families were happy to see their honeymoon had gone well. Ryan was happy George's twins waited till he got back, and he was there to welcome his godson Gabe into the world, with his brother Flynn. As the months passed, and no sign of pregnancy appeared, his spirits dipped. Fred and Alicia though gave him hope, as they finally got pregnant, due around Ryan's anniversary.

On the anniversary of their proposal Ryan turned to Draco. "You got what I need?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Of course."

George was on cloud nine. "I'm so happy for you."

Ryan put his hand to his belly. "I can't wait to see their faces."

Fred asked. "Will you run a paternity test?"

Draco pointed out. "It may be obvious. None of them look much alike."

Ryan agreed. "We won't run the test, even if not obvious. Both have agreed, whoever the other dad, the children I have, are all of ours."

George was concerned. "Legally?"

Draco understood. "If something were to happen to you…"

Ryan understood. "We will draw up papers. Both men will have joint custody of any child, no matter the biological other father."

Fred jumped in. "No more. This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

Draco agreed. "We have to finish the last few plans."

Ryan agreed. "I want them to always remember today."

Fred laughed. "You could just tell them, and they'd always remember."

Ryan knew he was right, but wanted to make it special. He had never been the one to plan something special for them. His two husbands seemed to think it was their job, being older. He had known for nearly two weeks that he was pregnant. His dads and grandsire were the only ones who knew about it. Well and now his three closest friends, needing help planning, as well as not being able to hide it from them. He wanted to make today as special as possible, and he wasn't the best at planning surprises. But he was nearly twenty two, and it was his turn to do it. Draco was just happy he was here for it when he wasn't for the proposal. Even Hector and Aubrey, engaged since Easter, were to have a part in it.

Oliver and Marcus were not sure why they were heading back to school. The school year ended a few days ago, and they had been in the city. But their husband had mentioned he was going to school for a bit, and had sent an elf to ask them to come.

Marcus was surprised when they came into the infirmary. "Poppy, I wasn't expecting you."

Oliver saw Irma. "Or you Mam."

Irma smiled. "We are colleagues and you are married to my grandson, you can call me Irma."

Marcus worried. "Why are you lying down Ryan? Is something wrong?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. Poppy was just showing me some tests she thought might come in handy."

Poppy smiled. "With such a young staff, they may be needed more now than they were in past years."

Oliver was confused when he heard a sound. "That sounds like a …."

Marcus was just as shocked. "Is that a….?"

Ryan smiled. "A baby's heart beat? Yes. More specifically, our baby's."

Poppy watched as the news sunk in. "The baby looks to be very healthy."

Oliver kissed his husband. "How long have you known?"

Marcus asked. "And how far along are we?"

Ryan answered the first. "Two weeks. I wanted a special way to tell you."

Poppy answered the second. "Your husband is due in February."

Ryan was just over two months along, and was due around Valentine 's Day. They all thought it perfect, for their second Valentine's married. They had hoped it would happen sooner, but were happy it didn't take as long as Fred. His husbands insisted on taking Ryan to do some shopping, and were talking about how to tell their families. Ryan knew they would insist on the first, and had already taken care of the second. Irma kissed him, and whispered she'd see him later. Ryan could have laughed at his husbands as they were shopping. They were both hovering around him, and acting like he was made out of glass. He could have sworn Marcus was about to hex someone, who nearly bumped into him. Ryan insisted on heading to the manor, and they assumed he wanted to tell his Grandsire.

There was a party out in the back gardens waiting for them. For those who didn't know about the baby, they thought they were here to celebrate the anniversary of the proposal. It was a bit surprising, Ryan was usually not one for parties, but all of their loved ones had come.

Marcus was confused. "I thought we decided not to celebrate."

Ryan laughed. "Like you didn't plan to whisk me away this weekend?"

Oliver was shocked. "How did you know?"

Sirius laughed. "He's more like his Grandsire every day."

Thatcher though was the first to notice something. "Where did those balloons come from?"

Gwen agreed. "Pink and blue?"

Draco spoke up. "Oh I forgot something."

Marcus realized as a cradle shaped cake appeared, others had known. "You told them."

Sirius spoke up before Ryan could answer. "Told what?"

Ryan announced to everyone. "We're expecting our first child in February."

Everyone was so thrilled for the three of them when they found out. Ryan was soon swarmed by hugs, though his husbands kept trying to remind everyone not to crush him. The engagement anniversary party had been a cover, as he didn't want everyone to know before his husbands. There would be a proper baby shower he had no doubt. Pansy had recently announced she was due in January, so under new school rules, children just having to be eleven by December, their kids would go to school together, but Fred's not.

James watched from a distance. "One son engaged, and another pregnant. Your little boys are safe and happy Lils, safe and happy."

**An: One last chapter, show the baby and a bit of the future after. VOTE ON SEX AND NAME.**

**And don't worry, have a new story ready to go.**


	50. the epilogue

The months that followed had been happy ones for the family, and for their loved ones as well. Just before their anniversary, Ryan became a godfather to Fred and Alicia's son, Leo. And Neville's dad had been released from rehab, in time to welcome his own first grandson , little baby Frankie. Alice had come home a few months earlier. Neither would return as aurors ever, but they were both able to take care of themselves, and physically in better shape, as well as mentally. Aubrey and Hector were married shortly after Ryan's anniversary. They chose to marry on Boxing Day instead, so they didn't share an anniversary. Since Hector taught, they too had it during a school break, and only slightly shorter honeymoon. Ryan had been surprised to be a groomsman at the wedding, Ron was best man, but he had been honored. The last big occasion before Ryan gave birth, was the birth of Pansy and Draco's son, who they named Alexander Draco. He was Draco but with Pansy's eyes and dimples.

James couldn't have been prouder. He had never told anyone, but he had realized Ryan was Harry. He had sworn to his son he'd stop looking, and allow Harry to live in peace, and he would. He never intended to tell Ryan who he was, or let anyone else know, he knew. He saw Hector and Ryan grow close, and knew Hector didn't need to know. And he waited anxiously he could admit, with the others, for the birth of the baby.

On Valentine's Day the family anxiously waited in the infirmary. Severus paced. "I should be in there."

Orion laughed a little. "Your son insisted."

Regulus agreed. "He wants you just to be a grandfather today."

Severus sighed. "Andromeda gets to be nurse."

Ted laughed. "Because your son hates other healers."

Draco looked up from his own son. "I hope the baby hurries up and comes."

Pansy agreed. "Alex can't wait to meet his new playmate."

Thatcher looked. "I hope they chose an appropriate name for my heir."

Orion turned. "I wasn't aware they made the final decision."

Marcus' mother Selena said. "Thatcher just thinks, since our son is the eldest, it makes sense."

Regulus pointed out. "It is just a grandchild now. Heirs won't be an issue for many years to come."

Lucius pointed out. "Ryan could just name the baby his heir, and end it."

Though true, they knew that Ryan had already said no. They were thinking only three, and it made sense to keep his two titles combined. The Black estate was by far the largest of the three. Add to it the Prince, their third child would oddly inherit the most, but all three men had agreed. Ryan had told them, they needed to decide between themselves, on the older two kids. But in reality, Thatcher was right and they had agreed. Oliver had agreed, the first born normally was the heir of the older husband, and Oliver was two months younger. They could have run a DNA test and solved it that way, but wouldn't. One because they had sworn all kids were theirs, all three of theirs. And because if both the first and second babies were of the same dad, it would solve no issue. There was no telling he'd have a child from each husband eventually.

Andromeda finally appeared in the door, after about seven hours of labor. They hadn't been there the entire time, well except the parents. The marauders, most of the Weasleys, and even James were there with his son. They weren't allowed in though for another half hour.

They were all shocked when let in. Fred found his voice first. "Cool."

George agreed with his twin. "We are rubbing off on you."

Severus looked at the twins in shock. "You didn't tell us."

Ryan looked up from his son. "We had no idea."

Oliver looked up from his daughter. "She was a shock to all of us."

Thatcher reached for his grandson. "Let me hold my heir."

Marcus smiled. "I am sure they would like to meet their grandfather, but you'll need to take my daughter."

Ryan explained. "We agreed Marcus could have the first born as heir. She was born six minutes earlier."

Selena looked at her new granddaughter. "She is quite beautiful."

Thatcher could admit it. "Aye she is."

Orion held his new great-grandson, who would be the Wood heir. "I am pleased to be here to welcome these two new members."

Douglas agreed. "Beautiful welcome additions."

The twins were identical, well not really as different genders, but they had similar characteristics. They both had Ryan's eyes, and soft brown hair, as well as his nose. The mouth, chin and other features though came from one of the other parents. But the looks weren't obvious enough, to point to either of his husbands. And in truth, as they were fraternal, they could have different dads. But as Marcus and Oliver looked on the two little babies with total devotion, no one doubted they'd love the babies just the same. They definitely never intended to learn whose they were.

Ryan chose a godparent for each, and the husband whose heir it was, chose the other. Marcus chose his sister Aurelia, and Ryan chose his cousin Viktor. Oliver had chosen Fred, as George was his witness, for their son. And Ryan had chosen Draco, to no surprise at all.

Draco looked at his new godson. "What names have you chosen?"

Hector agreed. "Have you chosen one for the girl yet?"

Sirius smiled. "Sirius of course."

Ryan smirked. "We considered Siria in fact."

Remus clapped his husband on the back. "You definitely know how to quiet him."

Oliver introduced their son. "This is Malcolm Octavian Rigel."

And Marcus introduced their girl. "And this is our Marina Olwen Penelope."

Horace notice. "You used your mother's name?"

Ryan looked up. "I hope that is okay."

Borden smiled. "It means a lot."

Severus agreed. "It seems fitting."

They had chosen, except for Penelope, to use their initials and traditions. Malcolm was a Scottish clan like Oliver and Douglas, for the Wood heir. Octavian was a Roman name, though for Marcus' family, also included Remus and Severus. And instead of two O names, went with a R for Ryan. Rigel was a star in Orion, so honored Ryan and his grandsire. Marina came from Latin culture for the Flint heir, and Olwen was from Celtic myth for Oliver's mother's family, his mother's name was like the Weasleys, from Arthurian myth. And Ryan chose to use his mother's.

Hector smiled at the twins. "Well since Ron never seems to intend to marry, these two are the closest thing to a niece and nephew I have."

* * *

><p>Mara and Colm as the twins were quickly called, were released from the hospital the following day. The families had surprised the couple with a dream nursery both at the school and at their city home. Orion had acted fast, and made sure there were doubles, before the twins came home. They'd be in the master with their dads at first, but he wasn't one to procrastinate. The families thought they needed to have an estate for weekends, now they had kids, but they put them off. They knew their families wouldn't back off for too long though. For now, they had a beautiful nursery decorated to look like a forest wonderland, in either of their homes.<p>

In the summer they were prepared to head home. The twins were over four months old, and showing their definite personalities already. Mara was the quite baby, and often had such a look, Marcus swore she had the Flint smirk. Colm was quite the bubbly laughing baby.

Severus appeared when they were about to leave. "Good we didn't miss you."

Ryan was surprised. "Is something wrong?"

Oliver agreed. "I thought you were coming for dinner."

Regulus was with his husband. "Anything wrong with the grandfathers coming to visit?"

Marcus shook his head. "You're up to something."

Severus took Colm from his son. "I thought you could use a hand."

Ryan shook his head. "We have six hands and elves."

Oliver agreed. "Something is up."

Severus summoned the bus. "Just get on."

Ryan was confused by the location. "The coast?"

Regulus smirked. "You didn't think your grandsire would be put off too long did you?"

Marcus understood. "They ambushed us with a home."

Neither father denied it. They had compromised with the boys, they hadn't bought them a home. They were the heirs of three major estates, and they had close to fifty homes between them. Well a number of them were abroad, but many were here in the UK as well. The families had gone over many a home before they decided. It wasn't one of the main manors, all but Prince Manor were occupied, but wasn't much smaller either. Draco and Pansy had faced the same, when they brought Alex home, and found them moved to the Malfoy home in Cornwall.

Ryan and his husbands were amazed when they got off the bus. They were at a home Oliver knew all too well, as it was a Wood home. The Woods only had four in the UK, and he spent a lot of summers here. Drift Wood Manor was located on the Southern coast of Cornwall.

Oliver shrugged. "It would be a great place to raise these two."

Marcus agreed. "I can imagine them playing on the beach when older."

Ryan agreed. "And we can easily commute to London."

Draco added as he appeared. "And short even by muggle standards, ride from ours."

Ryan laughed. "I guess you are just up on the Northern coast."

Orion came over. "There is lunch but a tour I believe is in order."

Regulus told his son. "Your Uncles had a hand in some renovations."

Sirius agreed. "Made it more muggle friendly like the Malfoys."

Marcus smiled. "I always wanted to have some more."

Oliver was amazed when the last stop was the nursery. "This is amazing."

Severus explained. "We were going to do another duplicate, but Luna and Aubrey had other plans."

They should have known those two would have been involved. Luna had helped with the other two nurseries, and Aubrey where she could. She used most of her art, for basic work at the shop, but had a talent. Aubrey and Hector had recently admitted they were expecting their first child. James was over the moon to finally be a grandfather. Well that he could acknowledge, as he knew about Mara and Colm. The nursery was not the woods like their other homes, but looked like the school, with many of the furry inhabitants, and the quidditch pitch included.

Down along the back lawns there was more than a lunch waiting for them. There was a welcome home party for them as well. Luna, Hector and Aubrey, most of the Weasleys, Borden and his family again, their families and friends were there.

Marcus took Mara towards his parents. "We appreciate the work you put into the home."

Selena kissed her son's cheek. "We're happy you approve. You know our little granddaughter and her brother need a proper home."

Thatcher looked at Mara. "She seems to be growing well."

Marcus smiled. "You can hold her you know."

Thatcher looked uncertain. "Perhaps later."

"Nonsense." Selena said and handed her husband the baby, before turning to her son. "It has been a long time since he held one."

Thatcher looked down at her. "She is lovely."

Ryan looked at Thatcher and to his dads and Orion. "I worry he is upset in having a female heir."

Sirius snorted. "I had to drop some files off at his office. He has at least three photos."

Orion confirmed it. "He may be traditional, but that little one will have him wrapped about her finger soon enough."

Regulus assured his son. "Both. You know the Woods and Flints love both twins equally."

It was one thing he worried about, when they named heirs so young. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he worried they'd play favorites. With the Woods he knew it was ridiculous, the couple may be old-blood, but there was a reason they were Gryffindors. Like the Weasleys, they were very un-traditional. But the Flints had been a concern. He had worried about Mara being the heir, and Oliver had offered to have Mara be his heir instead. But Marcus had refused, he had been enamored with his daughter, and had insisted he stick with their original plan. His father he said, would just have to live with it. But seeing Thatcher with the little girl, Ryan was starting to think it might not be an issue.

Orion watched his family with pride. "I am so happy to see the family growing."

* * *

><p>On November 1st, 1981 Harry James Potter had been brought to Black Manor. Regulus Black had brought his brother and boyfriend's godson, not knowing what he could do, but in hopes to protect him. He had done more, and gained a son, and on that day Orion Regulus Black-Prince was born. Though it was never easy, between his health and keeping him safe, life had been happy and good. Regulus and Severus had never had kids of their own, and either could Sirius and his husband. But in the child, the Black family had carried on. Known as Ryan, he had excelled in school, proven an Earth elemental like his grandsire, and made them all proud as a healer. And with his two husbands, had grown the family tree again, with the additions of Mara and Colm, followed by their little brother. Three years and six weeks after the birth of the twins, Ryan had given birth to his son Severin-Orion Thatcher Douglas. They had stuck with three, happy with two boys and a girl.<p>

James watched Ryan from a distance, but his own son as well. Hector and Aubrey welcomed a pair of boys with time. He knew Lily would have been extremely proud of how both her sons had grown up. He was filled with pride and regret, as he watched Ryan, knowing what he threw away. But he could be truly happy for the young man his son had become.

Ryan stood in the door watching his three children on Halloween 2008. "I can't believe how much they have grown."

Severus stood by his son. "Your grandmother would have rolled in her grave if she saw them like that."

Sirius had come up. "Muggle costumes and all."

Regulus shook his head. "It brought some joy to the old man."

Ryan felt a pang. "You don't think….."

Regulus cut him off. "You know the old man is too stubborn to die."

Orion laughed as he came into view. "Old man? I am not too old to take you over my knee still."

Mara spotted her grandsire. "Grandsire, Grandsire, I have a treat for you."

Orion smiled at the candy apple. "Thank you."

Mara beamed. "Have one for Grandpa That too."

Severus smirked. "What about Grandpa Sev?"

Mara looked up at him. "Grandpa you don't like sweets."

Ryan laughed at his Papa's expression. "I guess that's what you get from telling them they eat too many sweets."

The kids had an abundance of family from their three dads. All three couples doted on their three grandchildren equally. Severin-Orion was the only one of their three, who the secondary father was quite obvious. But oddly enough, it was the father he didn't share any blood with, who the little toddler was the secret favorite of. They often joked with three parents and three kids, they could each have a favorite. Mara was a true little Slytherin, and made Thatcher and the Blacks proud. She was even working on her smirk. And at five, she was already showing traces of her Papa's powers. Colm was a bit shy, and had only shown a little accidental, but he did have a love for animals of all shapes and forms.

Ryan was amazed as he looked into the room and watched his children playing. Oliver and Marcus were coming later, they had both had been busy with school. Ryan hadn't had any patients, and got away to take the kids trick or treating with their cousins.

Colm turned to him. "Papa, Mara is making Cyclops float again."

Mara shook her head. "No I'm not Colm, stop lying."

Colm pouted. "I can't do that like you, Papa and Grandsire."

Severin broke up the talk as he clapped his hands. "Kitty fly, kitty fly."

Ryan stared in shock at his two year old. "At two?"

Severus rescued his grandson's poor cat. "You did magic young but not like that."

Orion smiled. "That makes two of the three."

Ryan scooped up Severin. "No making the cats fly, you're going to scare him."

Severin pouted but he nodded. "Sorry Papa."

Colm took his cat. "Cyclops only has one eye, it's not nice when you pick on him."

Oliver had come in. "I am sure your brother didn't mean it."

Regulus looked at his sons in law. "I guess we don't have to consider switching heirs."

Marcus laughed. "I think my father might put up the biggest fight."

Both Marcus and his father were happy now to have Mara as heir, Marcus always was. When Mara first showed the potential for the Black powers, Orion had commented maybe she should be his heir. Marcus had refused, she was his heir from birth, and would remain so. But it seemed little Severin may have some as well. It was odd for two in one generation, and in the past always skipped a generation. Orion though reminded his grandson, there had been others who showed the traits. Sirius and Regulus had a few traits of their own. Just because the two showed them, didn't mean either Mara or Severin would be full elementals, like Ryan. But there was a great chance.

Oliver scooped up his pouting oldest son. "I think we should head up to bed."

Marcus agreed with Mara in his arms. "You had an exciting night it seems."

Ryan already had Severin. "Well we were spending the night here."

Regulus watched as they headed up. "Tomorrow is the anniversary."

His husband kissed him. "Hard to believe it has been twenty five years."

Orion smiled. "Twenty five years since Sirius gave this entire family the best gift."

Sirius smirked. "Twenty five years of waiting for a thank you."

Remus elbowed his husband. "We all have something to be thankful for."

They were having a dinner the next night, with most of their family there. James and Hector would be there as well. To this day, James and Hector didn't know who Ryan was, or so they believed. James had never let on, to them or his son, he had guessed who Harry was. The day after the defeat of Voldemort, had become a day to remember. Frank and Alice would both be there, other survivors of the war. No one, including their son, would ever know why the holiday was so special for the Blacks. They had kept it all this time.

Orion thought when alone. "I wish you were here Wallburga, to see your grandson and his family. He truly is a Black."

**An: Hope it was a good ending. Hoped to do it sooner, but was waiting for votes. Only got 2 votes in 11 reviews. They were for boys, but someone thought it would be good if they had a girl, when wanting a boy heir, so I hope this filled both. Alix was suggested for a boy, but is a girl name, so used Alex for Draco's son instead. And used the letter suggestion of a few.**

**Malcolm (Colm) Octavian Rigel: Malcolm (Scottish) disciple of Saint Columba, like Oliver and Douglas, Scottish clan name (Wood heir). Octavian (Latin) eight, O for Oliver but a Latin name for the Flints (also Ryan's Papa), Rigel (Arabic) foot, star in Orion, for Blacks**

**Marina Olwen Penelope: Marina (Latin) of the sea. Roman name for the Flints. Olwen (Welsh) white or fair footprint, for Oliver. His mother's name comes from Arthurian legend, Olwen from Celtic. Penelope (Greek) either thread or duck, breaks letter tradition, for Ryan's 'mother'.**

**Severin-Orion Thatcher Douglas: honored the grandpas this time. Severin (Latin) tempered Severity for Severus. Orion (Greek) Hunter, for great-grandsire and Papa (he is Black-Prince heir so hyphen first name). Thatcher (English) roofer, Marcus'. Douglas (Scottish) dark water, Oliver's.**

**I have the first chapter of Pride and Prejudice up now. It is a straight adoption and re-post. The stories were meant to be sisters, and I was allowed to re-post if I didn't change it.**

**Taking inspiration from the Austen titles, my first story "Hermione" will be up soon. I went for inspiration from the story, and not the title. I thought it fitting since Hermione was played by Emma Watson. A magical match maker spell takes over and causes total havoc. I hope you'll read and support.**

**Up for a vote on pairings for my new story, not just Harry, but others. Will be post-war. Can even be things like Sev/Harry, open to all votes. But slash Harry.**


End file.
